El sueño roto de Naruto
by AlexaIvashkov
Summary: El destino juega cruelmente con el corazón del Team 7 despues de la llegada de Sasuke..Él hara lo necesario para estar con su flor, pero no puede dejar a su amigo perderlo todo...Una dura desicion cambiara sus vidas de manera tragica...
1. Prologo

El sueño roto de Naruto

Prologo

"Sasuke Uchiha ha regresado a Konoha después de derrotar a Orochimaru y Akatsuki. Al llegar a la aldea se entera que su mejor amigo Naruto no se encuentra en Konoha pues se ha ido a entrenarse con Jiraiya.

Después de llegar a su casa y descansar un momento, decide ir a ver a Sakura la única persona que el sabe siempre lo amó y lo amará. Cuando llegó a su casa, ella al verlo lo abraza y empieza a llorar desesperadamente…el solo la abraza y después de que ella se recupera un poco, entran a la casa de la Haruno donde sentados en la sala él le pide que reconstruyan juntos el clan Uchiha y ella acepta sin decir nada simplemente dándole un tierno beso que se va convirtiendo en uno mas apasionado se queda en la casa de su flor de cerezo, esa noche el no quería dejarla.

Al día siguiente el joven Uchiha es llamado por la 5ta a su oficina para darle la bienvenida a la aldea y pedirle que se convierta en Hokage como agradecimiento por haber librado a la aldea de sus peores enemigos, sin darle la oportunidad de negarse pues ella se encuentra al borde de la muerte ella fallese y deja en dicho Sasuke Uchiha será su sucesor ya que así tiene que ser."


	2. Cap 1 ¡El regreso del Uzumaki!

Capitulo 1.

¡El regreso del Uzumaki!

─ ¡Al fin regrese a Konoha!-grita alegremente un rubio en la puerta de entrada de la aldea─ ¿eehh? ¿¡Que demonios es esto!?─ Totalmente alterado al ver el rostro del menor de los Uchiha grabado al lado del de Tsunade-sama.

Corrió hasta la torre Hokage y al llegar a la puerta entro sigilosamente al entrar vio a Sasuke sentado en el lugar que suele usar el Hokage y a la Haruno sentada en el escritorio contándole a su novio algo sobre Ino; muy animadamente, mientras el Hokage solo la miraba y le acariciaba la mano.

─Sa…Sasuke─ susurro Naruto muy impresionado por lo que había visto.

─Naruto…─murmuro la Haruno─ ¡NARUTOOOO!─ emocionada por verlo después de tanto tiempo, corrió a abrazarlo.

─Sakura─ fue lo único que menciono Naruto y correspondió.

─Ejem…─Sasuke trató de llamar su atención pero ella simplemente no le hizo caso y siguió abrazando a su amigo─ Sakura─ la llamo pero ella solo miraba a Naruto─ ¡Sakura ya deja de abrazarlo!─la tomo del brazo y se puso entre ella y el Uzumaki ya celoso de que ella no le pusiera atención.

─Sasuke…─dijo Naruto con voz entre cortada.

─Dobe─ solo lo miro.

─ ¿Sasuke que sucede aquí?─ pregunto ya desesperado por saber.

─Pues ahora soy el Hokage ─sin dar mas detalles.

─Pero ¿Qué paso con la vieja Tsunade?─ en ese momento Sakura rompió a llorar Sasuke se volteo a verla y ella se le abrazo con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

─ ¡Mira lo que hiciste dobe!—le reclamo Sasuke que abrazaba a Sakura.

─Pero ¿Qué pasa?— cuestiono Naruto sin comprender nada.

─Tsunade-sama murió dobe─ le respondio en un susurro.

Entonces Naruto sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima de repente, miro a Sakura como lloraba en silencio abrazada al pecho de Sasuke.

─Lo siento, Sakura, se que tu la querías mucho─ ella levanto la mirada se limpio las lagrimas y le sonrió dulcemente.

─No te preocupes Naruto supongo que ya se tenia que marchar─ se soltó del abrazo en que la había tenido Sasuke mientras lloraba y fue a abrazarlo a el─ no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste─ sin soltarlo mientras le correspondía hundiendo su cabeza en el suave cabello de la chica.

─ ¡Sakura!─ el sharingan apareció el la obscura mirada del celoso joven, la volvió a tomar del brazo y la jalo hacia el.

Ella al ver esa reacción solo se rio por lo bajo, se acerco a el y lo beso muy apasionadamente.

─Así esta mejor─ dijo el Uchiha después del beso─ y tu dobe cuando llegaste que nadie me aviso.

─Acabo de llegar…pero Sasuke dime que paso ¿Por qué tu eres el nuevo Hokage de la aldea?-pregunto Naruto quien estaba muy dolido por la decisión de la vieja Tsunade─ Yo me fui a entrenar para sustituirla y convertirme en el 6to además se suponía que tu estabas en busca de Itachi para vengarte.

─Bueno pues ya acabe con el─ muy satisfecho de si mismo─ y he regresado para reconstruir mi Clan─ mirando a Sakura que solamente sonrió tristemente al pensar que jamás seria la madre de los hijos de su amado Sasuke.

─Entiendo, pero lo que no entiendo es como ¿La vieja te convirtió en Hokage a ti en vez de a mi?—totalmente indignado.

─Créeme Naruto de poder hacerlo jamás hubiera aceptado─ pensando en la triste realidad.

Naruto al ver las expresiones tan tristes de sus amigos se olvido lo indignado que estaba.

─ ¿Sasuke que pasa?

─Nada por cierto dobe─ recordando lo cerca que estaba la ceremonia─ tengo algo que pedirte ¿Te gustaría ser mi padrino de bodas?─ con la mirada apagada y sin voltear a ver a Sakura pues no la quería ver mal otra vez.

─ ¿Qué?─ no muy convencido de lo que había oído─ ¿Te casas teme? ¡FELICIDADES!─ convencido según el por lógica que su amigo estaba muy feliz pero que no lo demostraba por su orgullo, lo único que no concordaba era el hecho de que Sakura ni siquiera abriera la boca─ "bueno debe de estar muy nerviosa" Claro que acepto y ¿Cuando es la boda?- pregunto mientras sonreía de manera zorruna.

─Pasado mañana…─ contesto sin muchos ánimos.

─De acuerdo Sasuke mañana paso a verte, nos vemos Sakura─ se despidió, salió rápidamente de la oficina del ahora 6to Hokage Sasuke Uchiha y se dirigió a su casa, no estaba tan feliz como parecía, lo único que en realidad quería en ese momento era estar solo.

Continuara…

**Hola**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ahora, dejo el capitulo hoy porque mis responsabilidades en la escuela me comen viva.**

**Espero seguir viéndolas por mi FF:**

**setsuna17**

**Kahia-chan**

**Bueno, me despido, espero poder publicar el miércoles o el viernes a más tardar.**

**Bye!!!**


	3. Cap 2 ¡Encuentro inesperado!

Cap. 2

-Sasuke-kun debiste decirle que no nos íbamos a casar nosotros- opinó la Haruno con tristeza.

-No, créeme es mejor así- la abrazó tiernamente- no quiero que nos valla a decir que esto esta mal- la besó tiernamente a lo cual ella correspondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Con Naruto:

-¡Esto no es justo!- gritó mientras golpeaba la pared de su casa- ¡La vieja Tsunade me dijo que yo sería su sucesor!- estaba furioso necesitaba tomar un poco de aire así que salió a dar un paseo para despejarse.

Iba camino al parque cuando de repente se encuentra a una hermosa joven de largo cabello azulado, Estaba sentada en una banca mientras lloraba en silencio. El joven decidió acercarse para ver si la podía ayudar .

-Disculpa… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó el joven rubio sentándose a su lado.

-No, no es nada- responde tímidamente la joven sin levantar la mirada hacia el poseedor del Kyubi.

-¿Enserio? Yo puedo ayudarte. De veras –dijo el chico sonriendo zorrunamente.

Al escuchar eso, la joven se percató de quien era el muchacho que trataba de darle ánimos, levantó su rostro, al verlo rompe en llanto y corre rumbo a su casa.

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Espera!- al momento en que trató de seguirla el joven Neji Hyuuga se juntó con Tenten y se interponen en su camino.

-Déjala- ordeno el gran shinobi, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-¿¡Pero a ti que te pasa!?- exclamó muy enojado el chico zorro.

-Naruto- lo llamó la maestra de las armas -creo que es mejor que la dejes sola —sugirió la joven Kunoichi.

-Pero Tenten ¿Qué le sucede? -pregunta Naruto muy angustiado por la poseedora del Byakuhan.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Naruto -le reclamó Neji con un tono tan frio como el hielo.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!? —Interrogó el rubio —¡Si algo le sucede a Hinata-chan tengo derecho a saberlo!- gritó enojado por la contestación que le dió- ¡Es mi amiga! ¿Quiero saber que le pasa? —Interrogó al borde de la ira.

-Naruto, creo que es mejor que por ahora no insistas en el tema-insistió Tenten tratando de apoyar a Neji.

-De acuerdo no me digan nada, Tenten- volviéndose hacia ella- prométeme que me dirás si algo le llegará a suceder.

-Claro Naruto, yo te aviso- le aseguró.

-Gracias, bien pues yo ya me voy- se despidió y se marcho de ahí rápidamente.

-Hmp…

-¿Qué sucede Neji?- confundida.

-Nada… vámonos de aquí- y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

-Aahh -suspiró resignada- No tienes remedio Hyuga…

-¿A que te refieres?- cuestionó volteando hacia ella.

-Nada -caminó y pasó por un lado suyo sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Tenten…-susurró enojado.

-Valla parece que el genio Hyuga ya se enojó- dijo con un tono irónico- ¿Qué sucede Neji-kun?

De un rápido movimiento Neji la acorraló en un árbol cercano.

-Ne…Neji…-decía nerviosa Tenten por la forma en que su compañero de equipo y único amor se le acercaba peligrosamente…

Continuara…

Weno, lamento la tardanza así que les dejo otro!!!


	4. Cap 3 ¡Reacciones peligrosas!

Cap. 3

─Tenten, ¿por que eres tan amable con Naruto?—mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

─Oh vamos Neji Hyuuga─ con un tono de burla que no podía ocultar del todo su nerviosismo─ estas celoso.

─Tenten no juegues con fuego por que te puedes quemar─ le respondió el genio muy seriamente acercándose y juntando su cuerpo con el de ella.

─Ne…Neji-kun─ tartamudeo al sentir el fuerte pecho del chico contra el suyo propio ─ ¿Q…qué ha…ha…haces?

─Hmp, oh vamos Tenten estas nerviosa─ entonces con una mano la tomo del mentón y levanto el rostro de la maestra de las armas, se acerco lentamente a su boca dándole un beso muy lento y suave que empezó a tomar fuerza y pasión cuando Tenten abrió su boca para darle paso a la lengua del genio mientras lo jalaba de su camisa hacia ella.

─Valla…─ suspiro la joven después de ese maravilloso beso─ eres todo un genio Hyuuga y no solo como ninja ¿Sabes?

─Hmp…

─Te amo Neji-kun─ y sin más que decir Neji volvió a posicionarse de los labios de la chica que tenia acorralada contra el árbol.

Con el Uzumaki:  
Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás pensando en Hinata.

─ ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Hinata-chan? Se veía muy triste…─ hablaba consigo mismo― ¿Me pregunto si…? ¡Ya se voy a ir a verla a su casa! ¡De veras!― y así como lo dijo salió disparado en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

Con Sasuke y Sakura:

―Sasuke...―lo llamo la chica de cabello rosado mientras se separaba del abrazo en que el único heredero del clan Uchiha la tenia acorralada―creo que… esto no esta bien, dentro de unos días tu te vas a…―no termino de decir la frase pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

―A casar― concluyo él― Sakura ya habíamos hablado de esto y…

―Lo sé Sasuke, lo sé, pero no es sobre eso, sino sobre de que si te vas a casar con Hinata-chan creo que no deberías…pues ya sabes estar conmigo…―bajando la mirada.

―Sakura…―la tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos― prométeme que vas a estar conmigo hasta el ultimo momento en que tenga libertad…

―Pero…―tratando de comprender pero fue interrumpida.

―No, escucha no quiero que te alejes de mi por la petición de la Hokage-sama. Solo prométemelo―mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

―Sasuke-kun… yo te juro que estaré contigo hasta ese momento― totalmente decidida― pero no me pidas que sigamos juntos después de la boda pues no seria justo para Hinata-chan.

―Eso…―dudó―pues supongo que esta bien…―antes de empezar a acariciarla y besarla.

Camino a la mansión Hyuuga, Tenten caminaba un poco mas atrás de Neji.

―"Me pregunto que fue lo que paso, no creo haberlo soñado― pensaba la maestra de las armas confundida con la mirada clavada en el pisa que pisaba conforme avanzaba― todavía…― tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos distraídamente― puedo sentir el calor de sus labios y el delicioso sabor de su boca"― entonces levanto la vista y se sonrojo levemente al ver que su compañero de equipo se había detenido y la miraba fijamente.

―Hmp...― fue su única reacción al ver a la hermosa ninja sonrojada y en cuanto ella estuvo a su lado volvió a empezar a caminar.

―"Me gustaría preguntarle que fue lo que paso― decía en su mente― pero…― lo miro de reojo― me da mucha pena"― se sonrojo― ¿Neji-kun?― armándose de valor para preguntar.

―Hmp...―fue único que dijo para darle a entender que la escuchaba mas no se detuvo.

―Etto… yo― pero se desespero al ver que no la miraba y seguía su camino con toda la calma del mundo― Neji-kun…― el chico no le contesto ni disminuyo el paso― ¡Oye al menos podrías fingir que te importa después de haberme besado!― grito en un desesperado intento por que siquiera la mirara, pero no solo fue el quien la miro, sino que todas las personas que se encontraban en la calle junto con ellos se le quedaron viendo sin poder creer lo que sus oídos captaron…

Continuara…

Weno, ahora sip, me retiro espero les gustaran!!!

Bye Bye!!


	5. Cap 4 ¡Visitando a los Hyuuga!

Capitulo 4.

.

.

─ ¿Si, diga?─ pregunto la voz de una niña al abrir la puerta─ ¡Joven Uzumaki!—exclamo impresionada al ver al chico de ojos azules sonriéndole, pues según lo que ella sabia él se encontraba entrenando todavía en algún lugar muy lejano de la aldea.

─ ¡Hola…! ¿Tú eres la hermanita de Hinata-chan, verdad?─ pregunto en el momento en que la examinaba, pero justo cuando ella iba a responderle él hablo─ Mmm…no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que te vi… es más ni siquiera me acuerdo de tu nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?─ mirándola atentamente.

─Etto…─ sin entender mucho de lo que sucedía─ Bueno, mi nombre es…─ empezó a hablar una vez que decidió contarle lo que sucedía al rubio.

─Hanabi─ la llamo una voz de un hombre mayor.

─ ¡Hanabi! ¡Ya me acorde de tu nombre!─ grito muy emocionado Naruto.

─ ¿Si Otou-san?─ pregunto a su padre en un pequeño grito para que la pudiera oír hasta la sala de estar.

─ ¿Quién tocaba a la puerta hija?─ le pregunto desde donde se encontraba.

─Es…el…─ no sabia si decírselo porque eso podía arruinar los planes de su padre, pero aun así se lo dijo por el bien de su querida hermana─. Es el Joven Uzumaki Otou-san.

─ ¿Qué? ─ exclamo el patriarca del clan Hyuuga y se dirigió hacia la puerta y al llegar lo vio hay parado sonriéndole de oreja a oreja─ Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?─ poniéndose justo enfrente de la puerta.

─Pues vera señor, hace unos momentos fui al parque y pues encontré a Hinata-chan llorando en una banca y le pregunte que le pasaba pero no me contesto y salió de allí, pero trate de alcanzarla pero Neji me lo impidió de una forma muy grosera─ termino de dar su explicación con cara de desaprobación, como si el recuerdo de ese momento le molestara.

─Ya veo, bueno pues supongo que Neji de habrá dicho que este asunto no era de tu incumbencia, así que retírate, no eres bienvenido en esta casa─ dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de la cual acababa de salir.

─Pero… ¿¡Qué dijo!?─ empezando a perder el control por como lo había dejado hay parado.

─Joven Uzumaki…─tratando de llamar la atención del poseedor del Kyubi.

─ ¿Eehh?...oye no me digas Joven Uzumaki─ mirándola─ solamente dime Naruto─ sonriéndole.

─De acuerdo Etto… Naruto perdón que pregunte esto…pero, ¿De verdad te importa lo que le sucede a mi hermana?─ analizando cuidadosamente la reacción que él tenia hacia esta pregunta.

─ ¿Eehh? Bueno yo…─sonrojándose por la pregunta y viendo los ojos de la chica que, de hecho se parecían mucho a la joven ninja que le había robado el corazón.

─De acuerdo, te ayudare─ comprendiendo a la perfección lo que sucedía─ la habitación de Hinata-chan es la que se encuentra al fondo de este pasillo pero tienes que entrar por mi ventana que es la tercera a la derecha, más vale que te apures sino quieres que mi Otou-san se de cuenta─ le advirtió con voz seria─ y por favor, haz algo para que ella este mejor─ le suplico antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Naruto muy confundido por lo que había sucedido.

─En fin…─ y se dirigió hacia la ventana de Hanabi para ver a Hinata.

Con Sakura:

─ "No entiendo como es posible como fue que acepte quedarme con Sasuke-kun, pero bueno creo que al menos se que me ama…" ¡Que! ¡No puede ser, ya se me hizo tarde para ver a Kiba!—grito al ver el reloj que marcaba quince minutos después de la hora acordada con el Inuzuka y salió corriendo de su casa.

Con Neji y Tenten la tensión por el grito de la joven en esa concurrida calle se podía sentir horriblemente, pero aun así muchas de las personas se negaban a irse hasta no saber porque el genio Hyuuga había besado a su compañera de equipo.

─Tenten…─ dijo Neji decidido a acabar con ese incomodo silencio.

─Etto… ¿si, Neji-kun?─ muy sonrojada y nerviosa al sentir tantas miradas clavadas en ellos dos.

─Vámonos de aquí, algunas personas se meten en donde no les llaman─ lanzado una mirada amenazadora junto con la indirecta a todos los presentes, tomo de la mano a la kunoichi y salió de allí jalando de ella, lo que dejo muy impresionados a todos los que se encontraban observando atentamente el espectáculo.

No se detuvieron hasta que hubieron llegado a la casa d la maestra de las armas.

─Neji-kun…yo…gomenasai─ susurro muy avergonzada por haber ocasionado todo eso.

─Tenten, no acepto tus disculpas─ le respondió fríamente y e marcho de allí sin que ella pudiera decirle nada más.

─Ne…Neji-kun─ susurro la chica y se metió a su casa en medio de un mar de lagrimas ocasionadas por el dolor en que el dueño de su corazón acababa de provocar en el.

Con Naruto:

─Haber ¿Cómo fue que dijo esa niña que llegaba a la habitación de Hinata-chan?─sentado a la mitad del pasillo de espaldas a una puerta de un color azul celeste.

─Na…Na…Naru…Naruto-kun…─oyó que decía una suave y entrecortada voz a sus espaldas y justo en el momento en que se volvió hacia ella, vio como la frágil figura de una mujer caía desmayada, haciendo que él instintivamente se apresurara a detener su caída.

─Hinata-chan…─ murmuro al ver a esa hermosa kunoishi descansando en sus brazos y retirando un mechon de cabello azulado de su cara para poder observarla mejor.

.

.

Continuara…


	6. Cap 5 ¡Respuestas y desiciones!

Les aclaro que en la historia tienen 19 años los personajes.

* * *

Capitulo 5

.

.  
─Hinata-chan despierta─. Susurraba el joven Uzumaki desesperado dándole pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla a la chica de ojos perlados─ Hinata-chan despierta por favor, no es momento para desmallarse─ insistía ahora moviéndola un poco de los hombros─ si tu padre o Neji nos ven me matan y a ti también a lo mejor─ decía desesperado tratando de despertarla─ demonios, no despierta y no creo que alguien tarde mucho en pasar por aquí, ya se la voy a meter a su habitación y. ─ poniendo se un poco más serio─ debo de dejar de hablar conmigo mismo─ decidió entrando en el cuarto de la joven que llevaba en brazos.

La coloco sobre la cama con sumo cuidado y se sentó en la orilla mientras la observaba "Valla que si a cambiado, ahora esta más hermosa que la ultima vez que la vi"

* * *

─Bueno Naruto que te valla muy bien en tu entrenamiento─ le deseó una chica de cabellera rosada en el momento que lo soltaba de su abrazo─ por favor no tardes mucho─ con un deje de tristeza en la voz— te voy a extrañar─ lanzándose a abrazarlo de nuevo y dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas.

─Vamos Sakura-chan ─ tomándola de la cintura y separándola de el─ no te preocupes regresare en cuanto allá completado mi entrenamiento para convertirme en Hokage ¡Dattebayo!─ miro hacia los lados─ oye Sakura-chan ¿No vino Hinata-chan a despedirme contigo?─ algo extrañado y triste.

Ella negó con la cabeza─ No Naruto, ella me dijo que nos vería aquí─ mirándolo tristemente─ lo siento se que querías despedirte de ella y pedírselo antes de irte.

─Bueno pues supongo que no era el momento─ bajo la mirada, dio media vuelta─. Adiós Sakura-chan─ murmuró empezando a caminar.

─ ¡Naruto-kun!─ gritó una suave voz detrás de el a una distancia considerable, pero aun a si la distinguió y se dio media vuelta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro─ ¡Naruto-kun!─ al llegar a el lo abrazo por el cuello y empezó a derramar lagrimas desconsoladamente─ ¡Naruto-kun, te voy a extrañar!─ sin soltarlo.

─Hinata-chan─ fue lo único que dijo el chico y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello por un momento hasta que la tomo por la cintura separándola suavemente de el y con una triste sonrisa la miro a los hermosos ojos de la chica que ahora estaban anegados de lágrimas─ Hinata-chan, no llores, te prometo regresar muy pronto para estar contigo.

─Naruto-kun─ murmuró ella suavemente aun derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

─Hinata-chan hay algo que quiero pedirte antes de irme…─ tomó aire reuniendo todo el valor que tenia y se incoó en el piso un tanto nervioso─ Hinata-chan, te amo más que a nada en este mundo y por esa razón quiero que me esperes hasta el día que vuelva para quedarnos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas─ dijo con todo su corazón que ahora latía descontroladamente por lo que estaba a punto de decir─ Hinata-chan ¿Te casarías conmigo?─ preguntó enseñándole un hermoso anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante, era obvio que no era muy costoso, pero el rubio lo compro con todo el amor del mundo.

─Naruto-kun…yo… yo…─ nerviosa por la pregunta de su loco novio─ ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo Naruto-kun!─ lanzándose a sus brazos y besándolo muy tiernamente al separarse e chico coloco el anillo en el dedo de la chica con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

─Hinata-chan─ suspiro el chico─ espérame hasta el día en que vuelva por ti─ se dio media vuelta y salió de la aldea despidiéndose con la mano de las dos chicas que se encontraban ahí para desearle lo mejor en su entrenamiento.

* * *

La observo por unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hinata empezaba a despertar de su desmayo.

─Hinata-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?─ le preguntó nervioso mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

─ ¿Mmm...?─ Se quejó la chica con una mano en la frente tratando de no marearse, entonces al levantar la mirada, lo vio sonriéndole nerviosamente, pero al final de cuentas muy feliz de volverla ver─¡Naru…!─ empezó a gritar pero el joven le tapo la bocainstintivamente para que su "suegro" no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía en su casa.

─Hinata-chan no grites─ le susurró el chico en el oído a lo cual ella asintió lentamente con los ojos abiertos como platos, fue entonces que el chico la soltó.

Hinata por instinto en cuanto él la soltó lo abrazo del cuello muy fuertemente y empezó a derramar lagrimas─ Naruto-kun.─ murmuraba ella sin parar de llorar.

─Hinata-chan, ¿que sucedió? ¿Por qué huiste de mi en el parque?─ separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a la cara.

─Naruto-kun, perdóname─ fue lo único que le salió de la garganta antes de llorar con mas intensidad.

─Tranquila Hinata-chan, no fue para tanto, seguro no me reconociste o algo te juro que no estoy molesto─ decía Naruto desesperado pues ella no paraba de llorar─ "Valla ¿desde cuando Hinata-chan llora así? Seguro algo malo le ha sucedido mientras yo no estuve aquí para protegerla…" ─pensaba muy extrañado por la situación─ Vamos Hinata-chan cuéntame que sucede…─ tomándola por el mentón para que la chica levantara la mirada.

─Naruto-kun…─ susurró, recupero un poco la calma y decidió contarle lo que sucedía, aunque sabia que lo lastimaría, pues él no tenia porque pasar por todo eso…

.

.

─…Y bien?─ preguntó Kiba un poco nervioso a la chica de ojos esmeraldas.

─De acuerdo─ suspiró, no lo podía creer ahora el chico perro se había convertido en su mejor amigo y quería ayuda con su mejor amiga que, tampoco podía creer que lo fuera─ te ayudare Kiba, pero…

─Oh oh─ dijo nervioso─ ¿pero qué?─ esperando que la chica asestara el golpe final.

─Pero, tendrás que acompañarme de compras cada vez que yo quiera durante un mes ENTERITO─ haciendo énfasis en la palabra enterito para que el chico comprendiera en lo que se estaba metiendo─ ¿estas dispuesto hacerlo?─ mirándolo atentamente.

─No es justo…─ se lamento el chico─ pero, todo sea por el amor ¿no?, de acuerdo, acepto, pero tú tienes que conseguir que vaya conmigo acomode lugar.

─Prometido─ sonrió Sakura levantando la mano en señal de juramento─. Bueno Kiba, me tengo que ir gracias por la malteada─ levantándose de la silla.

─No, gracias por ayudarme con eso…─ algo apenado─ te acompaño a casa, no quiero pensar como me pondría Sasuke si algo te pasara y luego descubriera que yo te deje ir sola a tu casa─ burlándose de la chica.

─Jajaja─ se rió ella con sarcasmo─ muy graciosito Kiba-kun─ lanzándole una mirada de miedo.

─Jeje─ se rió nerviosamente, pues sabia que si había algo más peligroso que Sasuke enojado era Sakura enojada─ era broma Sakura-chan.

─Bueno pues más te vale─ le advirtió─ ven vamos─ volviendo a sonreír como si nada.

─Si─ el joven Inuzuka dejo el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa y siguió a la chica que ya salía del establecimiento, para acompañarla a su casa como todo buen amigo que era.

─Oye Sakura-chan─ la llamó después de un rato de caminar en silencio hacia la casa de la Haruno.

─ ¿Qué sucede Kiba?─ sin voltear a verlo.

─Pues… "Debo preguntárselo…" yo…─dio un largo suspiro para armarse de valor para lo que venia a continuación─ ¿Vas a seguir con Sasuke a pesar de que esta a un paso de casarse?─ preguntó el Inuzuka y dudoso volteo a verla.

─Kiba. ─susurró Sakura sin levantar la mirada─ Yo sé que esto no esta muy bien que digamos…─entonces ella levanto el rostro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, pero aun así Kiba se dio cuenta de que la alegría no llegó a sus ojos─ pero, el me lo pidió y yo… yo no puedo negarle un poco de felicidad antes de que quede atrapado para siempre.

─Pero, tú no deberías de sacrificarte así por él Sakura, no te lo tomes a mal pero, me preocupas─ insistió él algo desesperado por el bienestar de su mejor amiga.

─Lo se Kiba, pero… yo también quiero estar con él mientras me sea posible─ respondió ella con un tono de voz que no tenia vida alguna.

─ ¡Oh! Lo siento Sakura, no quería…─le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la pego a su cuerpo y ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico para derramar lagrimas silenciosas en medio de la solitaria calle─ vamos Sakura─ se separó de ella lentamente─ todo estará bien, recuerda lo que ella te dijo─ señalando una pulsera de color azul tejida con un dije de plata en forma de media luna.

─Lo se…─ repitió.

─ ¡Ja! Pues parece que sabes muchas cosas niña ─ y le lanzó una sonrisa para animarla.

─Gracias Kiba─ con un tono de voz un poco más animado.

─Vámonos ya a tu casa Sakura─ dijo el de repente un poco nervioso.

─Pero… ¿Qué sucede Kiba?─mirándolo extrañada por u repentino cambio de actitud.

─Pues que si no llegas en 5 minutos a tu casa…─ dijo Kiba y luego paso un dedo por su cuello con cara de terror.

─Pero, ¿De que…?─trató de entender Sakura─ no entiendo a que…¿Qué horas son?─ pregunto en fuerte grito.

─Faltan exactamente seis minutos para las doce y si no llegas Sasuke va a pensar que sus "ex-amigos" te atraparon ─se burló y yo sonrei.  
.

.  
Continuara...

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora, pero andaba obsecionada con otros Fics que tengo, ademas con la creacion de una pagina nueva, los invito a unirse!!!

fanficsbizarros . foro-gratis . biz

La semana que viene les dejo otros dos!!!

Kisses!!!


	7. Cap 6 Informarse ¡No es siempre bueno!

Cap. 6

.

.

Sakura llegó a su casa donde esperaba se encontrara aun Sasuke. Abrió la puerta y dejo su bolso sobre la mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta. Miró en la sala y en la cocina, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, así que decidió subir a su habitación y darse un baño para poder dormir fresca. Permaneció debajo de la regadera por un largo rato hasta que el agua caliente se empezó a terminar, salió y se envolvió en una toalla, pero al abrir la puerta para entrar a su habitación vio a Sasuke sentado en el marco de la puerta mirando la luna.

─Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué…que haces aquí?─ mirándolo y sonrojándose, pues una loca respuesta a su propia pregunta floto por su mente, así que se colocó un poco más apretada la toalla que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

─Tu dijiste que podía venir cuando quisiera─ le contestó volteando hacia ella─. Si te molesta me voy─ le propuso levantando una ceja.

─ ¡No! Etto… quiero decir no, quédate, me voy a cambiar al baño─ dicho esto se acercó a la cama para tomar su ropa, pero al pasar de regreso a un lado del joven la tomo de la cintura, la jalo hacia él, y con un hábil movimiento la acorralo contra la pared.

─Creo que sería buena idea que hiciéramos algo divertido─ la miró con una sonrisa de medio lado─, es mi despedida de soltero, creo que me lo merezco─ añadió susurrándole al oído.

─Sasuke-kun─ dijo Sakura antes de abalanzarse sobre los labios del sexto Hokage, el cual la tomo en brazos y la coloco sobre la cama con delicadeza.

* * *

─¡No lo puedo creer!─ gritó fuera de si el rubio hiperactivo.

─Naruto-kun, no grites─ suplicó la chica de ojos perlados─. Mi Otou-san podría oírte─ le advirtió preocupada y lanzando una temerosa mirada hacia su puerta.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que sucediera todo esto?─ preguntó con los ojos empezando a llenársele de lagrimas de dolor e ira.

La heredera del clan Hyuuga al ver esa reacción lo rodeo con los brazos tratando de sosegarlo, fue un intento fallidlo pues el al sentir el contacto se separó de ella en un movimiento rápido y fluido.

─Naruto-kun ¿Estas bien?─ preocupada por como él la había apartado de él.

─Lo lamento─ se disculpó bajando la mirada y tendiéndole la mano a su amada Hinata, la cual la tomo gustosa y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

Esta vez el también la rodeo con sus brazos y ella hundió su rostro e el pecho del chico. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacia, tanto tiempo que no respiraba el aroma de su amado y sobre todo había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que había disfrutado del dulce sabor de sus labios.

Esa idea hizo que su corazón se acelerara de repente, causando un suave sonrojo en ella y que desprendiera un poco de calor, el cual Naruto llegó a sentir en su piel otra vez de su ropa, la tomo del rostro entre sus manos sonriendo ante esa vieja reacción.

─Ya extrañaba verte sonrojada Hinata-chan─ le informó con una sonrisa zorruna.

Ella al oír esa confirmación sonrió tiernamente, cerro sus ojos y se acerco al rostro de Naruto lentamente, hasta que sintió un dedo detener sus labios y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver que el poseedor del Kyubi la miraba tristemente.

─No, no podemos hacer esto, Sasuke teme no se lo merece─ le dijo con la voz forzada─. Él y Sakura-chan se están sacrificando, están dejando de lado sus sentimientos, para poder ayudarte a evitar la muerte Hinata-chan─ la abrazó de nuevo, como para consolarla, cuando en realidad lo hacia para consolarse a si mismo un poco.

─Pero, ellos están juntos…─ susurró Hinata separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

─Pero ellos lo hacen por ti Hinata-chan─ respondió algo desesperado, era verdad ellos estaban juntos a pesar de todo─, según lo que me contaste él aceptó la responsabilidad por petición de Tsunade oba-chan y Sakura-chan, además él es mi mejor amigo, no puedo besar a su futura esposa…─ le respondió con una mirada triste.

─Pero Naruto –kun…─ trató de alegar pero el joven rubio la interrumpió con un abrazo protector.

─Hinata-chan, lo lamento de verdad─ se disculpo─, no se como te pude dejar sola y permitir que eso sucediera─ apretándola muy fuertemente contra él y tratando de controlar su ira─. Te juro que encontrare a ese maldito bastardo─ le prometió.

Hinata al escuchar eso no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido, y se abrazo del chico, mientras ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

─Y… ¿Cómo le vas a poner?─ le preguntó forzando una sonrisa que la chica no podía ver.

─No lo se…─ sin dejar de sollozar en el pecho de su eterno amor─ Yo hubiera querido ponerle el nombre del que hubiera sido su padre─ separándose de él para mirarlo a la cara.

─Eso no esta bien─ respondió con una sonrisa más sincera─ ¡Pobre niño! ¡Imagínate el ataque que le daría llamarse como el teme!─ exclamó en voz un poco alta, pero no escucharon a nadie cerca, así que no se preocuparon. Ese comentario hizo que Hinata se riera un poco y mirara a Naruto con cierta lastima, el pobre no había entendido lo que le había querido decir.

─Naruto-kun─ le dijo mirándolo con ternura y acariciándole el rostro─, no has cambiado nada─ le aseguró, y el chico de hermosos ojos azules le sonrió sonrojándose levemente. ¿Qué le había querido decir?

─Supongo─ respondió él ante ese comentario colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

La hermosa maestra de las armas se encontraba recostada en su cama boca arriba vestida con una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande y que solía utilizar para dormir y con el cabello mojado después de haberse dado un baño, para despejarse, viendo el techo sin mirarlo en realidad, mientras escuchaba un poco de música por la radio, en realidad no ponía atención a las canciones que sintonizaban, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, ¿que era lo que había ocurrido en realidad? ¿Su mente le estaba jugando sucio?

No entendía el porque Neji se había comportado así con ella, bueno, tal vez ella tenia la culpa por haber gritado eso a media calle, aunque él la había ignorado mientras caminaban juntos.

─ ¡No es culpa mía!─ gritó sentándose en la cama de golpe y cruzo las piernas─ ¡Él fue el que me beso, es culpa suya que yo le halla gritado! ¡No tendría porque haberse enfadado conmigo!─ se desahogó furiosa golpeando su almohada.

─Es verdad─ mencionó una hermosa y sensual voz que ella conocía a la perfección desde la puerta haciendo que se le pusieran los nervios de punta.

Se levanto de la cama con un hábil movimiento y totalmente nerviosa lo miró.

─ ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Mejor dicho, como es que entraste?─ inquirió acerándose a él con las manos en la cintura ahora enojada por el allanamiento a su casa.

─Entre por la puerta─ explicó un poco aburrido─, no la cerraste con llave─ le informó mirándola incrédulamente─. Deberías tener más cuidado─ advirtió dando un paso hacia a chica que se había detenido a un metro escaso de distancia de donde él se encontraba.

─En todo caso, yo me puedo cuidar bien sola─ le reprochó con voz fría pero aun así un poco nerviosa─, aun no has respondido a mi primera pregunta─ le recordó─ ¿Qué haces en mi casa?─ repitió mirándolo atentamente, ella sabia a lo que había ido su amado genio, pero el jamás lo admitiría.

─Vine a…disculparme─ respondió con algo de dificultad─, no era mi intención lastimarte─ añadió al ver que la chica de los chonguitos no hablaba.

Pero, ¿Cómo iba ha hablar? Tenten estaba totalmente impresionada, el había admitido un error, y lo mejor de todo era que le estaba pidiendo disculpas, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba al mundo en esos momentos? La verdad no le importaba, estaba perfecto en ese modo.

─ ¿No vas a decirme nada?─ le dijo Neji mirándola fijamente con esos hermosos ojos suyos.

─ ¿Qué quieres que te diga?─ inquirió Tenten fríamente una vez que hubo salido de su trance─. La verdad no entiendo porque estas aquí, si crees que fue un error, lo comprenderé─ añadió ella mirándolo a los ojos con el dolor escrito en los suyos propios.

─Y ¿si no creo que lo que pasó allá sido un error?─ preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella haciéndola retroceder y acorralándola contra el tocador.

─Pues…─ trataba de reaccionar nerviosa y decir algo inteligente o al menos no parecer tan estúpida─ no…lo se…

─Pues yo si lo se─ le informó el castaño con una voz extremadamente sensual, que dejo sin aire a Tenten.

La tomó de la barbilla con una mano y con la otra la tomó de la cintura al tiempo que ayudaba a la chica a sentarse en el borde del tocador, la beso de golpe, con pasión, pero a la vez con una ternura indescriptible, mientras la chica le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas y enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera del genio Hyuuga.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!!!

Etto... Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer, si para mañana tengo 14 juró que subo el que sigue!!!

Kisses!!!


	8. Lemmon

Holaaa!!! Bien, yo esperaba que si me llegaran como minimó dos, pero bueno... Ia subió el R a M!!!

* * *

Cap. 7

.

.

La hermosa maestra de las armas no podía pensar, solo podía sentir los labios de su amado Neji sobre los suyos y las manos del chico recorrer sus piernas con delicadeza, mientras ella las apretaba más en torno a la cintura del chico y con sus manos le alborotaba un poco los cabellos y lo jalaba hacia ella para poder profundizar más ese beso.

Neji al sentir que Tenten le pedía más sin decir una sola palabra, adentro su lengua en la boca de la chica empujándola contra la de ella, que también empezó a empujar la suya. El beso se prolongo por un largo tiempo hasta que la chica empezó a sentir algo duro que se presionaba contra ella y sonrojada se separo un poco de Neji y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, llevo sus manos hacia sus costados y bajo las piernas del cuerpo de Neji nerviosa por el contacto y por la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza en ese instante.

─Tenten...─ la llamo y coloco sus manos sobre las rodillas de la chica─ Mírame─ la chica muy a su pesar volvió la mirada hacia el genio, y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos plateados hasta que él coloco una mano en su mejilla y despertó una especie de corriente eléctrica que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, haciendo que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas cobrara vida.

Ella se perdió ante esa sensación, ¿Cómo rayos podía hacer para que se pusiera así con un simple roce? Incapaz de mantenerse bajo control, a pesar de haber sido ella la que se había separado de él en un principio, se inclino hacia el rostro de su amado Hyuuga en busca de sus labios; al encontrarlos empezó a besarlo con más fuerza, mientras él le correspondía, iba trazando una camino con sus manos sobre las piernas de la chica de ojos de chocolate.

Sus labios se movían juntos, al igual que sus lenguas, las cuales se encontraban sumidas en una apasionada danza, que no los satisfacía del todo. Se encontraban fuera de sus casillas mientras ella lo jalaba de la camisa para acercarlo más a ella, lo cual, se podía decir era un intento vano, ya que sus piernas ya se encontraban otra vez en posición alrededor del chico, de hermosos ojos perlados, mientras el la sujetaba por la cintura con ambas manos, por debajo de la amplia camiseta que llevaba, la temperatura aumento, al igual que la presión que ejercía cierta parte del chico contra ella.

Los latidos de ambos retumbaban en sus oídos justo cuando los más bajos instintos, de Neji-que siempre había refrenado, ante su irresistible compañera-, lo hicieron que la sostuviera con más fuerza de la cintura y la llevara-sin siquiera fijarse por donde caminaba-, hacia la cama en la cual la recostó y él se coloco sobre ella dejado los hinchados labios de la maestra de las armas, para bajar los suyos hacia su cuello y trazar un camino de besos hasta donde le fue posible, ya que se topo con la camiseta de la chica. La tomo los bordes inferiores, los cuales ya estaban algo deshilachados y la deslizo hacia arriba, para sacársela por la cabeza, dejándola solamente en ropa interior y lanzándole una mirada llena de deseo, la cual causo que Tenten se sonrojara un poco, pero se enderezo cuanto pudo estando debajo de Neji, para volverlo a besar con desesperación, mientras el le quitaba el sostén y sus bragas con manos hábiles sin separarse de ella un solo segundo.

Simplemente, dejaba que el recorriera su piel con sus labios, aunque en realidad se sentía en desventaja, él la tenia totalmente desnuda entre sus brazos; besaba recorría su cuelo dándole suaves mordidas, acariciaba uno de sus pechos, dándole masajes; succionando y mordiendo levemente el otro; regresando a sus labios, mientras con una mano acariciaba su intimidad con suavidad…

Al parecer el chico lo único que hacia era causarle placer…ella también quería dárselo a él, demostrare lo mucho que lo deseaba, pues los apasionados besos, no eran suficiente para demostrárselo.

No supo si consiente o inconscientemente, había tomado la decisión de tomar las riendas de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero empezó a quitarle la camisa blanca con rapidez, al verlo así, se resistió con todas sus fuerzas a perderse en sus músculos y continuo con su trabajo, quitándole cada prenda, hasta dejarlo en bóxer. Tenia que hacerlo, debía mostrarse valiente, pero en realidad no se creía capaz de lograrlo. Lo deseaba, cierto. Lo amaba con locura, más que cierto. Pero aun así no se sentía lo bastante se gura como para seguir adelante.

Mientras Tenten lo desvestía él se había dedicado a besarle el cuello sin descansar un solo segundo, pero al sentir la vacilación de las manos de la chica en su cintura, decidió detenerse un momento. Estaba utilizando sus manos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella, pero al parecer necesitaba ayuda en tomar la decisión se dejo caer un poco sobre ella y busco sus labios mientras se sostenía con solo una, mientras la besaba tomo una de las manos de la maestra de las armas y la ayudo a quitarse la ultima prenda que traía puesta.

Temblaba. El miedo la invadió. Pero la necesidad de Neji era mayor, probablemente seria su única oportunidad de pertenecerle a él. En cuanto ambos estuvieron en igualdad, sin una sola prenda que los cubriera, Neji volvió a colocar sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de la maestra de las armas separándose del beso en el que ambos estaban sumergidos.

Dirigiéndole una mirada la cual era indescriptible a Tenten se coloco en medio de sus piernas, las cuales instintivamente abrió la joven ninja para darle paso con mayor libertad. Rápidamente y con una sola embestida, entro en ella, lo cual causo que la chica lanzara un grito de dolor, el cual fue sofocado de in mediato por un tierno beso por parte del genio Hyuuga.

─Tranquila…─ susurro sobre los labios de la joven.

Ella solamente asintió con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Al ver eso con sus profundos ojos plateados, se separo de sus labios y la beso sobre los parpados.

─Tranquila…─ le repitió con voz suave ─en un momento se pasara el dolor─ le aseguro, el joven se movió un poco tratando de no lastimarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo ella lanzo un débil gemido de placer ─. Supongo que…

Empezó a embestir suavemente saliendo un poco de ella y volviendo a entrar con mayor fuerza. Aumento el ritmo en cuanto estuvo ciento por ciento seguro de que la joven que tenia debajo había dejado de sentir dolor. Tenten empezó a moverse junto con él, unidos en una sensual danza se sumergieron durante la noche, incapaces de dejar de amarse, de demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Pues bien!!!

Aquí algo especial que no planeaba poner, pero el Lemmon me gusta *u*!!!

Kisses!!!


	9. Cap 9 ¡Un lindo regalo!

Capitulo 9

Un lindo regalo ¡Sufrimiento desvelado!

.

.

.

Indignada la chica de cabellera rosada vio como su amado Uchiha se recostaba debajo de un árbol cercano, entonces de un salto se bajo del tronco y llegó a donde estaba el último Uchiha.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Solo así?─ le reclamó colocando sus manes en la cintura, pero el azabache no respondió y cerró los ojos─ De acuerdo Uchiha─ al oír que la Haruno lo llamaba por su apellido abrió los ojos de golpe─, me voy─ se dio media vuelta, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso ya se encontraba en el piso debajo del chico que la miraba con el sharingan activado.

─Sasuke-kun─ fue lo único que dijo mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Qué…?─ preguntó Sakura confundida, mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Sasuke, que también miraba los suyos con fijeza, entonces lo comprendió─ Esta bien, jugare tu juego Sasuke-kun─ en cuanto dijo estas palabras los ojos de su amado volvieron a la normalidad.

─Pues si quieres ver tu regalo…─ le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado y se le acercó al oído─ convénceme─ le susurro con voz sensual.

─No…─ le susurró ella de igual manera─ quieres un premio, yo quiero el mío primero─ lo empujó un poco de los hombros haciendo que el sexto perdiera la paciencia y se levantara.

─Arruinas la diversión─ se quejó de un modo demasiado infantil para ser su estilo, lo que causo que ella se riera mientras se levantaba─ ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?─ inquirió levantando una ceja.

─Sasuke Uchiha se queja de que Sakura Haruno arruina la diversión─ le dijo y él frunció el cejo con enojo─, admítelo es gracioso.

─Hmp…no lo es─ se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

─Y dices que yo arruino la diversión─ soltó una risita, corrió al lado de Sasuke y lo tomo de la mano haciendo que este se detuviera─. ¿Me das mi regalo?─ puso su mejor cara de perrito triste. Sasuke suspiró resignado.

─Bésame─ fue lo que respondió, la chica con una sonrisa le dio un tierno beso sin soltarle las manos, pero el se soltó, la rodeo de la cintura con los brazos tratando de abrirse paso entre los labios de la chica que lo empujo con suavidad.

─Mi regalo─ le recordó ella.

─En cuanto te lo dé, se te olvidara que me lo debes─ se quejó el Uchiha.

─Nada hará que se me olvide─ le aseguró con una linda sonrisa.

─Hmp─ bufó y después soltó un chiflido, bajo, largo, como si apenas fuera el susurro del viento contra los arboles.

─ ¡Kyaaa! ¡Sugoi! ─ gritó la chica de ojos del color del jade al ver lo que salía de entre los arboles.

De entre los arboles que se encontrabas detrás del Hokage había salido un pequeño lobo. Tenía pelaje gris que cubría desde su cola hasta el nacimiento del hocico en la parte superior de su cabeza, las patas, el pecho y el hocico de color blanco, con una nariz y orejas de color negro y unos hermosos y tiernos ojos azul cielo.

─Es tuyo─ susurró Sasuke al ver que la chica a la que amaba lo miraba primero a él y luego al cachorro de lobo.

─Sasuke-kun…─ lo miró a él fijamente, los ojos se le pusieron brillosos y empezó a derramar lagrimas que lentamente fueron cayendo por sus mejillas. El orgulloso ninja pasó sus dedos sobre ellas y limpio las lagrimas.

─ ¿Quieres cárgalo?─ preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero con ojos tiernos. Ella sonrió y asintió ligeramente, retrocediendo para separarse de el─ Kouga─ llamó al pequeño lobo que rápidamente corrió hasta los pies de quien lo llamaba.

El Uchiha miro a Sakura por unos instantes antes de agacharse el mismo y recoger al pequeño animal.

─Acércate molestia─ le indicó, ella sonriente dio unos pasos hacia el─. Tómalo─ le tendió las manos y ella abrió los brazos para recibir a su precioso obsequio, que en cuanto estuvo entre sus brazos se lanzó a lamerle la cara.

─Que lindo lobito─ susurró mirándolo con ternura mientras el cachorro trataba de lamerle el rostro. Miro a su acompañante y le sonrió con ganas─. Gracias Sasuke-kun, es el mejor regalo que me han dado─ le aseguró, se acercó al rostro del Uchiha, pero el cachorro no le dio mucha oportunidad ya que cruzo su cabeza entre sus labios.

─Hmp…que molesto saliste─ se quejó el azabache colocando una mano en la cabeza del lobo para aplastarla ligeramente y se quitara de entre sus labios y los que tanto deseaba saborear, mientras con la otra tomó del cuello a la Haruno y la jaló hacia él para empezar a besarla.

El beso empezaba a tomar intensidad, cuando el pequeño lobo empezó a inquietarse en los brazos de su nueva dueña, lo que causo que ella se separara de inmediato de los labios de su amado para ver que le sucedía.

─Lo sabia…─ murmuró Sasuke para si mismo, mirando con un poco de ira al cachorro.

─ ¿Qué pasa pequeño…?─ por un momento dudó y luego miro a Sasuke interrogante.

─Kouga─ respondió este secamente.

─ ¿Qué tienes pequeño Kouga? ¿Tienes hambre?─ le sonrió mientras lo sujetaba con las manos y lo levantaba hasta hacerlo quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

En respuesta el lobo ladro, lo que causo que ella lanzara un gritito y lo abrazara a ella, para luego murmurarle cosas como que ternura, eres tan lindo y eres la cosita más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida.

Sasuke cansado de mirar parado, fue y se acomodo en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que esta vez decidió quedarse sentado, enseguida fue seguido por Sakura que se sentó junto a él y bajó al pequeño animal al suelo para que corriera a su antojo.

─ ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué me das un lobo como regalo de despedida?─ inquirió recargada e el pecho del chico mientras el cachorro se encontraba dormido en su regazo después de haber corrido por todo el campo de entrenamiento persiguiendo una liebre que nunca consiguió alcanzar.

─Pues…─ empezó a contestar lentamente mientras acariciaba el pelo rosado de la chica─ a los dos días de que volví…después de que vimos a Kiba…mencionaste que te abría gustado tener una mascota cuando estuviste sola… y no quería que te sintieras así…nuevamente…

─ ¿Y un gato no era suficiente?─ preguntó soltando una risita.

─Los lobos son más salvajes…más fuertes─ acaricio una de las orejas del pequeño animal─. Te protegerá─ luego colocó una sonrisa de medio lado─, además… un gato no le agradaría mucho a Kiba y Akamaru─ concluyó haciendo reír a Sakura.

─Bien pensado─ alabó, para después besarlo, pero él se alejó de su boca demasiado pronto para poder besarse como dios manda─. ¿Qué sucede?

─Hola teme─ se escuchó la voz de un rubio y Sakura volteó a verlo de inmediato, para después lanzarle una sonrisa, a la cual su viejo amigo respondió─. Hola Sakura-chan─ la saludó alegremente.

─Hola Naruto.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí dobe?─ preguntó a su amigo, el cual lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

─Ni siquiera Sakura-chan ha conseguido ablandarte─ puso su mano sobre su frente y con gesto teatral añadió─, eres un caso perdido.

El Uchiha se enfado enseguida, lo cual causó que Sakura se riera y el movimiento que hizo logró despertar a Kouga, el cual bostezó mostrando sus pequeños y blancos colmillos y parpadeando varias veces, como queriendo orientarse.

─ ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en las piernas Sakura-chan?─inquirió mirando al lobezno con curiosidad─ Valla, un lobo─ se sorprendió en cuanto lo reconoció─. Bonita mascota Sakura-chan, solo espero que no te coma─ después se río de forma ensordecedora que causó que el cachorro se levantara de un salto, que Sakura lo mirara enfadada, mientras evitaba que el pequeño animal se dirigiera en contra de su amigo.

─No se la va a comer dobe─ contestó enojado el joven Uchiha.

─ ¿Y tu como sabes teme?─ lo retó el Uzumaki.

─Yo se lo di─ respondió secamente a su mejor amigo.

Ante esto el chico de ojos azules cerró la boca y miró interrogante a su amiga, la cual sonrió.

─Sí, él es mi nuevo bebe─ le informó, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y caminó hacia Naruto─. Cárgalo Naruto─ le pidió la chica a su amigo, el cual tendió los brazos vacilante.

─No me morderá ¿Verdad?─ miró a la chica de cabellos rosados dudoso.

─No─ lo colocó en brazos del poseedor del Kyubi y se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron al nivel de los del cachorro─. No lo lastimes Kouga─ le ordenó firmemente, a lo cual el pequeño ladró.

Naruto lo alzo con sus manos y el cachorro, a pesar de la advertencia de Sakura lo mordió.

─ ¡Kyaaa! ¡Sakura-chan dijiste que no mordía!─ gritó al momento que lo soltaba, pero antes de que se lastimara cayendo al suelo el joven Uchiha lo atrapó y lo sostuvo junto su pecho.

Kouga, al ver que el azabache lo había atrapado levantó su pequeño rostro, miró al joven y sin más se le lanzo, para lamerle la cara.

─ ¡Naruto, eres un baka! ¡Pudiste lastimarlo!─ gritó la chica de ojos de color jade amenazándolo con un puño en alto─ ¡No ves que es mi bebe!

─ ¡Ne, Sakura-chan! ¡Tu dijiste que no me mordería!─ Se quejó el agitando la mano en la cual el lobezno le había clavado sus pequeños y finos colmillos─ Espera…─ se detuvo de pronto mirándola extrañado─ ¿Tu bebe?─ le preguntó extrañado.

─Sí, Sasuke-kun me lo regalo, es cachorro precioso, así que es mi bebe─ le dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

─Jajaja─ se río a carcajadas el joven Uzumaki.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso dobe?─ inquirió Sasuke mirándolo con el seño fruncido, mientras le daba el animal a la Haruno.

─Be…be…bebe─ trataba de explicar Naruto entre risas─ Bueno, bueno ya…─ dijo cuando controlo un poco la risa─ Sasuke-teme te lo dio, es un cachorro, es tu bebe ¡Entonces, es también bebe del teme!─ gritó y acto seguido se carcajeo─ ¡Auch!─ se quejó sobándose la cabeza en donde le habían golpeado el molesto azabache y la chica de cabellera rosa.

─Cállate Naruto─ le aconsejo la chica de ojos color jade, mientras sostenía una mano de Sasuke, como si lo estuviera conteniendo de darle más a su amigo─, mejor dime a que venias.

─A pues venia a ver al teme por lo del traje para la boda─ le respondió con el semblante serio, lo cual alerto a los otros dos.

─Lo siento dobe─ dijo el azabache abrazando a Sakura por la cintura con un solo brazo.

─No, gracias a ustedes, Hinata-chan sigue viva─ les dijo con las manos apretadas en puños.

─Naruto, no te preocupes… ella es más importante en estos momentos─ contesto la Haruno separándose del Uchiha y abrazando a su rubio amigo, con un brazo mientras con el otro sujetaba a su mascota.

─Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan─ se disculpó correspondiendo al abrazo─ y también por ti teme…lamento que abandonen su futuro.

─Vamos Naruto─ lo animó Sakura con una linda sonrisa soltándolo del abrazo─. No abandonamos nuestro futuro, simplemente, elegimos otro diferente.

─Gracias─ repitió el Uzumaki con pesar.

─Dobe, viniste por lo del traje ¿No?─ pregunto el azabache con la cara inexpresiva─ Es mejor que vallamos y veamos eso de una vez, la ceremonia es mañana.

─De acuerdo, nos vemos Sakura-chan.

─Nos vemos Naruto─ le sonrió y después el chico desapareció en una nube de humo.

─Sakura─ la llamo el joven Uchiha y ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos.

Bajó al cachorro al piso y luego se abalanzo para abrazar al amor de su vida por última vez, el cual correspondió con la misma fuerza a ese abrazo, mientras ella lloraba ─por primera vez─ de forma totalmente desconsolada, derramando lágrimas en el pecho de Sasuke y llenando el aire con sus sollozos.

─Te amo─ murmuró tristemente sin soltarlo.

─Te amo…─ repitió él, tomo la barbilla de la chica y le levanto el rostro, para saborear esos labios por última vez.

Al unir sus labios ella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, en un desesperado intento de evitar que el joven poseedor del sharingan no se alejada de ella, ni ahora ni nunca, se besaron con ternura al principio, pero después sus labios se volvieron más exigentes. Sasuke la levanto por la cintura para no tener que inclinarse hacia delante.

Sakura abrió su boca Sasuke introdujo su lengua en ella, saboreando su dulce sabor, mientras ella derramaba lagrimas sin parar. Sus lenguas empezaron a bailar juntas una sensual danza, en la cual se demostraron que se amaban con todas y cada una de sus células.

Ninguno deseaba que ese momento terminara, estaban casi seguros que esa seria la ultima vez que estarían juntos lo cual hacia que ese fuera el momento más doloroso de sus vidas, pero también se podría decir que seria el que recordarían como el más dulce y los mantendría firmes en cuanto a la decisión tomada.

─Sasuke-kun…─ murmuró ella contra los labios de su amado─ tienes que irte…

─Lo se…─ contestó abrazándola firmemente contra su pecho, levanto el rostro de Sakura nuevamente, le dio un pequeño beso, después se separo de ella, se agacho y el cachorro se abalanzo sobre el─ tu deber es cuidarla─ le recordó mientras le acariciaba las orejas. Se enderezó, se dio media vuelta para después desaparecer en una nube de humo, dejando tras de el una chica de cabellos rosados con el corazón roto y también el suyo propio.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Tal vez me tarde un poco, pero pues la falta de reviews desanima hasta a un muerto...u_ú...

Les dejo el siguiente la semana que vieneeee!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	10. Cap 10 Lo que sucedio

Capitulo 10

Lo que sucedio

.

.

.

No se sentía capaz de moverse, pues el amor de su vida había desaparecido e una nube de humo, después de haberla besado en manera de despedida. Seguramente nada peor le pudo haber pasado en la vida, pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse pro su amiga.

Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde había corrido su nueva mascota, aun con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. El pequeño lobo al ver a su dueña en tal estado corrió hacia ella y dando un salto llego a sus brazos justo en el momento en que ella los abría para recibirlo.

─Es hora de ir a casa Kouga…─murmuró con tristeza mientras apretaba al cachorro contra su pecho, tratando de controlar los sollozos─ mañana tenemos que ir a la boda de nuestro Hokage-sama ─dicho esto ella también desapareció en una nube de humo dejando el campo de entrenamiento totalmente solo.

* * *

En la mansión Hyuuga una joven de ojos de color de la perla le daba los últimos arreglos al vestido de boda de su hermana mayor, la cual derramaba lagrimas silenciosas al pensar que al día siguiente se casaría con un hombre al que no amaba y que, de hecho no conocía lo suficiente siquiera para llevarse bien.

─Hinata-sama… ─llamó Neji tocando la puerta de la habitación.

─Pasa Neji ─ le indicó su prima pequeña al instante, pero sin dejar su labor de arreglar el vestido.

El joven entro y miro a su prima con profunda tristeza al verla derramar esas lagrimas de dolor al saber que su vida terminaba, no de la manera convencional, si no de la manera más cruel de todas… dejando a tu ser amado…

Se acerco lentamente a ella y se coloco frente a ella para establecer contacto visual, pero la hermosa Hinata tenia la mirada gacha y resignada, por lo cual la tomo de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro. Ella lo miro llorosa y luego lo abrazó del cuello, haciendo que Hanabi se sorprendiera de sobremanera al ver como su frio primo la abrazaba de una manera tierna y protectora.

─Hanabi-sama…déjeme un momento con ella ─le pidió con voz seria mirándola suplicante.

─De acuerdo ─le lanzó una mirada preocupada a su hermana y luego salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

─Hinata…tranquila, debes ser fuerte si quieres tener a tu bebé…─ susurró mientras la chica solo sollozaba tristemente.

─Lo se Neji, pero no puedo…mañana todo termina para mi…

─No termina…solamente empieza de otra manera… Hinata tienes que ser fuerte. Tú no te puedes dar por vencida tan fácilmente, si quieres a ese bebe vas a luchar…─se separó de ella, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. No le hacia bien ver de esa manera a la única persona que lo apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba.

La chica de ojos perlados se limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de nuevo y puso el rostro más lo sereno que pudo.

─Hinata… ya acabé de arreglar el vestido ─informó Hanabi acercándose a u hermana─. Ya te lo voy a quitar…─le quitó el vestido y lo coloco sobre el respaldo de una silla.

─Hanabi ¿No te me has dicho para que viniera Sakura en la mañana? ─inquirió sabiendo que su hermanita trataría de consolarla, pero ella lo que menos deseaba era que sintieran lastima de ella.

─No… para nada…─le respondió sonrojándose levemente, lo cual hizo que una risita saliera de los labios de la mayor de las Hyuuga.

─ ¿Kiba-kun quiere salir contigo? ─preguntó un poco más animada ante esa idea.

─Bueno…de hecho quiere que vaya con el a…─cortó la frase por miedo a que su hermana se deprimiera si lo mencionaba.

─A la boda ─susurró Hinata y Hanabi asintió levemente, luego la miró con ternura─, me da gusto que al fin se haya animado a invitarte a salir ─luego una risita escapó de sus labios─. Yo pensé que nunca se atrevería…

─La verdad yo tampoco ─admitió un poco más animada Hanabi al darse cuenta de que su hermana ya no se pondría a llorar─, pero yo iba a ser quien lo invitara a él y tú lo sabes ¿Verdad? ─miró a su hermana con las cejas alzadas, como esperando que ella negara.

─Cierto Hanabi, tú siempre has tenido mucho del orgullo Hyuuga, creo que hasta más que Neji ─luego se río alegremente y su hermana se le unió mientras negaba con la cabeza en señal de resignación.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en la mansión Uchiha midiéndose la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, mientras su azabache amigo miraba distraídamente por la ventana con un triste brillo en los ojos.

─Teme, creo que esto si me queda… ─informó el rubio acercándose a Sasuke─ teme… ¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, preocupado al verlo tan pensativo que ni siquiera se había enfadado por como lo había llamado.

─De verdad no pensé que sucedería así dobe… ─musitó con pesadez, mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara preocupado.

─Lo se… oye teme ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─lo miró dudoso mientras le preguntaba.

─Ya lo hiciste…

─Hablo en serio teme…─esperó respuesta pero su amigo solo miraba por la ventana, así que lo tomo como un si─ ¿Por qué aceptaste que esto pasara? Quiero decir ¿Por qué te casas con Hinata-chan si apenas y la conoces? ─esa pregunta la tenia dándole vueltas en la cabeza después de enterarse de lo que había pasado.

Esa pregunta tomo desprevenido al Uchiha que lo volteo a ver de manera extraña. Él ya sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que contárselo, en realidad no le molestaba.

─Al día siguiente en que regrese a este lugar Tsunade me llamó a su oficina y me pidió ser Hokage, yo no pude negarme porque en cuanto me lo dijo murió ─suspiró pesadamente al recordar ese fatídico día─. Sakura quedo destrozada, casi no sonreía y parecía muerta, yo me sentía fatal porque no podía hacer nada. Ino me dijo que había quedado en ese estado cuando me fui con Orochimaru.

─Pobre Sakura, supongo que no fue fácil para ti verla de esa manera tan deprimente…

─Algo…pero unas semanas después de lo que había sucedido y Sakura empezaba a ponerse mejor, llegó Neji a mi oficina y me pidió hablar urgentemente en privado, mientras le decía a Sakura que fuera por Hinata a su casa y la llevara al hospital. No me gusto que nos diera ordenes, pero al verlo tan alarmado me obligo a que lo dejara pasar.

"Mientras Sakura se dirigía a la misión Hyuuga Neji me contó que Hinata estaba muy mal debido a que unos ninjas la habían interceptado a mitad de su misión, habían sellado su chakra y… Me dijo que el consejo del Clan Hyuuga no podía perdonar tal atrocidad y que al haber perdido su… había manchado el orgullo de los Hyuuga y la habían condenado. Me explicó que quería que ella decidiera matar al bebe y que así no seria necesario que la mataran a ella, pero ella se había negado rotundamente y que para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Sakura, para que la convenciera. Yo le asegure que ella no la obligaría, pues sabia que Sakura jamás seria capaz de cometer tal cosa."

"Después de unas horas Sakura llegó a su casa donde la esperaba, pero de verdad se veía triste. Le pregunte si había pasado la tarde con Hinata, pero ella me respondió que había ido a investigar con Haishi-sama una forma de salvarla de la decisión del consejo y que sí habían hallado una. Le pegunte cual era esa solución, pero al momento empezó a llorar, no le pregunte de nuevo porque me desquiciaba verla sufrir tanto, pero cuando pensé que no iba a decir ni una sola palabra más…Me contó que la única manera es que se casara antes de que naciera y que tenia que ser con el…Hokage"

Terminó de hablar y Naruto solo lo miraba expectante en espera de que le aclarara el porque había aceptado, pero ese momento nunca llego.

─Pero… ¿Por qué aceptaste? ─inquirió de un momento a otro queriéndolo saber.

─Sakura me lo suplicó…esa niña vino a mi casa a implorarme, su padre y Neji vinieron también…─respondió con un nudo en la garganta─ pero no solo lo hice por ellos ─miró a Naruto y este s sorprendió al entenderlo─. Lo hice porque no me lo podría perdonar si dejaba que perdieras lo único que te queda y lo que más amas en la vida Naruto…

─Entiendo…Gracias Sasuke, eres un buen amigo ─aseguró mientras le palmeaba la espalda.

Se miraron un momento en silencio y luego el rubio empezó a reír, mientras el azabache sonreía de medio lado.

─Jajaja… bueno amigo ¿Qué piensas hacer para tu despedida de soltero? ─le preguntó dándole de codazos en las costillas, pero esta pregunta no fue muy bien recibida por el ultimo Uchiha.

─ ¿Y a ti que te importa dobe? ─le lanzó una mirada llena de odio, pero el Uzumaki solo se encogió de hombros.

─Nada, solo que pensaba que a lo mejor querías disfrutar tu ultima noche de soltería con cierta chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, pero si tu no quie… ¡Auch! ─se quejó sobándose la cabeza donde Sasuke le había dado un golpe para callarlo.

─Vete de mi casa dobe, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer…─dio media vuelta y entro en su habitación.

El poseedor del Kyubi solo negó con la cabeza de manera resignada y salió de la casa con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Estaba seguro de que esa noche su amigo se divertiría mucho y él también tenía pensado hacerlo…

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Me tarde???

Diganme si me tarde!!!

La verdad habia olvidado subir el capi, pero weno... Espero les guste!!!

Kiero llegar a los 17 Reviews!!! Y les subo el que sigueee!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	11. Cap 11 ¡Una sorpresa especial!

Capitulo 11

Una sorpresa especial.

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba recostado en su cama moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de dormir, cosa que le resultaba totalmente desesperante y la culpa de todo eso la tenia solamente su rubio amigo por haber sugerido la idea de que pasaría su ultima noche de soltería con Sakura.

No resistió mucho antes de que esa idea acabara por inundar su mente, después de un rato se levantó de un salto de la cama y se dirigió a su oficina. Si algo bueno tenía ser Hokage es que podría hacer que las personas hicieran lo que él quisiera, cuando quisiera sin decir nada comprometedor, aunque lo que iba hacer lo era totalmente, aunque si lo pensaba bien era mejor buscar a unos cuantos ninjas que estuvieran un poco a favor de lo que iba hacer.

* * *

La joven de cabellera rosada se encontraba sentada en la sala de su casa con las piernas abrazadas viendo televisión, mientras su nueva mascota se encontraba dormida en un cojín que se encontraba en el suelo. De un momento a otro, sintió como alguien entraba a su casa y se puso en guardia, tomo a su pequeño lobo en brazos y lo sostuvo firmemente contra su pecho. Miraba a su alrededor en espera de que alguien llegara y la atacara, a pesar de no estar lista para una pelea.

─No te muevas y no te matare ─murmuró una áspera voz en su oído mientras un kunai se presionaba contra su cuello de manera amenazante.

─ ¿Para que me buscas? ─inquirió ella con brusquedad, pero sin moverse un solo milímetro.

─Es una misión…─respondió, va coma y la chica se tensó ante la idea de que una guerra entre las aldeas se desatara─ Ordenada personalmente por…─el corazón de la chica de ojos color jade se acelero en espera de que le revelaran el que la mandaba atacar, pero entonces la voz hablo con tono burlón en su oído─ Sasuke-kun ─el kunai que se presionaba contra su cuello se relajo y el ninja que se encontraba tras ella se empezó a reír a carcajadas.

La chica se volvió a él indignada, conocía esa forma de reír de memoria. Bajó al piso a Kouga que se había despertado debido a la risa del joven ninja, para poder golpear con total libertad a ese pobre diablo que se le había ocurrido jugarle esa broma.

─Estas muerto…─musitó mientras se tronaba los nudillos de manera amenazantes, por lo cual el chico dejó de reír de inmediato y coloco sus manos frente a él tratando de apaciguarla.

─ ¡No Sakura, lo lamento! ─suplicó mientras retrocedía subiéndose al sillón.

─ ¡Estas muerto Kiba! ─estaba a punto de saltar sobre el cuando un chico con traje verde la sujetó de los brazos, evitando así que la Haruno matara a su mejor amigo─ ¡Suéltame Lee! ¡Déjame matar a este baka por haberme asustado de ese modo!

─Sakura-san, Uchiha solicita tú presencia en su casa ─informó mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, pero al instante ella dejó de luchar.

─ ¿Para que…? ―esa invitación le resultaba confusa. Esa misma tarde se habían despedido para siempre. Simplemente se quedo quieta.

― ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Kiba asustado al verla palidecer, pero luego ella lo miró radiante.

―Kiba, llévame a ver a Sasuke-kun ―le pidió y este le sonrío mientras asentía con la cabeza, luego se volvió al chico que la sostenía―. Lee ¿puedes cuidar a Kouga mientras no estoy?

―Claro, Sakura-san ―la soltó de la cintura y se agacho al piso a recoger al cachorro―. ¡Haz que la llama de la juventud arda esta noche! ―le gritó el ninja de grandes cejas cuando ella y su compañero perro salían de la casa, lo cual la confundió y causo una risa por parte del Inuzuka.

―Kiba-kun ¿Qué pasa? ―inquirió mirándolo curiosa.

―Nada ―pero en seguida soltó una carcajada―, solo hazle caso a Lee jajaja.

Corrieron a toda velocidad hasta la torre de Hokage, donde el chico se detuvo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le indicaba que entrara.

― ¿Tú no vas a entrar? ―lo miró negar con la cabeza y luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Suspiró. Entró en la oficina, pero al entrar, no vio a Sasuke Uchiha sentado, en su lugar se encontraba su mejor amiga vestida con la ropa del Hokage puesta y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Ino ¿que haces aquí? ―eso le estaba empezando a dar mala espina ¿Qué se suponía que hacia la Yamanaka vestida de esa manera.

―Silencio Haruno ―le ordenó firmemente y Sakura levanto las cejas sorprendida―. Tiene una importante misión esta noche ―del cajón del escritorio sacó un pergamino, Sakura se acercó y lo tomó―, tiene que ir a esa dirección, una vez que este ahí se sabrá que es lo que tiene que hacer ―la chica estaba de verdad confundida. Al verla de esta manera su amiga le guiño un ojo―. Pásala bien frente de marquesina ―dicho esto ultimo desapareció tal y como todos los demás.

Dando un suspiro de resignación, cuando abrió el pergamino, su rostro estaba sorprendido...

* * *

─Mmm… ya me canse de esperar…─se quejó el rubio sentado en una rama cerca de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Se recostó con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras miraba el cielo, después de un rato escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de la mansión Uchiha y volvió la mirada hacia ahí.

─Jajaja veo que este teme va a disfrutar la noche…bueno ─se levantó rápidamente en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras Sasuke─, ahora es mi turno…─una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro y corrió hacia la otra mansión más grande de la aldea.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga se dirigió a la ventana de su querida Hinata, pero esta se encontraba cerrada. Tocó con los nudillos el cristal, pero al parecer no se encontraba ahí, así que se dirigió a la ventana de Hanabi, la cual se encontraba abierta.

─Hola Hanabi ─la saludó entrando por la ventana. La chica que se hallaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro se sobresalto y al reconocerlo lo miró ceñuda.

─No deberías entrar así ─recriminó con voz fría.

─Lo lamento, no quería asustarte…

─Aahh… no puedo molestarme contigo Naruto. En fin… ¿para que viniste? ─inquirió de manera casual, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

─ ¿Y tu hermana? ─preguntó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

─En su despedida de soltera con Tenten y Temari, aunque creo que están locas si piensan que la van hacer disfrutar…─ respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo como aburrida.

─ ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellas? ─la miró con las cejas alzadas.

─La verdad no me interesa ir a un show de esos ─repuso con voz tranquila─. Prefiero quedarme para evitar que Neji, vaya por Hinata y Tenten…─se rió por lo bajo.

─ ¿Tenten…? ─la miró con los ojos como platos y ella asintió.

─El orgulloso genio Hyuuga no ha dicho nada, pero los encontré besándose ─volvió a reír de forma melodiosa─. Imagínate lo entrados que estaban en devorarse por la boca que ni siquiera Neji se dio cuenta de que yo había abierto la puerta de su cuarto.

Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa, tal parecía que ahora los únicos solterones eran él, Kiba y el cejotas.

─Bueno, pero eso es lo que menos me importa por ahora ─se acercó a la chica y con mirada suplicante─. Por favor, ve por Hinata-chan y llévala a mi casa ¿Si? ─juntó las manos en señal de rezo y la chica abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada por la sorpresa.

─Pero… ¿Qué quieres hacer Naruto? ─negó con la cabeza─ No voy a exponerla a eso…

─Trató de ayudarla…

─ ¡Claro! ─respondió con sarcasmo─ Y que ¿tu no vas a sentir nada? Por favor di algo más creíble.

─Quiero estar con ella Hanabi-chan ─contestó con pesadez─, por favor…─la miró con dolor─ la necesito…

─No, jamás le hare eso a Hinata ─aseguró ella con firmeza.

─De acuerdo, solo dime donde esta. Si ella se niega no hay problema ─le prometió con voz seria.

─No lo se Naruto…─sabia que él no la obligaría, pero aun así dudaba del hecho de si hacerlo estaba bien.

Se acerco más a ella y la tomó por los hombros, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, como evaluándolo. Se sumergió en los mares azules que eran los ojos del Uzumaki, al final, dio un suspiro.

─Holiday...─musitó suavemente.

─Gracias ─el chico rubio salió rápidamente por la ventana con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, lo único que esperaba era, por lo menos que su amada chica de ojos perlados no se enfadara ante su intento.

.

.

.  
Continuara...

* * *

Wii!!!

Bueno, lamento lo de los reviews, pero hay algunos que nos gusta que nos digan lo que les parece nuestras historias y no lo hag tanto por ello, sino que es el hecho que me gusta sacar la cuenta de si los leen o no los leen para ver si publico más seguido o no.

No me lo tomó a mal, de hecho entiendo, yo tambien tengo suficiente con que mi historia se encuentre aqui!!!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	12. Cap 12 Un gran evento, una gran tristesa

Capitulo 12

Un gran evento, una gran tristeza.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba plácidamente dormida en los brazos de su amado Uchiha, cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar la habitación se removió inquieta y Sasuke la apretó con fuerza de la cintura a su cuerpo causando que ella despertara.

─Sasuke-kun ─lo llamó besándole suavemente los labios─, despierta Sasuke-kun ─insistió besándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez el se apoderó de sus labios con fiereza.

Cuando al fin se separaron del desesperado beso en el cual se habían fusionado, ella se acurrucó en su pecho mientras el joven azabache le acariciaba el cabello. De un momento a otro Sakura se estremeció.

─ ¿Tienes frio? ─preguntó Sasuke con las cejas alzadas abrazándola y tapándola un poco más con las sabanas.

─Un poco…─admitió mientras bostezaba─ Deberías de poner cobijas en esta cama en lugar de estas mugrosas sabanitas ─le reprochó y le sonrió de manera traviesa.

─Mmm… ─se quejó él y luego la miró con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido─ No te quejes de mis sabanas, además yo conozco una forma más efectiva de entrar en calor… ─murmuró de manera sensual en el oído de la chica de cabellos rosados antes de empezar a besarle el cuello.

─Sa…Sasuke…kun ─lo llamó la chica mientras lo empujaba un poco por los hombros tratando de quitárselo de encima.

─Mmm… ¿Por qué razón me molestas? ─inquirió el sexto mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella, causando que un ligero rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas al sentir sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto.

─Te tienes que vestir para la boda Hokage-kun ─contestó ella con un tono burlón nada apropiado para la ocasión, lo cual hizo que el chico se levantara de ella apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de la Haruno y con horror vio como a pesar de que la sonrisa en el rostro de ella parecía ciento por ciento real, sus ojos brillaban luchando por evitar que las lagrimas salieran de ellos.

─Sakura…─le acarició el rostro sintiéndose miserable─ Lo lamento…─se inclinó y la beso suavemente, con un ritmo lento─ De verdad lo lamento… ─suspiró contra los deliciosos labios de Sakura.

─No es tu culpa… fui yo la que te lo pidió ─suspiró de manera resignada mientras lo empujaba a un lado y se sentaba en el centro de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana─. Supongo que ahora tendré que vivir con esto ─añadió y luego los brazos del Uchiha le rodearon la cintura desde la espalda acurrucándola de manera dulce en su pecho.

─Yo acepte…

─Te amo Sasuke-kun ─le aseguró girando para poder besarlo con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde Sakura se encontraba arreglada vestida con un hermoso kimono de color plata arriba de las rodillas, el cual tenía detalles con forma de pétalos de cerezo y el Obi de color negro y con el cabello rosado recogido con dos palillos negros dejando caer sobre su rostro unos mechones, parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de uno de sus mejores amigos.

─ ¡Kiba! ¡Apresúrate o no vas a llegar a tiempo para recoger a Hanabi! ─llamó mientras golpeaba la puerta con algo de violencia─ ¡Muévete!

─Ya voy… ─musitó el chico perro saliendo de la habitación─ Demonios Sakura ¿Cuánto te interesa que salga con Hanabi en realidad?

─Mucho ─sonrió ella acercándose y acomodándole un poco sus rebeldes cabellos─. Mmm… parece que tu cabello es muy difícil de domar ─comento mientras aplicaba un poco de chakra en el para acomodarlo, pero este regreso a su forma original─. No, no hay manera… Son como tú ─se quejó ella cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y examinándolo atentamente─. Te ves bien chico perro ─lo alabó con una linda sonrisa.

─Gracias, tú igual te vez genial Saku-chan ─comentó tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar─. Preciosa.

─Ok, ve por Hanabi, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer ─le avisó mientras salía de la casa.

─ ¡Sakura! ¿De verdad vas a ir a la boda? ─preguntó un tanto dudoso.

─Claro ─dijo desde la calle─. Dije que iría ¿No? ─preguntó antes de saltar al techo de una casa y perderse en los tejados.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba parado en el altar, viendo como la chica de ojos plateados caminaba hacia él lentamente hacia él mientras su padre la llevaba del brazo, a su espalda se encontraba el Kazekage pelirrojo con su semblante igual de serio que de costumbre. Al ver que la chica Hyuuga se acercaba a él cada vez más, cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que le resultara un poco más agradable. Cuando sintió que ella se había detenido frente al altar abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la mirada de la chica no estaba posada en él, sino que tenia los llorosos ojos clavados detrás de él y estaba seguro de que miraba a su rubio amigo.

Suspiró. No se sentía capaz de hacerlo y además de eso no veía a Sakura por ningún lado para darle valor en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Hinata se volvió hacia Gaara y él la imito con el rostro tenso.

La ceremonia comenzó y Sasuke trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar salir corriendo de ahí, ese no era su estilo, si bien lo pensaba, pero en realidad eso no le importaba mucho en ese momento, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía el pelirrojo se quedó quieto y apretando los puños con toda la fuerza que tenia.

Cuando llegó el momento y escucho que Gaara le preguntaba si aceptaba unirse en matrimonio con la poseedora del Byakuhan su cuerpo se tenso y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula. Ya lo había decidido, no lo haría, no se casaría con Hinata, podría ser egoísta, pero de cualquier modo ¿Cuándo no había sido él egoísta? Ya idearía alguna manera de que no la ejecutaran, después de todo él era el Hokage y algo podría hacer ¿No? Abrió la boca para negarse, pero en justo en el momento en que iba a negarse escucho que la voz de una chica decía el nombre que siempre se alegraba de oír.

─Sakura, te tardaste ─murmuró la voz de una chica─. La ceremonia casi termina.

─Lo lamento Ino, pero…─su voz se perdió en el aire.

Suspiró de nueva cuenta ¿Siempre había sido tan oportuna para los demás?

─Acepto…

Todos en el lugar se unieron en un silencio sepulcral, la mayoría deseaba que él se negara, mientras otros suspiraron de alivio al darse cuenta de que la joven estaba salvada de su cruel destino. Llegó el turno de la Hyuuga, la cual no abrió la boca pero aceptó con una seca cabeceada y los ojos cerrados, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de ellos.

El Kazekage negó con la cabeza de manera imperceptible para muchos de los que se hallaban y los declaró marido y mujer.

─Puedes… besar a la… novia…─ musitó Gaara incomodo por la situación.

Hinata abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Sasuke apretó los puños enterrándose las uñas y logrando que un poco de sangre brotara de sus palmas, Naruto abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la mano de Neji sobre su hombro lo detuvo mientras unas gotas salinas llenas de dolor eran destiladas por los hermosos ojos jade de la Haruno.

─Hazlo Sasuke-kun… ─murmuró ella y su suave voz llenó los oídos del Hokage el cual cerro los ojos mientras tomaba a la chica de ojos perlados del cuello con una mano y se inclinaba a besarla.

Sus labios se tocaron por solo un segundo, el cual puede decirse fue el más doloroso que alguna vez hubieran vivido. Se separaron, Hinata tenía gotas de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, agachó la cabeza, pero luego la levanto, recordando que tenía que mantener las apariencias frente a casi toda la gente que se hallaba presente en la gran sala. Sonrió amargamente, gesto que imitó el Uchiha.

Poco a poco las personas se fueron acercando a ellos, fotógrafos e invitados. Todos ellos con la inútil esperanza de desearles un feliz matrimonio. La gente se fue dispersando y otros se marchaban para dirigirse al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción de la boda, dejando solamente a los recién casados junto con Neji y Sakura.

Sakura se quedó sentada en su lugar mientras Neji se acercaba un paso a Hinata, la cual corrió hacia él y lo abrazó sollozando sin poder contenerse. Sasuke camino hasta sentarse junto a la Haruno, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos sobre su regazo. Él se las tomo con delicadeza y las jalo hacia su pecho colocándolas sobre su corazón, la chica de cabellos rosados lo miro y luego le dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada.

─Lo lamento…─susurró el azabache rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y acercándola a su cuerpo.

─Yo igual…─ lo abrazó del pecho y recargó su cabeza en su hombro, para luego suspirar─ Tienes que ser un buen chico con ella Sasuke-kun…─murmuró mientras se separaba de él y se levantaba─ No seas muy exigente…─le recomendó antes de inclinarse, pero no lo besó en los labios, tal y como el último Uchiha lo esperaba. Sino que posó sus labios con suavidad en su frente haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara un poco.

─Lo que tu me pidas…─aseguró el Hokage totalmente abatido, pero ocultándolo cuanto podía. Uno de ellos tenía que ser fuerte, y estaba casi seguro que ese tenía que ser él.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella rodeándole la cintura con los brazos mientras lo empujaba con fuerza para alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero él apretó el agarre y se inclinó para besarla de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho, causando que unas cuantas lagrimas más salieran de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Ups!!! Me tarde un poco pero estuve casi casi muriendo de la gripa que tenía que ya casi me creian con Influenza... pero pues aqui esta en momento que NADIE esperaba espero les agrade, tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones, pues como que el Chap me habia salido demasiado cliché... No es mucha la variacion, pero si es algo...

Bueno, me voy.

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	13. Cap 13 No deberias hacer eso y lo sabes

Capitulo 13

No deberías hacer esto y lo sabes.

.

.

.

Todos se encontraban en un gran salón decorado con detalles plateados, se poda oír como la música, las risas de varias personas, así como las felicitaciones de algunos invitados que llenaban el aire. Sakura se encontraba sentada en una mesa al fondo del lugar mientras observaba con pesar como el amor de su vida se encontraba sentado en la mesa de honor junto con una de sus mejores amigas. Suspiró pesadamente. Jamás se imaginó que la que se encontraría casada en esos momentos con el chico más maravilloso que había conocido en su vida seria la tímida Hinata, que siempre había estado enamorada del rubio hiperactivo que tenia como amigo… la vida daba giros inesperados según parecía, pero en los últimos meses había dado giros muy, muy inesperados.

─ ¡Sakura te amo! ─gritó una chica vestida con un kimono de color azul marino muy corto y escotado.

─Pe… pero ¿Qué te pasa? ─inquirió ella riendo un poco más animada al entender el motivo.

─ ¡Eres la mejor de las mejores amigas! ─exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la silla que se encontraba junto a la de la Haruno.

─Por esa cara creo que… ─la miró pícaramente─ Kiba te beso… ¿cierto? ─inquirió mirando a Kiba que se encontraba muy sonrojado mirando al techo y tocándose los labios con cara de idiota, y luego a Hanabi que tenía los labios un poco hinchados y el labial un poco más suave.

─ ¡Si! ─se abalanzó contra ella abrazándola eufórica.

─ ¡Oh! ¡Genial! ─le correspondió el abrazo, pero de inmediato se separó y levantó de un salto─ Voy a ve que me dice mi chico perro, te veo en media hora frente a los baños ─le advirtió y se dirigió hacia Kiba rápidamente mientras la chica de ojos perlados huía del lugar.

Sakura se encontraba caminando hacia su mejor amigo, pero justo cuando lo iba a llamar una mano tomó la suya y la arrastró fuera del salón.

─ ¿Qué demonios…? ─se quejó pero fue callada por un desesperado beso con sabor a gloria que le indicó quien era, así que lo empujó violentamente logrando que se separara de sus labios─ ¡No me beses! ─ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Lo lamento… pero eso no te lo puedo prometer molestia ─argumentó el Uchiha desesperado y besándola de nueva cuenta y pegándola a su cuerpo mientras ella luchaba contra su deseo hasta que al fin el azabache consiguió que ella dejara de luchar y correspondió de la misma manera desesperada que él.

Lo rodeo del cuello con los brazos y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, lo que causo que Sasuke se separara de ella con el semblante preocupado. Le acaricio la mejilla secando sus lágrimas.

─Perdóna…me Sa…suke…kun… ─sonriéndole avergonzada─ Es que no… me pude controlar… ─murmuró suavemente mientras se tranquilizaba.

─No hay problema… ─y se inclinó a besarla de nueva cuenta pero esta vez ella no se resistió y le correspondió al instante.

Se besaron con desesperación, deseando que el tiempo no se les fuera a acabar esa vez, deseando haber pasado más tiempo juntos o mejor que nada, jamás haberse separado. Poco a poco Sakura empezó a empujarlo, pero esta vez con más suavidad y solamente como pidiéndole un segundo. El Hokage se alejó un poco de ella juntando sus frentes entonces una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios y ella también rió un poco.

─No deberías hacer esto y lo sabes ─le reprochó ella golpeándolo de manera juguetona en el pecho y él la besó de nueva cuenta.

─Mmm… y tú no deberías corresponderme… ─se burló el pegándola a su cuerpo y sin dejar de besarla.

Lentamente el nivel de pasión en sus besos fue aumentando cosa que alertó a Sakura que tal vez estaban tentando demasiado a la suerte.

─Sasuke-kun…─lo empujó un poco y él se separó haciendo una mueca de disgusto─ Tú tienes una fiesta en la que estar presente y yo un amigo al cual acosar con preguntar vergonzosas y detalles morbosos…─comentó tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

─Hmp… como quieras…─la tomó del cuello jalándola hacia él y luego se separó de ella entrando al salón con aire arrogante.

─Bien ¡Ha molestar a Kiba! ─se dijo acomodándose un poco el vestido.

* * *

En una mesa cerca de la pista de baile, se encontraba un chico con ojos perlados mirando ceñudo a su mejor amigo con grandes cejas bailar con SU novia mientras esta reía alegremente de las ocurrencias de Lee. La canción terminó y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba Neji. Rock se sentó, pero en cambio Tenten tomó de la mano al genio Hyuuga y jaló tratando de que el se levantara.

─Vamos Neji ─le sonrió radiante─. Sólo una canción y te juró que no te pediré nada nunca jamás.

─No jures cosas que sabes que no cumplirás… ─recomendó sin moverse un poco siquiera.

─ ¡Oh, Neji! ¡No seas así con tu novia! ─rogó sin pensar, lo cual ocasiono que Lee se levantara de un salto y Neji la mirara con reproche─ Perdón…

─ ¡Mi hermosa flor! ─exclamó abrazándola y besándole la coronilla de la cabeza, lo cual ocasionó que Neji se levantara enfurecido─ ¡Neji! ¡Que bien! ¡Ahora la llama de la juventud arde en ti!

Tenten viendo venir un arranque de ira de parte de Neji hacia su compañero de equipo se soltó del abrazo de Rock y tomó al poseedor del Byakuhan por el brazo.

─Sip, ahora Neji y yo somos novios ─sonrió ella y él le rodeo la cintura con un brazo─ ¿Qué bien no? ─le rodeo el cuello con los brazos a Neji y le besó la mejilla.

─ ¡Esto es maravilloso Tenten! ¡No hizo nada para evitarlo! ─se sorprendió el chico de grandes cejas─ ¡Voy a contarle a Gai-sensei! ─y sin más se alejó de la mesa saltando como loco.

─Esto no esta bien…─se quejó Neji sentándose de nuevo.

─No tiene nada de malo que se lo haya dicho ─comentó la maestras de las armas encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose sobre las piernas del Hyuuga que alzó las cejas mirándola extrañado─. Neji, la verdad no quiero estar en este lugar ─reconoció mirando a su alrededor─. El ambiente es algo tenso en lo que se refiere a las personas que conozco… ─lo rodeo del cuello de nueva cuenta y se acercó a su oído─ Vamos a nadar al río que esta cerca del bosque.

─No me gusta nadar… ─le informó cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

─Ya lo se ─rodó los ojos fastidiada, y lo soltó. Tal parecía que Neji era un poco lento─, pero la verdad no me gusta mucho el ambiente. Aunque sea vámonos de aquí, por favor Neji ─insistió ya cansada.

─No. Hinata-sama me necesita aquí.

─Neji Hyuuga, jamás me imagine que serías así de bueno con tu prima ─lo rodeo del cuello abrazándolo.

─Tenten, deja de actuar como una niña ─se quejó él con un ligero sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.

─No quiero…─murmuró antes de besarlo con una sonrisa radiante.

Unas mesas más allá se encontraba Kiba con la mirada pérdida.

─ ¡Kiba! ─gritó Sakura antes de sentarse a su lado─ ¿Por qué esa cara de idiota? ─preguntó como si no supiera nada.

─Sakura…─la miró por un segundo antes de poder hablar claramente─ ¿Qué te parece dos meses de compras?

─El trató era uno chico perro, pero haber, dime ¿No se te cumplió o qué? ─lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

─ ¡Claro que se me cumplió! ─gritó exasperado y la gente que se encontraba en las mesas vecinas lo miró con reproche, haciendo que se sonrojara.

─ ¿Entonces? ─insistió ella con cara inocente.

─Jamás me imagine que siendo una niña fuera capaz de besarme…─murmuró el chico dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos ligeramente sonrojado.

─ ¡Eres…! Espera ─lo miró con los ojos como platos─ ¡Ella me dijo que tú…! ─se calló y luego rió─ Valla, jamás pensé que Hanabi seria tan… diferente a Hinata ─sonrió ella.

─Muy diferente… ─asintió él mirando a la Hyuuga que estaba sentada en la mesa principal con el Uchiha a su lado.

─Pero, dime ¿Qué pasó? ─se acercó a Inuzuka ansiosa de información.

Kiba la miró pero luego desvió la mirada sonrojado, la verdad no estaba preparado para ese tipo de acoso, y aunque Sakura fuera su mejor amiga en la aldea y fuera de ella de verdad era algo que le gustaría llevarse a la tumba.

─Sakura, en verdad no me gusta la idea de contártelo…─admitió poniendo su mejor cara de mártir.

─De acuerdo ─Kiba la miró totalmente atónito─, pero ─eso si era propio de Sakura─, si quieres saber lo que pasó hace unos momentos con Sasuke-kun tendrás que contármelo todo con lujo de detalles.

─ ¡Espera un momento! ─se levantó de un salto y la jaló de la mano fuera del salón, o quería armar un escándalo en el salón a pesar de estar totalmente enfadado─ ¿Qué demonios te sucede Sakura? ─gritó una vez que se encontraron fuera─ ¡Sí sigues así no te harás más que daño! ─al ver que Sakura ni se inmutaba se acercó a ella y la abrazo─ Debes dejar que se valla Sakura, él ya no es nada tuyo, recuérdalo.

Ella suspiró. Era extraño, se suponía que Kiba iba a caer en sus redes para sacarle provecho a la información, pero en lugar de eso había terminado regañada y tratada como una patética adolescente, aunque si lo pensaba, ella aun estaba viviendo su adolescencia.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola...??? Etto... Mmm... Se que me tarde pero tengo unos problemillas familiares y examenes... La verdad es que se me olvido por completo actualizar!!!

Lo lamento, no volvera a suceder... espero.

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	14. Cap 14 Tal vez sí podriamos ser amigos

Cap. 14

Tal vez sí podríamos ser amigos.

.

.

.

Ella suspiró. Era extraño, se suponía que Kiba iba a caer en sus redes para sacarle provecho a la información, pero en lugar de eso había terminado regañada y tratada como una patética adolescente, aunque si lo pensaba, ella aun estaba viviendo su adolescencia.

─Te juro que lo olvidare ─susurró correspondiendo al abrazo─. Tal vez tengas razón y solo me lastime más si sigo con esto.

─Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ─le acarició el cabello─. Eres casi como mi hermana, no quiero que sufras.

─Tranquilo ─se soltó del abrazo y lo miró de manera peligrosa─, pero sí quiero saber que pasó con Hanabi y que sea rápido, porque sino se va a enojar por dejarla esperándome en el baño.

─Bueno…Etto… ─se sonrojó y colocó sus brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se giraba.

Sakura se molesto por eso, ella tenía todo el derecho de enterarse de lo que estaba pasando con ellos ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Ella le había conseguido la cita! ¡Y este chico no se dignaba a contárselo! Pagaría… Y pagaría caro…

─De acuerdo ─se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido─, si tú no te dignas a contármelo, te juro que la próxima vez que Taro me pida conseguirle una cita con Hanabi, no dudare en hacerlo.

Kiba palideció en el acto y Sakura se giró dándole la espalda totalmente enojada, pero satisfecha a la vez.

─De acuerdo, te lo cuento… ─le colocó una mano en el hombro y ella se volvió hacia el y al verlo sonrojado sonrió de manera imperceptible─ Pero no quiero que le ayudes al sobrino de Hatake.

─Así me gusta chico perro ─al oír como lo llamaba hizo una mueca que dejaba en claro que no le gustaba.

─No se como fue que te convertiste en alguien tan peligrosa Sakura… ─suspiró el shinobi resignado antes de empezar a confesarse.

Hinata se dedicaba observar al chico rubio que se encontraba en una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar con una botella de Sake en la mano. El dolor le inundo el pecho al verlo así, su hermoso amor se encontraba sufriendo, sufriendo tanto como ella, tanto como Sakura y Sasuke, y todo eso era su culpa. Esa era la única verdad, si ella se hubiera sabido defender nada de eso estuviera pasando… por su maldita culpa todos la estaban pagando.

─No es tu culpa que el dobe este tomando… ─murmuró Sasuke mirando al su amigo con expresión fría en el rostro─ Él siempre bebé en las fiestas…

─Eso no es verdad… ─contesto ella cortante─ Tú no lo conoces… Naruto-kun no es así… De cualquier forma, si lo es… ─bajó su mirada tristemente y el Uchiha lo noto.

─ ¿Tú lo crees? ─inquirió mirándola y sonriendo de medio lado─ En realidad creo que es mía… No pude haber llegado en peor momento ─suspiró y la chica de ojos perlados lo miró desconfiada.

Nunca había tratado al Uchiha y a pesar de que el Uzumaki siempre le había tenido fe al azabache, ella no podía creer en él como al parecer lo hacían todos. No le podía perdonar la traición a Konoha de manera tan sencilla.

─Es posible… ─aceptó a regañadientes y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

─No seas desconfiada Hyuuga ─le recomendó con una mirada arrogante─, ahora tendremos que convivir a diario por el resto de nuestras vidas. Al menos no me mires de forma tan hostil ─se burló.

─Lo lamento, pero no puedo ser tu esposa ─informó y el Uchiha amplio su sonrisa.

─Eso lo hubieras dicho antes de que yo dijera si acepto, pero en realidad no me refería a eso ─aseguró mirándola con algo de interés, causando que ella se sonrojara ante la penetrante mirada del chico─. Al menos, pienso yo, que podríamos llevarnos bien… ─se encogió de hombros y se volvió para ver pasar a la Haruno en dirección a los baños.

Suspiró con pesadez. Seria más difícil de lo que pensaba verla día a día, después de todo ella tomo el lugar que dejó Shizune, cuando murió la 5ta, esa era una buena escusa para que estuvieran juntos todo el día ─idea de la Haruno por supuesto─, pero ahora les resultaría muy incomodo y terriblemente doloroso.

─Ella lo esta tomando mejor que tú… ─se burló la Hyuuga, ahora mirando a su primo totalmente estático, él cual tenia a la maestra de las armas sobre sus piernas mientras esta le abrazaba el cuello.

─Por lo regular es de esa manera… Ella es fuerte… igual que tú ─le dirigió una mirada seria a la chica mientras ella lo miraba extrañada─, no te has derrumbado desde que Neji lo supo… ─contestó un tanto frio, pero con algo de admiración en los ojos.

─Creo… Tal vez sí podríamos ser amigos… ─reconoció después de un rato con una linda sonrisa en los labios y ligeramente sonrojada. No se esperaba el reconocimiento de un Uchiha, aunque solo quedara uno.

─Lo supuse…

─Eres arrogante Uchiha… ─dijo Hinata, pero después rió─ Siempre lo haz sido…

─Hmp…

─No entiendo que te veían todas las chicas en la academia ─murmuró ella mirándolo atentamente más para si misma que otra cosa.

─No entiendo que fue lo que le viste a Naruto en la academia ─se la devolvió con algo de crueldad, pero él era cruel por naturaleza.

─Cierto… ─susurró la poseedora del Byakuhan tristemente─ Tal vez si en ese entonces hubiera sido más valiente, nada de esto estaría pasando ahora…

─Hmp… Entonces yo tendría que haberle dicho a Sakura que no era una molestia… ─habló por instinto, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero al reaccionar se sonrojo un poco.

La Hyuuga se rió en voz baja ante este hecho, pero aun así estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír.

─No debería haberlo dicho… ─se regañó a si mismo recargándose en el respaldo de su silla y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

─Es lo mismo que decía Naruto… Él estaba seguro de que tu ya querías a Sakura, pero dime ¿Cuándo…? ─dejó la pregunta sin terminar, ya que frente a ellos pasaba un mesero.

─Desde antes que ella sintiera lago por mí… ─murmuró mirando hacia los baños totalmente concentrado en su recuerdo de la chica.

* * *

_Sasuke se encontraba recargado en un árbol, oculto entre las sombras de los que se hallaban a su alrededor. Desde ese lugar podía ver a una pequeña niña llorando abrazándose las rodillas._

_Ella tenía el cabello de un color muy extraño, de hecho un color que odiaba por resultar terriblemente empalagoso y dulce para un niño, pero que le quedaba a ella mejor que a nadie que él se pudiera imaginar. Estaba seguro que ni a su mamá que era verdaderamente hermosa le quedaría tan perfecto como a aquella pequeña que lo tenía totalmente fuera de si. La seguía a todos los lugares que podía, pero nunca se acercaba a ella porque eso demostraría debilidad, según le había dicho su hermano un día al darse cuenta de que ototo se le iba a declarar a una niña, de la cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre._

_  
Se debatía entre acercarse a ella y decirle que no eran ciertas esas cosas feas que todos le decían acerca de su frente y luego de que ella se alegrara un poco, atacarlos para vengar que la hubieran hecho llorar o simplemente quedarse ahí, observándola hasta que ella se dirigiera a su casa._

_  
Vio como una niña rubia se acercaba a ella, por un momento pensó que, como los demás ella la molestaría, pero después oyó como la niña de ojos gritaba un "mi nombre es Sakura" y como la otra le sonreía de manera amistosa y como se marchaba dejando a la pequeña con el rostro confundido._

_  
Ese día le pidió a su mamá que plantaran un árbol de Sakuras en el patio, a lo cual ella solo sonrió, pero su hermano se burlo preguntando si no quería también que le regalara unos aretes de jade, siendo callado por su madre que lo miró de manera reprobatoria al ver al menor de sus hijos totalmente rojo al descubrir que su hermano sabia exactamente que niña le gustaba._

_  
Varias semanas después se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol cuando escuchó esa voz tan familiar que soñaba continuamente._

_  
─__ "Oigan ¡Adivinen que! Ya se que chico me gusta ¡A que no adivinan quien! __gritó la pequeña a varias chicas que ahora eran sus amigas._

_  
Eso hizo que se tensara ¿A Sakura le gustaba un chico? Eso no podía ser, a Sakura no podía gustarle ninguno._

_  
─__Con que no nos salgas que es Sasuke __contestó una de las niñas._

_  
¿Él? ¿Por qué él? Aunque la idea le gustaba de verdad…_

_  
─__¿Qué? ¿Pero como lo supiste? __inquirió ella extrañada y su corazón dio un vuelco debido a la emoción._

_Estaba pensando en salir para que todas ahí lo vieran, pero escuchó algo que le pareció interesante._

_  
─__Valla, parece que Sakura ya salió de su cascaron ¿No te parece Ino?_

_Hay veces en que me gustaría volver a meterla…_

_Valla amiga…_

_Regresó a su casa después de la academia con la firme intención de pedirle a su aniki que le ayudara a decirle a la niña que le gustaba, pero esa noche… todo cambio…_

* * *

─Como sea… no hubiera funcionado en ese entonces ─

compuso una sonrisa arrogante y miró a la Hyuuga.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Continuara..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Hola!!

Tarde!! Gommen ne.. pero pues con la muerte de mi abuelo y luego con los finales y preparativos para la mudanza de mi abuelita a la casa... la vdd es que me mareo solo de pensarlo.. pero ya no vuelve a pasar!!!

Ahora, espero que les agradara el capitulo, porque el que viene es algo que creo que todos han esperado!

Lemmon SasuSaku!

Espero dejarles el siguente capitulo el sabado!

_**Los amo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_


	15. Cap 15

Capitulo 15

¡Nada te ata a mí! Bueno… al menos nada importante…

.

.

La fiesta terminó después de unas cuantas horas de tortura para varias personas. Sasuke se dirigió a la su casa en compañía de su nueva esposa Hinata Uchiha, la cual lloraba en silencio.

Al llegar él entró, pero la chica se quedó parada en la entrada con la mirada clavada en el piso.

─ ¿Qué? ¿No vas a entrar? ─la miró con una ceja alzada. Al ver que no reaccionaba suspiró acercándose a ella y tendiéndole la mano─ Ahora, te guste o no esta también es tu casa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida ¿De donde salía esa amabilidad?

─ ¿Qué sucede contigo Uchiha? ─inquirió mirándolo dudosa.

─Ya te lo dije, ahora vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos… ─suspiró bajando la mano y la miró de manera inexpresiva, de la misma manera en que lo había mirado a todos cuando aún estaban en la academia─ lo mejor es tratar de llevarnos bien…

─Claro…─ murmuró mientras entraba en la casa totalmente abatida.

Sasuke caminó y ella lo siguió por los pasillos, hasta que él se detuvo frente a una puerta corrediza, la cual abrió dejando ver una habitación con una decoración que ella reconoció casi al instante.

─Tu hermana y Neji se encargaron de traer las cosas que más podrías necesitar ─ella lo miró interrogante.

─ ¿Por qué…? ─ preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

─Mmm… no quiero dormir en la misma cama que tú, no te ofendas, no es nada personal ─se encogió de hombros─. Mi habitación esta en el otro pasillo. La primera puerta, por si me necesitas ─se dio la vuelta, pero cuando iba a caminar una mano le tomó la suya.

Se volvió y vio que Hinata lo miraba fijamente y con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

─Nada te obliga a serme fiel, lo sabes ¿cierto? ─inquirió ella sonrojándose un poco─ Puedes ir a buscar a Sakura-san cuando lo desees ─murmuró soltándolo de la mano y entrando a la habitación─. Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun… ─sonrió y cerró la puerta de su cuarto dejando al Uchiha mirando fijamente su puerta.

─Buenas noches Hinata…

Caminó a su habitación y al llegar se tumbó en la cama deshecha boca abajo, de lo cual de se arrepintió de inmediato. Las sabanas olían exactamente igual que la chica de ojos verdes.

Se giró y miró al techo, esa no era la noche de bodas que se hubiera imaginado. En el peor de los casos se hubiera sentido frustrado porque tal vez los mareos y nauseas de la Haruno no los hubieran dejado disfrutarlo, pero de cualquier manera hubiera sido totalmente diferente.

Pensó en lo que le había dicho la Hyuuga, a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo si él se largaba para estar con Sakura, ella se lo había dicho claramente. Tal vez podría intentarlo, pero lo difícil seria que Sakura aceptara convertirse en su amante. Él sabía que eso no seria nada sencillo de lograr.

Se levantó de un salto, que más le daba. Él podía manipularla a su antojo. Aunque a ella le ofendiera la idea de ser "La otra", no perdía nada con intentarlo.

* * *

Neji se encontraba parado en la puerta de la maestra de las armas, mientras esta lo besaba suavemente con los brazos rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

─ ¿Qué te sucede Neji? Estas distraído ─comentó y él solo suspiró cansado.

─Ha sido un día muy difícil… ─susurró besándola de nueva cuenta y sujetándola de la cadera. Después de un rato se separó de sus labios─ Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento mañana ─le dio otro beso corto y después desapareció en una nube de humo.

─Eres tan difícil de entender Hyuuga…─suspiró y entro a su casa con una sonrisita en los labios.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su casa tumbado en la cama mirando al techo, que ahora era borroso ante su vista debido a los efectos causados por el todo el Sake que había consumido.

─Hinata-chan… ─se quejó y colocó una almohada sobre su rostro totalmente abrumado─ Hinata-chan…

Solo en ella podía pensar, al verla parada junto a su mejor amigo frente a su otro amigo, el cual los declaraba marido y mujer le enfermaba y atormentaba. Ese debió de ser él, no Sasuke… pero su amigo había aceptado eso para que él no perdiera a otra persona…

¡Maldición! ¿Es qué nada le salía bien? Tal vez había sido alguien totalmente despiadado en una de sus otras vidas para merecer pagar por ello en esa.

─Hinata-chan… ─susurró antes de quedarse completamente dormido, pero esa no fue la ultima vez que lo hizo en toda la noche.

* * *

La mirada de Sakura se encontraba fija en el chico que se encontraba frente a ella, tembló ligeramente cuando el frio aire de la noche entro por la ventana abierta. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir lentamente de sus ojos.

─Sasuke… te dije que estaría a tu lado hasta… hasta el día en que la boda con Hinata llegara y así… lo hice, cumplí mi promesa… ¡Ahora vete Sasuke-kun! ─se pasó una mano por las mejillas quitando de ellas las lágrimas y señalando con la otra la ventana por la cual él había entrado.

─No, no me iré Sakura, ya te perdí una vez… ─cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente─ no lo haré de nuevo… Eres una molestia… ─abrió los ojos y compuso una media sonrisa─ además…

─ ¡Además es tu noche de bodas! ¡Ve y disfrútala con tu esposa! ─gritó Sakura sin poder más con el dolor y el remordimiento de haberle pedido a Sasuke que aceptara estar con Hinata.

─Tú sabes que no lo hare ─se acercó a ella dejándola acorralada en el espejo, con una mano la tomó de la cintura y con la otra acaricio el húmedo cabello de la chica.

─ ¿Qué… qué haces…? ─inquirió nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, pues ella aun se encontraba enredada solamente en la toalla de baño negra.

─Voy a disfrutar mi noche de bodas, tal y como tú lo dijiste, solo… que no lo hare con mi esposa ─se apoderó de sus labios con pasión, casi deseando probar el sabor de cada rincón en la boca de Sakura.

La Haruno, no supo que hacer en ese momento, lo único que logró hacer fue quedarse totalmente estática. Pronto Sasuke dejó de besar sus labios y empezó a bajar por su cuello, sin poder resistirse al Uchiha, lo rodeo por el cuello con los brazos.

El joven Hokage al darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica de ojos color jade regresó a besar sus labios, ahora rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y pegándola más a su cuerpo. Sakura abrió la boca, permitiéndole así que él introdujera su lengua en ella.

La lengua del azabache buscó la de ella, cuando la encontró inicio una sensual y acalorada danza.

La besó con descontrol por un momento, hasta que, cansado de ese juego la tomó en brazos, la llevó hasta la cama donde la recostó y sin dejar de besarla ni un solo momento se colocó sobre ella.

─Sakura… ─murmuró jadeando ligeramente─ Esta toalla me estorba ─ sin dejar que la joven Haruno dijera una sola palabra se la quitó con un rápido movimiento─. Así esta mejor ─se separó un poco de su cuerpo, para poder contemplar el cuerpo desnudo del amor de su vida─. Eres tan perfecta… ─susurró con suavidad en el oído de la chica.

─Eso lo dices siempre… ─se quejó ella aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

─Y siempre te sonrojas… ─se burló antes de besarla de nueva cuenta y posando una mano bajo la pierna de la chica empezando a acariciarla, bajó por su cuello, para seguir con su camino, llegó a sus pechos, empezó a besar y succionar uno de manera lenta y tortuosa que la hizo suspirar su nombre de placer a la chica de pelo rosado.

─Sasu…Sasuke… kun ─suspiró mientras él le acariciaba y cierta parte de su cuerpo clamaba desesperada por atención─ ¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió extrañada cuando él dejó de besar su pecho.

Sasuke solo sonrió con arrogancia antes de empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnudo sobre ella.

Sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto y Sakura se retorció contra el cuerpo del Uchiha, haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran.

Mordió, lamió y succionó hasta el cansancio un pecho de la chica. Para después hacer lo mismo con el otro. De manera casi imperceptible, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar hasta su intimidad haciendo que Sakura se le erizara la piel… quería sentir más. La invadió introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la cavidad, lo que le arrancó unos gemidos a la muchacha excitándolo más, así que introdujo otro dedo.

Entró y salió, proporcionándole placer, mientras seguía con su labor, volvió a capturar esos labios a los que era totalmente adicto, los mordió y saboreo hasta hartarse.

Pronto la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica invadir su ser. El azabache saco sus dedos y los lamió para después murmurar un "Eres deliciosa".

Ella no quiso quedarse atrás, entonces dio giro, quedó arriba del joven pegándose más a él.

El azabache perdió el control al sentir el calor que desprendía la intimidad de la joven, ella por su lado arqueó su cuerpo y movió su cadera en busca de un mayor contacto con aquel miembro que la hacía sentir en el cielo.

Decidida a disfrutar por completo esa última vez, bajó lentamente hasta dejar su boca a la altura del miembro del chico y lo lamió de manera lenta desde la base hasta la punta.

Al hacer eso logró que un gemido saliera de los labios de su amado Sasuke y después se lo introdujo por completo en la boca mientras su lengua lo acariciaba de manera desenfrenada.

─Sakura… Basta… ─gruñó tratando de enderezarse y quitársela de encima pero al sentir que ella lo mordía suavemente sus manos se dirigieron a la cabeza de la chica para marcarle el ritmo correcto en que debía hacerlo.

Después de unos instantes, Sakura se alejó de él y se abalanzo sobre su cuello y murmuró cerca de su oído "Tú también lo eres".

Él no podría resistir mucho más sin estar dentro de ella, sin sentirla a su alrededor, podría ser su ultima oportunidad y lo sabía. Así que en otro rápido movimiento, la chica volvió a quedar debajo de él y se unieron en un beso llenó de pasión.

─Sasuke… Solo seré tuya… Te lo juro…─susurró ella en cuanto se separaron, mirándolo con ternura y acariciándole la mejilla.

Él la miró confundido y luego con una sonrisa de medio lado la besó de nueva cuenta, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y ella abrió sus piernas de manera instintiva al sentir las manos del Uchiha bajar hasta su cadera.

─Te amo Sakura…─susurro él contra sus labios.

Entró en ella con un movimiento rápido, Sakura sólo jadeaba con fuerza al sentir como su intimidad se amoldaba al nuevo intruso ¡La sensación era más que magnifica! Sasuke siempre había sido magnifico en eso.

Ella le rodeo la cintura con las piernas para acercase más a él mientras él la embestía cada vez con más fuerza y rapidez haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer.

Se movían juntos, al mismo ritmo, eran uno solo en ese momento, en ese instante se estaban demostrando todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que se tenían.

Fue aumentando el ritmo y las embestidas, decidido a darle una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Sakura se estremeció entre sus brazos cuando sintió el mejor orgasmo que hasta el momento le había llegado.

─ ¡Aahh! ¡Sasuke! ─gimió ella sin poder contenerse, haciendo que el azabache se excitara aún más.

Aumentó el ritmo mientras ella se abrazaba a él con todas sus fuerzas y se movió de nuevo dentro de ella ocasionándole otro espasmo de placer que le recorrió toda la columna.

Sasuke solo tenía como propósito, disfrutar con ella, así como hacerla tocar el cielo a su lado.

Él pudo sentir como el cálido interior de ella se acoplaba a la perfección a su miembro, empezó a moverse sobre ella, tal y como tantas noches lo había hecho.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas, el maravilloso movimiento hizo que ambos llegaran a un punto que jamás habrían experimentado. Jadeos y palabras al aire salieron de sus bocas para expresar el deseo y el amor que sentían en uno por el otro.

Unas cuantas embestidas más fueron suficientes para que el final llegara. Sasuke se derramo dentro de ella.

En ese momento, la tibia esencia del Hokage la inundó.

─ ¡Sasuke! ─exclamó y sintió como el Uchiha le mordía el cuello con fuerza causándole un escalofrió de placer en la columna, al mismo tiempo que él gruñía, tratando de evitar que ella lo oyera.

Salió por completo para después dejarse caer a un costado de ella. La abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Tal y como cada noche después de entregarse.

La apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo desnudo.

─Sasuke… te amo… ─murmuró ella besando el pecho del azabache antes de quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Wii!!

Bueno, pues la culpa me estaba matando por lo cual dejó este tambien!

Espero po disfrutaran!

Plis dejen Revews! Me motivan a actualizar más seguido!

.

.

.

Kisses!!!


	16. Cap 16 ¡Orgullo, Hatake y Celos!

Capitulo 16

¡Orgullo, Hatake y Celos!

.

.

Había pasado mes y medio desde el día de boda del Hokage, la vida en la aldea continuaba de la misma manera que el resto del mundo, la relación de la más pequeña de los Hyuuga, marchaba viento en popa, al igual que la de su primo, que en esos momentos era uno de los temas mas hablados en todo Konoha.

El trabajo en la oficina del Hokage era demasiado, el joven Uchiha pasaba todo el día encerrado en ese lugar. En cualquier otra situación le hubiera encantado, pues pasaría todo el día con la Haruno besándose en cada oportunidad, pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban de verdad era agobiante.

Sakura lo trataba como a cualquier persona normal, era amable con él y en ocasiones charlaban un poco, pero por lo regular solo era su ayudante y nada más, y aunque le doliera, estaba seguro de que eso era lo mejor para ambos, es decir, tratarse como amigos… era simplemente imposible para ellos ¡Ellos nunca habían sido amigos, por el amor de Dios! Y nunca podrían serlo. Sino se amaran nunca abrían podido coexistir. Eran tan diferentes, que eso se los impedía.

─Sasuke-kun… ─desvió su vista de la ventana hacia los ojos verdes de su asistente, desde la mañana en que ella despertó entre sus brazos lo había llamado Hokage-sama.

─ ¿Si?

─Tiene que leer y firmar estos documentos ─informó ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que lo alerto de que algo sucedía.

─Hmp… ¿Algo nuevo? ─inquirió despreocupado mientras empezaba a leer de manera distraída una hoja del montón.

─Pues… en realidad si, me preguntaba ¿Me darías el día libre Sasuke-kun? ─preguntó ella mirándolo tiernamente, cosa que no hacia desde que estaban juntos.

─ ¿Para…?

─Recibir a Kakashi-sensei ─respondió ella muy alegre y él levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

─Creí que había muerto…─vio como el semblante de ella se ensombreció─ ¿Dónde estaba? ─volvió la vista a los papeles.

─En una misión especial en el país de la luna, llega hoy. Sasuke-kun ¿Me darás permiso? ─insistió ella como si fuera una niña, lo cual lo hizo sonreír de lado. Hacia mucho que no sonreía de esa manera tan sincera y poco amarga.

─No ─respondió secamente y ella frunció el ceño.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? ─gritó enojada.

─Porque me tienes que acompañar a recibir a mi antiguo sensei ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

─ ¿En…Enserio? ─lo miró confundida y luego se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo del cuello─ ¡Eres genial Sasu…! ─al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer se separó de él muy sonrojada─ Go… Gomennasai…

─Sakura ─de un rápido movimiento la acorraló en la ventana─. Te amo… ─aseguró antes de besarla de forma desesperada.

Al principio ella lo empujo de su pecho sin fuerzas, pero esos patéticos intentos de separarlo de ella se terminaron cuando él la tomo de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Le pasó los brazos por su cuello, enredando sus manos en el rebelde cabello del Hokage y correspondiendo de igual manera el beso.

Dolía.

Le dolía de verdad besar los labios de la Haruno, su alma se desgarraba, al igual que la de ella. El sentimiento de estarse tocando, de besarse y de saber que los sentimientos seguían ahí, les quemaba las entrañas de manera insoportable, pero a la vez les producía un morboso placer.

─No… No… ¡No! ¡Sasuke! ─lo empujó de manera violenta separándolo de ella─ ¡Esto…! ¡No! ─salió por la ventana llorando.

Estaba apunto de seguirla, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Naruto.

─Teme… no deberías buscarla… la lastimas Sasuke ─suspiró y se sentó en el lugar de su amigo con una triste sonrisa en el rostro─. Me gusta esta silla teme… ─miró como el azabache veía por la ventana con semblante ansioso─ Déjala… La veras mañana.

─No, la veré hoy cuando valla a recibir a Kakashi-sensei a la entrada, además…

─ ¿Kakashi regresa hoy? ─gritó totalmente impresionado. Miró a su amigo, seguramente él no sabia lo que había pasado hace poco más de tres años─ Etto… Sasuke no creo que sea muy… buena idea…

─Ella no puede enojarse conmigo, me…

─ "Ama demasiado…" No, no es por eso… ─murmuró un tanto incomodo─ Lo que pasa es que Sakura y Kakashi-sensei… ─tragó saliva con dificultad, no quería ser él que le diera la "hermosa" noticia, pero sino lo hacia, su amigo lo tacharía de traidor y lo perseguiría hasta vengarse, y estaba más que seguro de que jamás se rendiría hasta hacerle pasar─ Estuvieron juntos cuando teníamos quince ─recitó de un jalón y vio con horror como el rostro pálido del azabache empezaba a mostrar poco a poco una sombra asesina─. Sa… sasu… Sasuke…─se levantó de la silla y retrocedió hacia la ventana para escapar de la furia de su orgulloso amigo, que no se había movido un solo centímetro, lo cual lo asusto aun más.

Sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron ante la "maravillosa" noticia de que su hermosa flor de cerezo no había estado sola durante su ausencia, pero se controlo. Ya tendría tiempo para tomar venganza de la persona correcta y eso le daba una perfecta oportunidad para descargar toda la frustración acumulada en mes y medio. Una sonrisa asesina apareció en sus labios y su amigo se detuvo de pronto.

─Creo que… voy a ir a recibir a mi sensei.

Naruto tragó grueso, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo y sabia que menos le iba a gustar cuando Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraran frente a frente con la Haruno de por medio.

─Sasuke… Sakura-chan te va a matar si… ─trató de advertirle a su amigo, pero cayó al ver la mirada iracunda del azabache se posó en sus orbes azules.

─Sakura me va a matar si… ¿Qué Naruto? ¿Si me atrevo a golpear a Hatake? ─inquirió arrogante y tomó su lugar detrás del escritorio─ No me molestaría un trato más humano por parte de ella ─se encogió de hombros y el Uzumaki lo miró atónito, para luego colocarse frente al escritorio con expresión seria.

─El trato que te va a dar es TODO menos humano ─aseguró─. Créeme, yo tengo experiencia en lo que refiere a Sakura-chan enojada… ─palideció de pronto al recordar los golpes que solía darle─ no te lo recomiendo… ─se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrarla se volvió de nuevo─ Por cierto ¿Sakura-chan era virgen cuando volviste? ─preguntó con un tono pervertido y de un momento a otro una enorme bola de fuego se dirigía directamente hacia él ─ ¡Adiós teme!

─Usuratonkashi… ─murmuró totalmente enojado cerrando los ojos tratando de calmarse, pero al abrirlos aun tenía el sharingan activado─ ¿A él qué le importa si MI Sakura era virgen o… no? ─cerró sus manos en puños y sintió la ira arder sin control. La pregunta de su rubio amigo lo desubicó y ubicó en menos de un segundo.

Si lo que Naruto había insinuado con su maldita pregunta era cierto, lo que su flor de cerezo le había prometido, no era del todo cierto…

_Él no podría resistir mucho más sin estar dentro de ella, sin sentirla a su alrededor, podría ser su ultima oportunidad y lo sabía. Así que en otro rápido movimiento la chica volvió a quedar debajo de él y se unieron en un beso llenó de pasión._

─_Sasuke… Solo seré tuya… Te lo juro…─susurró ella en cuanto se separaron, mirándolo con ternura y acariciándole la mejilla._

_Él la miró confundido y luego con una sonrisa de medio lado la besó de nueva cuenta, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y ella abrió sus piernas de manera instintiva al sentir las manos del Uchiha bajar hasta su cadera._

─_Te amo Sakura…─susurro él contra sus labios._

Sacudió la cabeza cuando el recuerdo de su última noche juntos acudió a él, eso no le haría bien, pero en cualquier caso, la chica de cabellos rosas no se había quejado, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos.

Tal vez él no había sido el único hombre en su vida...

Ante esa enfermiza idea golpeo la pared y causo una pequeña grieta ¡No, eso no! ¡Ella era suya! ¡Solo suya! Y eso se lo demostraría a Naruto, a Sakura y al idiota de Hatake… Lo haría por su orgullo.

¡Estaba sencillamente eufórica! Después de casi cuatro años sin ver a quien curo sus heridas y la hizo sentirse feliz ¡Por fin vería al hombre que le enseño que si la pueden amar!

* * *

─ ¡Ya se tardo Naruto! ─gritó la Haruno totalmente desesperada y sacudiendo el brazo de su amigo que la tomaba de la mano.

─ ¡Calma Sakura-chan! ─le pidió en medio de una carcajada─ Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde… ─se soltó del agarre de su amiga y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo, para luego besarle la cabeza─ ¿Estas segura qué estas bien? ─preguntó un tanto preocupado─ Vi a Sasuke-teme justo después de que saliste por la ventana ─le informó acariciándole un poco el cabello.

─Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? ─contestó como si no importara en realidad y le pasó un brazo por la cintura abrazándolo.

─Te fuiste muy molesta con él… ─argumentó mirándola fijamente.

─Es más que obvio que estoy molesta con él ─se alejó de él con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y el ceño fruncido─, se atrevió a besarme y…

─ ¿Quién se atrevió a besar a mi flor de cerezo? ─inquirió una voz a sus espaldas.

Sakura se volvió y frente a ella se encontraba su antiguo sensei.

Abrió la boca totalmente sorprendida y sin poder contenerse se abalanzó a su cuello.

─ ¡Ka… ka… Kakashi! ─sollozó abrazándolo, a lo cual él correspondió rodeándola por la cintura. Durante unos segundos, dejó que sus lágrimas salieran sin control, pero casi al momento recuperó la compostura que desde hace meses tenía que mantener todo el tiempo─ Llegas tarde, como siempre ─le susurró al oído y después le deposito un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de él.

Al dar un paso hacia atrás, vio como el ninja copia dirigía su mano hacia el borde de su mascara. Eso la desconcertó levemente pero al darse cuenta de lo que tenía pensado hacer, ella colocó una mano sobre la de él y negó con la cabeza.

─No, primero necesito contarte algo relacionado con eso… ─señaló con la cabeza la torre Hokage y al dirigir su vista hacia ese lugar él vio el rostro de su antiguo alumno al lado del de la 5°ta.

─Ha vuelto… ─suspiró Hatake y miró a Sakura fijamente─ Estas feliz con él ¿Cierto? ─inquirió y de inmediato las lágrimas lucharon por salir, al notar eso, el joven Uzumaki intervino sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo.

─ ¡Kakashi-sensei! ─exclamó al parecer eufórico, pero mirando a su amiga un poco preocupado.

─Valla Naruto ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya te le declaraste a Hinata? ─preguntó mirándolo con una amable sonrisa reflejándose por su mascara.

─De hecho…─murmuró Sasuke recargado en un árbol y todos voltearon a verlo─ yo me case con Hinata.

El hombre de pelo gris lo miró sin poder creerlo, luego volvió la mirada a Naruto el cual había cerrado los ojos después de soltar un gran suspiro, el cual tenía una triste sonrisa en el rostro confirmándole lo que su azabache ex alumno le había dicho.

Temiendo de verdad ver esos ojos color jade que lo habían cautivado llenos de dolor, miró a Sakura, la cual sonreía como si en realidad no le afectara en lo más mínimo y solo lo miraba a él.

─Kakashi ¿quieres ir a casa conmigo? ─inquirió ella tomándolo de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

─Claro Sakura… ─accedió sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, ante una petición de la chica su fuerza de voluntad flaqueaba con demasiada facilidad.

─Tienes que dar reporte en la torre Hatake ─intervino de inmediato el Uchiha con tono amenazante.

─De hecho Hokage-sama ─interrumpió Sakura de manera fría─. Kakashi ya ha enviado el reporte, de hecho son los documentos que le he dejado esta mañana y si no estuviera tan ocupado engañando a su esposa se habría dado cuenta de eso ─jaló a Hatake de la mano─. Vámonos, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

─No, Sakura ─ella se volvió a mirarlo totalmente confundida ¿Desde cuando Kakashi Hatake se resistía a una petición suya?─. Sasuke tiene razón, debo ir a entregar mi reporte de igual manera.

─Pero… Kakashi… ─se quejó la chica levantando la mano de su sensei y poniéndola sobre su mejilla─ Necesito hablar contigo… ─vio como su sensei se acercó un poco a ella.

La tentación era demasiado para ambos, Kakashi se había enamorado de ella y la Haruno, simplemente no podía resistirse a él, su cuerpo lo extrañaba… mucho más de lo que ella deseaba, y sin siquiera quitarse la mascara, Hatake colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, la cual solo pudo devolverle el beso rodeándolo del cuello.

─ ¡No! ¡Sasuke! ─gritó el rubio y ambos se separaron de inmediato.

El joven Uchiha se dirigió hacia su viejo sensei y le planto un gran golpe en el rostro en el momento que Sakura reaccionaba y le gritaba, le propinó otro con más fuerza en el estomago. Estaba listo para darle otro golpe, pero Kakashi reaccionó y lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento.

Kakashi esquivaba como podía los golpes del joven Hokage mientras el azabache lanzaba golpes sin descanso, los cuales cada vez eran menos precisos, debido a que la ira lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

─ ¡Sasuke Uchiha ya basta! ─gritó la chica de cabello rosado totalmente enojada.

Sasuke se detuvo de inmediato y vio como la chica se acercaba a él hecha toda una furia y luego como Naruto lo veía entre divertido y asustado, más asustado que divertido eso era claro y entonces se dio cuenta de cómo había actuado… ahora estaba en problemas… en grandes problemas…

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

HI!

Hola! Puntual por primera vez en mi vida! Genial ¿no?

Bueno, ayer regrese a mi casa de las vacaciones ¡Y estoy molida! Me duele toooooodooooo!

Un viaje de nueve horas en camioneta, sin poder dormir porque era copiloto -me dormi a las doce la noche anterior y me despertaron a las cinco- ¡Mis padres me odian! En fin.. estoy agotada... Por eso para los que -si hay alguno- leen mis otras historias de Inuyasha y Crepúsculo, les diré que probablemente me tarde unos tres o cuatro dias ¡No más! ¡Lo juro! Claro, primero dejenme ver mis calificaciones -Las entregan mañana- y ya les diré.

¡Nos vemos en una semana!

¡Los amo!

.

.

.

**_Kisses!_**


	17. Cap 17 ¡Miedo a estar sola!

Capitulo 17

¡Miedo a estar sola!

.

Sabía que la Haruno tenía su carácter, pero de verdad, jamás espero que se enojara de aquella manera ¡Y mucho menos con él, por el amor de Dios! Hacia dos semanas que la chica no le dirigía la palabra y a pesar de que se veían prácticamente todo el día, ella fingía casi por completo que el asiento se encontraba vacio.

Admitía que se había comportado como un completo estúpido, claro que no lo diría en voz alta, pero ese jueguito estúpido ya lo estaba sacando de quicio ¡Dos semanas! ¡Eso tenía que acabar! ¡Pero de ya!

Salió de la mansión sin siquiera acercarse al comedor para saludar a su esposa, no estaba de muy buen humor y no quería exponer a la pobre de Hinata a su ira contenida, una vez que lo arreglara todo con Sakura se lo explicaría y la Hyuuga lo entendería. A final de cuentas ahora eran buenos amigos y los amigos comprenden cuando estos no están de buen humor y los disculpan ¿No?

Al entrar a su oficina, se encontró con su sueño hecho realidad y su pesadilla en los últimos dos meses dejando unos documentos en su escritorio. Ella al verlo entrar, lo ignoró como de costumbre, pero de un momento a otro palideció y se dispuso a salir corriendo de la oficina, pero Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

─Ya me canse de que me trates de esa manera Sakura…─murmuró jalándola a su cuerpo─ Ya va siendo hora de que se te pase el berrinchito, ni siquiera Hatake esta molesto conmigo por lo que le hice y mira que romperle la nariz no es cualquier cosa.

─Sasuke-kun suéltame… ─suplicó ella cada vez más pálida.

─No hasta que…

─ ¡Suéltame! ─insistió desesperada─ ¡De verdad Sasuke-kun, necesito salir!

─Ya te dije que… ─se calló de inmediato cuando ella apoyo su coronilla en su pecho y algo cayó al piso mientras ella daba arcadas─ ¡Oh, Sakura! Que asco… ─dio un paso hacia atrás y ella se tambaleo ligeramente, así que soltó su muñeca y la sostuvo de la cintura colocándose tras ella.

─Necesito ir a ver a Ino… ¿Me darás el día libre…? ─inquirió ella débilmente.

─Llamaré a Naruto para que te lleve.

─ ¡No! ─gritó alarmada─ Llama a Kiba si quieres que me acompañen… ─lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras él la levantaba en brazos para colocarla con sumo cuidado en su silla.

─De acuerdo ─se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir se volvió─, solamente no te vallas tú sola… ─le pidió y luego salió del lugar dejando a la Haruno, totalmente abatida.

Rogaba al cielo que no fuera algo realmente grave, o mejor aun ¡Deseaba que fuera algo totalmente grave! Tal vez si tenía un extraño virus que la hiciera sentir de esa manera y además incurable, seria la chica más feliz del universo. Sin ser consiente de lo que hacia, empezó a golpear su frente contra el escritorio mientras se maldecía a si misma por lo bajo, hasta que alguien frente a su escritorio carraspeo llamando su atención.

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y frente a ella se encontraba el genio Hyuuga mirándola con una ceja alzada y a Tenten apretando los labios con fuerza, seguramente para no reírse de ella.

─ ¿Qué hacen aquí…? ─preguntó con desgano la chica de cabellos rosados.

─Neji vino a ver al Hokage-sama, yo solo lo acompaño ─informó la maestra de las armas con una sonrisa.

─ ¿Tú estas en una sesión de tortura o qué? ─inquirió Neji de manera un tanto burlona, nada propia de él, por lo que Sakura supuso Tenten ya había echó algunas modificaciones en su novio.

─Casi… ─musitó ella recostándose en el respaldo.

Al verla palidecer Tenten se quiso acercar a ella pero Sakura de inmediato se levanto de la silla y sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana para volver a vomitar. Tenten la tomó de los hombros y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Neji, quien rodó los ojos y la tomó en brazos.

─Te llevaré al hospital… ─murmuró con fastidió sabiendo que su novia no tardaría ni cinco segundos en insistir que hiciera de niñera de una niña bastante crecidita.

─No hay problema Hyuuga ─dijo una voz desde la puerta y al volverse, vieron a Kiba caminando delante de Sasuke con semblante preocupado─, para eso estoy aquí… ─se acercó al genio y le quitó de los brazos a la Haruno.

El ambiente se hallaba algo tenso por las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban el Inuzuka y el Hyuuga y es que, a pesar de que no había razón, Neji no toleraba la relación del chico perro con su prima ¡La idea de imaginárselos juntos lo enfermaba!

─ Kiba… No me siento nada bien… ─musitó Sakura abrazándolo del cuello con fuerza y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

─Tranquila vamos a ver a Ino al hospital… ─se volvió a Sasuke quien le dirigía una mirada ansiosa a la chica─ Bueno Uchiha, me largo… ─estaba a punto de salir por la ventana, pero se volvió con una sonrisa arrogante─ Tienen que desinfectar tu oficina o sino va a oler al desayuno de Sakura por siempre eehh… ─salió de la oficina a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose al hospital.

Sasuke se dirigió a su silla en la cual se dejó caer mientras suspiraba ¡Se sentía realmente frustrado! Dirigió su mirada a su, por así decirlo, nuevo amigo, el cual lo miraba con una ceja alzada. Seguramente se vería ridículo en ese estado tan deprimente.

─Tenten… ─la llamó su novio─ Ve y busca a alguien que limpie el piso… ─le ordenó mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Ella solo asintió captando el mensaje y salió de ahí rápidamente, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de lastima al joven Hokage que no pudo evitar sentirse peor de lo que se encontraba, si es que eso era posible.

─ ¿Qué quieres Hyuuga? ─preguntó restándole importancia.

─En realidad, solo vine a ver como iban las cosas con Haruno ─respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

─Irían mejor si no hubiera vomitado sobre mis pies… ─se quejó haciendo una mueca y recordando que tuvo que pedir otros zapatos y tirar los que traía.

─ ¿Sigue molesta por lo de Hatake? ─inquirió dudoso.

─Parece… Ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer ─tomó sus documentos y enseguida Neji supo que era hora de marcharse si no quería que se pusiera de mal humor.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba acostada en la camilla del consultorio de su amiga con el Inuzuka echado a su lado, ya se encontraba un poco mejor antes de llegar al hospital, pero su amigo había insistido en que lo mejor seria que la revisaran.

─Bien frentona ¿Qué te pasa? ─preguntó Ino entrando dando un portazo, tomó al chico perro del brazo y lo quitó a la fuerza de la camilla.

─Vomite… solo desayune algo que me cayó mal seguramente… ─dijo de manera rápida y sentándose en la camilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

─Claro… ─suspiró Ino y dejó la paleta donde traía el expediente de Sakura sobre la camilla y luego le tomó el pulso con Kiba aun en el consultorio mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, como meditando algo.

─ ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no quisiste que Akamaru se acercara a ti? ─preguntó él unos minutos después de que el chequeo general que le hacia la rubia siguiera sin dar muchos resultados.

─ ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? ─gritó exasperada la Yamanaka ¡Por Kami-sama! Ese chico si que era raro.

─Déjala que conteste ─advirtió mirando a su amiga que de pronto se había puesto un poco tensa, al ver que ella no diría nada suspiró y habló claro─. Sakura… fue hace poco más de tres meses… ─la miró de manera severa. Él recordaba perfectamente la última vez, porque su perro había hecho un drama porque no se quería quedar en casa y por primera vez en su vida había visto a Sasuke Uchiha reír a carcajadas al darse cuenta del "problema" que causaba tal drama.

─Pero ¿Y eso qué im…? ─trató de preguntar Ino pero él la interrumpió.

─No le gusta que Akamaru se acerque porque puede detectar el olor de lo que pasa cada mes y a ella no le agrada nada la idea… ─explicó y vio como Sakura bajaba la mirada, luego vio a la otra chica pero esta no entendía del todo su punto─ Hace tres meses que no sucede ¿Cierto Sakura? ─preguntó y la chica de ojos celestes abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar y luego abrir, para volver a cerrar durante varias ocasiones.

─ ¿Sa… saku… Sakura es… es cierto lo que… dice Kiba…? ─tomó a su amiga de las manos con la mirada llena de emoción, pero cuando la chica de pelo rosado asintió, empezó a sollozar y sus lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin piedad antes de abrazarla.

─ ¡Ino… dime que no! ¡Dime que no! ─suplicó ella mientras su amiga le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura.

Kiba la miró con tristeza, tal vez debería de haber tenido más tacto, pero en cuanto la idea cruzo por su cabeza no pudo evitar soltarla cuanto antes, a pesar de saber que era un tema un tanto delicado a tratar.

─Tranquila Sakura… Te hare las pruebas necesarias y… ─trató de consolarla, pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por la Haruno que la miraba muy asustada.

─ ¡No! ¡Que nadie lo sepa! ─vociferó asustada y separándose de su amiga.

Esto los asusto a ambos, Sakura de verdad se encontraba mal, a pesar de que el color había vuelto a sus mejillas, en sus ojos había terror, un terror indescriptible.

Ino sabia que si estaba embarazada, Sasuke se enteraría, tal vez tarde, tal vez temprano, pero lo haría y cuando lo hiciera se pondría como loco por no haberse enterado por la chica de ojos verdes, aunque le parecía mala idea decirle sin confirmarlo antes, pues no quería darle esperanzas de algún delirio del chico perro, pero de cualquier manera él tendría que enterarse. Él querría saber sobre eso sin importar la situación.

Kiba por otro lado, estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión de su amiga acerca de callar hasta que se demostrara o aun después era su esperanza. El Uchiha ya la había lastimado demasiado, y aunque sabia que no era su culpa, creía que en realidad estarían mejor ambos si no se enteraba de lo que le sucedía a la chica de cabellera rosada.

Sakura estaba asustada, tal vez ni siquiera debía de preocuparse, tal vez solo era por cuestiones del estrés que había vivido en los últimos meses que no había sucedido, tal vez si se alimentaba mejor y se relajaba un poco pasaría y al fin respiraría aliviada, pues sus sospechas habrían sido totalmente ridículo. Es decir, no le molestaría en cualquier caso… ¡Pero la situación era de lo más preocupante en esos momentos! ¡Simplemente no podía pasarle eso a ella, no a _ella_!

─Go…Gomennasai… ─se disculpó un tanto avergonzada por su reacción, tal vez debería tomar clases de manejo de ira o algo así que le había recomendado el Uzumaki─ Solo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie Ino, pero necesito que me ayudes…─imploró ella con la mirada y su amiga solo asintió preocupada─ Gracias cerda… ─se volvió a su amigo que se encontraba recargado en la pared mirándola de la misma manera angustiada que la Yamanaka─ Tranquilo Ki-chan ─le sonrió y se acercó a él tomándolo de las manos para luego darle un beso en la mejilla─, estoy bien, iré con Ino a comprar lo necesario.

─Júrame por Kouga que me contaras lo que suceda ─le ordenó abrazándola a su pecho.

─Claro… ahora vete… ─lo empujó fuera del consultorio y se volvió a su rubia amiga que estaba acomodando unas cosas del escritorio mientras se preparaba para salir con ella a buscar lo que necesitaban.

─Vámonos frentona… ─le dijo la chica tomándola de la mano y jalándola por la ventana.

* * *

Caminaban por una de las calles menos transitadas de la aldea con sus brazos enganchados mientras los ojos color zafiro de Ino la miraban constantemente demostrando así su preocupación.

Se acercaron a una farmacia, pero antes de entrar la Haruno se quedó helada. No tenía el valor para entrarse a lo que podría significar entrar y comprar la prueba, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de enfrentarse a ello y sobre todo a como lo tomaría su amado Uchiha.

─No… no puedo Ino… ─susurró derramando lágrimas ante la angustia que la invadía.

─Tranquila, no pasa nada ─la tomó de la mano con fuerza y dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa.

La Haruno la miró suplicante, pero después de un momento suspiró, tal vez debería dejar de ser una cobarde, últimamente solo eso había sido, poco a poco su madurez que había ganado con esfuerzo y ayuda de Tsunade-sama, se estaba esfumando para dar pie a que la antigua Sakura regresara.

─De acuerdo, pero no me dejes sola…─suplicó casi en un susurro, necesitaba que la apoyara en eso, no podía hacerlo sola, no podía…

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hi!

Bien, pues aquí puntualita! Como pocas veces, pero aqui esta. Agradescan que me regalaron una agenda para llevar las fechas xD! Bueno, espero que les agradara el Chap. les queria decir sobre los capitulos. Esta historia va más avanzada por unos 10 capitulos, asi que pense que sería posible que para que vallan parejas en ambos foros dejarselos más seguidos, pero para eso si les voy a pedir **_10 RR _**en cuanto esten les dejo el que sigue y así, esto solo sera posibble hasta llegar al capitulo 27.

Los que leen otras de mis historias Gomen ne... No he podido hacer gran cosa con los Chaps, pero ya trabajo en eso. Les prometo actualizar pronto, pero eso si, no creo que pueda mañana, pues ya presento un extra y necesito estudiar aunque sea un poco.

Ah! pasense por un One-Shot que publique.

Es SasuTen R:M... como un desafio, espero les agrade. El Link esta en mi Perfil.

Los amo.

**.**

**.**

** .**

**Kisses!!!**

**"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconoceras cuando llegue"**


	18. Cap 18 ¡Noticias inesperadas!

Capitulo 18

¡Noticias inesperadas, golpeando al Uchiha!

.

.

.

Sasuke daba vueltas por su oficina como león enjaulado ¡Ya estaba harto! ¡¿Por qué demonios no había recibido el informe de Ino sobre la salud de la Haruno?! Ya estaba anocheciendo y se estaba volviendo loco. Ya había mandado a llamar a Kiba, para saber si se encontraba con él, pero cuando el Inuzuka se presento ante él con cara de antipatía, tuvo claro que no le diría nada, aunque insistió e incluso amenazó, el chico perro se negó a decirle que sucedía.

Si salía en ese momento y la buscaba en el hospital, tal vez fuera posible que la encontrara, pero si de verdad hubiera sido algo tan grave como para internarla, el informe le habría llegado en el acto. Siendo el Hokage tendría que enterarse si una de sus mejores ninjas y además asistente estaba en el hospital. Así que descartó la idea de inmediato después de que le llegara por enésima vez a la cabeza.

Ir a su casa no le parecía buena idea… los recuerdos más dolorosos se encontraban entre esas cuatro paredes, prácticamente casi todos los momentos que pasaron juntos estaban ahí, además, dudaba que si se encontraba en casa lo quisiera recibir… ¡Como si eso le importara siquiera un poco!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de su oficina por la ventana, eso se estaba volviendo una costumbre, una mala sin duda, pero también muy practica.

Recorrió las calles y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la chica, era estúpido tocar, eso lo tenía más que claro. Se dirigió a la ventana de la chica y vio como salía del baño con algo muy curioso en la mano.

Su corazón, prácticamente se detuvo.

No podía ser cierto que su flor de cerezo estuviera embarazada ¿O si? Entró por la ventana abierta y vio como ella y su rubia amiga lo miraban, claro que la chica de pelo rosa estaba claramente asustada y la rubia casi suplicante.

─Ino, lárgate ─ordenó sin mirarla siquiera. Ella solo asintió un tanto asustada y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella─. ¿Qué dio? ─preguntó tratando de mostrarse frio y distante, pero el anhelo brillaba en sus ojos de manera delatadora.

Su corazón ahora latía desenfrenadamente.

Sabía que no debía desear que fuera real, sabía que no tenía ese derecho, pero… ¡Tendría un hijo con la chica más maravillosa que había conocido! En la comisura de sus labios vaciló una sonrisa, lo cual Sakura notó y sonrió animándose un poco. Tal vez… esperar un bebe de él no seria su final…

─Salió… ─murmuró acercándose a él con los ojos brillantes─ Positivo… ─bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos esperando una reacción fuerte por parte del Uchiha, el cual solo se quedó paralizado.

"_Positivo… Positivo… Positivo…" _Resonaba como un eco en su cabeza. No tenía lógica sin duda… _"Positivo… Positivo… Positivo…"_ Era una broma cruel para torturarlo… _"Positivo… Positivo… Positivo…"_

La miró ella se encontraba claramente asustada ante el hecho de decirle lo que le acababa de decir. La tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, si ella le decía que estaba esperando un bebe mirándolo a los ojos se lo creería sin ninguna reserva.

─Repítelo… ─trató de ordenar, pero su voz sonó más como una suplica.

─Po… Positivo… ─susurró mostrándole la prueba con los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas.

Observó la prueba que ella le mostraba por un momento y luego volvió la vista al rostro de Sakura totalmente atontado.

Era verdad… ¡Era verdad!

Una sonrisa sincera y sin arrogancia iluminó su rostro en cuanto su cerebro asimiló por completo lo que pasaba. La abrazó y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire mientras ella solo lo abrazaba. En un instante la bajó y la miró preocupado, pero aún con esa sonrisa que no parecía suya extendiéndose por sus labios.

─ ¿Estas bien…? ─inquirió recorriéndola con la mirada.

─Creo… ─murmuró ella asombrada.

Nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa manera y sin duda con esa expresión en su rostro se veía deslumbrante.

─ ¡No digas creo, por el amor de Dios! ─exclamó desesperado─ O estas bien o estas mal ─la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la ventana─. Tenemos que llevarte a que te revisen ─la tomó en brazos y ella lo miró interrogante─. No puedo permitir que mi hija valla a sufrir alguna enfermedad por tu estúpido "Creo…" ─la arremedo de forma infantil y ella solo soltó una risita, pero de inmediato calló y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

─ ¿Hija? ¿Cómo demonios…? ─preguntó enfadada, ese no era su plan. Ella quería un niño. Un niño igual de hermoso que su padre. Claro que sin ese complejo de Dios, más alegre, amigable, compresivo, que no buscara venganza jamás… Bueno, tal vez no tan parecido a su padre ahora que lo pensaba.

─Yo quiero una niña, así que va a ser niña ─le aseguró arrogante y ella solo cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho mientras salían por la ventana saltando a la casa vecina.

─Pues yo quiero un niño ─se quejó ella mirándolo, se podría decir, casi enojada.

─Pues sigue soñando… ─se burló el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante de medio lado, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─inquirió empezando a molestarse.

─Tú estas casado y en cuatro meses nacerá tu futuro hijo…─musitó ella quitando la mirada del rostro del joven Hokage. Verlo molesto con ella le dolía, le traía los tristes recuerdos de cuando aún era una niña.

─Puede que este casado ¡Con un demonio Sakura! ─se detuvo de golpe y la bajó para tomarla de los hombros─ ¿Qué más da? ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! ─la sacudió un poco, pero paró en el acto, al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control─ Ve a que te revisen ─le ordenó seriamente─, voy a la mansión. Te espero, seguro Hinata se alegrara de verte ─dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella a toda velocidad.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión se dirigió a la sala de estar, seguramente ahí se encontraría Hinata. Al llegar la encontró sentada en un cojín con Naruto apoyando la cabeza en la panza de la chica la cual ya empezaba a abultarse un poco. El rubio tenía en su rostro una sonrisa tonta mientras la Hyuuga lo miraba con ternura y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

─Dobe ─saludó entrando a la estancia con el rostro serio.

─ ¡Teme! ─vociferó el Uzumaki totalmente eufórico─ ¿Ya viste? ¡A Hinata-chan ya se le mueve el bebe! ─lo jaló le brazo tomándolo desprevenido─ ¡Mira, mira! ─lo empujó al piso en donde cayó hincado al lado de la chica de ojos perlados, que solo pudo apretar los labios para no reírse.

─Dobe, deja… de molestar ─se levantó y miró de manera asesina a su mejor amigo. La verdad estaba un poco tenso por su pelea con la chica de cabellos rosados.

─ ¡Pero teme! ¡Tienes que sentir mira! ─le tomó la mano de nueva cuenta y se la jaló hasta el vientre de la Hyuuga, estaba a punto de quitar la mano, cuando sintió que se movía algo debajo de ella. Abrió los ojos totalmente impresionado─ ¡Vez! ¡Se mueve teme! ─gritó casi dejándolos sordos, pero a pesar de eso el Uchiha quitó la mano con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de medio lado. No podía esperar a que Sakura lo dejara tocar su vientre cuando su hija se moviera.

Se sentó frente a la Hyuuga en un cojín muy cómodo, hecho la cabeza para atrás y soltó un suspiro. Naruto y Hinata intercambiaron una mirada extrañada. La chica de cabellos azulados se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al joven Hokage.

─Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? ─inquirió ella hincándose a su lado y pasándole los dedos por el cabello.

Naruto, apretó los puños, aún no podía soportar que su amada Hinata-chan se llevara tan bien con el teme de Sasuke, había que admitir que tal vez era bueno el que al menos su mejor amigo no se comportara como un idiota con la chica como lo habría hecho hace algunos años.

─Hmp…

Ahora el rubio quería reír, era extraño, pero su amigo seguía siendo tan serio como siempre.

─Sasuke ─insistió ella sin dejar de acariciar su cabellera. Sabía que eso le gustaba y lo relajaba, sabía que eso era algo a lo que él se había acostumbrado y lo hacia sentir como a un niño pequeño siendo consentido por su madre, pero aun así no podía evitar dejar de sonrojarse un poco.

─Sakura… ─murmuró sonriendo todavía de manera arrogante.

─Te perdonó ¿cierto? ─inquirió la chica dándole una cálida sonrisa que él no pudo ver, pero su rubio amigo salto totalmente entusiasmado, se puso a gritar que según él ya lo sabía. Él asintió levemente con la cabeza y sonrió un poco más de manera más sincera─ Hay más… ─susurró más para si que para él, pero Sasuke asintió de nueva cuenta.

─Esta embarazada ─informó abriendo los ojos para ver la reacción de la Hyuuga, pero no le fue posible, ya que un puño se estrello en su mejilla tirándolo al piso y alejándolo de la chica de cabello azulado.

─ ¡Naruto! ─gritó alarmada la joven acercándose al sexto para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, pero este la ignoró, para mirar con rencor al Uzumaki.

─ ¡Eres un maldito teme! ─vociferó el rubio totalmente fuera de sí y acercándose para golpearlo nuevamente, pero se detuvo al ver que su amada Hinata se colocaba entre ambos, así que se conformó con gritarle aún más fuerte─ ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! ¡Ahora su vida habrá terminado! ¡Ella no se lo merece! ¡¿Cómo va a seguir con su vida?! ¡Se la has arruinado!

─ ¡Él no me ha arruinado nada Naruto! ─gritó una voz a su espalda y luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

─ ¡Pero Sakura-chan…! ─se quedó callado al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amiga y se escondió tras Hinata, la cual lo dejó casi al instante para situarse al lado de Sasuke y empezar a acariciarle el pelo mientras Sakura aplicaba un poco de chakra en su labio partido.

Miró dolido la escena ¿Por qué demonios lo ignoraban? ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Se acercó un poco y pudo ver como Hinata sonreía mientras miraba atentamente a Sakura y luego a Sasuke, quienes no se quitaban los ojos de encima.

─Después te ocupas de mí…─se quejó el Uchiha quitando las manos de las chicas y levantándose con dignidad─ Ahora ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Te dije que fueras al hospital ─le reclamó acercándose a ella más de la cuenta y tomándola de la cintura poniéndola un tanto nerviosa.

─Es que… no quería ir con otro que no fuera Ino… y pues… ─se trató de excusar, pero él la miró intimidantemente─ Mañana ¿Si? ─suplicó juntando las manos, pero al ver que no era posible intentó con otra cosa─ Y tú podrás venir conmigo ─propuso y supo que había ganado al ver los azabaches ojos del Uchiha brillar. Se alejó unos pasos de él, soltándose de su agarré y se volvió a mirar a Hinata─. Hola Hinata ─sonrío acercándose a ella con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo.

─Felicidades Sakura-san ─musitó dándole un cariñoso abrazo─. Estoy muy feliz por ti y por Sasuke ─le dirigió una mirada al rubio que se encontraba enfurruñado viendo la escena─ y a Naruto también le alegra ─le sonrío al chico que solo abrió la boca para desmentir─. Sabe que es lo que más deseaba Sasuke.

Los ojos del rubio se dirigieron al Uchiha que miraba fijamente a Sakura y en sus ojos notó un brillo de alegría que jamás había visto en su mirada, y luego su mirada viajo a Sakura quien lo observaba suplicante, eso lo desarmó y abrió los brazos. La Haruno sonrió y se abalanzó a ellos.

─Felicidades Sakura-chan… ─murmuró besándole la coronilla y luego miró a Sasuke─ Felicidades teme ─agregó con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios.

─Me debes un buen golpe, dobe ─fue lo único que respondió su amigo que aún miraba a la chica de cabellera rosada totalmente absorto.

─Te lo merecías por aprovecharte Sakura-chan ─le hecho en cara volviendo a su forma de actuar de siempre─. Sakura-chan es una niña ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a una niña teme?! ─se burló abrazando más a su pecho a su amiga que se mordía el labio para no soltar una carcajada ¡Realmente se moría de ganas por ver el rostro de Sasuke!

─Pues veras Naruto… de niña no tiene nada ─respondió el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante que ella se pudo imaginar extendiéndose por su rostro─. Esas manos y la boca las sabe mover muy…

De nueva cuenta cayó de espaldas al ser interrumpido por otro golpe en la mejilla, pero esta vez este venia de la Haruno que lo observaba totalmente roja y con un aura negra rodeándola, asustando un poco incluso al joven Hokage.

─ ¡Con un demonio Sakura! ¿Por qué me gol…?

─ ¡Por qué no tienes derecho a decir nada de eso enfrente de ellos! ─Sasuke suspiró resignado, ahora se tendría que enfrentar a los continuos cambios de humor de dos embarazadas.

¡Por Kami! ¡Necesitaría ayuda celestial para eso!

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!

Bien, jaja parece que les gusta la historia, por eso actualizo rapido ahorita que puedo, pero entre más R&R dejen más rapido actualizo ¡Vamos! Si llegan a los diez lo dejo mañana, si no me esperan hasta Domingo!

Los amo!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	19. Cap 19 ¡Debilidad con aroma a cerezo!

Cap. 19

¡Encaprichamiento Uchiha, debilidad con esencia a cerezo!

El joven rubio observaba atentamente como Sakura se encargaba de consentir a Sasuke, cosa que le ponía los pelos de punta ¿Cómo era que el orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha se dejara abrazar y besar en la mejilla por ella, justo enfrente de él y la Hyuuga que sonreía un tanto sonrojada al mirar la escena?

Tal vez su amigo estaba perdiendo por completo su orgullo y estaba aceptando que en realidad si tenía una debilidad: "Sakura Haruno". Porque, estaba seguro, jamás se resistiría a la forma en que ella lo tratara. Después de un rato se recordó a si mismo que era momento de regresar a su departamento y cenar un buen tazón de ramen antes de aventarse sobre la cama totalmente deprimido y empezar a soñar con la delirante hermosura de Hinata al paso de las semanas y los meses, dejando entrever el nuevo ser que ahora estaba más presente en esencia que en existencia hablando de manera un tanto filosófica, pero real hasta cierto punto.

─Bueno teme ¡Yo me voy a mi casa a cenar ramen! ─gritó levantándose de un salto del cojín y mirando a Hinata que se levantaba con él, pero notó que apenas el Uchiha se inmuto al notar que salía de la sala.

─Adiós Naruto ─se despidió la Haruno sonriéndole y tratando de levantarse del lado de Sasuke para abrazarlo, pero un fuerte brazo en su cintura la retuvo en el cojín acercándola más al cuerpo del azabache.

─Lárgate dobe ─ordenó y el rubio solo fue capaz de suspirar. Seguramente seguía enfadado por el golpe que le había propinado hace un buen rato ¡Pero no era su culpa! ¡Era él el maldito pervertido que había embarazado a la inocente de Sakura-chan!

─Vamos Hinata-chan, este tipo es un maldito pervertido… ─murmuró a la chica de ojos perlados, que se sonrojo pero a la vez sonrió ante algo que le parecía muy poco probable si se llegaba a comparar con el interés que su amado Uzumaki había mostrado desde que tenían doce años de crear Jutsus tentadores.

Salieron de la habitación y ella cerró la puerta a su espalda de manera sumamente delicada, tratando de no interrumpir cualquier cosa que pasara en ese lugar, ya fuera una reconciliación o tal vez una discusión, que conociendo, como hasta ahora había conseguido conocer al joven Hokage, era algo de lo más probable.

Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó de la mano halándola por los pasillos con una sonrisa zorruna iluminándole el rostro. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta corrediza del cuarto de Hinata, la cual sonrió al ver que el chico entraba. Se acercó a él una vez que entró cerrando la puerta y se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras él se inclinaba de nueva cuenta a pegar la oreja sobre el vientre de la Hyuuga, al mismo tiempo que ella sonreía un tanto roja ante esa reacción tan tierna por parte del chico, y es que a pesar de todo, aún no se lograba acostumbrar a ese trato tan cariñoso y normal, sin ningún tipo de situación romántica que la hiciera sentirse culpable.

─Hinata-chan…─la llamó Naruto débilmente y vio con sorpresa como se le cerraban los ojos lentamente, hasta que finalmente sus parpados cubrían sus ojos del color zafiro que tanto le gustaban─ Te quiero mucho Hinata-chan… ─murmuró al parecer entre sueños, cosa que la hizo sonreír un poco para luego empezar a acariciarle los rubios cabellos mientras lo observaba atentamente.

_**(…)**_

Sakura, sonrío al notar como los ojos del azabache se posaban en su vientre de manera anhelante, así que se separó un poco de él para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del Uchiha que la miró a los ojos totalmente serio.

─Vuelve conmigo ─dijo Sasuke con voz clara y acercándose a ella para besarla.

Los ojos de la Haruno se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos y de un movimiento rápido se alejó de él, tal como su instinto se lo indicaba ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese Uchiha?

─No ─respondió en cuanto se encontró a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo, para pensar con total claridad─. No Sasuke.

El sexto Hokage se levantó y se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos con una sola y luego colocar la otra encima del vientre de Sakura la cual se sorprendió.

─Por nuestra hija ─insistió acercando su rostro al de la chica, quien rodó los ojos al escuchar la palabra hija salir de sus labios─. No por mí, por ella… ─murmuró acercándose cada vez más a ella, que poco a poco se quedaba estática ante las palabras del poseedor del sharingan.

─Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué…? ─sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, no quería llorar, es más ni siquiera sabia porque motivo lloraba. Simplemente al oírle pedirle volver le habían entrado unas enormes ganas de hacerlo y no es que se pusiera triste, sino que ya empezaban los molestos cambios de humor causados por el embarazo.

─Yo soy su padre, merezco poder estas cerca de…

─Pero no podemos estar juntos Sasuke-kun, ya lo sabes ─retrocedió un paso poniendo un poco de distancia, para luego acariciarle la mejilla suavemente─. Si dejas a Hinata, la mataran antes de que nazca su hijo, y si la dejas después de eso… mataran al bebe… ─susurró con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos y retiraba la mano de la mejilla del Uchiha─ No se nos esta permitido por el destino estar juntos Sasuke-kun… ─agregó mirándolo con las lágrimas que no supo cuando empezó a derramar, corriendo por sus mejillas lentamente.

Los brazos del chico la rodearon por la cintura abrazándola con fuerza a su pecho, dejándola momentáneamente impresionada. Sasuke Uchiha nunca la había abrazado de esa manera tan protectora. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, abrazándolo de la cintura mientras sollozaba ligeramente.

─Podrás verlo Sasuke-kun… ─susurró tratando de dar aunque sea un poco de alegría al momento y al azabache─ Será tu hijo y todos podrán saberlo… es tuyo, tuyo…

─Hmp… más te vale cumplir eso… ─advirtió sin el acostumbrado tono amenazante mientras respiraba el aroma a cerezos de su debilidad…

─Sasuke-kun… ─lo llamó un poco nerviosa pensando en Hinata─ ¿No lastimaran a mi bebe, verdad? ─inquirió mirándolo a los ojos.

Los ojos de Sasuke se mostraban de pronto encendidos de ira y odio.

─No podrán tocarle un solo pelo ─aseguró recuperando de nueva cuenta ese tono de voz suyo tan amenazante─. Quien siquiera lo piense morirá Sakura, nadie tocara a un Uchiha, jamás.

La chica de ojos verdes lo miró, sabia que todo iba enserio, así que, un poco más tranquila suspiró y abrazo de nuevo al joven Hokage, que en esta ocasión se mostro menos afectuoso, pero de igual manera la abrazó, asegurándose de que no se escapara de entre sus brazos.

_**(…)**_

─ ¡Kyaaa! ¡Frentona te lo dije! ─vociferó Ino cuando vio a Sakura entrar a su consultorio acompañada por el sexto Hokage.

Sasuke suspiró resignado al ver como la rubia abrazaba a su amiga totalmente emocionada. Realmente seguían siendo tan escandalosas como cuando eran niños y no es que le molestara de verdad, pero no quería quedar sordo tan joven. Las miró por un momento abrazándose y una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro, después de tanto tiempo no podía creer que esas dos se hubieran peleado de esa manera por él, bueno, si lo creía, pero le resultaba una perdida de tiempo esa rivalidad entre ambas si al final la Yamanaka lo iba a olvidar por…

─ ¡Felicidades Sasuke-kun! ─gritó Ino totalmente eufórica y sin más se abalanzo sobre él para darle un gran abrazo que él rechazo en el acto.

─No me toques ─ordenó a la chica, la cual solo apretó los labios para no reírse por la mueca de disgusto que el joven Hokage había compuesto.

La rubia se giró a su amiga y la llevo a la camilla para hacerle un chequeo rápido, para después llevarla a ginecología, donde ella misma se iba a encargar de atenderla a pesar de que no era su especialidad, pero no iba a dejar que nadie más se encargara de ella y de su hijo.

─ Y bien Sasuke-kun ¿Cómo se va a llamar tu hija? ─preguntó Yamanaka con una sonrisita mientras esperaban a que Sakura se volviera a poner su ropa.

Al escuchar eso una sonrisa arrogante apareció en el rostro del sexto. Esa palabra, de verdad le gustaba la palabra "hija".

─Hmp… ─se encogió de hombros.

Eso no lo había pensado aún, pero ahora que lo pensaba el elegir un nombre para la primera descendiente que tendría le resultaría sumamente placentero.

─Listo ─dijo Sakura llamando la atención de los otros dos.

─Bien Sakura ─dijo Ino con una sonrisa y tomó a su amiga del brazo, llevándola a la puerta de su consultorio─, ya sabes que por lo regular estos estudios tardan un poco porque tienen que pasar por ciertas personas ─miró a Sasuke, quien continuaba con el rostro imperturbable─, pero es obvio que te llegaran de inmediato y no como la paciente, sino como la asistente personal del Hoka…

─Ya no más ─interrumpió el Uchiha y ambas se giraron a mirarlo.

Sakura levantó las cejas y abrió la boca molesta mientras su rubia amiga se mordía el labio inferior, como tratando de contener algo.

─ ¿Perdón? ─inquirió ella incrédula.

─Ya no vas a trabajar ─anunció el joven azabache mirándola intensamente.

─ ¿Por?

─ ¡Porque es un amor! ─vociferó Ino volviendo a abalanzarse sobre él, pero esta vez el joven Uchiha no tuvo oportunidad de alejarla de su cuerpo, pues en menos de dos segundos esta ya no se encontraba abrazándolo.

─ ¡No lo toques Ino! ─gritó la Haruno haciendo que varias personas los miraran ya que se encontraban a mitad del pasillo.

─Oh, vamos Sakura, no es más que un abracito de amigos ¿Verdad, Sasuke-kun? ─inquirió mirando al Uchiha que al ver el rostro enfurecido de su amada flor, trató de ocultar la preocupación que le causaba eso.

─Hmp… No molestes Ino ─le ordenó y la rubia rió bajito al ver como su amiga rechazaba al joven Hokage cuando este quiso tomarla de la mano.

─Por cierto… ─frunció el ceño y ambos la miraron, un tanto enojados─ ¿Volverán a estar juntos?

Ambos se quedaron estáticos, pero Sasuke le dirigió una mirada insistente a Sakura, la cual negó con la cabeza en cuanto lo notó.

─Lo siento Ino, me voy a ver a Kiba-kun ─murmuró ella y sin que el Uchiha le quitara la vista de encima salió del hospital abrazándose a si misma.

─Eso es un no ¿No? ─preguntó y él solo negó con la mirada fija en la puerta─ ¡Ah! ¡Sakura es una cabeza hueca! ─se quejó la chica y Sasuke la miró con una ceja alzada que la desubico levemente.

─No es la única que rechaza a un Kage ─musitó de manera fría, pero un tanto burlona que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente.

─Cállate Uchiha ─le espetó y sin decir nada más se encerró en su consultorio, murmurando acerca de un montón de cosas entre ellas─. Estúpido pelirrojo con cuerpo de infarto.

Continuara…


	20. Cap 20 Noticias no muy… ¿agradables?

Cap. 20

Noticias no muy… ¿agradables?

.

.

Sasuke Pov.

_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura… _¿Qué acaso mi cerebro no podía registrar otro hecho que el que ella estuviera embarazada? Mi mente solo era capaz de crear la imagen de ella y eso se estaba volviendo un verdadero suplicio… ¡Claro, listo de mí! Tenía que darle a Sakura la incapacidad como mi asistente el mismo día que habíamos ido a ver a Yamanaka y de eso ya habían pasado tres semanas… ¡Realmente necesitaba verla! Pero claro, los deberes como Hokage no me lo permiten, no hay día en que pueda salir temprano de la oficina, par darle una vuelta, pues siempre que termino con mi trabajo, ya es demasiado tarde para ir a verla a su casa.

Revolví algunos papeles en mi escritorio, pero no era capaz de hacer en esos momentos alguna cosa realmente productiva, así que los dejé de vuelta y me levanté para mirar por la ventana.

¿Qué tanto habría crecido ya mi heredera? ¡Solo Kami-sama lo sabía! Y eso que yo no era muy devoto… pero en fin… supongo que tener dos embarazadas no es nada sano para un hombre ¡Realmente me estaba volviendo loco!

A Sakura no la había visto y eso me estaba poniendo de nervios, además de que su "adorable" esposa ya estaba dejando de ser del todo una chica muy sumisa ¡Por suerte el dobe de Naruto no había pedido una misión, para huir de ella! Él parecía el único capaz ─además de Neji, el cual ya usaba cada escusa peor a la de Hatake─ de soportarla cuando se ponía demasiado sensible…

* * *

─ _¡Sasuke-kun! ─__gritó la última voz que me hubiera esperado llamarme enfurecida. Hice una mueca de disgusto y miré a Naruto con él ceño fruncido._

─_Te toca teme… ─__lo miré enfurecido. De acuerdo, era mi turno y por eso Hyuuga me había llamado a mí, pero ya me estaba hartando de cumplirle cada antojo y caprichito que le llegaba ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Si la introvertida y tranquila Hinata era así ¿Cómo seria tratar con Sakura?!_

─_Ve tú… yo no estoy de humor… ─__me quejé y él soltó una gran carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza._

─_De acuerdo… ─__acepto levantándose._

─ _¡Uchiha! ─__en cuanto oyó el exigente grito se detuvo de golpe._

─_Vas tú… ─__murmuró y activé mi sharingan y lo miré amenazante, pero él ni siquiera se movió ante mi reacción, seguramente demasiado confiado en que no le haría daño, y seguramente no le haría mucho, pero en esos momentos no estaba muy seguro de si me controlaría por más tiempo__Vamos los dos __lo medité un segundo y decidí que tal vez era el mejor trato que podría ganar por esa ocasión._

─_Hmp… ─__me levanté del sillón donde me encontraba para dirigirme a la puerta acompañado del dobe, realmente seria de ayuda como escudo cuando ella me lanzara un kunai o un montón de shurinken._

─_Jajaja ¿Quién diría que Sasuke Uchiha no se quería acercar solo a una mujer embarazada? ─__su burla me molesto… Y mucho, pero me contuve porque me convenía._

_Llegamos a la habitación de Hinata y como nunca lo había hecho, lo dejé entrar primero ¡Bendito el cielo que fue Naruto quien abrió, pues de inmediato las shurinken volaron por todos lados y al final, ninguna le atino, pero la silla que lanzó Hinata tuvo más puntería._

_Sonreí arrogante._

_Ya sabía yo que era buena._

_Después de que la silla se estampara contra el rostro de Naruto y su labio empezara a sangrar, lo empujé y miré a Hyuuga a los ojos, los cuales empezaban a derramar lágrimas._

_¡Kuso! ¡No soporto las lágrimas ni en ella ni en Sakura!_

─ _¿Qué quieres? ─__pregunté con mi tono menos frio, pero realmente no se podía decir que hubiera una gran mejoría._

─_Estaba sola ─__se quejó frunciendo y yo hice una mueca ¿Realmente tenía que llamarme cada que se le ocurriera eso? ¿Para que soportaba al dobe todo el día en MI mansión Uchiha si no era para que él fuera su esclavo?_

─_Pues lo siento mucho… ─__musité apretando los puños y girándome, tratando de no cometer un doble asesinato y aunque nunca me gusto mucho matar… Bueno… Se estaba volviendo una idea muy tentadora…_

─_Bakasuke ¡No trates así a mi Hinata-chan! ─__gritó el dobe y yo lo miré alzando una ceja._

─_Quédate con ella tú o te mando a Suna ─__lo amenacé y la verdad es que le estaba haciendo un favor._

_Me miró enojado por un momento y se acercó a ella con cara de cordero degollado… Jamás me había sentido mejor…_

_Ya me iba cuando Hinata soltó un sollozo y justo después escuche otro… que no era de Hinata._

_Me giré y vi a Naruto sollozando a un lado de Hinata._

_Al parecer tenía demasiada empatía…_

* * *

─ ¡Teme! ─esa vocecita… ¡Lo iba a matar!

─ ¡Con un demonio Naruto! ¡No me grites en el oído! ─vociferé enfurecido y él se alejó un poco de mí.

─Tranquilo teme, Hinata-chan quiere verte ─me informó y puedo jurar que si no fuera por mi orgullo, hubiera salido huyendo de la aldea.

─ ¿Qué quiere ahora? ─inquirí claramente molesto ¡Yo quería al dobe en la aldea para que fuera la niñera de Hinata!

Me miró de mala manera y yo levanté una ceja, no iba a tratarlo de manera amable… Eso jamás…

─No tengo la menor idea, salí corriendo en cuanto empezó a llorar ─me aseguró poniéndose pálido, haciendo que pensara que tal vez necesitara vacaciones y claro que se las daría, después de que ese bebé naciera de una maldita vez.

─No iré ─le respondí sentándome de nuevo detrás del escritorio y apurándome en el trabajo─. Si acabo temprano hoy, tal vez… ─no tuve valor de decirlo en voz alta, ya tenía suficiente con los comentarios poco crueles y constantes de Neji Hyuuga, como para soportar los verdaderamente molestos e incesantes que saldrían de la boca del dobe si lo decía.

─ ¡Teme! ─vociferó totalmente molesto y no es que fuera para poco, pero realmente no iba a arriesgar una de mis pocas oportunidades para verla, en consentir aún más a Hinata, cuando ella ya tenía lo único que realimente necesitaba.

─No iré ─repetí y Naruto me tomó y sacudió los hombros desde detrás de mi silla.

─ ¡Teme! ─insistió y suspiré pesadamente. Sabía que no me dejaría en paz jamás.

─ ¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero déjame en paz! ─y de inmediato me soltó─ Pero necesito que te hagas cargo del trabajo de hoy, no estoy dispuesto a quedarme hasta tarde por tu "Hinata-chan" ─le advertí y vi en sus ojos un brillo triunfal que sabía no solamente se debía a que había cedido, sino al hecho de que él sería el "Hokage" por al menos unas horas.

─ ¡Claro teme! ¡No te preocupes que la aldea estará a salvo mientras yo este a cargo! ─gritó saltando como hacia años no lo veía ¿De verdad yo podía ser "amigo" de este dobe?

─Solo encárgate del papeleo y ya ─salí por la puerta negando con la cabeza─, realmente es lo único que un Hokage hace… ─suspiré para mí mismo y si más me dirigí a toda velocidad a mi mansión.

Después de ver qué quería Hinata, me iría directo a casa de Sakura y nada me detendría ¿Qué tan grande estaría? ¿Qué habría estado haciendo todo ese tiempo? ¡Kami, la duda me mataba!

Al llegar con Hinata realmente quería asesinarla a ella y al baka de Naruto, pero en fin, supongo que me tendría que volver un enemigo público de nuevo con tal de no soportar el llanto de esa chica… ¿No hay otro Orochimaru escondido por ahí?

_**

* * *

**_

Caminé por las calles de la aldea una vez más, ya había pasado delante de su casa al menos unas cuatro veces, pero sin conseguir tener el valor para entrar en ella.

¿Desde cuando era un cobarde? Es decir Sasuke Uchiha nunca huía de nada ¿Por qué simplemente no entraba en su casa y la abrazaba con fuerza como deseaba desde hacia casi un mes?

De acuerdo, tal vez lo que me lo impedía era el simple hecho de que en esos momentos aún no podía concebir el que fuera a tener una hija, porque eso iba a ser lo quisiera mi molestia o no.

Respiré profundamente parándome en la entrada. Era obvio que ella también deseaba verme tanto como yo a ella, pero seguramente por su estado no era para nada posible que me visitara en la oficina.

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de quitarme los reclamos que moría por darle de ella, sabía por experiencia que era demasiado molesta cuando se enfada y ahora sabía ─también por experiencia─ , que podía ser incluso peligrosa si la hacia enojar.

¿Tocaría la puerta o no? Nunca lo había hecho, pero… ¿Por qué el que estuviera embarazada me sacaba de quicio? Es decir, no era muy diferente a lo de Hinata a pesar de que yo sería el padre del producto de una violación, solamente era Sakura Haruno la _otra _embarazada con la que tendría que lidiar…

Claro… Sakura… Ella era lo que realmente me aterraba en esos momentos ¡Sakura podría matarme por no visitarla, si se le antojaba! Y es que yo no sería capaz de tocarla con bebe o sin él…

Entré conteniendo la respiración, pero apenas cerré la puerta a mi espalda, sentí como sus brazos me rodearon el cuello y luego su cabello rosado me tapó la cara. Tal parecía que no estaba enojada, por lo cual la rodee de la cintura con un brazo.

Y antes de que si quiera lo viera venir, escuché como empezaba a sollozar ¡Por Kami, realmente yo tenía que lidiar con todo! Se aferró a mí con su fuerza sobre humana y suspiré resignado ante ello, de cualquier modo mí responsabilidad era aún más fuerte con ella que con Hinata.

La levanté del piso con el brazo con que la rodeaba, presumiendo de mi fuerza y caminé hasta la sala mientras ella seguía sollozando en mi cuello sin aflojar su agarré. Realmente no entendía el porque las chicas tenían que pasar por esas cosas en el embarazo ¡Realmente odiaba los cambios de humor y la hipersensibilidad!

Me acomodé el cabello con la mano libre, para después pasarla por debajo de sus rodillas y dejarme caer en el sofá, una vez ahí la dejé sentada en mi regazo.

Realmente me molestaba mucho el que llorara, pero el lidiar con Hinata era de mucha ayuda, así que solamente la dejé llorar hasta que por fin sus ojos quedaron secos y totalmente rojos.

─ ¿Mejor? ─pregunté en un suave susurró nada común en mí, pero ¿podía hacer yo algo para no portarme como un imbécil cuando estaba con ella? La respuesta en definitiva era, por obvias razones no.

─No ─respondió secamente y eso me hizo enojar ¿Creía que soportaba eso de buena gana? Bueno… lo hacía, pero el caso era que no era para que se enojara conmigo ¡Yo estaba así de ocupado por que ella me había forzado a aceptar ese trabajo de Hokage!

─Sakura… ahora no… ─le advertí y ella se revolvió molesta tratando de alejarse de mí, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir ¿Creía que era de a gratis venir? ¡En esos momentos Naruto podría estar obligando a todos los ANBU a construirle un tazón de Ramen gigante y todo porque yo quería verla!

Mi mirada se dirigió a su vientre que ya empezaba a notarse levemente abultado. Una extraña sensación me recorrió la columna al mirarla, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente. Era extraña la idea de que pronto mi Clan renacería, pero más rara aún que nadie lo sabría.

Recordándolo la miré a los ojos que se encontraban brillantes mientras seguía insistiendo de alejarse de mí, pero no podía dejarla ir hasta que se lo contara.

─No, Sakura, es importante… ─susurró y ella se quedó estática al notar la seriedad en mi voz, que en esos momentos carecía frialdad.

Me miró fijamente dejando que la abrazara a mi cuerpo como no hacía casi nunca.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─inquirió hundiéndose todo lo que podía en mis brazos ¿Realmente seria capaz de decírselo? No es que fuera algo tan cruel como lo de Hinata, pero de cualquier forma no era algo que me hiciera "feliz".

─Sakura… ─suspiré y ella me miró frunciendo el ceño─ Soy el Hokage ─susurré y ella rodó los ojos. Sí, eso ya lo sabía, pero no lo que implicaba─ y no pueden haber bastardos con mi apellido ─terminé de forma fría. No quería que ella viera mi dolor, pues ya bastante me había humillado al pedir ─casi suplicar─ que no se tuviera que cumplir esa ley─. Nadie debe saber que es mío.

Se quedó helada y cuando sus ojos se empezaron a llenar nuevamente de lágrimas busque sus labios, pero ella se levantó y alejó de mí.

Me miró como si hubiera sido yo quien la hubiera traicionado, cuando había sido la aldea y sus estúpidas leyes.

─Pues gracias por el aviso ─respondió sarcástica y sin más corrió a su habitación donde estaba seguro, era mejor dejarla sola.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Me tardeee!!! Gomen ne, pero no tenía internet y ahorita estoy en la computadora de a oficina de mi mamá.

Les digo... Tengo Face! PAzzanzzee!!! Y tambien por mi Blog, en el ire dejando spoilers de lo que pasara en mis Fics!!! Ambos estan en mi Profile!!!

El siguiente en una semana, pero si me dejan **_10 R&R _**se los dejo luego luego!!! Lo juro por mi garrita!!!

.

.

.

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	21. Cap 21

Capitulo 21.

Traicionado de nuevo ¡Esto solo me pasa a mí!

.

.

.

Sasuke regresó a la mansión totalmente… ¿decepcionado? Tal vez si fuera eso, pues en realidad le dolía _un poco _el que Sakura no confiara en él. Bueno, él no había sido al cien por ciento claro de lo que haría, pero ¿Realmente importaba?

Claro que nadie podría saber que era su hija, pero eso no le impediría verla y educarla como a él le pareciera, él actuaria como un todo _buen _padre lo haría, no necesitaba decírselo a nadie, ellos sacarían conclusiones tarde o temprano, al notar su parecido o en el momento en que él sharingan brillara en los ojos de su heredera y no en los de quien por la ley seria su hijo.

─Sasuke-kun… ─lo llamó la dulce voz de Hinata y antes de que ella fuera capaz de decir una sola cosa, el joven Hokage salió de inmediato en dirección a su habitación.

─Al teme le fue mal con Sakura-chan ─dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro─. Eso le pasa por se tan idiota ─musitó encogiéndose de hombros, pero al querer tomar la mano de Hinata, ella la retiró y lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cosa que lo extraño.

─Sasuke-kun no es idiota, Naruto ─negó ella con la cabeza mientras suspiraba resignada y se dirigía a la puerta de la sala─. Simplemente que es un poco… ─se cortó antes de decir algo y se giró estirando la mano hacia Naruto, él cual solo la tomó mientras salían a recorrer los pasillos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación Hinata. Ella lo miró y poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Naruto la miró extrañado, sin comprender que había causado que en esa ocasión se pusiera demasiado sentimental, lo único de lo cual fue capaz fue en abrir sus brazos en una clara invitación, la chica de ojos color perla caminó lentamente hacía él, para hundir su rostro en el pecho del rubio, que la rodeo con cariño.

─Hinata-chan… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ─preguntó suavemente sintiendo como ella le mojaba la ropa con sus lágrimas.

─No es justo esto Naruto-kun… ─susurró en medio de un sollozo y negando con la cabeza─ ¿Sasuke-kun y Sakura se merecen esto? ─inquirió tratando de controlarse.

─ ¡No, Dattebayo! ─respondió él al instante, pensando que eso aliviaría un poco de la angustia de la joven Hyuuga, pero por el contrario lo único que consiguió fue que sollozara con más ímpetu─ ¡Hiante-chan! ─gritó desesperado.

─Es mi culpa… mi culpa… ─musitó desesperada mientras negaba con fuerza─ Si yo… hubiera sido fuerte… si hubiera muerto cuando me dijeron debía morir… si hubiera hecho caso a los ancianos…

─ ¡Cállate! ─vociferó el joven Uzumaki alejándola de su cuerpo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás, totalmente enojado─ ¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir eso! ─Hinata lo miró atónita. El chico se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos a cada costado de su rostro, obligándola a no despegar su mirada de sus ojos─ Si tú hubieras muerto… si tú… ─los ojos de Naruto brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas─ Yo… ¿Crees que hubiera sobrevivido…?

Hinata lo miró atentamente y unas lágrimas más escaparon de sus ojos, para luego abrazar por el cuello a Naruto.

─ ¿Me quieres Naruto-kun? ─susurró suavemente en su oído, causando que al chico se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

─Más que a nada… ─musitó él apretándola a su cuerpo e inhalando el delicioso olor de su cuello… lilas ¿Podía encontrar uno más perfecto que ese?─ Hinata-chan… No digas cosas feas, yo te quiero… Dattebayo…

─Gracias Naruto… ─susurró antes de separarse de él, pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, Hinata se acercó a él y con suavidad lo besó.

El rubio se sonrojo enormemente, sin entender muy bien porque. Cuando al fin fue capaz de digerir lo que la hermosa chica hacia, se olvido de sus ideas acerca de no tener nada que ver con la esposa de su mejor amigo y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica con suavidad mientras correspondía en medio de un suspiro, un delicioso manjar… solo en eso podía pensar, realmente no tenía cabida en su cabeza para algo o alguien más, eso esa realmente… mágico…

─Hinata-chan… ─susurró contra los labios de la chica que se abrieron de a poco para recibir la lengua del chico─ Te amo… ─le aseguró y su lengua se enredo en la de la joven embarazada.

_**

* * *

**_

─Sakura es una estúpida… ─murmuró por lo bajo mirando el techo totalmente fastidiado─ ¿No podría al menos tenerme un poco de fe? ─se quejó y empezó a jugar con un Kunai lanzándolo al aire una y otra vez─ Bueno… de cualquier forma ¿Cuánta fe le puedes tener a un traidor bastardo como yo? ─inquirió amargamente, par luego sonreír de medio lado.

La verdad de que Sakura lo odiara en esos momentos realmente hacía estragos en él, no era algo extraño, pero realmente deseaba hacer algo más que solo encontrarse ahí. Él tenía la esperanza de que ahora que tendrían una hija, ella deseara regresar con él, como mínimo llevando una relación de amantes, pero ni siquiera una de amigos tendría en esos momentos.

─Sakura… ─gimió sintiéndose un estúpido antes de lanzar el kunai con demasiada fuerza y dejarlo clavado en el techo. Suspiró resignado y se giró, quedando boca abajo.

Tendría que pensar una manera de solucionarlo y pronto, no solo necesitaba que Sakura lo perdonara, realmente necesitaba un poco de sexo para desfogar todas sus tensiones ¡Llevaba meses de abstinencia! ¡Se estaba volviendo loco! Nunca había necesitado tanto de ello, pero desde que había empezado a hacerlo constantemente ya no podía vivir sin ello.

─Decidido… Si Sakura se resiste la tendré que obligar… ─debía solucionarlo cuanto antes─ Pero necesitare la artillería pesada ─suspiró antes de quedarse dormido y sumergirse en un sueño que sin duda lo dejaría con un gran problema al amanecer.

_**

* * *

**_

Escuchaba murmullos cerca de ella, pero eran demasiado bajos para ser realmente molestos, solamente eran como el paso del viento cerca de su oreja… Pensando en que seguramente seria eso, decidió seguir disfrutando de ese hermoso sueño, en el que se entregaba al Uchiha una vez más como lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones.

Sabía que estaba haciendo sonidos, era vagamente consiente de que estos era incluso vergonzosos, pero no le importaba, de cualquier manera ¿Quién la escucharía cuando llevaba viviendo sola varios meses? Nadie… Y esa respuesta le agradaba demasiado al Sasuke de su sueño, que sonreía con arrogancia cada vez que ella suspiraba su nombre.

Escucho como algo se movía cerca de ella… algo caminaba en círculos por su habitación… Seguramente alguien había entrado a su casa y caminaba en círculos porque escuchaba los suspiros que soltaba cuando el Uchiha se movía con más ímpetu.

Se removió nerviosa, no le gustaba que alguien la oyera cuando se encontraba tan… bueno, caliente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, perdiendo las oleadas de placer que sentía hacia solo unos minutos ¡Alguien la estaba escuchando!

Miró a su alrededor y no tardo ni un solo segundo en ubicar a su Kakashi-_sensei, _que la miraba con su único ojo descubierto un tanto nervioso.

─Hola ─la saludó y ella lo miro curiosa, olvidándose por completo del hecho de que la había escuchado en el peor momento.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Kakashi? ─inquirió saltando de la cama y lanzándose a abrazarlo, no lo había visto en casi dos semanas y realmente le había hecho un poco de falta.

─Escuche algo que comentaban las enfermeras en el hospital… ─musitó él totalmente tenso, sin siquiera esforzarse por regresarle el abrazo.

Sakura lo soltó lentamente, mordiéndose el labio preocupada, ya sabia que tarde o temprano se enterarían las personas que conocía, pues con Ino informada de primera no era algo de extrañar que la noticia de su embarazo se extendiera en cuestión de horas, pero realmente ella esperaba no tener que aclarar nada y que todos se dieran cuenta de que era cierto cuando la vieran un poco más grande.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─preguntó ella fingiendo de manera pésima mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama mirándolo como si fuera algo que verdaderamente le intrigara.

─Valla, no lo sabes ─respondió su antiguo sensei con una nota de sarcasmo poco común en su voz, haciéndola encogerse.

Realmente no esperaba que él la felicitara y le deseara lo mejor con una radiante sonrisa, pero tampoco se esperaba que se comportara de la manera en que lo hacia.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ─inquirió Kakashi después de unos minutos de silencio incomodo, ella levantó la mirada mordiéndose el labio verdaderamente nerviosa.

Por la misma razón por la que no se lo había dicho a nadie, verdaderamente era una noticia, no muy nueva, pero aún ni siquiera ella misma era capaz de asimilarlo por completo. Si bien, estaba consiente que estaba embarazada, no se imaginaba contándoselo a todos los demás.

¿Qué les diría? _"¡Chicos, Adivinen! ¡Estoy esperando un hijo de Sasuke-kun aunque él este casado con Hinata!"_

No era que temiera ser juzgada, pero tampoco podía ir por ahí publicándolo y ahora sabía que mucho menos…

─No podía decir mucho… ─susurró ella totalmente deprimida, mirándolo suplicante─ Sabes de quien es… ─musitó bajando la mirada de nueva cuenta y empezando a jugar con sus manos─ Es el Hokage… No puede tener "bastardos"… Creí que lo mejor era dejar que la situación… ─tomó aire tratando de evitar sollozar─ Simplemente… corriera…

Hatake la miró atentamente.

Se veía realmente deprimida y algo dolida incluso podría decir, él no podía reclamarle nada, siempre había sido consiente de que ella amaba a Uchiha ¿Le podría acusar de algo cuando ella esperaba un hijo del Hokage?

Suspiró resignado mientras negaba para si mismo.

Se acercó a ella, para luego sentarse a su lado.

─ ¿Cuánto tienes? ─le preguntó pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

─ ¿Acaso importa mucho? ─respondió ella con otra pregunta, alzando la mirada hacia su sensei, él cual negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con su único ojo descubierto─ Ya no se si quiero ser madre… ─susurró acurrucándose en el costado del hombre de cabellera plateada─ Yo quiero estar con Sasuke-kun… ─suspiró y él le acaricio el cabello mientras miraba al techo totalmente preocupado por ello.

─ ¿Y no estarías dispuesta a estar con él? ─preguntó un tanto confundido. Realmente no podía creer que el orgullo empezara a aparecer en Sakura, justo cuando lo más indicado seria que lo dejara de lado por su propia felicidad.

─No soy capaz de hacerle eso a Hinata y a su hijo… Ellos no se merecen un hogar donde halla "otra"… ─se levantó de la cama y se rodeo a si misma con los brazos, para luego encarar al ninja copia─ De cualquier modo nunca he necesitado de nadie más, yo creo que…

─Mentirosa… ─la interrumpió Kakashi y ella se calló de golpe, al ver que el hombre se levantaba mirándola molesto─ Tú eres de las personas más dependientes que conozco Sakura, tú necesitas de Sasuke más de lo que crees… ─se giró y caminó a la ventana─ Y si no me crees… para la próxima grabare tus sonidos eróticos… ─Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas─ Me voy, te dejé algo en el escritorio… deberías revisarlo ─agregó y sin más saltó por la ventana, dejándola parada a mitad de su habitación.

─Kakashi… Gomennasai… ─susurró Haruno después de unos segundos. Sabía que a su antiguo sensei le dolían, o al menos le incomodaban los comentarios sobre el Uchiha, pero realmente no podía culparse por eso cuando él parecía ser el único que la escuchaba realmente.

Se dirigió al escritorio de su habitación pensando en desahogarse con otra persona que al menos no se sintiera dolida con ella si hablaba de lo enamorada que estaba del sexto.

─Buscaré a Kiba más tarde… ─susurró para si y una sonrisita apareció en su rostro─ Aunque seguramente querrá matarme… ─tomó el pergamino que se encontraba sobre un montón de hojas con anotaciones de antídotos. Se sorprendió al notar que era un pergamino de carácter oficial enviado desde la oficina del Hokage─ Valla, si sabe como aprovechar su puesto… ─musitó amargamente al leer el contenido.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, pero al notar la ligera sonrisa de Hinata, se sentó en el sillón detrás del escritorio. Ese día había accedido a que lo acompañara a la oficina, aunque en realidad no le agradara mucho la idea.

─ ¿Debería de preguntarme porque estas tan nervioso? ─preguntó ella acercándose a él, el Uchiha la miró frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando la joven Hyuuga empezó a acariciarle el cabello, él se relajó, para luego sonreírle de medio lado.

─Sakura va a venir… ─susurró él y la chica de ojos color perla sonrió complacida.

─ ¿Fuiste con ella después, verdad? ─inquirió sentándose a duras penas sobre el escritorio.

─No… ─respondió secamente y se levanto del sillón, para tomarla del codo y obligarla a sentarse en su lugar─ Le mande una orden oficial, así que viene o… viene ─le informó sonriendo de manera arrogante.

Ella tendría que obedecer lo que él dijera le agradara o no la idea, él era su jefe, casi su dueño, y eso… era una verdadera ventaja.

─ ¡Te lo dije Hinata-chan! ─gritó Naruto al entrar, para luego azotar la puerta tras él, con un moretón en el ojo─ ¡Es un idiota! ¡Mira lo que Sakura-chan me hizo! ─se quejó él rubio colocándose a lado de la embarazada─ ¡Esta enojada, ttebayo! ¡Me pregunto si podía entregarle algo al teme por ella! ¡Yo como todo buen amigo le dije que si! ¡Y me golpeo, Dattebayo! ─en cuanto terminó de decir eso Hinata no sabía si reír o enfadarse, la realidad era que estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estar en medio de esos dos cuando discutían.

Sonrió pensando que seguramente así se había sentido Sakura cuando estaban juntos en el mismo equipo de niños… ahora ella era parte de ese equipo…

─Pues entrégale lo que le mando ─contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

─ ¡Con gusto, ttebayo! ─gritó, pero justo en el momento en que se acercó al chico, Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado y salió disparado por la ventana detrás de su escritorio.

El azabache suspiró frustrado ¿Realmente tendría que suplicarle a la terca Haruno para que como mínimo lo escuchara?

Recorrió las calles a toda velocidad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en la cima de algún edificio, mientras observaba a los aldeanos pasar.

Realmente estaba desesperado, si bien, sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad de encontrarla de esa manera, la verdad es que no estaba de humor para buscarla como era debido. Ya tenía demasiado con que le hubiera mandado un puñetazo con el dobe de Naruto.

Bajó de la azotea en la que se encontraba y empezó a caminar lentamente por la concurrida calle, estaba tentado a regresar a la oficina y olvidarse de ella por el resto del día cuando notó un destello rosado entro en su campo de visión.

Se giró a la derecha y encontró a la Haruno sentada en una mesa, totalmente sola mientras tomaba una malteada de chocolate.

Sonrió al pensar en la ironía que implicaba que ella odiara la de fresa cuando su cabello tenía exactamente el mismo color.

Se acercó a la entrada sin quitarle la mirada de encima, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de cristal vio como su ex-sensei se acercaba a ella. Sakura saltó de inmediato de su silla abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo del cuello.

Se encontraba furioso. Realmente se moría de ganas de entrar en ese lugar y partirle la cara al Hatake y gritarle un par de cosas a Sakura.

─Eres un estúpido Sasuke ─susurró ara si mismo mientras sonreía amargamente─ ¿Realmente pensaste que te amaría? ─se giró y se dirigió a la torre.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y si quería que todo resultara bien para él tendría que empezar en ese mismo instante.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Chap editado!


	22. Cap 22

Capitulo 22

No hay tiempo, todo se acabo

.

.

.

Al llegar a su oficina Sasuke se extraño de no encontrar a Naruto y a su esposa en ese lugar. Estaba casi seguro de que se encontrarían ahí para torturarlo hasta sacarle algo de Sakura, pero eso lograba darle un poco de paz, al menos en esos momentos no tendría que responder a las preguntas de esos dos.

Llamó a un miembro del escuadrón especial ANBU en cuanto se hubo serenado un poco y en cuanto este se presento frente a él, su mirada se vio totalmente cargada de odio y un gran resentimiento, que no había estado presente en ellos desde mucho antes de asesinar a su hermano.

Realmente estaba enfurecido. Él sin dudarlo había estado con ella, arriesgando por completo se orgullo y pensando que realmente lo amaba y que seria imposible recibir algún tipo de traición de su parte.

También había sido capaz de hacer algo que jamás en su vida desearía: convertirse en Hokage, incluso había terminado casado con la Hyuuga porque ella se lo había suplicado

¡Y claro que le había suplicado!

Desde el principio debió de haber planeado eso como venganza a su partida cuando tenían doce ¡Pero por Kami! ¡Él no era más que un niño cuando decidió marcharse en busca de poder para cumplir sus metas! Tal vez si había sido cruel con ella en un pasado, pero él no era del todo feliz al hacerle eso a su primer amor y a la mejor amiga ─a pesar de todo─ de la chica que lo traía totalmente loco, pero como todo chico de su edad no sabía como rechazar a una niña que le trataba como una especie de ídolo.

Tal vez si había sido un maldito desgraciado durante todos esos años que lo buscaron y trataron de devolverlo a la aldea, pero él tenía una misión y no podía fallar.

¡Y aun con todo eso el había vuelto por ella!

Le había demostrado hasta el cansancio de lo que sentía por ella. Él mismo le había propuesto estar con él a pesar de que se iba a casar, se lo volvió a proponer después de que se casó, incluso se lo insistió muchas veces más antes de saber que iban a tener un hijo y también después de enterarse… En esos momentos el joven azabache comprendía que ella se había negado por el simple hecho de que lo había convencido de esa boda, con el simple propósito de hacerlo infeliz, aunque eso le costara su felicidad a dos personas más que a su parecer la estimaban demasiado sin que ella se lo mereciera.

─Vigila a Haruno Sakura ─le ordenó al ninja y este de inmediato notó como se tensó al escucharlo─ _Claro… _pensó con amargura y sintiendo su orgullo cada vez más herido─ _Todos saben que yo tuve algo que ver con ella… _Y quiero que me traigas todos los libros de la sección setenta y tres, de inmediato ─el ninja asintió y de inmediato se perdió en una nube de humo.

Suspiró sintiéndose agotado sin comprender el porque, realmente le mataba lo que estaba pasando y no sabía como lidiar con ello de una manera menos cruel, pero todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos le era tan doloroso que le costaba creérselo.

Tendría que trabajar duro, informarse y convencer a los otros Kages de que lo que haría era lo más correcto para que la aldea tuviera un próximo heredero Hokage. Si Sakura quería estar con el imbécil de Hatake, él no se lo impediría, pero le arrebataría a su hija de sus brazos sin ningún sentimiento de culpa y después se encargaría de encontrar el modo, para poderla expulsar de la aldea.

* * *

─Tal vez tengas razón Kakashi… ─suspiró ella sonriendo levemente y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas─ Yo ya no soportaría alejarme de Sasuke-kun, menos aun con un bebe en camino ─admitió claramente renuente mientras colocaba una mano en su vientre de manera totalmente inconsciente, lo cual lo obligó a sonreír de manera trise y resignada.

Realmente estaba considerando el hecho de visitar a un psiquiatra, pues el que aún conservara esperanzas no le parecía del todo normal, después de que él mismo la había alentado a estar con su antiguo pupilo a pesar de lo que pasaba en sus vidas.

─Bueno, supongo que ahora si volverás con Sasuke ¿Verdad? ─inquirió jugando con la copa de sake que tenía entre las manos, para evitar seguir mirando su mano en su vientre o su rostro ligeramente sonrojado que le causaba unas irresistibles ganas de acariciar sus mejillas mientras la besaba con devoción.

─Si… ─musitó y se mordió el labio inferior, para pararse de inmediato del banco donde se encontraba sentada y abalanzarse contra su sensei─ Gracias… ─murmuró y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla─ Mejor me voy, iré a verlo a la torre un poco antes de que termine con su trabajo, adiós.

Se alejó del hombre, quien la miraba sintiendo un gran vacio. Desde el principio él supo que sus sentimientos por él no eran ni de cerca a los que tenía por el joven Uchiha, pero nunca había perdido la esperanza de que realmente pudiera llegar a borrarlo de su corazón.

Sakura sentía la mirada de Kakashi, pero trató de ignorarla todo lo que le fue posible, para no girarse y abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo hasta que le fuera necesario introducir daño a sus pulmones, pues sabía que solo sería como darle una señal de que realmente tenía una oportunidad de convertirse en su todo.

Cosa que jamás pasaría, aun cuando Sasuke no estuviera con ella.

Caminó firmemente decidida hasta la florería.

Ese día Ino lo tenía libre y estaba segura de que se encontraría ahí, detrás del mostrador totalmente aburrida por tener que ayudar a sus padres con el negocio.

Al entrar tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en todo lo que la joven rubia le diría por la noticia de que aceptaría la propuesta de regresar con el Hokage, pero esta se apagó y sus cejas se alzaron al ve que su vieja amiga se encontraba tallando el escritorio con un kunai, al parecer muy enfada y frustrada con algo.

─Ino ─la llamó, pero Yamanaka empezó a apuñalar con fuerza la madera mientras musitaba cientos de cosas que le resultaban imposibles de comprender─. Ino ─insistió, pero ella no respondió, por lo cual suspirando entre molesta y resignada se acercó a ella y con un movimiento hábil le quitó el arma de las manos, causando que la chica la mirara furiosa, pero en cuanto la miró se sereno.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─inquirió con un tono que era claramente hostil.

Eso sin duda era nuevo para la chica de cabellos rosados, por lo regular ella siempre la recibía de manera distinta, ya fuera burlándose de ella o comentarios hirientes, pero jamás solía hacerlo demostrándole que se encontraba mal, ya fuera por culpa de sus entrenamientos o su cabello.

─Nada… Solo venía a darte una no…

─ ¡¿Es qué los hombres son idiotas o qué?! ─vociferó de pronto interrumpiendo a la embarazada que se sorprendió, pero que de inmediato sonrió satisfecha ¡Ya sabía ella que no era la única de problemas con hombres!

─No todos ─respondió cuando le entregó el kunai y fue entonces cuando notó que sus ojos azules tenían lágrimas y que su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente─ ¿Problemas con alguno en especial? ─le preguntó suavemente, olvidándose por un momento de que le iba a contar las buenas nuevas e ignorando el hecho de que tenía que ir a decirle a su amado Uchiha que estaría con él pasara lo que pasara. De cualquier forma ¿Sasuke esperaría por ella unas horas más? Claro que lo haría. Nadie le haría dudarlo.

─ ¡Kami! ¡Es que no entiendo Sakura! ¿Realmente todos los hombres son estúpidos? ─preguntó controlándose un poco y respirando profundamente, logrando controlar sus lágrimas.

―Vamos a caminar cerda ―le propuso la Haruno y otra simplemente asintió― ¡Señora Yamanaka, me llevo a Ino! ―gritó, de inmediato tomó a su amiga de la mano y la sacó a rastras de la florería.

Caminaron un par de calles en silencio hasta que llegaron al parque. Sakura sonrió tristemente al darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las veces sus pies la llevaban a algún lugar que le recordara al Uchiha.

Se sentaron en la primera banca que encontraron, ya que Sakura se resistía enormemente a adentrarse más al parque por temor a llegar a la banca donde Sasuke la había abandonado aquella noche.

― ¿Quién es el hombre idiota? ―preguntó Sakura con una sonrisita, tenía que dejar de pensar un momento en el Hokage, al menos hasta resolver el problema de su amiga.

―Si te lo digo no lo creerías ni en un millón de años ―susurró la rubia sonrojándose ligeramente.

Sabía que era algo verdaderamente extraño lo que había sucedido entre ellos y le avergonzaba confesarlo, incluso a Sakura y aún sabiendo que como Ino Yamanaka nunca había tenido pelos en la lengua.

―Pues dilo de cualquier manera… Te apuesto que si yo te contara muchas cosas no las creerías ―le respondió y la abrazó por los hombros dándole valor para hablar.

Ino respiró profundamente. Necesitaba sacarlo, aunque eso le costara un par de burlas por parte de su amiga.

―Lo hice con Gaara ―respondió de golpe y cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar que su amiga se tensaba a su lado.

Esperó unos segundos la reacción de la Haruno, pero justo cuando estaba empezando a creer que su amiga había muerto de la impresión, sintió como el brazo que la rodeaba empezaba a agitarse, para solo un momento después escuchar como Sakura se carcajeaba de lo lindo en su cara.

Abrió los ojos cuando el brazo que le rodeaba los brazos desapareció y se encontró con la chica de cabellos rosados abrazándose el vientre mientras reía a carcajadas y con lágrimas en los ojos. No sabía si se ofendía o si le aliviaba que no se hubiera enfadado con ella por andar haciendo incoherencias.

―Ino… ―la llamó pero le era imposible hablar, realmente la chica de ojos verdes trataba de controlarse, pero el ver el rostro totalmente preocupado de Ino al momento de decírselo no tenía precio y es que eso era algo que realmente no le debería de preocupar en lo más mínimo―, pero… ¿Qué tiene eso… de malo? ―inquirió conteniendo su risa como le era posible.

―Que lo único que dijo cuando terminamos fue "¡Lo siento!" ―vociferó totalmente desesperada mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en sus manos totalmente histérica― ¿Qué clase de hombre dice lo siento? ¡Es una estupidez! ―se quejó y Sakura dejó de reír para asentir, dándole la razón por completo― ¡Además de que no habló en todo el viaje a su aldea! ―eso descolocó a Sakura.

― ¿Viaje? ―preguntó claramente confundida y de inmediato su amiga se sonrojó de manera alarmante.

―Bueno… Si… Lo hicimos en el camino a su aldea en un ar…

─ ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Ino! ¡Si eres una cerda! ─soltó Sakura totalmente sorprendida. Se esperaba que Tal vez hubiera sucedido después de la ceremonia, en la fiesta o después con unas cpas de más de Sake en su organismo, pero jamás _durante_ un viaje siendo la escolta y mucho menos _en _un árbol.

Ino se sonrojó de manera totalmente alarmante que habría hecho morir de envidia a un tomate y miró a todos lados totalmente asustada en el momento en que le tapaba la boca con la mano a la joven de cabellera rosada.

─ ¿Podrías cerrar la boca antes de decir algo importante? ─inquirió molesta y Sakura asintió enojada mientras señala su vientre frunciendo el ceño─ ¡Ups! Lo lamento ─la soltó y suspiró evitando la mirada de su amiga.

─Bueno, supongo que no es algo del todo malo… Ahora, cuéntame… ─le ordenó mientras se acariciaba su vientre que cada vez se veía más abultado.

* * *

Sasuke revisaba los libros con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, entendía todo a la perfección. Sabía que después de que su hijo naciera lo podría reclamar suyo, unas simples pruebas y listo. Se lo arrebataría a Sakura.

Eso no lo hacía del todo feliz, pero al menos le daba paz el pensar que su hija no crecería bajo la influencia de esa maldita que le había hecho odiar los sentimientos de nueva cuenta.

Nadie jugaba con un Uchiha, porque era seguro que no ganaría.

Dejó el ultimó libro sobre su escritorio cuando escuchó a alguien del otro lado de la puerta.

─Pase ─anunció a pesar de que ni siquiera habían tocado la puerta.

El pomo giró y cuando se abrió la puerta se tensó.

Frente a él se encontraba Sakura con una linda sonrisa en sus labios y una delicado vestido blanco de tirantes que dejaba muy en claro el estado en el que se encontraba, al elevarse ligeramente en su vientre, seguro que si no hubieran sabido de las pruebas un dia se hubiera muerto del susto al ver a Sakura tan gorda.

Se veía simplemente hermosa y tentadora, lo hacía querer olvidar que ya había tomado una resolución y dejarse envolver por las mentiras que eran las palabras de la Haruno al decirle que lo amaba, querer acercarse a ella y pegar su oído al bulto como lo hacía Naruto con Hinata, o como mínimo acariciar su cremosa piel como si no hubiera nada que se los impidiera, pero se resistió.

La miró acercarse y notó que en sus ojos había un brillo especial.

─ ¡Sasuke-kun! ─gritó y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, pero al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que el sexto no parecía muy dispuesto a abrazarla y sentarla en su regazo─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó deteniéndose y mirándolo confundida─ No me queda bien la ropa ¿Verdad? ¡Le dije a Ino que la ropa de maternidad no me quedaría bien! ─gritó claramente frustrada, pero al notar que no aparecía la común mueca burlona en los labios de su amado se confundió─ ¿Sasuke-kun? ─lo llamó, pero el chico continuo mirándola de manera fría.

─Tendrás a mi hija y después te iras de la aldea, dejándola a mi cargo ─le informó mirándola a los ojos que se fueron opacando poco a poco─. Es una orden oficial ─agregó y notó como las lágrimas de Sakura empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos y a pesar de que sintió su corazón estrujarse, se mantuvo totalmente firme.

.

.

.

Continuar…

* * *

¿Me tardé?

Bueno, pues me esforce en traerselos he conseguido que me dejen utilizar la laptop en la school en lugar de las libretas... Aun no se como valla a resultar, pero me parece mejor que estar sufriendo.

Los puntos me los quitaron, pero aun me siento extraña de los cortes, ahora utilizo calentadores en los brazos para que no se vean, nadie sabe lo que paso... mas que mi familia y mi novio... Realmente es extraño... Si alguien conoce Crepusculo, les dire que ahora entiendo como se sentía Bella.

¡Solo fue un momento de locura! No se si era encerio...

No es como si pensara volver a hacerlo ¿Creen que si hubiera querido morir de verdad habría pedido ayuda? Ni yo se lo que pensaba, pero no entiendo porque no me dejan sola! Solo me pongo más tensa...

En fin, parece ser que esto de la computadora le agrada a mi madre porque me tiene vigilada siempre y cuando no es ella, es el idiota de mi novio -si, te lo digo a ti- que me tiene todo el rato a un lado abrazondome y revisandome las muñecas ¡Dios, No me voy a romper!

Ok... Creo me exedi... pero... ¡Dios, aqui es el unico lugar donde desahogasme!

Doy pena... Tal vez...

En fin, En tema de la historia ahi algo que tenía preparado hace tiempo, pero no me habia animado a publicar, tal vez por el hecho de que mi autoestima anda por los suelos... En fin un O-S de lo que Ino cerda le cuenta a Sakura... pero perspectiva de Gaara... si lo quieren diganme y se los traigo en dos dias!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**

**_Feliz cumple Taylor!!! (L)_**


	23. Cap 23 ¡Una vez idiota, siempre idiota!

Capitulo 23

Consecuencias ¡Una vez idiota, siempre idiota!

.

.

.

─Tendrás a mi hija y después te iras de la aldea, dejándola a mi cargo ─le informó mirándola a los ojos que se fueron opacando poco a poco─. Es una orden oficial ─agregó y notó como las lágrimas de Sakura empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos y a pesar de que sintió su corazón estrujarse, se mantuvo totalmente firme.

Sakura lo miró tratando de entender que era lo que sucedía, pero lo único que era capaz de descifrar en la mirada del Uchiha era resolución y un orgullo claramente herido.

─ ¿Por… por qué…? ─inquirió con la voz afectada. No entendía en lo más mínimo que era lo que pasaba ¿Sasuke-kun le haría eso? ¡Imposible!

Apretó los ojos desesperada y las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de ellos haciéndola sentir muy miserable. Ya antes se había prometido no llorar por él, pero siempre terminaba equivocándose.

Suspiró tratando de serenarse, pero le era totalmente imposible.

─Sasuke-kun… ─le llamó, intentando que la azabache mirada que le dirigía se derritiera por lo menos un poco─ Dime que es broma… ─suplicó, pero ya sabía que no lo era en lo más mínimo.

Sasuke Uchiha no se andaba con juegos ni bromas, nunca lo había hecho.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y el joven Hokage se sintió miserable. Él deseaba venganza y conservar a su heredera, pero tomar venganza contra Sakura le resultaba más difícil que tomarla contra su hermano.

Haruno abrazó su vientre, ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para ser padres, era totalmente consiente de lo que implicaba y eso no le había importado al enterarse, pues ella al menos iba a tener un hijo del chico al que amaba, no como Hinata, pero en esos momentos no sabía el porque empezaba a odiar al ser que llevaba dentro.

─Retírate ─ordenó el sexto dirigiendo su mirando a los documentos que tenía en el escritorio.

─ ¡¿Por qué?! ─vociferó la chica de cabellos rosados fuera de si mirándolo encolerizada─ ¡Solo para eso regresaste! ¿Cierto? ¡Para tener un heredero! ¡Solo yo seria tan estúpida para darte uno! ─explotó sintiéndose enferma, todo se empezaba a moverse a su alrededor.

Sasuke la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos ¿Ese era el concepto que tenía de él? Ella de verdad lo decepcionaba. No se esperaba algo como eso de su parte.

─ ¡Solo tu eres tan estúpida como para decir que me ama y revolcarse con otro! ─escupió ácidamente sintiéndose decepcionado de su autocontrol, pero esa era una de las escenas más desagradables en las que le había tocado estar implicado.

─ ¿Otro? ─susurró ella confundida, tardó un momento en asimilar lo que él le decía y cuando lo logró solo se enfureció más─ ¡¿Qué otro Uchiha?! ¿Con quien más podría llegar a estar?

El hecho de que ella le mintiera de manera descarada fue suficiente para Sasuke, por lo que se levantó de un salto en medio de un salto y en menos de un parpadeo apareció frente a ella y la tomó de las muñecas con demasiada fuerza.

─Estoy harto de tur mentiras ─musitó con voz tan fría y cruel que por un segundo Sakura le temió─. Harás lo que yo te ordene, sin oponerte ─susurró con voz aterciopelada pero llena de desprecio─. De aquí a que mi hija nazca no podrás salir de tu casa, además de que tienes totalmente prohibido ver a Hatake ─le advirtió y en las tristes esmeraldas, distinguió un brillo de comprensión.

─Sasuke-kun… ─susurró tratando de controlar una sonrisita traviesa que luchaba por tatuarse en sus labios─ Yo quiero estar contigo ─admitió mirándolo suplicante y Sasuke se enfureció aun más al oír, eso que él consideraba una mentira.

─Cállate ─le ordenó fulminándola con la mirada─. Tú no tienes derecho a desear estar conmigo… ─susurró soltándola lentamente, para después acariciar sus labios con el pulgar─ No eres lo suficiente buena cosa para estar con un Uchiha… Jamás podrás estar a un nivel lo suficientemente alto para merecerme… ─le soltó con voz lenta y filosa como si fuera una cruel caricia.

Eso fue un golpe que ella no se esperaba.

Sabía que tal vez él le había dicho cosas peores, a pesar de no recordar ninguna, pero eso había sido suficiente para que su corazón se rompiera en miles de fragmentos. Esa iba a ser la última vez que le importara algo referente a Sasuke.

─De acuerdo, me iré ─musitó fríamente mientras retrocedía un par de pasos totalmente firme en su decisión─, pero si quieres a mi hijo, tendrás que darme todo lo que yo pida ─le advirtió y notó que la miraba escéptico─. Si yo muero, él también.

Su voz y sus ojos eran tan fríos como los del Uchiha, pero eso no lo obligaba a tomarla enserio. Para él, eso no era más que una tonta amenaza sin bases.

¿Quién creería que ella se quitaría la vida y la de él? Nadie, aunque esas palabras le taladraban el corazón, sabía que ella nunca sería capaz de hacer tal cosa.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─preguntó mientras caminaba de regreso a su sillón. Necesitaba mantener la compostura. Ella debía de entender que su vida no se iba a depender en ningún momento de ella.

─Quiero vivir con Kakashi ─respondió sintiéndose traidora, pero tenía que darle una lección al Uchiha.

Ella no tenía porque dejar de ver al hombre que la había fortalecido y apoyado cuando sin saberlo estaba muriendo por dentro. Kakashi había sido sin duda una persona muy importante en su vida. Él se había llevado su dolor, su virginidad… entre otras cosas.

El chico se quedó helado mientras que en su rostro aparecía la furia.

Él siempre había logrado mantener su pálido rostro en calma cuando había una situación demandante, pero en esos momentos era prácticamente imposible el que lograra mantenerlo como debía.

La ira crecía en su interior a cada micra de segundo que pasaba.

El que ella se burlara de él de esa manera era algo que no iba a tolerar.

En menos de un parpadeo Sakura sintió como algo se cerraba en torno a su cuello y como su espalda chocaba contra la pared con fuerza, lo cual la obligó a cerrar los ojos como acto de reflejo ante el dolor.

Al abrirlos se encontró con los ojos rojos de Sasuke y descubrió que lo que le rodeaba el cuello era la mano del mismo.

─Escúchame bien idiota ─susurró él con el odio destilando en su voz─. Tú tendrás a mi heredera y si te niegas… perecerás con ella ─le advirtió y notó la sorpresa aparecer en las opacas esmeraldas de la chica─. Puedo conseguir otra perra para que mi clan crezca, no creas que eres la única disponible.

Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos mientras ella lo miraba con odio ¿Cuántas cosas podían cambiar por unos estúpidos celos? Nunca había pensado que tantas.

Era consciente de que él no lo era. De que todo lo decía por que se sentía herido, pero de cualquier manera eso no lo exhumaba de culpa alguna ante lo cruel que estaba siendo.

─Entonces ¿Qué harás? ─inquirió de manera burlona el azabache.

─Tendrás a tu hija, pero yo me iré a donde me plazca ─murmuró la chica con dificultad debido a que le costaba respirar─. Tú no volverás a tener poder sobre mí.

─Por supuesto ─la soltó de forma brusca y ella calló al piso de sentón─. Ahora largo y recuerda no podrás ver a Hatake ─le recordó y se sentó en su sillón para luego girarse y darle la espalda.

Tratando de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba intacta, se levantó y salió de la oficina del chico dando un fuerte portazo.

¡De verdad no entendía como pudo haberse enamorado alguna vez de ese idiota inmaduro!

Apretó los ojos con fuerza una vez que hubo salido del edificio. No quería llorar más por él. Se daba cuenta de que todo había sido por un malentendido, pero realmente el joven azabache había cruzado la línea.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke miró por la ventana y vio como la chica de cabellera rosada caminaba por la calle. Quería correr tras ella y decirle mil cosas. No todas buenas, no todas malas, por lo cual se contuvo.

Él, como todo un Uchiha no aceptaría que nadie se burlara de él. Ya fuera el ninja más poderoso o una simple chica.

Se volvió a su escritorio, tenía mucho papeleo que hacer, además de que tenía que llegar temprano a su mansión para evitar encontrarse a Naruto.

Se lo diría a él, eso era obvio, pero primero quería asegurarse de que su _esposa _no tenía el menor inconveniente con que él dijera a todo mundo que el bebe que iba a tener Sakura era suyo.

La gente era estúpida, sin duda se creerían una como esa si decían que el hijo que esperaba Hinata había nacido un par de meses después, solo era esconderlo un periodo y después podría salir con ambos bebes.

Suspiró y trato de sonreír.

Necesitaba primero creerse el mismo que todo estaba bien y que lo sucedido unos minutos antes no había causado ningún estrago en él, pero simplemente le resultaba imposible borrar de su mente el rostro lleno de dolor de Sakura.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Ya volví… Mmm… Se que tarde milenios, pero simplemente no queria actualñizar acá si no lo hacía en Cz... Jeje... les quería aclarar que estos capitulos ya estan escritos desde hace milenios... Así que podran venir más seguido dependiendo de la hermosa cantidad de R&R que reciba xD!

Ya me conocen.. Soy muy muy avara con ellos!

Ademas de que no tengo nada mejor que hacer estando como estoy... Les agradesco la preocupacion que algunos han demostrado. Y por eso les voy a ser sincera ¡Mi madre los ama! ¡Piensa que son lo mejor que me ha pasado pues por ustedes estoy todo el dia en la compu! Claro, donde puede vigilarme...

Los amo!!!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**

Kisses!!!


	24. Cap 24 Eso, quéjate…

Capitulo 24

Eso, quéjate… ¡Después de todo yo solo hice al bebe!

.

.

.

Ino suspiró frustrada y salió de su habitación, tenía prisa.

Había conseguido un par de días libres para esas fechas, pero Sasuke se las había arreglado para que se los movieran y ella tenía que hacerla de escolta con el Kazekage… De nuevo…

El recuerdo de lo sucedido la última vez la perturbaba, pero claramente el Uchiha se estaba vengando de ella de manera deliberada.

Llegó a la puerta de la aldea y frunció el ceño molesta al darse cuenta de que una chica de cabello castaño se encontraba a su lado.

Bufó.

Seguro quería probar algo, algo que sin duda era innecesario para ella, aunque seguramente si ella se la pasaba pegada al pelirrojo jamás podrían aclarar lo sucedido y eso la dejaría sin paz hasta que lo volviera a ver.

_**

* * *

**_

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente convirtiéndose en meses, Sasuke se había convencido a si mismo de que todo estaba bien, pues Hinata había cedido a fingir ser la madre de su heredero sino mostraba preferencia alguna por el bebe que le daría la Haruno, a pesar de que no le agradaba la idea de quitarle su hijo a la chica.

El cual ya tenía poco más de cuatro semanas de nacido, pero para desgracia de Naruto y Hinata, el pequeño Kenji había heredado rasgos y el castaño claro del que seguramente era su padre, a excepción de los ojos que sin duda alguna tenían el Byakuhan.

Era triste el hecho de que Hinata llorara cada vez que lo miraba, pero lo aceptaba al igual que la decisión de Sasuke.

La reacción de Naruto ante la noticia había sido tan… predecible.

Le había gritado y le había golpeado, pero en solo un par de segundos el azabache había tomado el control de la situación. No le iba permitir al Uzumaki golpearlo cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente herido ─aunque no físicamente─ por todo lo que sucedía.

Pasaba más horas de las necesarias en la oficina tratando de mantener su mente ocupada todo el tiempo, al igual que mandaba misiones de larga duración a Hatake, todas comunicadas por un ANBU. Él no hubiera sido capaz de verlo sin sentir unas enormes ganas de hacer más que romperle la nariz de un puñetazo.

Y hasta el momento lo único que lo había hecho sonreír patéticamente había sido la mueca de desprecio de la Yamanaka a la semana siguiente cuando le entregó el expediente de algunos pacientes, entre ellos Sakura.

Se encontraba sobre su cama viendo el techo sin mirarlo realmente, en su pupila estaba grabada a fuego la imagen de Sakura con poco más de ocho meses de embarazo.

Ella era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que había visto jamás. El aura maternal que la rodeaba era sublime, eso era capaz de notarlo a pesar de que solamente la había logrado ver dos ocasiones desde la ventana de su oficina.

Necesitaba pensar en alguna manera de que todo lo que había pasado entre ellos se olvidara. Él aun creía fervientemente en que ella lo había engañado con el Hatake a pesar de que su corazón trataba de negárselo y no podía arriesgar su orgullo ni el buen nombre de su familia por una aventura que no era lo suficientemente prometedora en cuanto a como terminaría.

Sabía que tarde o temprano, si terminaba o no dejando su orgullo de lado, entre ellos dos no podría haber un final feliz o al menos uno que no fuera deprimente.

Él simplemente sabía que la felicidad no era algo que a él pudiera pasarle del todo, pues la vida lo había forjado de esa manera, por el momento se conformaría con tener a su heredero para el solo y nadie más.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, sus pensamientos estaban tomando un rumbo hacia lo que trataba de evitar, cuando un ANBU apareció frente a su cama.

Se sobresaltó y se preparó para atacar, pero de inmediato reconoció al joven ninja. Era el que se encargaba de seguir a Sakura y de mantenerlo informado de sus movimiento.

─Señor, la ninja Haruno se encuentra en el hospital en este momento ─informó antes de que el azabache fuera siquiera capaz de preguntar─, esta en trabajo de parto ─el sexto Hokage palideció de golpe y antes de que fuera capaz de decir algo más desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

No pensó siquiera en que se encontraba sin camisa, entró en el hospital y al verlo la recepcionista se sonrojo.

─ ¿Dónde esta Sakura Haruno? ─inquirió con voz dura que de inmediato la bajó de su nube. Era apuesto y poderoso, pero a su parecer era un verdadero cretino.

─ ¿Es usted pariente de la señorita? ─preguntó ella poniendo su mejor sonrisa. Le molestaba su falta de educación y por ello no lo dejaría pasar.

─ ¿Dónde esta? ─insistió mirándola de manera amenazante, pero ella no se inmutó.

─ ¿Es pariente o no? ─contestó ella cortante.

─ ¡Mierda, no! ¡Pero soy el Hokage y el padre! ¿Eso cuenta? ─preguntó sarcástico, ya completamente harto. Ella se sorprendió y de inmediato se sintió avergonzada. Se notaba que el pobre chico estaba desesperado por saber sobre la joven y su hijo.

─Área de maternidad, tercer piso, sala de parto numero cuatro… ─contestó de inmediato y vio como se alejó a toda velocidad sin siquiera musitar un gracias, aunque claro, no se lo esperaba de cualquier manera.

El joven Hokage se dirigió sin pensarlo y al llegar frente a la puerta se quedó estático. Lleno de algo que solo recordaba vagamente… sentía un sudor frio en la frente y como sus manos temblaban fuera de todo su control. Jadeó fuertemente al reconocerlo.

Era miedo.

Dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose intimidado, se esperaba todo tipo de emociones menos la que lo embargaba. Estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la euforia de ser padre, para no perdonar ni dejarse convences por Sakura si ella intentaba persuadirlo, e incluso la decepción si no llegaba a ser una niña, pero jamás se imaginó que su futuro bebe llegaría tres semanas antes de lo esperado.

Sabía poco de embarazos en general y mucho menos del de Sakura, pero era consiente de que los embarazos prematuros eran demasiado peligrosos, tanto como para la madre como para el bebe.

Tomó aire.

No se podía rendir a medio camino, todo el tiempo y los recursos desperdiciados con los que la había mandado vigilar solo para saber que estaría ahí cuando diera a luz.

Para él era importante, por lo cual no lo iba a dejar.

Entró decidido y al hacerlo se preguntó que hacia en ese lugar.

Había varias enfermeras en el lugar, un medico, Ino y Sakura. Todos vestían un traje en un color parecido al verde, con gorro y toda la cosa. Incluso todos a excepción de la Haruno llevaban guantes de látex.

Todos lo miraron con diferentes expresiones en su rostro, pero el que se quedó grabado en su memoria fue el de la chica de cabello rosado que parecía una combinación entre exasperación y lastima.

─ ¿Qué demonios cree que hace entrando aquí así? ─preguntó una mujer regordeta que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber visto en su vida, por lo cual avanzó un poco más, acercándose a la chica en la camilla, pero de nuevo la mujer se paró frente a él.

─Soy el Hokage ─respondió sin despegar la mirada del hombre que no despegaba la suya del interior de las piernas de Sakura. Eso le disgustaba a pesar de que ella ya no era nada suyo. Claro que su lado posesivo jamás se iría…

─ ¡Como si eso me importara una shurinken! ─exclamó la mujer y él la miró amenazante, pero ella lo tomó del brazo, empujándolo a la puerta.

─Y el padre del bebe ─aclaró, ella se lo pensó por un segundo pero de cualquier manera la empujó─ ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ─inquirió molesto y sintiéndose tentado a dejar al hospital con una vacante.

─Si quiere entrar, tiene que ponerse esto ─le ordenó tendiéndole una bolsa de plástico con el mismo uniforme color aguamarina. Lo miró─ o al menos conseguir una camisa ─agregó mirándole el torso desnudo de forma critica.

Ya había oído decir que realmente era un chico muy apuesto el sexto Hokage, pero realmente ella lo consideraba un niñato, había visto demasiados torsos desnudos a lo largo de su carrera como examinadora medica de los mejores ninjas, como para sentirse siquiera un poco atraída por él, además… no lo consideraba su tipo, ella los prefería con un poco más de masa corporal en todo caso.

_**

* * *

**_

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente al menos un millar de veces antes de volver a cruzar la puerta vestido de la manera que ─según esa vieja detestable─ era la adecuada.

Sakura ahogó una carcajada, aunque esta de inmediato dejó de luchar por salir al ser consiente de que en esos momentos él se encontraba con ella contra toda lógica o razonamiento.

Miró a su rubia amiga en busca de apoyo, pero esta solamente la miraba a ella con duda, sin saber exactamente que era lo mejor por hacer.

─Señorita Haruno, no se distraiga ─le ordenó el obstetra y ella de inmediato miró al techo tratando de evitar pensar en el azabache─. Ahora, puje y no deje de respirar…

"¡Que fácil es decirlo!" Se quejó ella internamente mientras lo obedecía, eso era más doloroso de lo que jamás se había imaginado a pesar de ser una medico.

─ ¡Te juro que te mato Uchiha! ─vociferó sin pensarlo─ ¡Esto es tú culpa! ─le escupió apretando con más fuerza la mano de Ino, la cual soltó un gemido al sentir la fuerza sobre humana de su amiga.

─Sakura… No… Chakra no… ─suplicó la rubia, pero su amiga era incapaz de escucharla.

Sasuke luchó con las ganas de ser él quien le tomara de la mano, después de todo ella estaba "culpándolo" de estar dando a luz ¡Ja! Como si ella se hubiera quejado siquiera por haberlo hecho con él una y otra vez durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Solo era capaz de escuchar las ordenes del medico, las enfermera, las suplicas de la Yamanaka y los gritos de Sakura, los cuales le perforaban el alma.

De pronto todo sonido desapareció, solo para darle paso a un llanto suave y musical.

Contuvo la respiración, pero luego se recordó que él nunca mostraba sus emociones a no ser que fuera algo realmente culminante.

Vio solo un borrón pasar frente a él y luego la enfermera se acercó a él con una sonrisa que no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

─Tranquilo chico, no te sacaré esta vez ─le sonrió arrogante y él permaneció serio a pesar de querer partirla por la mitad. Ella le tendió algo parecido a unas pinzas y él la miró con el ceño fruncido─. Eres el padre ¿No? Pues corta el cordón.

Sakura soltó un sollozo solamente audible para Ino, sabía que ella no vería a si bebe en cuanto Sasuke lo quisiera, solo le quedaba esperar de que lo tratara debidamente.

El Uchiha se acercó y al hacerlo distinguió a su pequeña sobre una suave cobija rosada, que era sostenida sobre las precarias manos de una mujer joven, la cual se la tendió, por instinto se acercó un paso más y dejó que la colocaran en uno de sus brazos mientras en la otra mano le depositaban el instrumento que cortaría el cordón.

Lo hizo casi sin pensar, y de un momento a otro ya se encontraba con su hija. Sonrió ligeramente, de forma casi imperceptible, pero de cualquier forma era una sonrisa lo que se había formado en sus labios…

En su pecho sentía como se hinchaba algo parecido a un globo, inundándolo de una felicidad que hacia meses no sentía.

─Tranquila frentona ─susurró una voz a su espalda y se sintió miserable. No quería girarse y verla llorar, eso le resultaría doloroso y no quería que nada le arruinara el momento, pero de cualquier modo. Esa era la única oportunidad para que la chica conociera a su hija, porque su resolución no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, en cuanto salieran ambas del hospital sería el adiós y nunca más se verían.

Se giró hacia ella y caminó como si entre ellos no hubiera tención o resentimiento alguno y le tendió la bebe.

De inmediato la tomó y le besó en su suave coronilla de suave y espeso cabello color negro igual al de su padre.

─Te amo hija ─susurró y Sasuke sintió su corazón estrujarse. _Eso es lo mejor… _Se repetía mentalmente para no flaquear…

─El nombre… Elígelo tú… ─musitó él traspasándola con la mirada, ese era el único derecho que le concedería sobre ella.

Sakura asintió.

─Akari… ─musitó en medio de un sollozo─ Después de todo es mi luz…

Una vez dicho eso, Sakura solo tuvo unos minutos para ser separada de su hija. Sasuke no iba a permitirle verla nunca más eso lo tenía claro, después de todo… El orgullo de un Uchiha siempre es lo más importante para este…

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, me tarde pero simplemente no se me ocurría como escribir este chap… Es extraño, pero pues me sentí muy presionada para que quedara lo más perfecto posible, ya que me identifico un poco con el hecho de que te separen de tus padres ─entiéndase que soy adoptada─ y pues no se… tenía que demostrar un poco la idea… no se como explicarlo la verdad, pero espero de todo corazón que lo entiendan a pesar de todo… xD

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Plis! Diganmelo, pues creo que ha sido el capitulo más difícil de escribir!

Bueno, empecé examenes el Lunes! No me veran mucho! Tengo que estudiar o todo depende de cuanto tarde en escribir el cap 28 xD!!!

Los Amo!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kisses!!!**_

_**"Si no esperas lo innesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"**_


	25. Cap 25 Despedidas ¡La vida sigue!

Capitulo 25

Despedidas ¡La vida sigue!

.

.

.

No pasó ni siquiera media hora, para que les informaran a Sasuke y Sakura que era hora que entregaran a su bebe y la llevaran a la sala donde se encontraban otros cuantos más y para que a la joven la llevaran a su habitación.

─Esperó que hayas disfrutado de mi hija, en cuanto te den de alta te vas de mi aldea ─le ordenó con voz fría, dándole la espalda antes de salir de la sala de parto.

La chica de cabellera rosada suspiró tratando de mantenerse fuerte, pero aun así no pudo evitar que un lacerante dolor la agobiara, era obvio su tiempo en la aldea se había acabado, pero al menos, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido había conseguido un buen lugar.

Era muy predecible, pero de cualquier manera gracias a la misión en cubierto que llevaría nadie sospecharía siquiera de que ella estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaban, pues le era imposible pensar en alejarse tanto que quizá, nunca sabría lo que ocurría con su pequeña Akari.

─Ino ¿Puedes acompañarme a la puerta de la aldea mañana? Como despedida ─agregó con un nudo en la garganta, al ver que su amiga la miraba un tanto enojada─. Kiba ira… y supongo que también Naruto… ─susurró con dolor al pensar que ahora era su turno de partir y dejarlo, claro que al menos esa vez él se quedaría con su mejor amigo y la chica que amaba.

─Sinceramente no puedo creerlo Sakura ─musitó mirándola como si no la reconociera─. Sabía que te gustaba Sasuke en la academia, sabía que te habías enamorado de él, pero jamás, jamás pensé que harías algo tan estúpido por él ─suspiró y trató de calmarse. No quería enojarse con su amiga, y mucho menos con la partida de está tan próxima, por lo que se inclinó a abrazarla y a decirle en el oído─: No quiero que seas infeliz, por favor… lucha por esa niña.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la chica de ojos jades, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza con suavidad.

─Crecerá mejor sin mí… ─susurró─ Los problemas con Sasuke-kun no hacen otra cosa sino seguir llegando ─miró a su amiga a los ojos─, no salimos de una cuando ya vamos por la siguiente bronca, además sí me quedo le diría que es mi hija, habría problemas para explicar las cosas y sería tachada de bastarda ─las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos, pero no dejó que estas rodaran. No tenía la menor intención de dejar que su vieja amiga se diera cuenta de su dolor─. Puedo renunciar a ella, pero no estoy dispuesta a causarle dolor…

─ ¡Pero solo es una bebe! ¡Ella necesita de su madre! ─gritó la Yamanaka enfureciéndose aún sin quererlo, pero la triste sonrisa en la cara de Sakura la desconcertó.

─Ella no necesita a _su _madre, solo necesita _una _madre ─tomó aire y de pronto su sonrisa se volvió, en apariencia, realmente sincera─, de eso se encargará Hinata. Estoy segura de que será una gran madre.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto miró a su mejor amiga abrazar a Hinata, la cual le correspondía con un solo brazo, debido a que en el otro llevaba a su pequeño hijo. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al escuchar las suplicas de su amiga. No entendía como tenía el valor de hacer tal cosa, le era difícil comprender el porque ella no luchaba por Sasuke y su hija.

─Naruto ─susurró Sakura acercándose a él lentamente. Colocó una mano en su mejilla y se la acaricio con ternura─. A ti es a quien más voy a extrañar… ─admitió con un suspiró y sin poder controlarse se lanzó a él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

─Sí… Yo también te voy a extrañar ─la aferró a su cuerpo abrazándola por la cintura.

─Cuida a mi bebe ─sollozó la chica en su oído sorprendiéndolo, así que la separó un poco de él para que le fuera posible mirarla a la cara.

─ ¿Qué? ─inquirió confundido, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, dándole a su rostro una expresión infantil que a Sakura la obligó a sonreír.

─No estoy segura de que Sasuke valla a ser un buen padre y…

─Realmente alucinas ─la interrumpió el Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa─. El teme sabrá que hacer ─se alejó de ella y dirigió su mirada llena de seguridad hasta el rostro del sexto grabado junto a sus antecesores en piedra─. Él siempre sabe que hacer.

─Naruto… ─lo llamó y él la miró de nuevo─ Por favor… Quiero que estés cerca ella… ─imploró Sakura con sus jades brillando en espera de una respuesta.

Naruto ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, tratando de entender el porque, pero al no poder hacerlo simplemente asintió antes de darle un abrazo más. Esta vez le tocaba ser a él el que esperara el lejano y poco probable regreso de su amiga.

─Adiós, cuídala ─se separó la vio partir caminando con Kiba, Akamaru y Kouga, rumbo a un lugar desconocido para todos inclusive para el Hokage de la aldea, que observaba toda la escena desde la rama de un árbol cercano con la pequeña Akari en brazas.

Desvió la mirada de la figura de la joven ninja, para posarla en su hija, la cual lo observaba atentamente con sus brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes. Sin duda el estar cerca de la niña siempre le traería recuerdos de la Haruno, recuerdos que le rompían el corazón, aunque estaba seguro de que ella se convertiría en su única razón para vivir.

─Ahora somos tú y yo… ─suspiró Sasuke antes de acariciar el azabache y sedoso cabello, tan parecido al suyo─ ¿Sabes? Eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hola!

Que tal? Me sorprendieron sus comentarios del capitulo anterior. Sinceramente no me esperaba tanto odio a mi amado Sasuke-kun xD. Les juro que me causa gracia.

Bien, lo dejé corto, porque el capitulo abarcó un poco más de lo que yo deseaba, pero se los subiré a más tardar el miercoles. Por cierto, me han dicho de que los últimos capítulos han sido deprimentes y leyéndolos pienso que tienen toda la razón.

Descuiden el primer trago amargo de la historia ya ha pasado, habrán varios capítulos que estoy segura a muchos les van a gustar.

Ahora, si no puedo subirlo ese día... Pasense a mi perfil... Ahí encontraran la razon!

¡Los amo!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	26. Cap 26 ¡Una cegadora luz!

Capitulo 26

El centro de universo ¡Una cegadora luz!

.

.

.

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde el momento en el Sakura se había ido de la aldea y la Yamanaka ya no lo soportaba más. La extrañaba demasiado, además de que necesitaba a su mejor amiga en esos momentos. Por algún extraño motivo el pelirrojo y su _amiguita _habían decidido aparecer en la aldea de nueva cuenta solo una semana atrás a pesar de que ella no lo consideraba recomendable siendo el Kazekage.

Como todas las tardes se encontraba recargada en el mostrador de la florería, tratando de mostrar un rostro no tan deprimente hacia los clientes que se aparecían, realmente no consideraba que el trabajo en el local le atrajera siquiera un poco. El pasar todos los días un par de horas en ese lugar ayudando a su madre la estaba empezando a aburrir. Ya tenía diecinueve años y creía necesitar más de lo que le podía ofrecer la vida que llevaba.

─Esto se esta volviendo desesperante… ─musitó dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus brazos en el mostrador.

─Problemática ─escuchó decir a una voz y antes de siquiera mirar ya sabía de quien se trataba.

─ ¿Qué demonios quieres Shikamaru? ─inquirió en la misma posición. No se sentía de humor para ver la cara aburrida de su viejo compañero de equipo.

─Me obligaron a venir ─admitió él y la rubia sonrió satisfecha al notar el fastidio en su voz, era obvio que quien quiera que lo hubiera hecho no le había dejado opción alguna e incluso hubiera interrumpido sus momentos de ver las nubes, lo cual le causaba una gran…─. Gaara-sama quiere verte ─depresión.

─No… ─gimió lastimosamente y esta vez fue en el rostro del Nara que la sonrisa llena de satisfacción se posó─ No, no estoy en condiciones de ver a alguien ─respondió tratando de mostrarse coherente. No deseaba que el chico se enterara o siquiera sospechara algo acerca de lo que _no _pasaba, aunque claro que lo obvio es que él ya lo sospechara dado a que el chico de la arena lo había obligado e incluso tal vez amenazado.

─No es mi problema… Te quiere ver dentro de media hora el parque ─le informó y sin más caminó fuera del lugar. Ya había cumplido y no iba a ser su asunto sí ella no asistía.

_**(…)**_

Ino se sentía como una estúpida. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de porque había ido a ese lugar. No quería arriesgarse a otro encuentro parecido al viaje a Suna. Ella no era de ese tipo de chicas ¡Realmente que no lo era! Pero simplemente no había podido resistirse al hecho de tenerlo tan cerca.

─Gaara-sama ¿Desea que lo acompañe? ─preguntó una suave voz y al acercarse notó que él no se encontraba solo, lo cual sencillamente la enfureció ¿para eso la había citado? ¿Para mostrarle a la chica? Ella ya la había visto demasiadas veces. De hecho todos los días cuando ambos pasaban frente a la tienda de ida y de regreso al lugar donde se hospedaba. Se giró no queriendo estar presente cuando al chico se le ocurriera empezar a dejar ir sus instintos, pero se detuvo sin poder evitarlo en el momento en que Gaara le pidió ─mejor dicho ordenó─ a la chica que se marchara.

Suspiró y se giró de nueva cuenta resignada después de unos segundos al sentir una intensa mirada taladrándole la espalda.

Caminó decidida hacia él. Sí tenía algo que decirle solo lo escucharía, al terminar daría media vuelta y se iría directo a la florería, o ya en un dado caso a buscar un psicólogo o un quiropráctico, cualquiera terminara siendo mejor para dejar ir toda la tensión.

Gaara la observó atentamente caminar hacia él. La notaba un tanto distante, pero siempre con esos aires de superioridad que siempre la habían identificado ante sus ojos.

Cuando se detuvo a escasos pasos de él se miraron fijamente por unos instantes.

Eso le pareció sumamente molesto a la rubia.

─Si no tienes nada que decir me voy ─dijo totalmente fastidiada, pero al tratar de alejarse del Kazekage, esté la detuvo por el brazo.

No entendía que sucedía. Realmente la actitud que mostraba Gaara la estaba exasperando, tenía la impresión de que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que demonios quería. Lo cual a ella le daba cierta satisfacción, pues en esos momentos ella sí sabía que deseaba y eso era darle un buen golpe al estilo Sakura.

─Se donde esta Haruno-san ─confesó y los ojos azules de la Yamanaka brillaron de anhelo. Totalmente dispuesta a preguntarle donde se encontraba él la soltó y camino hacía la salida del lugar.

Frustrada caminó detrás de él.

Bien, por volver a ver a Sakura haría hasta lo imposible, aún cuando eso implique relacionarse con el ardiente pelirrojo que la sacaba de sus casillas.

_**

* * *

**_

Tres meses.

Sasuke miró con una ceja alzada como Naruto tenía algo parecido a una lucha con el bebe de Hinata y luego dirigió la mirada a su hija que se encontraba frente a él, para arrugar el entrecejo. Eso no era algo que le pareciera agradable.

¿Desde cuando la Hyuuga se creía con el derecho de obligarlo ha hacer _ciertas_ cosas?

─Ni soñarlo ─dijo caminando en dirección a la puerta de a habitación, pero se sorprendió al notar que Hinata no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo salir al recargarse en ella.

─Lo harás ─respondió la poseedora del Byakuhan con tono de voz avergonzado pero firme.

El Uchiha entrecerró los ojos. Ella no _podía _hacerle eso.

─No, puedo contratar a suficientes personas para que lo hagan una vez por día ─su voz se estaba volviendo afilada, de lo cual se dieron cuenta Naruto y Hinata.

Ambos suspiraron. Era seguro de que no conseguirían nada si lo forzaban, además de que la sonrojada chica era consciente de que los intentos de Naruto por ponerle el pañal a Kenji eran totalmente inútiles. Ahora lo entendía. Los hombres eran incapaces de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Hinata caminó hacia donde se encontraba Naruto y tomó su lugar. Hubiera ido primero con la niña, pero el castaño ya se encontraba sin el pañal.

─Toma a la niña ─le pidió al rubio quien sonrió encantado y aliviado de haberse librado. La tomó del cambiador donde la había dejado su padre y nada más hacerlo distinguió los brillantes ojos verdes, logrando que su corazón se estrujara sin remedio.

El azabache no se había marchado de la habitación por lo cual en cuanto vio a Hinata entrar en acción activo el Sharingan. Se maldijo mentalmente más veces de las que pudiera llegar a contar por el hecho de que no se le había ocurrido con anterioridad, seguro pensando en mil tonterías innecesarias…

Se tensó sabiendo que de hecho lo eran, desde el día en que la chica de cabellera rosada partió no había sido capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en ella. Cumplía sus obligaciones de manera satisfactoria, tal como lo haría cualquier Hokage y vigilaba a su hija como lo haría cualquier padre, pero realmente no era capaz de realizar mucho más, por eso Hinata lo había estado obligando a aprender como se cambiaba un pañal.

A todos los que lo habían visto alguna vez con la pequeña Akari en brazos podían jurar que la amaba realmente, así como que al mirarla por unos instantes en sus ojos siempre aparecía el dolor. Ese era el problema. No podía mirar a su hija sin recordar a la madre, a pesar de que en lo único que se parecían era en el color de los ojos y nada más, pero le era inevitable. Todo le recordaba a Sakura de alguna manera. La agonía de no verla cada vez lo debilitaba más, sus ganas de avanzar eran cada vez menos, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que viviría. Su propósito en la vida era Akari y por ella seguiría.

─Dobe ─llamó en cuanto vio que la chica terminaba con el pañal de su hijo. Esté lo miró confundido y cuando el se acercó para tomar a su hija sonrió. Ya quería verlo en acción, seguramente el pobre terminaría dejando a la pequeña con Hinata al ser totalmente incapaz de cambiarle el pañal.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el azabache lo había conseguido con la misma facilidad que la Hyuuga.

Frunció el ceño. Eso no le parecía posible ni justo, pero al ver que se giraba con los ojos rojos lo comprendió.

─ ¡Eres un maldito tramposo Sasuke!

_**

* * *

**_

─ ¡Papá! ─gritó una suave y tierna voz en el pasillo que daba a su oficina y después una risita.

─ ¡Espérame! ─exclamó otra suave y joven voz un tanto jadeante.

Él ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de dejar los documentos de los que se estaba ocupando en un cajón del escritorio y justo cuando lo estaba cerrando, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una niña y a un niño de cinco años dirigirse a él lo más rápido que podían, para después pisar sin remordimiento el escritorio y abalanzarse sobre él Uchiha que solo cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

─No se vale…

─Esto no es justo…

Sintiéndose ridículo ante lo que pasaba abrió los ojos y se encontró con su rubio amigo sosteniendo a los niños de la parte trasera de sus cuellos.

Levantó una ceja.

Los juegos de Naruto con ellos por lo regular terminaban con un par de niños dormidos antes de la cena y una reprimenda de parte de Hinata al Uzumaki. Al menos eso lo libraba a él de tener que pasar todo el día con ellos.

No era que no los quisiera, de hecho eran algo parecido a lo que más amaba en él mundo, pero no podía con un par de niños y su trabajo.

Miró como se removían y daban todo tipo de golpes a Naruto buscando liberarse, por lo cual no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en la comisura de sus labios. Al parecer los golpes que la pequeña le propinaba al chico zorro eran los que realmente sentía, tenía por seguro que en un futuro tendría la fuerza de su madre.

Ese pensamiento lo entristeció y los brillantes ojos verdes de Akari lo notaron de inmediato. Trató de zafarse de nueva cuenta. Esta vez sin armar gran revuelo ni sobre actuar. Solo quería acercarse a su padre y abrazarlo con fuerza, pero al parecer el rubio se encontraba demasiado entretenido alegando con Kenji acerca de las reglas del juego, lo que consiguió desesperarla.

─ ¡Suéltame Naruto dobe! ─gritó y de pronto tres pares ojos se posaron en ella al mismo tiempo que la mano que la retenía la soltaba, que al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho bajó la mirada.

─Akari-chan ¡¿Por qué me dijiste dobe?! ─exclamó el chico al tiempo que soltaba al pequeño castaño quien en esos momentos se carcajeaba con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, pero la reacción del azabache no fue tan positiva.

Se había levantado de un saltó y encaraba a su mejor amigo.

─No te atrevas a gritarle a mi hija ─lo amenazo sin poder contenerse en el momento, a pesar de ser consiente de que el grito había sido más un berrinche que un reproche. Naruto no podía enojarse con esos chicos jamás.

─ ¡Pues dile que no me grite a mí, teme! ─respondió el chico alegrándose de que podía reclamarle a él.

─ ¡Pues tú no la molestes, Usuratonkashi! ─vociferó el sexto enfureciéndose un poco. El recuerdo de Sakura no hacía si no volverlo más hipersensible de lo que ya era y su viejo mejor amigo ya empezaba a desquiciarlo. Estaba seguro de que Naruto cada día se volvía más imbécil por tres razones: Él era el Hokage, nadie le grita al Hokage. Él era un Uchiha, nadie le grita un Uchiha. Él era el padre de Akari y para desgracia del Uzumaki, nadie le grita al padre de Akari─ "_Uno… dos… tres…"_.

─ ¡No le grites a mi papá! ─gritó la pequeña azabache antes de lazar una _no tan _certera patada en el estomago de Naruto, sacándole el aire y haciendo que se doblara ligeramente.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió en los labios de Kenji a pesar de sentir lastima por su tío postizo favorito. Siempre le había fascinado la fuerza de Akari y la habilidad nata que esta parecía poseer para las artes ninja.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el chico se enderezara y mirará a Sasuke de manera resentida. No terminaba de entender como siempre se olvidaba que su amigo ahora tenía a alguien peor que Sakura para defenderlo.

─Vámonos Kenji-chan… ─musitó Naruto echándose al hombro al pequeño, tal como a un costal de patatas─ Tu madre me dijo que hoy tenías que entrenar doble en la tarde por haberte quedado dormido en el entrenamiento de esta mañana.

─Pero yo me quiero quedar con papá y Akari-chan ─se quejó este tratando de soltarse, pero le era imposible y cuando Naruto dio la vuelta hacia la puerta y logró ver el rostro de su padre se le ocurrió que posiblemente entrenar con su madre sería pan comido en comparación que si lo hacia con él, aunque eso le quitara tiempo con su hermosa hermana.

Se sonrojó llamando la atención de Sasuke, pero este lo dejo pasar al pensar que tal vez solamente eran los genes de su madre.

─Nos vemos luego Kenji ─se despidió levantando una mano.

─ ¡Adiós Tenshi! ─gritó la niña, logrando que antes de que se cerrara la puerta tras ellos Sasuke lograra distinguir una sonrisa "tonta" en los labios de ese muy sonrojado rostro.

Frunció el ceño.

No le agradaba en lo más mínimo el hecho de que ese mo… niño. Le hubiera robado el apodo que él había tenido hasta hace poco más de unos seis meses, a pesar de que el apodo no le agradaba nada, además… ¡Se suponía que era hermanos ante el mundo! ¿No?

Aspiró profundamente y se sentó en su silla. Llamando la atención de la niña que aun se encontraba parada sobre el escritorio vacio. Cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos en una muda invitación que sin ser meditada siquiera fue respondida. En solo un par de segundos la niña de ojos jade ya se encontraba sentada en su regazo y abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Una mano se dirigió al largo cabello negro de la pequeña que mientras este se lo iba acariciando ella iba cerrando los ojos lentamente. Sonrió ligeramente cuando ella se acurrucó más contra él, sintiéndose satisfecho. Su hija lo amaba más que nada y él a ella de igual manera, aunque no lograba entender como esa pequeña luz era capaz de iluminarlo cuando realmente deseaba salir y buscar a su madre. Su verdadera madre, no aquella que se encontraba en esos momentos con Naruto y Kenji.

─Akari… ─susurró sin poder resistirse cuando ella ya se encontraba totalmente al borde de la inconsciencia. Ella solo apretó los parpados con fuerza mientras lanzaba un gemido que él identifico como de frustración, sonrió un poco más, sin duda ella tenía su carácter. Ese gesto era propio de él cuando algo le impedía dormir─ Te amo… ─dijo con voz dulce y aterciopelada, para verla sonreír y luego asentir antes de abrazarse más a su torso.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había dicho, pero desde la perdida que había sufrido con Sakura había aprendido que muchas cosas no se podían dar por hecho y una persona mucho menos, por lo cual, cada que le era posible se lo decía a la pequeña pálida de brillante cabello, aunque claro, poco después se veía él mismo presionado para dedicarle unas cuantas palabras de cariño a Kenji, logrando de ese modo también aplazar su deber con su hija.

Se levantó con un suspiró frustrado después de un par de minutos, sosteniendo a su hija en un solo brazo. Ella como acto de reflejo le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke. Era obvio que no iba a poder terminar su trabajo del día y tampoco podía despertar a Akari si deseaba que estuviera despierta para la cena de esa noche.

Caminó hacía la puerta pensando en la cena.

Como todos los meses desde hacia un par de años el Kazekage visitaría la aldea y cenaría y hospedaría en la mansión Uchiha tres noches. Eso sorprendía a muchos excepto a él. Al parecer nadie era capaz de sospechar sus motivos, los cuales eran sin lugar a dudas una rubia con su hijo de tres años que poseía cabello color oro y ojos sospechosamente aguamarina.

Las cenas siempre eran iguales. Él aparecía solo o acompañado por alguno de sus hermanos, regularmente la rubia que al parecer jamás podría avanzar en una relación que el problemático chico.

Al llegar al final del pasillo no pudo evitar soltar un bostezo llevaba un par de días sin descansar un segundo, llevaba varios meses durmiendo en la misma cama que Hinata, lo cual se estaba volviendo incomodo para ambos, pero los niños realmente estaban empezando a sospechas cosas. Algunas veces tenía que tomar la mano de Hinata o abrazarla, lo cual le parecía innecesario, pues la joven seguía con la costumbre de acariciarle el cabello en ocasiones. Según ella lo tenía demasiado suave para no dedicarle una atención especial.

Dormir con alguien era extraño para él, muchas veces se iba después del sexo. Incluso con Sakura.

El pensarlo le encogió el corazón. Tal vez el hecho de que era demasiado distante y frio la había orillado a engañarlo con Kakashi.

Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras de pronto.

Se sentía un imbécil, después de tanto tiempo aún trataba de justificarla y de convencerse a si mismo de que ella no habría sido capaz de tal cosa, creyéndose él mismo equivocado. Simplemente no comprendía como después de tanto tiempo aún podía recordar con total nitidez el calor de sus brazos y el sabor a cerezo de sus labios. Seguía enamorado. Eso lo tenía claro y por eso mismo deseaba ser capaz de olvidarla.

Cinco años habían sido demasiados. Él no podía sacarla de su corazón ─parte podría ser culpa de que él tenía a su hija─, pero eso no le daba razón para pensar de que ella no lo había olvidado, porque de haber sido así estaba seguro de que ella habría aparecido un día en la puerta de su casa, cosa que claro no había sucedido.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar los pensamientos de su cabeza, causando que Akari se despertara antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso.

Ello lo miró parpadeando confundida y tratando de enfocar de manera correcta su rostro y al hacerlo sonrió para abrazarlo con fuerzas.

─Hola hija ─saludó el azabache tomando aire, necesitaba mantenerse natural… Solo un poco, lo tenía que hacer por ella.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Holaa!!!

Bueno, este lo subí en la compu de la school! Todo parece indicar que mi madre ha dado por olvidado el tema, pero aún así no me quiero arriesgar bastante con ello, así que trataré de ser un poco más cuidadosa con las cosas.

Mañana les dejó otro y el domingo el siguiente! Mañana llegaremos al mismo nivel en que lo llevo en la otra pagina, así que tendran que conformarse con un capitulo cada dos semanas! xD!

Bien, pues ahora si me excedí un poco como recompensa por el corto, pero realmente no se si me gusto el capitulo. Lo sentí un poco flojo… no se… espero al menos que a ustedes les guste.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo ineperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	27. Cap 27 Como si fuera mía

Capitulo 27

Como si fuera mía…

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Cinco años habían pasado desde que Sakura-chan se fue ¡La extraño tanto, Dattebayo!

En tanto tiempo parecía como si el color en la vida del teme se hubiera desvanecido, al igual que en la mía.

Claro, él y yo teníamos muy buenas motivaciones. Él su hija y yo a Hinata-chan y Kenji, pero aún así nos faltaba Sakura-chan… Era como cuando Sasuke-teme se había marchado. Podíamos continuar, pero realmente era duro.

A él no podía prometerle traerla de regreso… pues si él lo deseara él mismo podría traerla a rastras a la aldea.

Por él y su vida no podía hacer nada. El teme se la había forjado de esa manera, él, por mucho que me doliera, tendría que lidiar con ello. Por otro lado, si podía hacer que la vida de Hina-chan un poco mejor.

Todos los días desde que ella había tenido a ken-chan había sido algo así como la niñera personal ¡Eso era molesto, ttebayo! Pero era algo que estaba dispuesto a pasar por ella ¡Hinata-chan lo valía!

Corrí hacia la misión Uchiha con el pequeño Kenji moviéndose lo más que podía para escapar de mi agarre.

¡Ja! ¡Del poderoso Naruto Uzumaki nadie se escapa! Ese niño soñaba con cosas imposibles si se creía capaz de lograrlo.

Solté una carcajada y él se detuvo, para soltar un gracioso gruñido, lo cual sinceramente solo me hizo reír más fuerte.

¡El hijo de Hinata trataba de imitar al teme!

¡Por Kami! ¡Si Hina-chan se enteraba le iba a dar algo, ttebayo!

─ ¡No te burles! ─gritó él y por un momento me pareció que estaba desesperado.

─ ¡Kenji-chan! ¡NO imites al teme de Sasuke! ─le grité yo sin parar de reír─ ¡Hinata-chan te va a regañar!

Lo sentí reírse y yo me estremecí al oír la sombra de la maldad entremezclarse con su voz. Cualquier cosa que o hubiera hecho reír de aquella manera sin duda no era buena para mí, pero de cualquier motivo seguí con el mismo paso. Solo era cuestión de dos minutos para que pudiera entregar esa diabólica y pequeña cosa con su madre.

─Mamá no me dirá nada… ─su tono ligeramente cantarín me desconcentró. Ese niño tramaba algo y estaba seguro de que era algo aterrador.

¡Ese niño era tan malo como Sasuke-teme, Dattebayo!

─Claro que si ¡A Hinata-chan no le va a gustar que quieras ser igual a Sasuke! ─le grité a la desesperada, no había otra cosa que decirle, pero de nuevo soltó una risita espectral que me puso los vellos de punta.

─Mamá se va a enojar contigo y no conmigo… ─canturreó de nueva cuenta y esa vez me detuve de lleno en un edificio. Lo cargue por debajo de sus brazos y lo puse delante de mí, a una considerable y segura distancia─ Le diré a mamá que me llevaste al campo de entrenamiento… y a papá que a Akari le diste un tazón de rammen ─su amenaza me caló hondo.

¡Ese niño era macabro! ¡La encarnación misma del mal! ¡Un demonio enviado a la tierra para destruir a este guapo y poderoso rubio!

Sentí mi rostro pálido ¡¿Y como no?! ¡Si abría esa maldita boquita iba a morir! A Hina-chan no le gusta que lo entrene en lugar de llevarlo al parque.

Y Sasuke… ¡Sasuke era aterrador con el tema del rammen! ¡Ambos se enfadarían y yo moriría!

¡Eso era de lo más injusto! Yo solo le complacía a esos dos… Esos niños ponían sus mejores caritas y ¿Qué hacia yo? ¡Aceptaba! Cualquiera diría que era estúpido ¡Pero no lo era! ¡Solo era demasiado bueno con ese par!

Tragué y miré directamente a los ojos de Kenji… Eran idénticos a los de su madre… Eso no ayudaba… En momentos como ese entendía porque a Sasuke se le revolvía el estomago, sus ojos se apagaban y hacia lo que ella le decía cuando miraba a Akari a los ojos.

Es difícil luchar contra lo que de alguna manera amas…

─Creo que será mejor que vallamos a tu casa… Hinata-chan ha de estar preocupada… ─susurré dándome por vencido sabiendo que no podría acusar a ese mocoso a menos que tuviera material más valioso que él que él poseía de mi.

¡Un buen ninja como yo lo vencería fácilmente, ttebayo! Solo tendría que pensar una manera…

Lo coloqué de nuevo como un costal de papas sobre mi espalda y corrí a la mansión Uchiha de nueva cuenta… Necesitaba llegar temprano… Esa noche Gaara cenaría con el Hokage y su familia y como de costumbre yo estaba invitado por mi hermosa Hina-chan.

Apenas pisamos territorio de la mansión ambos nos estremecimos.

¡Hinata cocina como los dioses!

Dejé al engendrito en el piso y corrí a la cocina tratando de mantener mi lado infantil bajo control. Ya tenía veinte cuatro… tenía que mostrar madurez y compostura, aunque sea por unos instantes.

─ ¡Hinata-chan! ─grité sin poder contenerme al entrar en la cocina y por un momento me maldije por canturrear su nombre ¡No! ¡Había sonado cual demonio igual a Kenji!

La chica más hermosa del universo me miró confundida cuando me quede estático a mitad del lugar. Seguro se preguntaba porque no había corrido a ella alzándola en brazos, para luego hacerla girar en el aire como hacia normalmente, como hacía para que por unos segundos todo pareciera como si fuera mía.

Se acercó a mí y yo seguía sin reaccionar.

¡Seguramente viéndome como un idiota, ttebayo!

Ella estiró su mano hacia mi rostro, seguramente con el propósito de acariciarme la mejilla, para luego sonreír de manera tierna y sonrojarse de manera casi imperceptible. Con el tiempo ella había ganado confianza, de alguna manera el convivir con el teme parecía haberla vuelto más segura de ella.

¡¿Y como no?!

Para vivir con el teme se hay que tener carácter y aún más se necesita para poder controlar a esos dos monstruosidades que tenían como hijos.

Suspiré en cuanto su perfume me llegó a la nariz.

Amaba su aroma, su calor, su belleza… Lo amaba todo de Hinata-chan.

Miré por encima de mi hombro y agudicé mi oído tratando de identificar algún sonido, pero no había señales de Kenji por el pasillo, así que seguramente se hallaba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa, para que su madre no se diera cuenta de que había estado entrenando toda la mañana.

Sonreí.

Eso me daba tiempo suficiente.

Me giré a ella y con un rápido movimiento mis labios se posaron en los de ella ¡Me encontraba en el cielo, ttebayo!

Hina-chan me abrazó y yo a ella mientras desesperado la besaba con descontrol. Hacía días que no estaba tan cerca de ella, aunque tampoco podía quejarme.

Ambos sabíamos que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto, a pesar de todo Sasuke-teme no se lo merecía… Él no merecía ser el Hokage cornudo de la aldea, pero esto era demasiado fuerte, además de que él sabía lo que nosotros teníamos y nunca le había importado más allá que para advertirnos que más valía lo nuestro jamás fuera descubierto por los niños…

Mis manos bajaron por la espalda de Hinata-chan y la apreté más a mi cuerpo ¡Kuso! ¡Esto me estaba costando!

Su cuerpo se pegó al mío y se restregó de manera sugerente. De una manera que siempre me era demasiado sorprendente ¡Mi Hina-chan era crueeel, ttebayo!

─Hinata-chan… ─gemí por lo bajo… ¡Me tenía a su mercerd!

─ ¡Mamá! ─gritó una suave vocecita a mis espaldas y nos separamos como si una corriente eléctrica nos recorriera.

Me giré y miré a Kenji quien nos miraba furioso y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me volví a Hinata-chan y ella también lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tragué grueso.

Nuestro momento se había acabado. Ahora sí, tendría que dejar la aldea nuevamente. Me tenía que ir como Sakura-chan, pero yo lo tendría que hacer para que esto no se volviera más peligroso de lo que ya era.

Aunque de una cosa estaba seguro… Kenji nunca nos lo perdonaría. Sasuke era su padre a sus ojos. Él lo amaba y lo idolatraba, mientras yo solo era un amigo que les servía como tapete a esos dos chiquillos.

¡Kusoooo! ¡Ahora todo estaba mal, Dattebayo!

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hoooola!!!

Bien, pues vuelvo con lo prometido a todos mis hermosos (as) lectores (as)!!!

Aqui tienne el capitulo 27 y el último publicado. Espero les agrade, a mi me encante este Chap, tiene un toque de humor que no se muy bien como lo saqué xD! Ahora, por ahí me dicen que actualiza más seguido y más largo, pues les diré algo, desde el inicio de la historia esta dicho que por capitulo solo pondré seis paginas de Word, tal vez ponga , más o menos en algun caso especial y no publico en el otro foro a menos que sea cada dos semanas, pero sinceramente no creo que sea posible que aumente la cantidad en todos los que vienen. Esta historia es un tanto dificil para mí, como que se me complica un poco y no quiero cometer estupideces, por lo cual me lleva un tiempo.

Espero comprendan... De verdad amo esta historia mucho... Es la primera que he escrito de Naruto y quiero mantenerla como algo especial.

Nos vemos mañana con el 28 y ya despues hasta dentro de 15 dias!!!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	28. Cap 27 ¡Llegó el momento!

Capitulo 28

¡Llego el momento de decir la verdad!

.

.

.

Sasuke se quedó quieto una vez que Naruto le contó lo sucedido trabándose y confundiendo el orden de las palabras. Estaba agitado y al parecer muy asustado, pero eso no lo iba a ablandar.

Estaba enfurecido y moría de ganas por arrancarle la cabeza al dobe y a Hinata, para luego ponerlos sobre una chimenea como trofeos, pero tenía que encargarse de todo lo que sucedía antes de que su hermosa hija se enterara de todo.

─Usuratonkashi… ─murmuró destilando odio en cada miserable letra.

En medio del jardín de la mansión, donde se encontraban le era imposible perder el control, tenía tanta compostura que su rubio amigo empezaba a asustarse de verdad. La cara de Uchiha era más peligrosa de lo que muchos siquiera serian capaces de sospechar jamás.

El Uzumaki se revolvió incomodo, sabía que era probable que en esos momentos su mejor amigo lo odiara y no quisiera verlo de nueva cuenta, pero sencillamente no podía sentirse del todo culpable. Era consiente de que posiblemente había arruinado una familia que se había formado con tantos años de esfuerzos y dolor, además de que seguramente quien más sufriría todas las consecuencias sería Kenji e incluso tal vez la pequeña Akari. El momento, el simple beso y contacto con Hinata para él lo era todo.

─Sasuke-teme no creo que sea para… ─trató de excusarse, pero el Sharingan apareció en los ojos del joven Hokage y calló de golpe.

─No te atrevas a decirlo siquiera, porque soy capaz de reventarte la cabeza en este instante ─lo amenazó y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, realmente sorprendido por la amenaza y el tono.

Pocas veces había oído ese tono de voz tan sombrío y lleno de segundas intenciones, claramente estaba en problemas si Sasuke estaba tan furioso como su voz se lo indicaba.

─Sasuke yo… ─intentó decir algo coherente, pero en realidad no se le ocurría nada ¿Qué podía decir? "Sasuke-teme lamento que uno de tus hijos me encontrara con Hinata, olvidémoslo seguro él también lo hará" o quizá un sencillo "¡Tranquilo teme! A la próxima te invito y hacemos un trió" Era lógico que ninguna cosa que le pasaba por la cabeza decirle era la correcta.

─Esto va más halla de tu control Naruto… ─susurró el azabache─ Si de verdad amas tanto a tu… "_Hinata-chan…" _─musitó con odio contenido, lo cual sorprendió al chico de ojos azules. En todo el tiempo que llevaban casados Sasuke había establecido algo parecido a una amistad con Hinata, tal vez incluso y sí la veía como se supone que uno vería a una hermana, pero en esos momentos era imposible que el joven Uchiha sintiera siquiera un poco de simpatía por la mujer que les había destrozado la vida a él y a su hija─ Me separaré de ella y tú podrás quedártela…

Esa frase enfado a Naruto ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué Hinata era un objeto? En sus ojos brillo una ira que hace mucho tiempo no sentía brotar en su interior, una ira parecida a la que sintió cuando ese día en el puente vio a Orochimaru, estaba dispuesto a darle una golpiza a su mejor amigo, pero al ver que sus ojos se volvían negros y llenos de una melancolía que él bien ya conocía se contuvo y se sintió curioso.

─ ¿Qué les diremos a los niños? ─inquirió el chico y el sexto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, para luego suspirar resignado.

¿Qué acaso el dobe ese no entendería nunca?

─Yo veré que les diré, ellos son _mi _familia Naruto, no la tuya… ─musitó quedamente para luego dirigirse con los niños que seguro en esos momentos se encontraría en la habitación de Akari haciendo algunos de los deberes que Hinata les ponía.

Él tendría que encargarse de que Kenji entendiera lo que sucedía. Le gustaría con toda su alma que Hinata fuera la que se lo tuviera que decir, para que oyera las palabras del niño.

Sabía que el hijo de la Hyuuga desearía quedarse con él y eso le daba gusto de alguna manera, pues era seguro que ella no se querría alejar jamás de su hijo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a abrirla escuchó un grito.

─ ¡Eres un mentiroso! ─la voz de Akari se quebró y luego escuchó un sollozo que lo impulsó a derribar la puerta de un golpe. Los dos niños dentro lo miraban, pero en cuanto la pequeña lo identifico giró la cabeza decidida a que no viera sus lágrimas. Sabía que su papá querría saber que había ocurrido, además de que un Uchiha jamás derrama una lágrima.

─Kenji, ve con tu madre ─le ordenó Sasuke al niño.

─ ¡No quiero! ─gritó el castaño y Sasuke lo miró desubicado, él siempre lo obedecía ciegamente.

Los ojos de Kenji también estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero él no apartaba el rostro sino que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se mordía el labio. El joven Hokage lo entendió, el niño se debatía entre decírselo o no, al parecer ese enano era fiel a él, pues vio la determinación en su rostro justo cuando abrió la boca.

─Ve a tu cuarto, estoy al tanto de todo.

─Sí… ─susurró y salió del cuarto con la cabeza gacha y limpiándose la humedad de las mejillas con las mangas de su playera gris.

En cuanto estuvo fuera Sasuke cerró la puerta con un suspiró. Tendría que hacer algo por él, al parecer lo quería más que a su propia madre. Se giró y vio a su hija mirando por la ventana mientras sus hombros se sacudían ligeramente, caminó hacía ella rascándose la nuca. Siempre tenía problemas cuando de palabras se trataba con ella.

─Akari… ─la llamó, pero ella ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo─ Sé lo que te dijo Kenji… ─susurró con suavidad y ella dio la vuelta para abrazarlo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas de nueva cuenta.

─No le creas ─sollozó ella escondida entre sus brazos─, es un niño mentiroso. Siempre dice muchas mentiras… ─le insistió, pero esta vez Sasuke sabía que debían de enfrentar la verdad. Había llegado el momento en que los niños supieran la verdad.

Eran demasiado pequeños todavía, pero era consiente de que debían de enterarse antes de que las cosas se les saliera ─aún más─ de control.

─Akari… Él no dice mentiras, Hinata sí se estaba besando con Naruto ─confesó y sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su hija tensarse entre sus brazos.

Ahora venía la parte difícil.

Explicarle a su hija que ellos habían estado juntos desde siempre, que él había dejado que le pusieran los cuernos sin que le importara y eso se iba a complicar mucho, pues estaba seguro de que la niña odiaría a Hinata siendo creyente de que Sasuke la amaba, lo cual le causaría problemas al momento de admitir que ni siquiera sentía algo un poco romántico por la chica y sería peor cuando ella preguntara él porque se habían casado y todo lo demás…

Pasara lo que pasara tendría que contarle todo a su hija.

─ Ellos siempre se han querido mucho y yo los dejé… ─admitió haciendo una mueca. Su orgullo estaba poniéndose en juicio con esa charla, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

─ ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres a mi mamá? ─preguntó ella mirándolo con sus ojos jade brillando a causa de las lágrimas.

El Hokage sintió su corazón encogerse, en ese momento vio a Sakura frente a sus ojos el día que le ordenó la partida de la aldea. La culpa aún lo consumía y cada día deseaba con más fuerza en el ser capaz de regresarla a casa, pero sabía que de hacerlo se arriesgaba a perder a su hija.

─Akari… Hinata y yo no nos amamos, no como tu desearías ─musitó y vio destrozado como las lágrimas rodaban como ríos por sus mejillas.

* * *

─Hinata-chan… ─llamó Naruto a la chica, pero ella seguía dándole la espalda.

El joven rubio se acercó a ella y en cuanto su mano se posó sobre el hombro de la Hyuuga, ella se apartó como si su tacto la quemara. Los ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos y llenos de dolor. Sabía que era en parte su culpa el que todo terminara, pero no podía creer que su hermosa Hinata lo rechazara de esa manera y ni siquiera fuera capaz de mirarlo o dirigirle la palabra.

─Lo lamento Hinata-chan… ─susurró antes de dar medía vuelta y salir de la habitación que compartían ella y su mejor amigo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas la chica de ojos color perla se giró con estos totalmente anegados de gotas salinas, sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas correr tras el Uzumaki y suplicarle que se quedara con ella siempre, pero después de lo sucedido con su hijo estaba segura de que nada de eso podría suceder jamás.

Sabía que su hermoso hijo jamás sería capaz de perdonarle el engañar a Sasuke, para el pequeño él era su héroe. Un tipo de ídolo. Kenji adoraba al Uchiha de una manera que le parecía imposible dado lo frío que este era con él e incluso con Akari en ocasiones, pero tenía que reconocer que el sexto tenía su encanto cuando se trataba de jugar con ellos, demostrando que no era solamente un ser que servía para asesinar.

Esperó sentada en el centro de la cama abrazándose las piernas, tratando de controlar su llanto, tenía que mantenerse fuerte para cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a su esposo, pero era incapaz de hacerlo pensando en lo que podría suceder con su hijo. El clan seguramente se enfurecería con ella y se lo arrebataría. No sabía si serían capaces de que asesinarlo o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera sabía si ellos ya se habrían enterado de lo sucedido, pero no podía dejar de torturarse al pensar en el "podría suceder".

─Hinata ─la voz fría y dura de Sasuke la obligó a mirarlo, pero no le extraño en lo más mínimo. Él tenía todo el derecho de estar enfadado, ella y sus estúpidas necesidades primitivas habían arruinado todo.

─L- lo la-lamento Sasu- Sasuke-kun… ─sollozó, mientras imploraba con la mirada, pero la de él se encontraba totalmente fría. Se lo merecía.

Se merecía cada gota de odió que el pudiera destilar e incluso el deseo homicida que él quisiera desatar sobre ella, después de todo había arruinado su vida, la de los niños…

─Tendrás que decirle a Kenji que no soy su padre ─musitó el azabache y ella palideció.

─No… ¡No! ¡No puedo decirle eso Sasuke! ─gritó desesperada─ ¿Quieres que le diga que no es tu hijo? Y cuando me pregunte ¿Qué? ¿Le diré que me violaron? ¡Por Kami! ¡Solo tiene cinco años! ¡No lo entenderá!

─ ¡Ese ya no es mi problema! ¡Yo tengo mi propia hija y tengo que y lidiar con que tú mataste su familia! ─exclamó enfurecido. Estaba perdiendo la calma y era necesario mantenerla en momentos difíciles─ Ahora tendrás que arreglártelas sola, puedes irte con Naruto en cuanto lo desees, pero no quiero que vuelvas a casa en un tiempo ─vio el dolor en la mirada de la chica, pero en realidad no le pedía no volver a verla jamás, era consciente de que ella también sentía cariño por la pequeña, también él sentía algo por Kenji, pero necesitaba tiempo para que ella asimilara de lo que hablarían en cuanto despertara─ Yo también tengo que hablar con Akari sobre… Sakura.

Hinata abrió los ojos impresionada. Ese nombre no había sido mencionado en tanto tiempo… Y ahora parecía que era momento de que el pasado los alcanzara.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola! OMG!

Bueno, realmente me esforcé… No es un capitulo muy bueno… de hecho creo que es pésimo, pero no doy para más, tal vez el siguiente sea mejor, aunque también puede ser peor. Las cosas se les complican a ellos y a mí xD! Ok… Tal vez estoy sobre actuando, pero bue… Tal vez exagero.

Si no les gusta díganmelo porfa!!

Ahora, me gustan sus R&R! Son Genialosas (os) No se si hallan chicos! xD!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	29. Cap 29 Las palabras nunca habían dolido

Capitulo 29

Explicaciones ¡Los secretos siempre salen a la luz!

.

.

.

Sencillo. Todo era muy sencillo.

Eso era lo que se repetía el Uchiha tratando de pensar como hablaría de lo sucedido con su hija. Llevaba parado en la puerta rosada de su habitación cerca de una hora. En momentos caminaba por el pasillo, luego tomaba el pomo y se quedaba quieto mirando el letrero con su nombre escrito o solo se recargaba en la pared intentando que un tipo de iluminación divina llegara a él.

¡Por Kami! ¡El era Sasuke Uchiha! Era Hokage y se podría decir que uno de los ninjas más poderosos, pero el simple hecho de tener que confesar era una de las misiones más riesgosas que jamás había decidido tomar.

¿Temía que Akari se enfadara con él? No, de hecho le aterraba. Era extraño admitirlo, pero sabía que de verdad le daba terror el hecho de que su hija de cinco años se enojara con la confesión que haría.

No estaba seguro de merecérselo. Después de todo, lo que había hecho había sido únicamente por ella ─y quizás por su orgullo herido, pero eso no contaba y él tampoco lo contaría─, así que en realidad no podía culparlo. Un padre haría hasta lo imposible por su hija, y si alguna vez lo había dudado, jamás lo haría de nuevo.

Entró con paso decidido y la encontró tumbada de lado en la cama con Kouga a su lado. Al mirar ese lobo recordaba el día en que él y Sakura se habían despedido en el campo de entrenamiento. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sintió el corazón estrujarse cuando vio las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Le acarició el cabello y un sollozó escapó de sus pequeños y sonrosados labios, esa vez ella parecía incapaz de controlarse, por lo que escondió su rostro en el peludo costado de su mascota.

El enorme animal se movió y empezó a lamerle el rostro, pero ella seguía llorando.

Sasuke suspiró frustrado.

Quitó de encima al animal y lo bajó de la cama de un empujón, para tomar a su hija en brazos y acurrucarla contra él. Ese trabajo siempre lo había considerado un poco duro para los hombres, pero a final de cuentas era su culpa lo que sucedía. Sino hubiera sido tan estúpido seguramente en esos momentos su hija no estaría llorando.

Se maldijo una y otra, y otra vez, pero era el momento de asumir sus responsabilidades. Sí seguía postergándolo era posible que de verdad arruinara todo.

─Akari, no llores ─susurró, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un par de sollozos aún más fuertes─. Akari, no sufras… Hinata no merece tus lágrimas ─intentó, pero al instante se arrepintió. Estaba culpando a Hinata con esas palabras y era obvio que ella no tenía más culpa que él.

Su hija trató de escapar de sus brazos de manera desesperada, pero él no la dejaría ir. Primero hablaría con ella a pesar de estar sintiendo pánico y ya después… tampoco la dejaría ir. Ella era todo lo que le quedaba para seguir viviendo.

─Hinata no es tu madre ─soltó sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que si lo hacía terminaría no diciendo nada y todo quedaría estancado de nueva cuenta.

Al sentir a la niña quedarse quieta en sus brazos acercó sus labios a su cabeza, el llanto parecía haber cedido y eso lo tranquilizaba. Suspiró lleno de alivió, esperaba que ella empezara a llorar con más fuerza, que en medio de gritos le exigiera respuestas, pero ella no lo hacía, lo cual lo tenía al borde de la euforia.

Pensó que posiblemente toda su preocupación había sido en vano, después de todo podría tener una vida con su hija y todo se solucionaría de manera sencilla.

─Mentiroso… ─susurró la suave y hermosa voz de Akari, que en esos momentos sonaba afilada. El Uchiha se tensó.

Alguna vez, en algún momento alguien le pudo haber dicho casas mucho peores, pero jamás algo le había sentado tan mal. Miró la cabeza gacha de la niña y cuando esta lo miró e sorprendió totalmente.

Los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de su hija se habían vuelto de color rojo sangre.

Ella era joven, casi una bebe, pero siempre había demostrado una fuerza increíble, un poder y habilidad nata tal y como Itachi. No podía negar que estaba más que orgulloso por las habilidades de su hija, pero el hecho de que desarrollara el sharingan a tan corta edad lo perturbaba.

─Akari… ─musitó sosteniéndola de la barbilla, permitiéndose hundirse por completo en el aterrador rojo que brillaba de manera poco usual, ella no parecía consciente de que sucedía. Solamente lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de la niña y el Sharingan desapareció con un parpadeo.

─ ¡Eres igual de mentiroso que Kenji! ─gritó la pequeña azabache.

No viéndolo venir y aún aturdido por la imagen de su hija con la mirada rojiza, Sasuke la dejó ir de sus brazos. La confusión en su rostro desapareció con la misma rapidez con la misma rapidez con que apareció.

─Akari, eso no es ver-

─ ¡Lo que tu dices no es verdad! ─vociferó la pequeña alejándose de él de un salto. Estaba asustada y le dolía el hecho de que su padre le dijera esas cosas. Ella solo era una niñita, no tenía por que sufrir eso. Si sus padres no se querían ella quería estar con su papá, pero después de eso… No estaba segura si quería un padre mentiroso─ ¡Mamá! ¡Ella es mi mamá! ─exclamó con la voz quebradiza debido a sus sollozos─ ¡Tú eres malo! ¡No te quiero! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ─soltó ella y de un momento a otro salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Sasuke en completo estado de shock, parado a mitad de la habitación, sin saber exactamente en que momento se había puesto de pie.

Pensando que lo mejor era dejarla sola un momento, decidió ir a su habitación o a algún lugar por ahí, aún no eran ni siquiera las tres de la tarde, volvería para antes de las seis, a pesar de estar muy enojada ella no sería capaz de saltarse el toque de queda. No lo haría a menos que deseara tenerlo verdaderamente mal.

Además, estaba seguro que Akari no tenía la menor intención de decir lo que había dicho, que en realidad solo estaba molesta, pero no podía llegar a creérselo del todo. Deseaba, pero nada se lo podía asegurar.

Se tumbó en el primer sofá que estaba a su alcancé en la sala principal. Su único propósito en ese momento era relajarse un poco, dejar que las palabras dichas por Akari se salieran de su mente de una maldita vez. Poco a poco todo se fue volviendo negro, las noches en vela que había pasado desde que se mudo a una habitación con Hinata ya le estaban empezando a cobrar factura, lo cual no era para nada raro, podía ser un gran ninja, tener una gran resistencia, pero seguía siendo humano, aunque muchos lo dudaran.

_**

* * *

**_

─Que problemática, deberías callarte o lo despertarás

Escuchaba como alguien susurraba, pero también oía la molesta y aguda voz de una mujer. Se revolvió incomodo, sentía el cuello torcido y le dolía la espalda.

─De cualquier manera ¡Es grosero! ¿Por qué nadie nos recibió en la entrada como de costumbre y porque no esta Hinata y los niños…? ─Al escuchar eso último su cuerpo se tensó y con un movimiento rápido se puso de pie analizando su entorno y la situación.

Frente a él se encontraba una rubia claramente enojada, un chico con cara de aburrimiento y un pelirrojo con cara de póker, que miraba a la nada.

Los sucesos de él día le atacaron. Por un momento pensó que tal vez todo había sido un mal sueño o algo por el estilo, pero sabía que no era así.

─ ¡Ya era hora! ─reclamó Temari y Sasuke analizó todo con más detenimiento.

─ ¿Y mi hija? ─preguntó de modo brusco.

La pareja lo miró confundidos y el Kazekage arqueó una ceja. El Uchiha se maldijo. Ahora quedaría como un imbécil e irresponsable frente a él, aunque claro, ya quería ver a Gaara pasando por lo que él, con Soun.

─La cena se cancela ─musitó y sin más se alejó de ahí, sin saber a donde podría ir en busca de su hija.

_**

* * *

**_

Se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con todos los ninjas que no estaban de servicio parados frente a él. Incluso se encontraba su antiguo sensei incluido entre ellos, eso en realidad no le sorprendía mucho, hacía tiempo que parecían haberse limado ciertas diferencias.

Ser Hokage a veces tenía sus ventajas, hacía casi tres años de la última vez que había visto a Kakashi, suponía que el tiempo y la distancia habían terminado con el rencor acumulado, después de todo su vida no había sido tan mala durante ese tiempo, aunque bien pudo haber sido mejor…

─Mi hija ha desaparecido ─anunció y todos se quedaron completamente quietos. Los presentes en esa sala eran terriblemente consientes que la preocupación bien disimulada del Hokage se podría convertir en ira cien por ciento pura, con cualquier movimiento en falso─. Búsquenla ─ordenó con un tono de voz peligroso─. No me importa como, pero la quiero frente a mí de inmediato ─con un asentimiento todos los presentes desaparecieron del lugar.

─Sasuke ¿Qué sucedió? ─preguntó Hinata que se encontraba de pie a su lado derecho, con s pequeño hijo llorando en sus brazos. Esos dos no se habían contentado aún, pero el niño estaba tan preocupado por Akari que en esos momentos soportaría a su madre por un poco de consuelo.

─Le dije que no eras su madre ─soltó en un bufido.

Estaba perdiendo la compostura por completo. En el día se había sentido, feliz, culpable, pleno, lleno de miedo, nerviosismo, asombro, confusión y en esos momentos estaba ya al borde de un colapso nervioso, a penas era consciente de que había plantado al pelirrojo. Y que sino le avisaba a Ino, esta vendría directamente a él con la firme intención de partirle la cara por tal estupidez, a pesar de ser ella la principal persona en insistir que lo mejor era confesarlo todo.

─ ¡Eres un idiota, teme! ─gritó la voz del rubio, que se encontraba a su izquierda y el desesperado padre no atinó a más que darle tan duro como pudo.

Naruto salió disparado hacia la pared y un crujido resonó cuando se estrello contra ella. Sasuke miraba a Su mejor amigo con ira asesina. Realmente deseaba matarlo en ese momento, pero no lo haría. En caso de que su hija no apareciera le daría con más fuerza, lo haría sufrir por horas, días o meses, de ser necesario, hasta que hubiera terminado con su propio dolor.

─ ¡Esto es culpa tuya en primer lugar! ¡Si no fueras un estúpido y la hubieras besado nada de esto pasaría! ─el dolor en el rostro del Uzumaki iba más allá de lo físico. Jamás había esperado algo así, pero sin lugar a dudas acababa de descubrir que eso era cierto.

El azabache por un momento pensó que tal vez había sido demasiado duro, pero sabía que tenía razón. Él ya había pagado por todos sus errores del pasado, el dolor sufrido en cinco años, pero Naruto había cometido una más grande que los suyos propios, era momento de que lo supiera. En algún momento mientras él confesaba lo sucedido, se había contenido por que era su amigo, pero en ese momento ya no podía más.

─Yo la traeré de vuelta a ti, Sasuke ─juró el chico rubio, levantándose del suelo con pesar. Esa promesa ya la había hecho antes a otra persona, pero esta vez sí conseguiría su propósito. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a una niña?

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola!

Bien, pues aquí el Chap!!! Espero les agradé! No dormí nada para terminarlo hoy! Decidí agregarle un poco de drama xD! Pensé que sería mejor que solo el hecho de que Akari se tomara perfectamente lo del asunto de la maternidad. Es duro vivir engañado durante toda tu vida xD! Eso es fácil de entender, así que espero sus comentarios acerca de lo que sucede!

Me voy de vacaciones! No me esperen por un tiempo en ningun Fic!!!

Los amo!!!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	30. No siempre es bueno saber las respuestas

Capitulo 30

Preguntas ¡No siempre es bueno saber las respuestas!

.

.

.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que su hija había salido de la seguridad de su hogar? ¿Cuánto desde que dio la orden de encontrarla? No buscarla. Claro estaba ¿Cuánto desde que Naruto había salido disparado de la oficina mientras el Uchiha analizaba su promesa?

Mucho más de lo que un padre podía esperar a que los inútiles que le seguían el rastro la llevaran a su lado.

La noche estaba llegando a su fin, eran casi las cinco de la mañana y el astro rey no demoraría demasiado en aparecer. Esa noche había estado dando vueltas como león enjaulado por su oficina, mientras Hinata lo observaba parada junto a la ventana, cuidando a Kenji que se encontraba dormido en la gran silla del Hokage, lo cual solo lo hacía sentir ─ligeramente─ aún más miserable, dado que con ello recordaba cuanto amaba Akari sentarse en esa silla y girar.

─Esto ya es demasiado, si ellos no pueden con esto yo mismo la traeré de vuelta ─gruñó y sin más salió disparado por la ventana, tal y como su mala costumbre le indicaba constantemente.

No se preocupó, ni siquiera un poco en decirle a Hinata que no se preocupara o algo por el estilo. Él era el que necesitaba en esos momentos que le dijeran esas palabras y deseaba que lo hicieran, a pesar de que sabía que eso no tendría la mayor o la menor importancia en todo caso. Simples voces no lo convencerían de ello. Necesitaba sentir a su hija en sus brazos, acariciar su sedoso cabello azabache y morir de dolor mientras observaba esos hermosos ojos brillantes como esmeraldas.

A su parecer no era tan difícil encontrar a una niña. Es decir ¿Dónde se pueden meter? Para su mala fortuna esa pregunta solo consiguió frustrarlo aún más al pensar en el tamaño de la pequeña Uchiha. Ella era realmente de tamaño compacto, más pequeña que otros niños de su edad, lo cual reducía el lugar de búsqueda a lugares un poco más chicos que un metro. O sea, un muy amplio repertorio de lugares.

Saltó de tejado en tejado hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente cerca del parque. Como cada vez que lo estaba, no pudo contenerse y se dirigió directamente a la banca.

Después de todo hacía tiempo que estaba considerando el ser un masoquista. Mal que mal es lugar no podía dejar de ejercer atracción hacía él, con justa razón, claro. En todo caso no siempre una chica de ojos verdes que fue tu primer amor te confiesa lo que siente por ti y suplica para estar a tu lado. A cualquiera eso le calaría realmente hondo.

Miró el lugar fijamente. Ese lugar lo llenaba de nostalgia, tanto era así, que incluso era capaz de ver la frágil figura de una Sakura inconsciente de doce años recostada en ella.

Respiró profundamente.

Lo mejor sería pensar en ello después, ahora no tenía tiempo para deprimirse por Sakura. En esos momentos lo primordial era encontrar a Akari.

_**

* * *

**_

─Papá… ─susurró Akari una vez más mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Tenía demasiado frio, hambre y estaba cansada. No había podido dormir nada en absoluto a pesar de habérselo propuesto.

No sabía que hora era, pero estaba casi segura de que ya había amanecido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas un tazón de Ramen o como mínimo un poco de cereal sin azúcar, del que solía comes Sasuke todas las mañanas. Quería que su papá la cargara y la abrazara, pero eso no sería posible. Ella _no _quería a su padre, porque él era un mentiroso. Él quería quitarle a _su _mamá, solo porque _él _ya no la quería. Eso estaba muy mal y solo la gente mala hace cosas malas.

Un sollozó escapó de su garganta y se mordió el labio inferior para contenerlo, a pesar de que ya no quería nada con su padre no podía evitar el seguir su ejemplo: "Un Uchiha nunca llora". Ella a pesar de todo llevaba sangre poderosa.

─Yo no quiero ser su hija… ─gimió mientras una gota de dolor rodaba por su mejilla.

Se dejó caer hacía atrás y varias de las cajas que estaban apiladas cayeron, dejando al descubierto todo su contenido.

Frunció el ceño y empezó a recogerlas metiéndolas a las cajas sin prestar atención alguna, hasta que una imagen le llamó la atención. Sus ojos se fijaron en la fotografía sin marco que se encontraba ya un tanto maltratada.

La observó atentamente y sonrió al ver a su padre de ese tamaño ¡Valla que había sido pequeño! Dejó la fotografía a un lado suyo y ya no se dedico a recoger, sino que se dedicó por completo a la acción de buscar más de esas fotografías. Poco a poco el hambre, el frio y el cansancio la fueron abandonando. Todo lo que podía pensar y sentir era felicidad al ver a Sasuke como nunca antes.

Había imágenes de él cuando no era más que un bebe en brazos, cuando gateaba por todos lados, cayendo al piso constantemente y muchas imágenes de él con un chico mayor que se parecía mucho a él. Una encantadora sonrisa se encontraba tatuada en su rostro, ese era un lado de él que nunca había visto, podía identificar a su abuela, porque estaba segura que eso era de ella y también podía asegurar que el hombre mayor con cara de dolor de estomago era su abuelo y que él chico que llevaba a papá en la espalda, debía de familiar o algo así, porque se parecían demasiado esos dos.

Después de unas horas separando fotografías que se quería quedar su estomago soltó un rugido y ella se abrazó el vientre con un brazo mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos ¡Se moría de hambre! Pero tendría que esperar a que anocheciera para salir a buscar algo de comer, estaba pensando en que lo mejor sería dormir un poco, cuando un destello rosado de una fotografía la distrajo.

Frunciendo el ceño la tomó y se sorprendió al ver que en ella se encontraba su papá, Naru-baka, un hombre de mascara que ya había visto antes y una hermosa niña de cabellos rosados y sonrisa contagiosa. Sonrió al ver que Sasuke y Naruto se veían molestos mientras ella parecía radiante ¿Cómo se resistían ellos a la sonrisa de esa niña?

Sin pensarlo dos veces colocó la imagen en el motón de las que quería conservar cuando. Ya sabía que esa foto era de equipo, porque su mamá Hinata también tenía una, pero ella siempre la tenía sobre una mesita de la sala de estar y no encerrada en un asqueroso y viejo cuarto de almacenaje. Se puso de pie y sintió que sus piernas reclamaban por ello. Se sentía tan cansada y con tanta hambre que no estaba segura de seguir consiente mucho rato, por lo cual se puso a husmear en otras cajas.

Buscó por un rato hasta que encontró una sabana vieja y unos cuantos cojines en una caja sellada, los acomodó con cuidado y luego tomó la caja con fotos y se la llevó con ella hasta donde había colocado la improvisada cama. Vació el contenido sobre ella y se tumbó mientras seguía revisando.

Había muchas fotos de cuando su padre era pequeño, pero de pronto la colección terminaba hasta el momento donde aparecía la chica de cabellos rosados y luego esa era la única en la que parecía ser un niño, porque justo detrás de ella, se encontraba una foto que la dejó helada.

En ella se encontraba Sasuke, exactamente igual a como ella conocía, con la chica de cabello rosas rodeándole el cuello con los brazos desde la espalda y besándole la mejilla, mientras un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se encontraba en el normalmente serio como una roca rostro de Sasuke.

Frunció el ceño molesta ¿Qué hacía esa chica besando a su papá? ¡¿Quién se creía para hacerlo?! De un momento a otro esa chica ya no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y la sonrisa que momentos antes la había cautivado ahora era la cosa más despreciable que había conocido jamás.

Dejó la fotografía lejos de su vista y la siguiente no pudo ser más chocante de lo que ya era.

Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas totalmente enfadada. La visión de esa chica sentada en el escritorio mientras su padre la besaba en los labios le dolía, y mucho.

Se suponía que su papá estaba con Hinata, en su mente pasaban mil cosas, pero en su inocencia era incapaz de comprender que tal vez ellos no habían estado juntos todo el tiempo como pareja.

Habían unas cuantas más de esas imágenes que le partían el corazón, pero no las suficientes para hacerla sentir realmente miserable.

_**

* * *

**_

─ ¡¿Cómo demonios dejaste que eso pasara?! ─gritó totalmente furiosa la joven rubia parada en la puerta de su casa.

En su mente solo era capaz de pensar en matar al chico que hace tantos años le había robado el corazón. De verdad, cuando sucedió lo de Sakura lo creyó un imbécil, estúpido, desgraciado y muchas cosas más, pero realmente no podía hacer nada por ello. De cualquier forma, era posible que si ella fuera él, quizá las cosas hubieran sido peores. Pero en ese momento deseaba arrancarle la cabeza.

─Quieto ─susurró una voz dentro de la casa, pero Sasuke la ignoró de igual manera igual que los gritos lanzados por Ino.

─No vine a escuchar reclamos ─soltó Sasuke furioso, ya era casi medio día y se encontraba a punto de matar a alguien─ ¿Vas a ayudar a buscarla o no? ─preguntó mirándola duramente.

Por un momento vio la duda en los ojos de la Yamanaka y eso en realidad no le podría molestar por más que deseara. La entendía. Si a él le dieran dos días al mes con Sakura no los querría dejar de lado por nada del mundo, pero si eso no fuera importante él realmente no habría ido a pedirle ayuda en primer lugar.

─De acuerdo… ─musitó ella con el dolor brillando en sus ojos. Se giró un poco y se asomó a la sala─ Soun, te quedas con papá, mientras yo voy son Sasuke a buscar a Akari ─anunció y antes de que ella pudiera dirigir su mirada de regreso al Hokage el pequeño niño llegó a su lado con los ojitos desorbitados y cara de susto.

Sasuke no se sorprendió.

Al parecer su hija tenía… cierto encanto que la hacía irresistible para niños más pequeños e incluso hasta de algunos de siete años.

─ ¿Akari-chan? ─preguntó él y cuando su madre asintió sus brillantes ojos aguamarina se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.

─Oh, no ─gimió ella y se agachó para tomarlo en brazos, cuando se enderezó, miró a Gaara que se encontraba a su lado con el ceño fruncido─. Ayúdame ─imploró Ino mirando al pelirrojo, quien dando un suspiró tomó a su hijo en brazos, para luego mirar a la chica─. Tengo que ayudarlo… ─suspiró ella, pero al ver que este no decía nada un nudo se formó en su garganta─ Es la hija de Sakura… ─se justificó con los ojos llorosos.

Le dolía en el alma que él no hablara y la mirara de esa forma tan fría, pero… Akari la necesitaba en esos momentos.

El Kazekage la miró atentamente antes de soltar un suspiro.

─ ¿Dónde la han buscado? ─preguntó de pronto volviéndose hacía Sasuke, que realmente parecía a punto de matar a alguien.

─Por todos lados ─respondió de inmediato y Gaara solo levantó una ceja.

Bien, si eso fuera cierto hacía rato que ella habría aparecido.

_**

* * *

**_

Akari se talló los ojos de nueva cuenta ¡Kami! ¡Se estaba muriendo de sueño! Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica y su papá. No le parecía justo ¿Por qué Sasuke si dejaba que ella lo besara y a su mamá casi nunca lo hacía?

─Te odio… ─murmuró y de pronto la puerta que se encontraba frente a ella se abrió. Por un momento se sintió tentada a correr lejos de ahí, pero después de unos segundos de mirarlo fijamente decidió que era lo que quería hacer─ ¿Quién es ella? ─preguntó mostrándole una foto.

─Ella es Sakura Haruno… Tu madre… ─respondió y los ojos de la pequeña se abrieron tanto que, justo un segundo después le fue imposible contener las traicioneras lágrimas.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Holaaa!!!

Bien, se que me tarde, pero me pasaron mil cosas ToT! Vacaciones (aburridas-en-familia-sin-computadora), examenes y mi memoría se formateo!!! Quería morir... Pero para que vean! Si se pudooo!!

Se que muchos quieren algo desde el punto de vista de Sakura-chan... pero simplemente no se me da TToTT!!! Traté desde el primer momento en que me lo pidieron, aqui y en Cz, pero no pude... Creo que voy a escribir un O-S de ella o algo para practicar xD! Ahora, pasense a mi Blog y a mi Twitter! En el primero dejaré un adelante mañana y en Twitter pondré la proxima fecha de actualización!

Espero les gustara el Chap, porque ya viene el drama xD!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!!!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	31. Cap 31 Quiero a mi papá

Capitulo 31.

Quiero a mi papá.

.

.

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos ¿Qué significaba eso? Había entendido las palabras pero no su verdadero significado. Además ¿Quién era ese hombre de mascara?

─ ¿M-mi mamá? ─preguntó molesta. Lanzó la foto lejos y se levanto de un salto─ ¡Mi mamá es Hinata! ─las lágrimas rodaban sin control de sus mejillas y miró al hombre con ira.

No entendía porque todos se empeñaban en decirle esas cosas. Ella ya tenía a su mamá y realmente no necesitaba otra cuando una ya había hecho cosas malas como besar a Naruto.

─Tengo que llevarte con tu padre ─anunció el hombre. Akari negó con la cabeza y trató inútilmente de escapar, pero él era más rápido y se a echó al hombro. Podía sentirla golpear su espalda buscando con desesperación ser liberada.

La pequeña Uchiha soltaba grititos y sollozaba.

Era ridículo.

Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado por un completo extraño. Deseaba poder pelear como lo hacía su padre e incluso como Naruto. No se podía creer que estaba siendo sometida por cualquier persona. Ella era una Uchiha y no podía permitirlo, pero por el momento, a pesar de todo, no era más que una niñita.

─ ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero! ¡Su-el-ta-me! ─estaba desesperada ¡No podían hacerle eso! Escuchó como el hombre se reía ligeramente y se enfureció ¡Ella no era un estúpido payasito! Ella era la hija del Hokage y la heredera del clan Uchiha, se suponía que debía de respetarla. No podían tratarla como a cualquier otra persona corriente.

Sentía el aire empujando su cabello hacia delante y sus ojos eran testigos de cómo a cada segundo se alejaba más de la mansión y se acercaba a la torre Hokage.

Estaba enojada, pero no podía evitar pensar que probablemente su padre se encontraría por lo que le había hecho. Le esperaba un buen regaño y un gran castigo, que de hecho, ella no creía merecer en lo más mínimo. Después de todo el culpable de que ella hiciera eso, había sido él por mentiroso y en esos momentos _ella _por haberse atrevido a a tocar a su papá y tener esos ojos tan… verdes.

Sus movimientos y quejas se detuvieron al instante. Tenía los ojos abiertos de terror y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla. LE dolía pensarlo, pero de algún modo lo sabía. Sasuke había dicho la verdad, al igual que el hombre de mascara. Un sollozo salió de su boca y el hombre se detuvo de golpe.

No le importaba ya nada, que más daba que la viera llorar. La tomó por debajo de sus brazos y la sostuvo frente a él.

Akari tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio tratando de contener los sollozos. Era una imagen lamentable, pero sinceramente él no tenía la menor idea de que hacer. Los ANBU eran buenos en muchas cosas, pero el cuidar niños nunca había formado parte de su entrenamiento.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca y la acercó a su cuerpo, era pequeña y la veía verdaderamente frágil, pero a todo lo contrarió ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello y lloró ahí, lo cual le traía extraños recuerdos. Recuerdos que le eran dolorosos, al recordar la última persona con la cual había tenido ese contacto.

─La encontraste ─la voz de Naruto sonó extremadamente sería, pero aún así ella no pudo evitar separarse del hombre y arrojarse a los brazos del rubio. Él había besado a Hinata y había conocido a su madre, pero a pesar de todo no podía dejar de sentir ese infantil enamoramiento con él.

Siempre le había fascinado el calor de sus brazos y la deliciosa tortura que era compartirlo con su padre, Kenji y Hinata, además de la devoción que esté siempre había profesado hacía ella, haciéndola sentir especial.

─Quiero a mi papá… ─susurró en su pecho, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Se sentía como en casa y por un momento era casi capaz de olvidarse de todo.

─Es justo a donde te voy a llevar… ─Naruto la apretó a él y el pequeño cuerpo se estremeció sin que él pudiera notarlo. Había estado tan preocupado. Deposito un beso en la coronilla de Akari y se volvió al hombre─ Gracias Kakashi-sensei.

_**

* * *

**_

─ ¡Deja de moverte! ─soltó Sasuke levantándose de un salto ¡Estaba harto! Había tenido que volver a la oficina y dejar de buscar a su hija porque el estúpido Kazekage creía que solo estorbaba, podría estar de acuerdo en ello… pero no conforme con eso, también había enviado a la rubia con él, la cual no había dejado de caminar por toda la oficina con el mocoso siguiéndola.

─ ¡No me grites! ¡¿Realmente crees que eres el único preocupado? ¡Ella es su hija! ¡No puedes simplemente orde…! ─estaba enojada, verdaderamente preocupada realmente, pero había tocado una fibra sensible.

─ ¡Por que es su hija estoy así! ─soltó Sasuke sin pensar y se sintió estúpido─ Ahora solo quédate quieta o lárgate, no soporto verte dando vueltas ─estaba totalmente fuera de si. Se dejó cr en la silla y cerró los ojos. Todo era una mierda.

Akari era _su _hija, la había tenido con ella. Había aprendido a vivir con ello, se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Sakura así como a extrañarla, pero el que su hija desapareciera la hacía que todo eso pareciera peor. Realmente se había acostumbrado a las perdidas desde que era niño, pero eso se le salía de las manos por completo.

El mundo era un asco total, siempre lo había sabido de sobra y nunca le había molestado, pero Akari se había vuelto su vida. Ella y solo ella, era la razón por la cual continuaba viviendo.

─ ¿Qué haré si algo le ha pasado? ─susurró a la nada. Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable. Todo en él le aseguraba que algo malo venía.

―Sasuke ―jadeó Ino y él salió de sus pensamientos, pero justo cuando levanto la cabeza para obligarla a callar todo el mundo volvió al lugar en que debía estar. En la puerta Naruto sostenía a su hija.

Quería ir hasta ella, tomarla y abrazarla con fuerza, decirle que se había preocupado, regañarla de manera pobre y rogarle por el juramento de que no lo volvería a hacer, pero simplemente se quedó sentado. Mirándola sin moverse un poco. El rostro de Naruto le decía que algo malo pasaba, además, nunca había visto llorar de esa manera a Akari.

Sus ojos se movían del cuerpo de la pequeña Uchiha al rostro angustiado de Naruto. Sus ojos se conectaron por menos de un segundo y el pánico en estos fue más que claro.

─Quiere saber sobre Sakura ─musitó el Uzumaki y Sasuke dejó de respirar por completo.

No sabía que hacer con ello, simple y sencillo. Hablar de Sakura era algo verdaderamente duro para él y lo peor, tendría que hacerlo con su hija, aunque claro… Deseaba matar a quien se le había ocurrió abrir la boca, pues tenía claro, Naruto era estúpido, pero no suicida.

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

Ugg... Lo se... me tarde demasiado u_ú... Sorry... Trato de no hacerlo, pero ando medio depre. Entre a un concurso y lo cerraron, para variar corté con mi novio y lo peor... ¡Robert Se corto su hermoso y SEXY cabello!

Actualizo pronto... no crean que tardare de nuevo! Pasen a mi perfil! Dejare avance en el Blog!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!_**

**_"Si no esperas no inesperdo no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	32. Cap 32 Bien, Akari dice

Capitulo 32.

Simon di… Bueno, Akari dice.

.

.

.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y le indicó a Akari que se acercara. La pequeña Uchiha llevaba un rato huyendo de él, de verdad parecía temer el regaño que vendría como consecuencia por lo sucedido, pero Sasuke no tenía la menor intención de regañarle, al menos no en ese momento.

Él era el que se sentía en problemas realmente. Hasta el momento había considerado la idea de mentirle y asegurarle que su madre había muerto cuando nació o algo por el estilo, pero se sentía demasiado presionado por el pasado y el futuro.

Akari se había enojado cuando le dijo que Hinata no era su madre, se imaginaba que las cosas se pondrían de una manera imposible si en algún momento se enteraba que ella seguía viva.

Debía ser sincero así le costara la vida.

─Akari ¿Quieres oír de tu madre? Siéntate ─su voz sonó más fría de lo que deseaba, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era un tema delicado que no quería tocar.

La niña caminó lentamente y se sentó junto a su padre. Sí, estaba asustada, pero quería saber sobre _Sakura._ Su madre.

Cuando la miró a los ojos se dio cuenta de que brillaban, no podía saber su era por emoción o tristeza y eso lo hacía sentir miserable.

─Ataca… ─susurró desviando la mirada. No iba a ser capaz de mirarla a a los ojos mientras hablaba. Podría ir en ese momento y terminar con la indeseable existencia de Hatake por meterlo en ese lio.

─ ¿Cómo se llamaba? ─musitó ella haciendo un agujero en el tapiz del sofá con el dedo. Sasuke se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Akari sonaba ansiosa y notaba en su voz lágrimas sin derramar.

─Haruno Sakura ─las palabras salieron como un suspiro, por un instante dejó que estas acariciaran sus oídos, para después darse cuenta de que seguramente parecía un completo idiota.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire esperando otra pregunta, pero el silenció reinó en la sala por un par de minutos. Y realmente se sintió aliviado, hasta el momento en que escuchó un sollozo ahogado.

Fijó sus ojos en la péquela niña a su lado y antes de pensarlo a la tenía en sus piernas, mientras está lloraba abrazándose a su pecho. No entendía porque lloraba, realmente no había dicho nada que fuera a causar eso, solamente había pronunciado dos palabras.

Tragó grueso y trató de mostrarse calmado. La mascara de frialdad no podía perderla, no cuando más la necesitaba. Después de todo no dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta de cuanto le afectaba realmente todo eso.

─ ¿Dónde esta? ─susurró la pequeña azabache en los brazos de su padre.

Sasuke se tensó.

Esa no era una pregunta que pudiera responder.

─No lo se ─respondió él, al igual que Akari, se dieron cuenta del dolor que transmitía su voz.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo comprendió que la extrañaba de verdad. Sakura le había hecho falta, estaba tan acostumbrado a ella en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, que incluso después de tantos años notaba su ausencia.

─Quiero conocerla ─suplicó su hija mirándolo a los ojos.

Sintió su corazón encogerse ante esas palabras. No estaba seguro de querer verla. Aún pensaba que ella lo engañaba con su antiguo sensei, a pesar de querer convencerse a si mismo de lo contrario, además, ella era lo perfecto para Akari y temía que sí su hija se encariñaba, el podría llegar a perderla.

─No se donde está ─alegó y la decepción de Akari fue tan obvia que no pudo evitar derretirse ante las lágrimas que se prendían de sus hermosas pestañas─, pero la buscaré ─aseguró y la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su hija que todo lo que necesitó para convencerse, aunque fuera solo por un momento de que las cosas no se encontraban tan mal como para repararlas.

_**

* * *

**_

─ ¡Estas demente, Sasuke! ─saltó Naruto buscando alguna reacción que indicara todo lo contrario, pero no la obtuvo.

─Lo harás, no me importa si mueres en el intento ─musitó con voz filosa, mientras le lanzaba una mirada furibunda por encima de los papeles que estaba leyendo.

No había pensado que el rubio iba a ser tal dolor de cabeza en lo referente a eso, por un momento había creído que estaría tan entusiasmado con la idea de encontrar a Sakura, que saldría de la aldea sin llevar siquiera equipaje.

─ ¡Pero no tienes idea de donde buscar! ¡Y si… y si… y si ya tiene otro novio! ─soltó de golpe y en ese instante se arrepintió.

¡Era demasiado sexy para morir!

─Si así fuera… No es mi problema ni el tuyo ─contestó Sasuke mirándolo fijamente. Su voz era inexpresiva y Naruto se estremeció ante la indiferencia del joven Hokage. Eso era mil veces más aterrador que obvia ira─. Solo tráela, su hija quiere verla.

─ ¡Pero Sasuke! ¡Yo no creo que sea buena i…!

─No me interesa ─lo interrumpió y el chico quiso ponerse a saltar, gritar chillar como lo haría Kenji al querer algo, pero sabía que se vería ridículo…

─Sasuke, de verdad ¿será bueno para _Akari_? ─preguntó realmente preocupado. En realidad no se refería a ella, ella era inteligente y seguro le ayudaría a superar lo de Hinata y él, sí veía a su madre, no, lo que de verdad le asustaba era Sasuke. Él ya era un niño grande, pero no creía que tuviera la suficiente madurez para lo que se vendría.

─Akari la quiere conocer, nada más importa ─sentenció y el Uzumaki sonrió ligeramente. Tal vez no era tan teme, después de todo estaba seguro de que el sacrificaría su propia felicidad por la de su hija.

─Lo que tu digas Sasuke… ─susurró y salió de la oficina después de lanzarle una mirada.

Ese chico que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio leyendo todos esos papeles de verdad le preocupaba, era su mejor amigo y de alguna manera durante un tiempo fue su amor platónico.

Cerró la puerta detrás de si y sacudió la cabeza mientras un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas ¡Eso era estúpido! Pensó en Hinata y trató de que todo volviera a la normalidad dentro de su mente, solamente estaba divagando.

_**

* * *

**_

─Papá… ─susurró la suave voz de Akari asomándose por la puerta. Sasuke la miró de inmediato. Estaba aliviado de que a parecía haber superado el mutismo, aunque claro, solo fue un día no había dejado de sentirse como un imbécil porque no conseguía que su hija le dirigiera la palabra.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó levantándose de la cama y caminando hacía ella solamente en pantalones negros de algodón.

─ ¿Naruto se va? ─preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

El joven Uchiha la miró confundido ¿Por qué lloraba?

─Sí.

─ ¡No quiero que se vaya! ─chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke se sobresaltó y la miró sin saber que hacer ¡¿Por qué demonios su hija hacía ese drama? Ella jamás en su vida se había puesto a llorar como una bebe para conseguir algo.

─Pero ¡¿Qué diablos…?

─ ¡Sí se va no se va a casar conmi…! ─Akari se tapó la boca con las dos manos y miró a su padre con cara de susto.

Sabía que no debía decirlo, sabía que algo malo pasaría y que su papá se enojaría con ella, o peor aún con Naruto por ello, pero realmente no había podido contenerse.

─ ¿Qué dijiste? ─preguntó sin creerlo y mirándola como si no la reconociera. Sí no hubiera visto el Sharingan en sus ojos juraría que no era Uchiha.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza aún tapándose la boca y con los ojos bien abiertos.

─ ¿Te gusta Naruto? ─su voz sonó forzada y Akari bajó la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Por un segundo la habitación permaneció en silencio sepulcral. No lo negó y eso causó que Sasuke se sintiera confundido.

─ ¿Quieres que lo obligue a casarse contigo? ─preguntó y cuando la pequeña levantó la cara de golpe se sorprendió de encontrar una ligera y casi invisible sonrisa en los labios de su padre.

¡No estaba enojado!

Soltó un gritito y se lanzó a abrazarlo con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras asentía con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Era feliz, tendría a su mamá y tendría a Naruto con ella, nada podría hacerla sentir mal.

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto se acercó a la puerta de la mansión rascándose la cabeza.

Estaba verdaderamente confundido ¿Por qué Sasuke había enviado a tantos a buscarlo? ¡Apenas y había salido de la aldea! Seguramente se había arrepentido de todo y había decidido que Akari y él estaban mejor sin saber nada de Sakura.

─ ¡Gaara! ─gritó entusiasmado al ver al chico pelirrojo salir de la mansión.

Sus ojos aguamarina se posaron en los azules de Naruto y se acercó a él lentamente mientras un pequeño niño rubio los seguía.

─ ¡Enano! ─soltó entusiasmado, pero en cuanto se acercó para levantarlo de piso notó que él estaba llorando y lo miraba con odio.

Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego miró al Kazekage confundido, pero eso solo logró desubicarlo aún más. En el frio rostro del chico se encontraba una ligera sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Ahora estaba receloso.

Nada, _nada _había hecho que Sasuke desistiera de que él buscara a Sakura y luego lo traía de regreso a Konoha para encontrarse con un Gaara que _sonreía._

Algo realmente raro pasaba.

─Akari dice… ─susurró el chico de la arena antes de tomar al niño en brazos y alejarse de la mansión sin decir nada más.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¡No había entendido nada, Dattebayo!

.

.

.

Continuara…

* * *

¡Hello!

Bien ¿esto contesta preguntas sobre Akari? xD! OK, esto es realmente gracioso, tal vez piensen que hay OoC en Sasu-chan ¡Pero vamos! Es realmente normal que los hombres duros se ablanden ante sus hermosas y adorables hijas xD!

No ya enserio, la maternidad y la paternidad cambia vidas UoU. Esta el hecho de que además Sasuke no tiene nada más importante que Akari ¡Ella es todo lo que le queda! Además de que se parece a Sakura en más cosas que solo los ojos, sin mencionar que ADORA molestar a Naruto.

Espero les gustara! Me divertí mucho escribiendo el capitulo a pesar de que me tarde un poquito xD!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kisses!_**

**_"Si no esperas lo inesperado no lo reconocerás cuando llegue"_**


	33. Cap 33 ¡Naruto es mi novio!

_**Capitulo 33.**_

_**¡Naruto es mi novio!**_

**_._**

**_._**

A su parecer el teme estaba cada día más chiflado que el anterior…

"_Es demasiado joven para casarse ¿No te parece?"_

¡Claro que lo era! ¡Akari solo tenía cinco años! Pero en esos momentos realmente nunca pensó lo que se vendría sobre él.

¡Ahora se encontraba comprometido con una niña! O al menos tenía que fingirlo hasta que se le pasara el estúpido enamoramiento. Ya había pasado una semana y bueno… No parecía que fuera a superarlo pronto.

─Naruto ¿Me llevas a ver a mi papá? ─preguntó la pequeña Akari levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba viendo televisión.

Bien, el rubio debía admitir que era una estrategia muy buena por parte del Uchiha. Sí lo veía de manera objetiva, él era más una niñera que un "prometido" ¡Y no era que le molestara! De hecho amaba pasar tiempo con los niños, pero se sentía estúpido… ¡Un ninja de su elite no debería de encontrarse todo el día viendo caricaturas y jugando cosas de niñas!

─De acuerdo… ─asintió y apagó el aparato con el mando a distancia.

Al menos podría respirar aire fresco.

Tomó a Akari de la mano y salió de la mansión con ella.

No entendía realmente como era posible que la hija de Sasuke estuviera enamorada de él. De acuerdo, era sexy e irresistible ¡Y lo sabía muy bien! Tenía a muchas chicas a sus pies, pero no lograba concebir que ella lo quisiera _así._ No sabía si Sakura se enfadaría con él, o sí se burlaría hasta el cansancio.

Aunque sin duda se inclinaba más a creer que ella le gritaría pervertido, pedófilo y alguna que otra cosa peor… Solo espera que si encontraban a la Haruno, la menos le dieran el tiempo suficiente de salir corriendo de la aldea con todos sus ramen instantáneos a cuestas.

─Naruto ¿Por qué no me das ningún beso? ─preguntó la niña mirando el piso mientras se detenía por completo. Naruto también se detuvo y la miró con los ojos como platos ¡Eso era increíble! Esa niña quería que la besara ¡Acabaría besando a todos los Uchiha como siguiera así!

─Akari-chan, no creo que eso sea una buena idea... ─saltó Naruto sabiendo que se encontraba en problemas. La pequeña era más peligrosa de lo que jamás pensó ¿Que se supone que haría con eso? ¡Simplemente no la besaría! ¡Él no era un pe...! Pedo... ¡Demonios! Había olvidado esa maldita palabra, pero el punto era que él no era alguien al que le gustaran las niñas... De solo pensar lo que le haría Sasuke se le helaba la sangre en las venas. Además... ¡Sí Hinata-chan se enteraba estaba seguro de que sería el fin en la relación no iniciada que tenían.

─Pero tú eres mi novio ¡Te vas a casar conmigo cuando sea grande! ─gritó Akari y Naruto se estremeció ¿Que se suponía que hiciera con eso? ¡No podía besarla!

─No puedo hacer eso... ─susurró mirándola aterrado. Pequeñas lágrimas se estaban formando y colgaban de sus hermosas pestañas mientras su labio inferior sobresalía temblando ligeramente. Si lloraba el Uchiha se daría cuenta en cuanto la viera y lo golpearía... mucho. Además... poco a poco varios aldeanos se estaban acercando y los estaban mirando. Sí antes no lo había hecho... ¡Mucho menos con tanto publico! Miró a su alrededor y se sonrojó al darse cuenta de las miradas de reprobación que recibía─ ¡Akari! Si te doy un beso el teme me mata ─aseguró y la niña levantó la mirada ansiosa.

─ ¿No me besas por culpa de papá? ─preguntó ahogando un sollozo de manera poco eficiente.

─ ¡Lo juro, ttebayo! ─soltó apresurado y vio con satisfacción como una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en los labios de la Uchiha y un sonrojo terriblemente adorable cubría sus mejilla.

─Naruto... Te quiero... ─susurró Akari bajando la mirada y moviendo sus pies nerviosamente.

Una oleada de culpa invadió al chico rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que de verdad lo decía en serio. Ella era hermosa, le recordaba mucho a Sakura, pero era claro que no sentía nada por ella, al menos no de esa forma ¡Sería enfermizo! Además, ella era muy popular. Seguro en unos días se olvidaría de ese estúpido enamoramiento y pasaría a querer al chico más popular de la escuela.

Eso le causo un estremecimiento de horror.

Él quería ser su favorito, pero no podía pensar en siquiera corresponderle ¡Era el tío Naruto!

─Yo también te quiero mucho Akari-chan ─dijo suavemente y entonces la levantó del suelo para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Adoraba hacer eso. Un pequeño grito seguido por una risita, salió de la boca de la niña─. Ahora, vamos a ver al teme que tienes por padre.

_**

* * *

**_

No lo admitiría.

Simplemente no lo haría jamás.

Según los reportes de los escuadrones que envió para buscar a Sakura, todo eso era en vano. La chica había desaparecido del mapa, de tal manera que parecía haber muerto. Sasuke temía que verdaderamente estuviera muerta, pero ya lo había dicho antes, no admitiría que estaba preocupado por ella. Eso sería vergonzoso para un Uchiha y para su propio orgullo. Además... ¡¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rosado? Alguien debió haberla visto alguna vez, verdaderamente resaltaba a la vista.

Dejó que su espalda se recargara por completo en el respaldo de la silla y soltó un suspiro resignado. Tenía dos opciones; uno, podría enviar otro equipo con personas mejor capacidades y que la conocieran; o dos, podría simplemente cancelar la misión y darla por muerta.

Pero ese era el problema. Darla por muerta era algo que no deseaba ¡Por Kami! Era la madre de su hija y su pequeña, orgullosa, perfecta y manipuladora hija no estaría feliz con ello. Akari deseaba a su madre ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer sino, darle tanto de su madre como pudiera.

Era un Uchiha, y estaba totalmente decidido a encontrar a Sakura costara lo que costara.

─ ¡Papá! ─gritó una voz y Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido al escucharla.

La puerta se encontraba abierta y parados bajo el marco, se encontraban Hinata y Kenji. La primera se encontraba verdaderamente incomoda y los ojos ligeramente hinchados, pero el pequeño de cabellos castaños sonreía ampliamente, a pesar de que se veía ligeramente descuidado.

─No esperaba verlos ─susurró Sasuke sin despegar sus ojos de los perlados de la Hyuuga.

Desde la desaparición de Akari no la había visto ni una sola vez y realmente no se había puesto a pensar mucho en ella. Ya habían decidido el divorcio, solo esperaba que ella realmente no tuviera problemas con su clan, pero al verla supo que posiblemente las cosas no habían ido demasiado bien.

─Seguro que no… ─musitó Hinata con voz entrecortada. No deseaba ser grosera, pero no podía evitar encontrarse tensa. Hacía mucho que había dejado de temer hablar en la presencia de Sasuke, seguía adorando a Neji de una manera terriblemente inesperada, pero Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en algo así como… ¿Su mejor amigo? Algo por el estilo…

Sintió un tirón en su mano y miró a su hijo despegando su mirada de los obscuros orbes del joven Hokage. Su corazón se estremeció al verlo tirando de su mano para soltarse de su agarre.

Con un suspiro resignado lo soltó y con un nudo en la garganta observó como este salía corriendo en dirección a Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió ligeramente por primera vez en varios días, cuando vio al pequeño dirigirse a él de esa manera. Aunque no fuera su hijo, tenía que admitir que estaba… quizá un poco encariñado con él.

Dejó que se acercara y se sentara en sus piernas tal y como Akari lo hacía. Era ligeramente incomodo con Hinata ahí, pero ya antes había pasado tiempo con él. En algún momento del camino había llegado a quererlo, no como a un hijo, pero estaba cerca.

Kenji lo abrazó y Sasuke solo lo envolvió con un brazo mientras que le lanzaba una mirada a Hinata. Habían quedado en que sus hijos sabrían toda la verdad acerca de sus padres, pero no tenía la seguridad de que ella hubiera sido del todo sincera con el pequeño.

− ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke con voz ruda.

−Mamá te quiere pedir algo –susurró con emoción el niño y el joven Hokage se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Hinata se volvía tensa y triste.

− ¿Qué sucede Hinata? –insistió él bajando al niño de sus piernas y sentándolo en el escritorio. No estaba de humor para juegos y algo le decía que probablemente la chica Hyuuga solo le traía problemas.

Hinata se acercó a él y se quedó de pie frente a él con el rostro torturado.

−No puedo llevar a Kenji a la casa de mi padre –musitó y unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero no las dejó salir y mantuvo tanta compostura como le fue posible−. Necesito que me ayudes… −imploró y Sasuke suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo se recargara por completo en el respaldo de su silla.

−Realmente no se qué es lo que esperas que haga –respondió tallándose los ojos con las manos antes de volver a mirarla−. Durante cinco años he hecho de todo, tu clan no va a cambiar, ni siquiera por orden del Hokage.

Ella asintió de manera lenta y lo miró fijamente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa deprimente, que solo logró poner a Sasuke de peor humor. Genial. Ahora tenía más problemas.

−De verdad, Sasuke…

−Solo di lo que quieres –la interrumpió antes de que se le ocurriera empezar con un monologo sentimental lleno de disculpas y peticiones.

−Necesito que te quedes con Kenji –soltó y el Uchiha se quedó helado. Se esperaba que quizá le pidiera convencer al consejo de que debía de conservar a su hijo, de que pasaran todo el derecho de nacimiento a Hanabi o algo por el estilo. Pero realmente jamás pasó por su cabeza que ella le pediría _eso _exactamente a él.

Frunció el ceño y miró al niño que durante el intercambio se había quedado totalmente en silencio. Una enorme sonrisa le demostró que la última decisión era suya.

Suspiró.

− ¿Ya has hablado de esto con Naruto? –preguntó mirándola atentamente.

Un suave rubor apareció en las mejillas de la chica y él lo comprendió.

− ¿Por qué yo? –inquirió sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Hinata lo miró avergonzada y luego a su hijo de manera intermitente.

−Kenji realmente no quiere mucho a Naruto desde el incidente… −musitó de manera torpe y Sasuke embozó una ligera sonrisa. Esa era la manera en que debía de actuar un Uchiha. Siempre mostrando su orgullo y manteniendo su lealtad a quien creía era la persona indicada, a pesar de estar posiblemente equivocado.

Se levantó de su silla y tomó a Kenji en sus brazos, para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

− ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? – preguntó no estando muy seguro de porque lo hacía. En todo caso la decisión era suya y de Hinata.

El niño abrió la boca, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

− ¡Papá! –gritó Akari en el momento en que entraba corriendo de la mano de Naruto. Ambos se quedaron totalmente quietos y Sasuke no pudo evitar molestarse por ver como Akari se aferraba con más fuerza a la mano de Naruto. Si bien, él había sido quien había conseguido que ella se sintiera más cómoda haciéndolo, realmente no lo había hecho del todo por ella. Si no que necesitaba tener a alguien que la vigilara las veinticuatro horas al día, sin que fuera demasiado obvio.

− ¿Por qué le das la mano? –preguntó el niño mirando con el ceño fruncido desde los brazos de Sasuke, las manos unidas de ambos.

− ¿No te dije? –preguntó Akari con los ojos como platos , pasando por alto el hecho de que la última vez que se habían visto había sido cuando él le contó lo sucedido en la cocina. Kenji negó con la cabeza y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tal vez hubiera un problema más que responder a lo que se venía− ¡Naruto es mi novio!

La habitación se quedó en silencio total, mientras los ojos plateados del niño se llenaban de lágrimas.

* * *

_**¡Hello mundo! Me tarde... Sorry, pero mil cosas se atravesaron y realmente no tenía idea de como terminar el capitulo, pero lo logré y aqui tienen el Chapter ¡Espero que me sigan leyendo, dattebayo! El capitulo lo iba a subir ayer, pero bueee... Me eché toda la tarde viendo Shugo Chara! Así que... Gomennasai.**_

**_Ojala les gustara el capitulo, de verdad me divertí escribiendolo xD! Me recordó a mi primer novio *en kinder* y me puse a buscarlo en Face xD! LoL! Diganme si quedó mal, bien, lindo, tierno, raro o feo. Al fin que no suelo enojarme mucho!_**

**_Los quiero con todo mi roto corazón._**

_**¿Merezco un Review?**_


	34. Cap 34 Recuerda que es mía

Cap. 34

Conócela, ámala, pero recuerda que es mía.

.

.

Kenji había llorado, Hinata se había reído, Naruto se sentía enfermo y Akari enojada. Sin duda ese día no pudo haber sido peor. Es decir… ¡Todo estaba fuera de control! Él tendría que hacerse cargo de la custodia del hijo de Hinata, eso no era realmente malo algo malo o que le desagradara, pero ahora tendría que criar a un chico con el Byakugan en una familia de Sharingan. Eso sería complicado. Además, estaba claro que el niño estaba más que enamorado de Akari ¡Por dios! Sería capaz de castrar a Kenji si en algún momento de su adolescencia trataba de tocar a su hija. Poco le importaría si ella estaba de acuerdo o no.

Y lo peor de todo quizá era que, un mensaje había llegado a la mansión después de que él acostara a los niños.

_Misión cumplida, Uchiha._

Se quedó sentado en su cama sosteniendo el papel pergamino que recién le había entregado ese tonto cachorro sobre desarrollado que tenía el estúpido de Kiba. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Habían encontrado a Sakura.

Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y tenía ganas de correr por su hija y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Y es que, no estaba realmente preparado para enfrentarse a ella.

Respiró profundamente y se puso de pie. Tenía que partir a su oficina lo más pronto posible. El mensaje acababa de llegar, pero estaba totalmente seguro que ellos ya estarían de regreso. Conocía demasiado bien a Sakura, ella desearía ver a su hija de inmediato, pero eso era algo que no iba a dejar pasara sin antes haberlo planeado.

Sí, había sido él quien la había sacado, pero antes necesitaba explicaciones de lo que había hecho fuera de la aldea. Claro, únicamente como información necesaria para el Hokage. Él no permitiría que Sakura se diera cuenta de que aún, después de todo lo sucedido, la amaba.

Caminó hacía la habitación de Akari y la cargó aún estando dormida, para después caminar hacía la habitación de al lado y cargar también a Kenji. Con los brazos llenos y el rostro demostrando cansancio salió de la mansión. Por un momento se quedó de pie frente sobre un tejado. La noche era calurosa y una suave brisa le revolvía el cabello a él y a los niños.

Se enfrentaba a un gran dilema.

¿Quién sería capaz de seguir sus órdenes y mantener a los niños lejos de Sakura?

Regularmente iba con Ino cuando él y Hinata tenía que cumplir algún compromiso del que no podían zafarse al ir como pareja, pero estaba seguro que esta vez ella se declararía traidora, antes que dejar a Sakura sin ver a su hija un segundo más. Era demasiado leal, y no precisamente a él.

Naruto… No podía confiar en él. No en eso.

Estaba seguro que su rubio amigo moría por ver a Sakura, y no dudaría incluso en dejarle ver a Akari sí esta se lo pedía.

Hinata era una muy buena opción. Sabía cuidar a los niños mejor que nadie, pero seguramente sería demasiado difícil para ella el dejar ir a Kenji de nueva cuenta la mañana siguiente. No podía causarle un dolor innecesario.

Suspiró y su aliento revolvió el cabello negro de la coronilla de la niña.

Sonrió ligeramente cuando está se removió entre sus brazos y le abrazó el cuello con fuerza, aún totalmente dormida.

Necesitaba que las cosas con Sakura quedaran claras. No permitiría que le arrebatara a su hija. Ni que abriera su jodidamente deliciosa boca, para decirle a la niña que había sido él quien la había echado de la aldea.

−Se resfriaran si se quedan más tiempo a la intemperie –susurró una voz a sus espaldas. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios del Uchiha, mientras se giraba a ver al Hyuuga.

−He de suponer que Hinata no confía demasiado en mí si cree que es necesario mandarte a vigilarme –respondió Sasuke ignorando por completo la advertencia de Neji.

−No necesariamente… −suspiró el genio mientras se acercaba lentamente con pasos relajados, para después estirar sus brazos y recoger el cuerpo de Kenji de los brazos del joven Hokage− Estoy haciendo mis rondas –susurró muy suavemente mientras examinaba el rostro de Kenji, que se aferraba con fuerza a su ropa. Miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido− ¿Qué estás haciendo con los niños? –preguntó tratando de sonar neutral.

No era su obligación cuidar a Kenji. Él no era un Hyuuga de nombre, por lo tanto no era reconocido como tal, pero era el hijo de Hinata, la que muy pronto se convertiría en la líder del clan. Su honor le exigía protegerlo sin importar qué.

Sasuke se mordió la lengua luchando por conservar la compostura. Moría por decirle que no era su asunto y que le devolviera a _su _hijo, pero necesitaba una niñera… o un niñero.

−Tengo que ir a la oficina –contestó después de respirar profundamente. Se sentía patético teniendo que dar explicaciones−. Sakura viene de regreso a la aldea –el sonido del nombre de la flor le supo a gloria, pero lo escupió como si de verdad fuera desagradable. Tal como se imaginó, el hombre frente a él se mostró totalmente indiferente a ello. Eso era lo que necesitaba−, y esto es una orden. Tú cuidaras a los niños hasta que yo acabé de arreglar los asuntos con ella.

Pudo ver con claridad como el Hyuuga se enfada ante ello, pero era una orden y él era uno de los mejores hombres. Nunca desobedecería una orden directa del Hokage.

Por toda respuesta solo obtuvo un leve asentimiento, mientras el pulso de la vena de su sien aumentaba a tal punto que era claro que estaba enfadado. Eso era el cielo. Al menos podía aprovecharse un poco de la situación.

Con una sonrisa arrogante bailando en las comisuras de sus labios le colocó a su hija en los brazos.

−No debes de dejar que Sakura los vea, principalmente a Akari –su voz sonó tan cortante y cruel que el chico no dudó ni un segundo.

Un asentimiento seco fue la única respuesta que recibió y sin más partió a rumbo a su oficina. Sentía un ligero temblor en el estomago y su corazón latiendo a un ritmo nada común en él, quizá no fuera verdaderamente notorio, pero esté iba al menos un par de latidos más acelerado de lo normal.

Incomodo y patético.

Así se sentía. Él ya no era un adolescente o algún tonto niño, era un hombre. Uno que había asesinado a sangre fría a su hermano mayor y a uno de los personajes más peligrosos que seguramente jamás había existido. No podía ser posible qué, mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, dejando que la fresca brisa le acariciara el tenso rostro, se sintiera ligeramente preocupado por lo que se venía.

Kami-sama sabía que de verdad necesitaba un trago.

_**

* * *

**_El estúpido de Kiba debió de haberle dicho su ubicación en la estúpida notita que le mando ¿Qué clase de ninja de mierda era? Todos sabían que debían de dar un reporte de la situación, y solo era justificable que no se entregara, cuando era demasiado riesgoso para la misión. Pero el caso ahí era diferente… ¡Por Kami-sama! Era obvio que no iban a morir si se enviaba un reporte un poco más extenso, al menos la hora de llegada a la aldea. Él no tenía la menor idea de si debía de quedarse en la oficina otras ocho horas esperando su regreso.

Odiaba esa estupidez de ser Hokage.

¿Por qué se había metido en ese lio? A sí, todo había sido por Sakura. Ahora le parecía por completo que su vida era patética.

En esos momentos, al regresar pensó que podría tener una vida… más o menos normal. Es decir, salir con una chica, hacer misiones que le resultaría tediosas, pelear con Naruto la mitad del día y tener sexo la mitad de su tiempo libre, pero todo se había jodido.

De acuerdo, el ser Hokage no le pareció tan mala idea, pero lo del matrimonio solo había sido porque Sakura había implorado de todas las maneras posibles que lo hiciera.

Ahora era cuando se arrepentía de haberle dado todo ese poder a la chica, el haberle hecho saber que ella era lo único que tenía que verdaderamente valía la pena.

Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y dejó que su cabeza cayera entre ellos para luego taparse con las manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se moría por un poco de descanso. En las últimas semanas apenas había dormido lo suficiente. Se suponía que todos sus problemas habían terminado ese día y podría descansar al fin, pero al parecer, apenas comenzaría el drama.

− ¿Estará dormido? –preguntó una voz y su cuerpo se tensó esa no era la manera en la que quería que ella lo encontrara. Levantó la cabeza colocándose una máscara de frialdad en el rostro, mientras se maldecía internamente. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, pero esa no era escusa suficiente como para que ellos le sorprendieran.

Sus hombros estaban tensos.

Miró a las personas que se encontraban frente a él. Tres ninjas que formaban parte de sus filas, una persona que no esperaba ver hasta dentro de un par de semanas y _ella._

Sentía los pulmones llenos de plomo y las manos le picaban de manera extraña, mientras sentía un extraño vacio en sus brazos, como sí siempre hubiera estado ahí, pero nunca lo había notado.

Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru se encontraban parados justo frente a él, como una barrera entre él y Sakura, mientras que Gaara se encontraba un par de pasos detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de manera amenazante. Después se encargaría de saber por qué rayos se metía en sus asuntos, en esos momentos no era del todo razonable.

Era consciente de que todos lo miraban, pero realmente no era capaz de reaccionar a más. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los ojos color esmeralda de Sakura. Se sentía extraño mirarla. Había cambiado. Antes la veía endemoniadamente hermosa, pero en esos momentos se pregunta si realmente no era una especie de Deidad o algo por el estilo. Su cabello rosado estaba recogido en una coleta floja y rebelde, pero era claro que estaba más largo de lo normal, su cintura era más pequeña, pero sus caderas y pechos habían crecido un poco. Usaba una corta falda de color negro y un top demasiado ajustado del mismo color, era como una maravillosa fantasía sacada de sus más oscuros sueños.

Ella lo miraba, exactamente igual que lo había hecho hacía años, podía distinguir en sus ojos la misma pasión y sentimientos, pero también había un odio que solo había sido capaz de ver alguna vez, en sus ojos reflejaba el mismo odio que él había sentido por su hermano.

Sentía el estomago revuelto, pero solamente era capaz de pensar en su pasado y en su hija.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Él no debía de pensar más que en _su _hija.

−Tu informe estaba incompleto –contestó el Uchiha y se sintió estúpido. Se dirigía a Kiba, pero no era capaz de desviar la mirada de la de Sakura. Cerró los ojos por un solo segundo y al abrirlos fue capaz de fijar los ojos en los otros. Le era más fácil pensar de esa manera−. Quiero ese reporte terminado antes de que se te ocurra ir a comer o ver a tu novia, o cualquier otra cosa que tengas en mente –ordenó con voz fría. Su orgullo herido por su debilidad ante la chica de pelo rosado, se vio recompensado al ver como el Inuzuka apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Ese poder era algo que siempre le agradecería a la Haruno.

El seco asentimiento de Kiba le dejó en claro que lo haría porque se lo ordenaba de esa manera, no porque lo deseara. El dulce sabor de la victoria.

−Largo todos –su voz sonó afilada y se sintió tan bien de poder actuar de esa manera que incluso pensó en ir a tomar con Naruto−, tengo asuntos que resolver con ella –los tres ninjas se encogieron de hombros y se movieron, pero el Kazekage se quedó en su lugar. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada dura, pero eso no logró que se moviera de su lugar−. También va para ti.

Gaara se acercó un paso más negando suavemente con la cabeza.

−Eso no pasará –contestó el pelirrojo colocándose justo detrás de ella−. Es una protegida de mi aldea.

Sasuke sintió la ira florecer en su interior. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa capacidad de Sakura para enredarse con todos a su alrededor, de ser la niña buena y que todos los hombres la defendieran. Era tan típico de ella.

Apretó la mandíbula de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes Kiba. Ahora él era el humillado, Sakura lo estaba poniendo en ridículo al tener a Gaara enredado en su dedo.

−Lo que sea… −susurró en el más ligero tono de voz del que fue capaz. No iba a demostrar que los celos lo quemaban por dentro mientras ella solo era la "protegida" de Gaara. Deseaba que Ino viera eso, seguramente no estaría nada contenta con su mejor amiga− El asunto es que Akari quiere conocerte –soltó de manera brusca mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Sakura.

Un brillo de anhelo apareció en ellos. Una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de Sasuke, ella estaba en sus manos en ese momento. Tendría que ceder a un par de cosas antes de que la dejara verla. Él tenía el poder para hacerle creer a Akari que Sakura no había querido conocerla.

− ¿Dónde está? –preguntó ella de inmediato y su voz llena de deseo y amor le envió un escalofrió por la espalda.

−Ese no es tu asunto en este momento –le espetó y notó la forma en que Gaara se tensaba, pero eso no le concernía en lo más mínimo, ese era un asunto "familiar". Su jurisdicción terminaba hasta en lo que iba el hecho de que ella no fuera a ser acusada de algo, además sí, era un asunto familiar−. Te llamé porque ella quiere saber de ti, pero no por lo que piensas –soltó un suspiro que sonó aburrido. Orgulloso de su actuación tan desinteresada se recargó en el sillón por completo, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza mientras la ladeaba ligeramente−. Se acaba de enterar que Hinata no es su madre, así que quería saber de la verdadera –Rodó los ojos de manera que quedara claro que no lo veía como algo más que un simple capricho. Quizá estaba algo sobreactuado, pero tenía que demostrar que no le afectaba, que su vida había estado en perfecto control sin ella−.Encontró unas cosas viejas en el cobertizo y estaba enojada con cierta chica de unas fotos viejas… −dejó la frase al aire y esperó a que captara el mensaje.

Un par de segundos después el entendimiento brillo en sus ojos y fue consciente de que su espalda chocara con el costado del pelirrojo, quien descruzando los brazos colocó uno rodeándole la cintura de manera delicada en señal de apoyo.

Ese gesto tan simple enfureció al Uchiha más allá de toda lógica. Ella era una maldita traidora no debía de olvidarlo jamás, pero a pesar de todo ella le pertenecía, le gustara o no.

Su postura había dejado de ser relajada, en esos momentos su cuerpo estaba increíblemente tenso y se moría por golpear al Kazekage, pero sabía que hacer algo así sería verdaderamente patético y estúpido sobre todo.

−Quiero verla –susurró Sakura con voz débil mientras se alejaba ligeramente de Gaara, para acercarse a Sasuke. Trató de mirarlo a los ojos, pero él se negó a establecer contacto visual.

La parte racional de Sasuke le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con Sakura, ella podría haber dejado de ser esa chica que él conocía y volverse una persona peligrosa, sino para su estado físico, al menos era incapaz de llegar a golpearlo. Pero lo que verdaderamente le importaba era lo que podía llegar a ser para Akari.

Su hija lo amaba más de lo que él mismo podría imaginar jamás, pero no dudaba que ella en esos momentos aún se encontrara dolida por la mentira. No podía arriesgarse a que ella le metiera cosas en la cabeza, no importaba que tan cierto fuera. Después de todo sí el la había echado había sido por una muy buena razón.

El joven Hokage tomó una bocanada de aire y por fin la miró a los ojos.

−Te dejaré claro una cosa, ella solo tiene cinco años, ni siquiera intentes envenenarla contra mí –su voz fue suave y aterciopelada. Era tan deliciosa que lastimó de manera increíble el autocontrol que hasta ese momento había logrado mantener Sakura sobre sí misma, de alguna manera, ese sonido le recordaba la calidez con la que sus brazos la habían rodeado alguna vez.

Deseaba que fuera frio o incluso que le gritara o la tratara como escoria, pero al parecer eso estaba muy por debajo de sus estándares, además… era obvio que él sabía que eso era lo que ella quería.

Un segundo después analizó sus palabras y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza descomunal. De verdad la creía una arpía si era capaz de pensar que dañaría a _su _propia hija.

−No tienes de que preocuparte –contestó ella con voz contenida y pensando que si Gaara no hubiera estado en esa habitación, muy probablemente ella ya se habría lanzado sobre él con la clara intención de hacerlo puré.

La mirada de Sasuke era peligrosa, no le gustaba que tomara sus órdenes con tanta facilidad, no le daba ninguna satisfacción como solía hacerlo con los demás. Quería verla luchar contra él y perder en el intento.

−Te quedarás en la casa de huéspedes con tu "guardián" –soltó con burla tratando de hacerla quedar como lo que era, una maldita mujer que le gustaba enredarse con todos los hombres que pudiera−, después mandaré uno de mis filas. Esta tarde veré si es posible que te reúnas con Akari. Conócela, ámala, pero recuerda que es mía… −los ojos oscurecidos de Sakura le dejaron claro que comprendía la situación.

El tenía el control total y un movimiento en falso y todo terminaría. Tendría que andarse con cuidado o algo muy malo pasaría.

Sin detenerse a contestar, se dio meda vuelta y salió de la oficina conteniendo su ira. Ella era como una prisionera en ese lugar ¡La vigilarían! Además, estaba casi segura de que no podría ver a su hija sin una guardia.

El estomago se le encogió y se detuvo a mitad del pasillo apretando sus manos contra su acelerado corazón. Lo entendía ahora… Ella vería a Akari, a su hija… Que Sasuke se metiera con ella todo lo que quisiera, que la tratara como una zorra o lo que quisiera, realmente no podía interesarle menos. Conocería a _su _hija, por primera vez en casi seis años esa parte que le faltaba volvería a su lugar.

* * *

**_Realmente no sé como disculparme por la tardanza –en esta y todas mis historias−, pero he tenido un bloqueo ho-rri-ble. He tenido problemas en casa, en la escuela, con mis amigos y otras personas. Aún no estoy en una mala racha, pero me estoy tratando de recuperar como puedo, me di cuenta que las broncas no desaparecen de un día a otro, hay que esforzarse. Ahora, mis Fic seguirán, pero paso a paso. No se me desesperen._**

**_Espero que les gustara el Chap, esta como muy .! Sus comentarios me hacen feliz! Así que para hacerme menos miserable dejen uno! Sí… Es chantaje, pero necesito saber que me siguen leyendo y queriendo, al menos ustedes *u*!_**

**_Ahora, responderé unos RR, lamento si no lo hago muy seguido, pero soy demasiaaaado olvidadiza._**

**_karumen-chan:_**_ Me gusto lo que dijiste para el regreso de Sakura, pero pueees, la verdad es que iap tenìa la idea principal de como iba a pasar todo. Me alegra recibir RR con iniciativas._

_**Misaki: **Te explicaré las cosas que no te pude contestar en el anterior -más porque lo olvide que nada-. No, Sasu-chan y Hinata no han hecho nada de nada. Solo duermen en la misma cama, eso porque es necesario que parescan una veradera pareja, sí, se besan a veces, pero es parte de la actuación. Lo del amor platonico... Bueee... Eso se debe más que nada a que me estoy super traumada con el Yaoi xD! Y no podía dejarlo sin un poquito de ello. Por lo de obligarla a casarse, naaaa, Sasuke es celoso por naturaleza, de modo que es im-po-si-ble que quiera quesu hija se case pronto o algún día xD! Y sip, el primer amor a los 5 suele ser el padre xD! Pero una de mis historias ya tiene esa tematica, así que lo cambie por otro, ademas de que creo que para Sasuke es más insoportable eso que otra cosa. Ammm... qué más... Iap viste lo de Kenji xD! Y sip, iop pienso lo mismo referente a Sakura, es obvio que ella solo lastimará a Sasuke xD! Iop lo amo a pesar de que sea un maldito bastardo xD! De modo que no te ptrocupes por mi Sasu-chan xD! Bueee... Sí se me olvida algo... Me dices! Y ya vere si te contesto. _

_**Ahora, para cosas referentes a mis historias tengo este correo alexandrapatt (arroba) hotmail punto com. Cualquier cosa ahí, me conectaré todos los días a las cuatro.**_

_**Besos**  
_


	35. Cap 35 Ese detalle cruel

**_Capitulo 35_**

**_Ese detalle cruel._**

**_._**

**_._**

−Tío Neji ¿Cuándo vamos a ver a mi papá? –preguntó Kenji levantándose del piso donde jugaba, afilando un par de Kunais de juguete, para acercarse al hombre que se encontraba sentado en un extremo del sofá leyendo un libro.

Neji levantó la mirada y sus ojos color perla brillaron con remordimiento, para después recomponerse un poco y lanzar una mirada a la niña, que estaba acurrucada en el otro extremo del sofá, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

−No lo sé –musitó sonando totalmente indiferente. No le iba a dar el gusto a esa niña. Él no tenía ni un poco de jodida culpa de lo que sucedía. Solo había seguido una estúpida orden, por ello en esos momentos se encontraba con un niño molesto y una mocosa demasiado llorona para su propio bien.

−Llévame con mi papá… −sollozó ella dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que se pasaba las mangas de su blusa por debajo de su nariz. Lo sabía, era una manera muy sucia de llorar, pero solía tener el efecto que ella deseaba cuando lo hacía, pero de alguna manera, Neji no parecía querer ceder.

−No tengo tiempo –susurró esté tomando el mando a distancia de la televisión y jugando de manera distraída con los canales.

Las mejillas de la niña se inflaron con la ira contenida. Estaba empezando a fastidiarse de verdad de la actitud del hombre. Varias veces ya había ido a su casa con Kenji. Él había sido su tío durante mucho tiempo, ahora solo era el tío de su hermano, pero realmente nunca le había parecido tan malo.

Se levantó de un salto del sofá y se acercó a la puerta, tiró de ella varias veces, girando el picaporte sin parar, pero ella tampoco cedía ni un poco. _Las cosas siempre se parecen a su dueño._

Las cejas del hombre se elevaron.

Eso le parecía verdaderamente innecesario. Ella debía de ser consciente de que realmente no podría salir de la casa a menos que él lo deseara, además, le había explicado –de hecho a ambos−, que Sasuke había tenido un asunto importante que atender. Él solo era la niñera provisional.

−Deja eso y ponte a jugar con tu hermano, Akari –le ordenó Neji, obteniendo de ella solo una mirada llena de odio. El Hyuuga frunció el ceño confundido. Siendo totalmente sincero no tenía idea que se traía.

Ella era demasiado como su madre, de modo que tenía un no-tan-serio enamoramiento con él. Siempre lo había querido demasiado por el simple hecho de que su temperamento era similar al de Sasuke. Ahora lo trataba como una paria.

− ¡Quiero a papá! –gritó ella con fuerza, al tiempo que pateaba el piso una y otra vez− ¡Te odio, quiero verlo! ¡Tú no eres él! ¡Quiero a mí papá! –sollozó fuera de control, mientras dejaba que su espalda chocara con la puerta y se deslizaba al piso abrazándose a sí misma.

Kenji la miró confundido y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Akari no solía hacer berrinches de ese tipo. Lo hacía en ocasiones verdaderamente raras. Siempre trataba de mantenerse imperturbable, esa era la manera en que ella luchaba para parecerse a Sasuke.

Neji soltó un suspiro cansado. No era que pudiera hacer mucho. No podía cumplir con sus demandas por más que llorara, así como tampoco sería capaz de tomarla y tratar de consolarla.

Estaba verdaderamente jodido. Necesitaba desesperadamente algo de ayuda. Y solo Kami sabía que no había lugar donde pedirla.

_**

* * *

**_

Una mano le acariciaba los cabellos que caían por su frente y sentía algo muy cálido rodeándola. Un suave viento le hacía cosquillas en el cuello y una suave sonrisita bailaba en sus labios.

−Despierta –susurró la más hermosa voz que ella conocía, haciendo cosquillas con su aliento en su oído, logrando que una risita tonta escapará de sus labios−. Estas despierta, ahora abre tus ojos –la voz era extrañamente juguetona, además de que sonaba como él estuviera dándole una orden a un esclavo. Era divertido.

−No quiero abrirlos –contestó ella cantando ligeramente.

−Ábrelos, ó sufrirás la ira del gran Hokage –la amenaza sonó terriblemente graciosa, por lo que otra divertida carcajada salió de ella. Llenándole al Uchiha de felicidad los oídos.

− ¡No-oh! –soltó ella y antes de que pudiera siquiera reír un poco las manos del hombre la tomaron por la cintura, levantándola y luego lanzándola al aire.

Akari gritó de forma aguda, pero mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados. Sabía que él la atraparía sin importar que pasara.

Cuando se encontró segura en los brazos de Sasuke, le rodeó el cuello con los suyos y se acurrucó contra él. No estaba realmente cansada, pero era verdaderamente raro cuando su padre se comportaba más como los demás padres. Él era demasiado importante y genial para jugar con ella y Kenji como un niño más, pero no importaba. Ella lo amaba más que a nadie… ¡Incluso más que a Naruto! De cualquier forma, la hacía feliz que lo intentara de vez en cuando.

−Akari, no te vuelvas a quedar dormida –la voz sonó demasiado cerca de su oído y ella se removió. Estaba cómoda. Quería poder dormirse otra vez.

−Por favor… −suplicó ella y su voz salió tierna y chillona.

− Akari, es en serio –ella se puso tensa un momento y entonces se resigno. Ahora su padre sonaba como siempre.

Abrió los ojos sabiendo que la pequeña lucha por que los abriera había terminado por completo. Era hora de dejar de ser niña, para ser una Uchiha. Se alejó del cuello de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos.

− ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, con su voz en tono normal esta vez. El corazón del Uchiha se apretó. Ella siempre_ debería _ser una niña.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, para luego sentarse en la cama y colocar a su hija en su regazo.

−Quiero saber qué paso con Neji esta mañana –con mucho esfuerzo, logró que su voz sonara tranquila. Como sí solamente estuviera preguntando que tal había estado jugar con Kenji a los prisioneros de guerra.

Las mejillas de la niña se sonrojaron y sus ojos bajaron a perderse en la pared, mientras una sonrisa luchó por salir en sus labios ¡Era tan _raro _que ella se comportara de esa manera! Pero esto era algo… no serio, pero sí algo importante sí había logrado que ella llorara hasta quedarse dormida.

−Akari, dime lo que sucedió –insistió, al momento que acariciaba distraídamente su cabello negro totalmente revuelto por las horas de sueño.

−Solo quería verte… −susurró ella y de nueva cuenta el corazón del Uchiha se apretó− No quiero que te vayas igual que mi mamá y Hinata… −un sollozó escapó de ella y Sasuke soltó un gemido ahogado mientras la apretaba contra él.

Genial.  
Ahora su hija tenía algo parecido a un trauma por abandono o lo que sea que fuera. Sí empezaba a necesitar terapia, él mismo se tiraría de un barranco.

−Yo no me voy a ir –le prometió y se levantó de la cama con ella en brazos−. Ahora nos vamos a casa, hay asuntos importantes que tenemos que hablar.

Salió de la habitación para encontrarse con la misma escena que había dejado atrás a entrar por Akari.

Kenji estaba sentado en el lado opuesto del sofá de Neji, con los brazos cruzados, y claramente molesto. Él lo culpaba porque su hermana había llorado.

−Vamos –soltó Sasuke pasando a su lado. El niño se paró de un salto y corrió hacía él para tomarlo de la mano. Sasuke aún no estaba acostumbrado a eso, por lo que sencillamente dejó que lo hiciera.

Le lanzó una mirada al Hyuuga y salió del departamento del chico.

Necesitaba hacer algo para que Akari se volviera a sentir segura. Haría lo que fuera. Incluso renunciaría a ser Hokage para nunca separarse de ella.

* * *

Hablar con Akari había sido difícil.

Ella quería verla. Quería ver a Sakura _de verdad._ Eso no era un problema. Comprendía que era su madre, y comprendía el hecho de que ella muriera de curiosidad. Había explicado cómo pudo a Kenji que la mamá de Akari no era Hinata. Él no tenía necesidad de saber que no era su padre, al menos no aún.

Dos días después se encontraba con Akari, Kenji y Naruto en el mirador donde una vez Kakashi y aquella mujer se habían besado, esperando por encontrarse con la chica de los cabellos rozados.

En cuanto Akari había dicho que _realmente _quería conocerla, se había puesto a investigar todo lo referente a Sakura en los últimos cinco años.

Ella había servido en el hospital de Suna principalmente, aunque ocasionalmente había realizado varias misiones para la aldea. Había encontrado un buen lugar para vivir, uno muy bueno, dado que vivía con el Kazekage. Eso era estúpido. Ella vivía con el novio de su amiga, pero Ino nunca lo supo. Él mismo se encargaría de que se enterara de que su adorado Gaara, había escondido a su mejor amiga durante todo ese tiempo.

Akari se encontraba en los brazos de Naruto. Era claro que ella estaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba de manera perfecta mientras trataba de ver qué color le gustaba más al rubio para su boda.

Ella creía que al cumplir los seis ya sería grande. Pensaba que se casaría a los seis. Ingenua… tendría suerte si la dejaba casarse antes de los treinta.

Kenji estaba molesto y él no lo disimulaba.

Estaba sentado en el barandal con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Por lo que Sasuke tenía que sostenerlo algunas veces, cuando se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás o hacia adelante.

− ¡Pero el morado no va conmigo! –gritó Naruto mientras la miraba con los ojos enormes por la sorpresa. Sasuke ya no sabía si seguía fingiendo o simplemente se había olvidado que todo era una farsa.

−Es lindo y a mí me gusta ¡Es mi boda! –reclamó la niña y Sasuke soltó un suspiro. Realmente debía alejarla de algunas mujeres… algunas mujeres como Ino y Sakura.

Por un momento se imaginó a Sakura ayudándola a planear su boda. La imagen le gusto de tal manera que se sintió enfermo.

Él _ya _la había superado.

− ¡También va a ser mi boda! –chilló Naruto y Sasuke miró a Kenji.

De las esquinas de sus ojos pendían lágrimas, pero las mantenía dentro de sus ojos con una mirada enfadada. Una sonrisa ligera apareció en sus labios. Él era un chico fuerte, pero seguía siendo un niño.

−Realmente no creo que lleguen a casarse –susurró Sasuke recargándose a su lado.

El pequeño Hyuuga bajó la mirada.

−No me importa –susurró él y la ligera sonrisa de Sasuke se marcó un poco más.

Era gracioso hasta cierto punto. Siempre que no pensara que ese niño estaba loco por su hija.

−De acuerdo –aceptó el joven Hokage y le pasó un brazo por los hombros sin despegar la mirada de su cabeza, y logrando que Kenji se recargara en él.

Su hijo necesitaba un poco de consuelo después de su primer corazón roto.

−Hokage-sama –al escuchar el llamado Sasuke endureció su rostro y volvió fría su mirada.

A un par de metros se encontraba el ninja encargado de vigilar a Sakura, con ella pisándole los talones y estirando un poco el cuello en un intento desesperado de ver a Akari, la cual miraba hacía ella con curiosidad mal disimulada, y jugando un poco con el rubio cabello de Naruto.

Estaba tenso y poco preparado para el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos verdes de ambas.

Por un momento sintió como sí todo a su alrededor se hubiera congelado. Demonios, eso era cliché-. Pero malditamente cierto. Ellas se estaban mirando a los ojos y viendo lo que él había visto por cinco años.

Ese era el momento que él había estado esperando para tomar a Akari y correr.

− ¡Sakura-chan! –gritó Naruto y su voz vibró en el aire.

Solo un segundo después tenía a su hija sentada junto a Kenji, y al rubio apretando con fuerza a la Haruno. Ella se aferró con las mismas ganas a su cuelo y lágrimas rodaban sin control por sus mejillas a la vez que veía los hombros de Naruto sacudirse un poco.

No podía culparlo realmente por haberla echado de menos. No cuando él aún ardía en ganas de abrazarla de igual manera.

− ¿Mamá? –preguntó la niña obligándolo a salir de su pequeña y sucia fantasía. Ella estaba más prohibida de lo que estuvo alguna vez.

Sasuke observó el rostro de su hija con atención. En su rostro había cientos de emociones, pero los ojos grandes con lágrimas brillando mientras la veía lograron romperlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó ir su máscara, y una expresión de dolor se formó.

Su hija apenas la había tenido en frente unos segundos y ya la amaba. Ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos, ese pequeño detalle, era un cruel recordatorio de la familia que pudieron haber sido algún día.

* * *

**_¡Mundo! De verdad, no tengo escusas ni nada para haberme retrasado. Había tenido unas broncas por ahí, pero las arregle hace rato u.u y la verdad es que fue más mi deseo de este año estar bien en la prepa ¡Es mi último semestre y quiero entrar a una buena U! En fin. Espero que les gustara, porque mi profe de Estadística me regaño mucho por estar escribiéndolo en su clase xD._**

**_¡Por favor! Dejen un RR. No les cuesta nada y me ayudan a motivarme al escribir. Solo recibí dos en el anterior, por cierto*hondakana**sakuralovely* chicas, las amo por comentar (L). _**

**_Bueno, me despido Besosos para ustedes por el 14, atrasado pero buee- xD!_**


	36. Cap 36 Razones y dudas

_**Capitulo 36.**_

_**Razones y dudas ¡Está prohibida una relación!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella y deseo ser capaz de hacer algo para llevarse a Akari lejos. Se sintió terriblemente estúpido, el momento de correr había pasado y ahora ya no había manera de deshacer lo sucedido.

Naruto se separó de Sakura y fue consciente de que ella quería acercarse.

Un seco asentimiento de su parte fue todo lo que él guardia necesito para dejarla avanzar.

El rubio la abrazaba por los hombros y encontraba molesto que ella se lo permitiera con tanta facilidad. Ella no se lo habría permitido en el pasado, Sakura siempre había sido un poco diferente.

Sin querer pensar demasiado en ello el joven Hokage se giró para ayudar a los niños a bajar del barandal. Ellos bien podían hacerlo por si solos, pero necesitaba alejar su mirada de la maravillosa figura de la chica frente a él.

Dejó a Kenji en el piso y al tomar a Akari se dio cuenta del ligero temblor que le recorría. No sabía si estaba ansiosa ahora, o tal vez asustada. Él no era Kami y realmente no le gustaría serlo. Existir para el bien de los demás le parecía una patada en el trasero aun peor que ser Hokage.

Sakura miraba a Akari con adoración y podía ver pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, aún a pesar de la distancia. No tenía sentido para él, que en esos momentos su cuerpo tirará hacía a ella con la intención de consolarla. Era una idea estúpida por completo.

Akari se removió queriendo bajar de ese lugar, pero él realmente no podía apartar los ojos de Sakura. Ella ni siquiera parecía notarlo ahí. Kenji bajó del barandal jalando a Akari con él. Ninguno de ellos se movió un poco más cerca de la mujer que caminaba lentamente hacia donde se encontraban.

−Akari-chan –susurró suavemente Sakura y por algún extraño motivo la pequeña sollozó. Eso logró despertar a Sasuke de su letargo y su mirada se posó en su hija. No tenía idea de que había pasado. Realmente no sabía que harían todos a partir de ahí. Lo único que podía hacer era levantarla y abrazarla. Realmente no lo hubiera hecho de esa manera frente a todos, pero no importaba. Ahora él estaba desesperado.

−No… −gimió ella empujándolo por el pecho sin demasiada fuerza. Sasuke suspiró. Eso no le podía pasar en esos momentos.

−Akari, por favor –pidió con la voz más suave que tenía. Era tan cálida y dulce que logró enviar un escalofrió por la espalda de Sakura. Ese era un lado que realmente nunca había visto de él.

− ¡No! –gritó ahora Akari removiéndose con violencia en sus brazos− ¡Déjame! ¡No quiero! –el llanto de la pequeña Uchiha ahora era demasiado, y Sasuke realmente temió que ella se hubiera roto de alguna forma. Cuando era una bebé y lloraba siempre había temido eso, pero ahora ella tenía demasiadas razones para por fin haberlo hecho.

−Joder… −la palabra salió antes de que pudiera evitarlo, pero ese no era momento de preocuparse porque los niños la aprendieran− ¡Mierda, Naruto tómala! –la orden salió por instinto, y aunque el rubio tardó un par de segundos en comprender, pronto la tuvo en sus brazos.

−Akari-chan, tranquila… −susurró él en su oído y ella se aferró a él con fuerza. Sus pequeños brazos se sujetaron a su cuello con fuerza y él le acarició la espalda y el cabello de manera suave. Akari sollozaba en su hombro, el sonido era ahogado, pero de cualquier manera apretaba el corazón de Sasuke.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado? _

Una ligera caricia en su mano lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, para encontrarse con un asustado Kenji dudando su tomarlo o no de la mano. Sin pensarlo siquiera aflojó el puño de su mano y dejó que la tomara.

Miró en dirección a Sakura y vio como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras cruzaba sus brazos con fuerza. Eso estaba bien, ella había causado todo eso con su aparición, y que Orochimaru reviviera sí él no se arrepentía de haberla buscado.

−Akari-chan ¿Quieres comer un helado? –la voz de Naruto sonó en el tenso ambiente después de unos momentos, y entonces Sasuke notó que su hija al fin había dejado de llorar.

Por un momento pensó en que seguramente Hinata los habría regañado por ello. Akari no comería nada hasta la cena si tomaba el helado, realmente ella y apenas había ingerido algo en el desayuno. Nunca pensó que realmente extrañaría un poco esos días.

−De chocolate –asintió ella y su voz sonó extraña.

El joven Hokage asintió cuando Naruto le preguntó con la mirada, para luego tomar a Kenji en sus brazos y acercarse a ellos. Kami-sama sabía que ya estaban un poco grandes para traerlos de ese modo, pero lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

Miró a Sakura, lo más conveniente sería hacer que se esfumara, pero no quería que eso se volviera a repetir en caso de que Akari la quisiera ver de nuevo.

−Tú vienes con nosotros –le informó mirándola fijamente. Ella solo asintió un poco con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con un movimiento apresurado−. Puedes retirarte, yo me haré cargo de las cosas –le ordenó al guardia con voz fría, y él podría jurar que ese hombre dudaba que fuera capaz de hacerse cargo de la situación.

Cuando el guardia se retiró, él se preguntó si acaso lo mencionaría a sus compañeros. Más le valía que no fuera contando por ahí lo inútil que él había sido en esa situación, o juraba que no encontrarían ni una sola partícula de polvo con su ADN.

* * *

El caminar junto a Sakura nunca había sido tan incomodo. Él había pasado por la etapa de odiar a las chicas, odiar al mundo y amar a la chica, pero nunca había sido tan malditamente raro el caminar junto a una mujer.

Habían comprado los helados y en esos momentos se encontraban en el parque. Akari no se había separado ni un solo instante del rubio, quien la llevaba aún en sus brazos y le señalaba las nubes diciendo las formas que encontraba. Akari reía cuando las cosas que él se imaginaba le llegaban a parecer muy estúpidas, y Sasuke no podía evitar sentirse celoso ante ello, cuando él se encontraba recargado contra un árbol y sosteniendo la mano de Kenji.

¡Demonios~!

En serio que tanto estrés lo estaba afectando, pero no podía mostrarse así de patético.

Le lanzó una mirada a Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

La chica se encontraba sentada en una banca a varios metros de distancia. En el sol.

Él sabía que al pasar tantos años en Suna, ella seguramente había tomado resistencia a estar expuesta al sol, pero realmente no le agradaba la idea de que su suave piel, que ahora se encontraba ligeramente bronceada se volviera de un tono más oscuro. A él realmente le había vuelto loco el color claro y cremoso de su piel años atrás.

─ ¿Papá? ─lo llamó Kenji y su mirada de inmediato se encontró bajando hacía su mano derecha.

El niño lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y el helado de limón derritiéndose en su mano.

─ ¿Qué? ─inquirió tratando de sonar lo menos cortante posible, y fallando miserablemente, pero curiosamente esa vez el niño no se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo, o al menos no lo demostró.

─Akari la quiere ─informó el niño y Sasuke se sorprendió.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices? ─preguntó acuclillándose frente a él. Hinata siempre le había dicho que cuando hablara con los niños de algo importante había que mirarlos a los ojos. Nunca había tomado eso en serio, pero realmente quería tener la información que no le había llegado.

─Ella me lo dijo ayer ─susurró lanzando una nerviosa mirada en dirección a Naruto y la niña, para luego soltar la mano de Sasuke y cambiarse de mano el helado.

El joven Hokage suspiró de manera pesada mientras veía los gestos de desagrado del niño al sentir su mano pegajosa. Sin pensárselo mucho sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpió la mano mientras le indicaba con la mirada que tuviera más cuidado.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ─insistió al ver que Kenji se concentraba de nuevo en comer.

─Ayer después de cenar y que me dijeras que Akari tenía otra mamá, nos hiciste tomar un baño, pero Akari no quiso bañarse conmigo porque dijo que tenía que bañarse bien para conocer a su mamá, yo me enoje ─Sasuke se sintió palidecer. No tenía idea de que Hinata los siguiera dejando tomar baños juntos aún, mucho menos que ellos encontraran eso como algo divertido, no era que hicieran algo… Eran solo unos niños, pero seguía encontrándolo verdaderamente incómodo─. Le dije que era mala, pero ella me dijo que ella quería a su mamá y que de verdad quería gustarle… ─Kenji miraba de nuevo en dirección a Naruto y movía sus pies de manera nerviosa, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. El Uchiha tuvo que sostenerlo de la barbilla para que lo mirara de nuevo a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué más? Tú sabes porque ha llorado ¿Cierto? ─esta vez logró que su voz sonara persuasiva. Demasiado suave y al parecer el cambio había logrado tranquilizar un poco a Kenji, quien asintió después de pensárselo un rato.

─Ella tiene miedo de que no la quiera… Y de que tú no nos quieras más si ella vuelve contigo ─el miedo brillaba en los ojos del niño y Sasuke se dio cuenta de que él mismo también temía que los dejara de querer por esa mujer que no tenía ninguna relación con él─. Akari dijo de unas fotos… ─Kenji frunció el ceño confundido─ Ella dijo que te veías feliz y que por eso tenía miedo de lo bonita que era. Supongo que lo es ─susurró por lo bajo, pero de inmediato un brillo apareció en sus ojos─, pero Akari es más bonita ─agregó con voz firme y Sasuke tuvo la sensación de que trataba de zanjar el tema.

─Claro que Akari es más bonita… ─musitó y al ver que el helado ya se había convertido en agua dentro del barquillo y se encontraba de nuevo manchando a Kenji, se lo quitó y le indicó que lo esperará donde se encontraba mientras él se dirigía a tirarlo.

Ahora realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacer que Akari se sintiera segura.

Él en algún momento desde que la había mandado a buscar quizá había fantaseado un poco en lo que podría pasar si se esforzaba por volver con ella. Por tener una familia real. Nunca pensó que su hija se sentiría confundida por ello e incluso temiendo que la dejara de querer.

¡Por el Cuarto Hokage, él realmente no sabía mucho de niños! Quizá supiera un poco dado que él en algún momento fue uno, pero las experiencias era por completo diferentes.

Caminado de regreso hacía Kenji notó que ahora Akari y Naruto se encontraban jugando con él. Bien, al menos ahora su hija no se encontraba por completo sola y en manos de alguien tan estúpido como Naruto. Kenji se tomaba enserio el papel de cuidarla, aunque realmente nunca había algo real de que cuidarla.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino pensando que quizá lo mejor era dejar que a su hija disfrutar el día. Él no se sentía de ánimos para recibir su rechazo una vez más en el día.

Tratando de que sus acciones parecieran casuales se acercó a la banca donde se encontraba Sakura, pero dadas las circunstancias eso era verdaderamente imposible. El ambiente fue realmente tenso cuando él se sentó a su lado.

La chica lo miró fijamente, mientras él no despegaba la mirada de los árboles que se encontraban frente a él.

Mil palabras giraban en torno a la mente del Hokage, pero era incapaz de pronunciar cualquiera de ellas. Todas eran demasiado difíciles.

─Sasuke… ─susurró Sakura, pero un agudo gritito la detuvo.

─ ¡Papá! ─Akari lo llamaba con los ojos brillantes y apretando con fuerza la mano de Naruto.

El corazón del Uchiha se detuvo.

Su corazón se encontraba dividido. Quería saber que era lo que la chica le iba a decir, su tono era ese de cuando le contaba un secreto, cuando se encontraban en la cama justo después de despertar en los brazos del otro, pero no lo escucharía. Akari lo había llamado porque lo había visto acercarse a Sakura.

Sí eso era una prueba… Él no la fallaría.

Se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia los demás sintiendo los ojos de la chica fijos en su espalda.

* * *

**_*Agita una bandera blanca mientras Italia le ayuda* _**_Hola... Vengo en paz n_n- Realmente me he tardado ¿No? Y se que no tengo perdón de Sasuke, pero realemnte fue un poco demasiado difícil escribir este capitulo u.u- Pero bue... Es corto, pero me ha costado como no tienen idea. Ahora... A esta historia no le quedan más de 10 capitulos, o al menos espero que eso pase._

_Ahora, aprovechandome de su bondad y cariño hacía mi *Los mira con lindos ojitos*. He escrito varios Drabbles Yaoi, unos de hace tiempo, otros un tanto "nuevos", onagai... Sí les gusta el genero pasen y comenten que estan verdaderamente pobres de Reviews._

_Espero comentarios sobre la historia. Si me dejan 10 les prometo terminar el sig chap en una semana UuU- Sí chantaje, pero a veces es necesario. Gracias por sus RR en el anterior! _

_Besos!_


	37. Cap 37 Esta es la realida

_**Capitulo 37.**_

_**Esta es la realidad, duele, pero es la única.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Mirándola bien, Akari la encontraba linda, pero realmente no hermosa._

_Hinata era maravillosa y tenía unos pechos enormes. Ino también los tenía grandes y era divertida y su cabello tan rubio como el de Naruto le encantaba, en cambio el cabello de su madre no._

_Era _rosa.

_Ese color tan~ de niña qué, aunque ella fuera una, realmente no le terminaba de agradar. Jamás se pondría ese abrigo rosa que Ino le había regalado por su cumpleaños ¡Nunca! Pero el color de sus ojos… Mirarla a los ojos la hacía querer llorar._

_Eran _verdes.

_Sí, de ese verde esmeralda igual al suyo. Ese color que su padre le había dicho que era lindo, y a ella le encantó que se lo dijera ¿Cuántas veces puede alguien escuchar alguien esa palabra de su padre? No estaba segura, pero solo lo había dicho una vez. _

_Además tenía miedo._

_Ella ya se había ido una vez. Hinata se había ido ─aunque no le molestara demasiado por querer llevarse a Naruto─ también._

_¿Qué le impediría irse de nuevo? Nada._

_**(…)**_

─No hay avances ¡A ella simplemente no le intereso! ¿Estás seguro de que Sasuke no le mete ideas? ─preguntó la chica de nueva cuenta y Naruto solamente suspiró resignado, mientras hacía una seña para pedir otro tazón de ramen.

─De veras, Sakura ─insistió y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. No disculpaba a Sasuke, pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo con la chica insultando a su mejor a migo a cada momento. Se estaba cansando de estar en medio─. Te lo he dicho mil veces. Sasuke no haría nada que pudiera perjudicar a Akari-chan. Ella me habría dicho si el teme hubiera abierto la boca para decir algo así ─su voz sonó tan segura y seria que la Haruno no pudo más que cerrar la boca.

Un mes.

Llevaba un mes viviendo en la aldea, en la casa que alguna vez fue de sus padres. Gaara había permanecido en Konoha por tres semanas, pero había decidido volver a sus deberes de Kazekage con la aldea. Sakura estaba al menos un poco contenta con el hecho de haber sido una buena excusa para que él permaneciera un poco más de tiempo con Ino y Soun.

─ ¿Te ha dicho algo sobre el otro día? ─inquirió mirando fijamente el tazón prácticamente intacto frente a ella. No deseaba que el Uzumaki llegará a sentir más lastima de lo que seguramente ya le tenía.

El rubio negó con la cabeza ligeramente, consciente de que ella captaría el movimiento de reojo.

─Te he dicho todo Sakura, yo no tengo motivos para no hacerlo ─habló con la boca llena y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mueca de asco aparecer en la cara de su amiga. Tragó y la miró a los ojos cuando ella levanto la mirada del todo. Necesitaba ser serio─. Sasuke-teme ni siquiera me ha dicho que no hable de ella contigo, no creo que tenga nada en tu contra en estos momentos. Solo creo que Akari-chan realmente no quiere otra madre ─le sabía mal decirlo, porque implicaba meter a alguien más, pero era necesario─. Hace dos días Hinata fue a visitar a Kenji, y bueno… Akari-chan parecía realmente feliz de verla, pasaron la tarde juntos y cuando Sasuke volvió, ella prácticamente lo obligó a unirse a jugar con ellos.

El dolor en los ojos de su amiga brilló claramente, y él se sintió incómodo.

─Supongo que realmente no puedo hacer nada ─susurró ella y el rubio se sorprendió de que su voz se quebrara un poco al hablar. Ella no había llorado desde ese primer día. Suponía que estaba llegando a su límite.

─Oe… Tal vez yo podría hacer algo ─soltó desesperado. Él ya había pensado en ello varias veces. Solo tendría que hablarlo con ella y con Sasuke de manera seria─. Akari odia estar con guardias, pero y si en tu próxima visita voy con ustedes. A Sasuke no le molestaría ─o al menos eso esperaba. No quería que el teme pensara que tomaba bando, porque realmente no sabía si había lado. Esa era cosa suya, por muy deseoso que estuviera de ayudar y que todos fuesen un poco más felices.

No quería ver a Akari llorando acurrucada en el sofá.

─Quizá… Solo olvidémoslo ─suplicó ella con la mirada y él asintió─. Mejor dime, ya has arreglado las cosas con Hinata ¿No?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Aun no comprendía como Sakura solamente había ignorado el hecho de que "salía" con su hija de cinco años. Ella pensó que era bueno para Akari tener el apoyo de alguien fuera del problema. En cambio Hinata no se había comportado celosa, sino más bien protectora. Ella no consideraba que fuera bueno fingir tener algo con la niña. Algún día ella se resentiría por ese juego, según sus palabras.

Sin embargo él no podía creer ello.

No era que fuera arrogante o que el mismo se tirara flores, solo era realista. Akari era realmente feliz cuando estaban juntos. Nunca le había vuelto a pedir un beso ─lo que lo llenaba de alivio─, ahora solamente deseaba pasar todo el tiempo con él haciendo mil cosas junto con Kenji.

─Lo lamento ─musitó Sakura tomándole la mano que sostenía los palillos de manera floja. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de comer─. Tienes todos esos problemas por nuestra culpa.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! ─soltó él de pronto, logrando sobresaltarla─ ¡Culpa a mis padres por hacerme irresistible a todos! ─la gran sonrisa en sus labios era deslumbrante, pero falsa, y Sakura lo sabía, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella tampoco era sincera cuando sonreía a alguien.

_**(…)**_

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a Akari desde el centro del patio. Eso se estaba volviendo realmente agotador. Ya no encontraba como hacerla reaccionar.

─Papá ¿Entonces si lo lanzo así… le daré? ─preguntó Kenji mirando fijamente el blanco que habían colocado en un árbol a un par de metros. Nada demasiado difícil para empezar.

Sasuke le dio una mirada rápida, para después ajustar un poco la posición de su muñeca.

─No la dobles tanto, se irá por otro lado. Ahora hazlo ─lo incitó y el niño lanzó el kunai, pero este solo se estrelló con el árbol─. Muy cerca, ahora con más fuerza ─indicó mirando de nueva cuenta a Akari. No le importaba si no quería aprender a lanzar el kunai. Más tarde ya le enseñarían cuando entrara a la academia, pero le molestaba que se portara de esa manera.

La había consentido en sobremanera debido a todo lo que estaba pasando con Sakura, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

─Aka…

─ ¿Lo logré? ¡Lo logré! ¡Mira papá, lo logré! ─Kenji salto varias veces en su lugar tomándolo de la mano con una enorme sonrisa, para después jalarlo hasta el árbol y mostrarle la cuchilla clavada en el tercer círculo del centro. Impresionante. Era la primera vez que le dejaban tomar uno que no fuera de juguete.

─Bien hecho, sigue practicando para darle al centro, cuando lo logres agregaremos distancia ─le revolvió el pelo distraído cuando el niño aceptó, y se dirigió hacia su hija, que miraba un par de fotos en sus manos.

Sasuke suspiró y se sentó junto a ella en el piso de madera.

─ ¿Por qué las miras tanto? ─preguntó el joven Hokage mirando la imagen que se encontraba hasta arriba. Se sintió enfermo. Esa era la primera fotografía que se habían tomado él y Sakura después de su regreso. El mismo incluso parecía capaz de sonreír en aquella imagen. Era obvio que había tenido tiempos mejores, y esos tiempos habían sido todos con Sakura. Debía sin lugar a dudas tener algo mal en el cerebro por seguir sintiendo todo eso por ella. Era ridículo considerarlo lo mejor de su vida, cuando de la misma forma era lo peor de ella.

Akari se encogió de hombros y luego paso a mirar otra fotografía. Su estómago se revolvió, y en su interior se maldijo por no haberse deshecho de ellas. Aunque recordaba claramente como le había dicho ─prácticamente ordenado—a Hinata que las tirara a la basura. Ella siempre había sido demasiado amable para hacer tal cosa, y él debería de haberlo sabido en su momento.

Suspiró pesadamente y apartó la mirada, para fijarla en su hija.

─ ¿Me dirán por qué se fue? ─soltó ella de pronto alzando su mirada y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

El Uchiha se maldijo mentalmente y solo le devolvió la mirada ¿Qué podía decir a eso? Quería que Akari fuera feliz, y una forma de lograrlo no era decirle que su madre lo había engañado con su viejo sensei ¡Esa solo sería una forma de hacerla pasar un mal rato! Además no sabía a qué reaccionaría peor. Había perdonado a Hinata ¿No? Estaba seguro que perdonaría a Sakura también en cuanto le tomara algo de aprecio.

No, lo que le asustaba era que quizá la ira de su hija iría hacía él. Había sido el mismo quien había obligado a su madre a desaparecer y dejar atrás todo lo que amaba.

Akari decía amarlo más que a nadie, incluso que a Naruto ─cosa que había significado un gran alivio─, pero de una forma diferente, y aun así no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez ella realmente se enfadará con él. Posiblemente eso no sería ese mismo día si le contaba toda la verdad, pero siempre podía ser mañana, o en un par de años cuando ella mirará hacía su pasado.

Se sentía estúpido por preocuparse de esas cosas, aún faltaba demasiado para que ella comprendiera claramente el concepto de una pareja, de los sentimientos y lo que implicaba ¡El mismo era incapaz de comprender y poner en práctica todos y cada una de las collas que conllevaba el amar a alguien!

A pesar de todo era inevitable ¿No? Algún día se lo dirían, lo escucharía o alguien lo comentaría al aire sin darse cuenta de que había arruinado años de intenso esfuerzo por protegerla y protegerse a sí mismo de la verdad.

─No lo sé ─contestó desviando la mirada hacía Kenji, que en esos momentos se encontraba mirándolos desde en medio del patio.

─Ella se enoja si te menciono… ─susurró mirando las fotos de nueva cuenta, en esta ocasión con el ceño fruncido de confusión. No entendía la relación de los adultos. En las fotos era claro que se quería de la misma forma que ella quería a Naruto, y Naruto a Hinata─ Ella me sonríe demasiado ─confesó haciendo una pequeña mueca─, se molesta si le hablo de ti, así que hablo mucho sobre ti para que se enoje ─una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por sus labios y miró a su padre buscando aprobación, para encontrarse un poco de enojo brillando en los ojos de su padre.

─ ¿Por qué haces eso? Pase por demasiado para que la encontraran ¿Ahora ya no te interesa tu juguete nuevo? ─inquirió con voz violenta sin saberlo, pero cuando los ojos de la azabache empezaron a brillar de lágrimas contenidas, se maldijo. Realmente no buscaba algo así, Akari necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Sakura, por eso la había traído de vuelta a la aldea, además… si era sincero consigo mismo sabía que no quería ver a la Haruno herida por su propia hija─ Lo lamento, no quería gritarte ─cerró los ojos y tomó aire frustrado.

─Yo solo quiero que Hinata vuelva a ser mi mamá ─las palabras le llegaron a los oídos demasiado débiles como para estar segura de que eran reales, pero al darse cuenta de que la niña lo miraba llena de expectación comprobó lo reales que eran.

Sintió una puñalada en el corazón.

─Hinata no es tu madre Akari, tu madre es Sakura. Tienes que entenderlo, porque las cosas no pueden cambiar en ese sentido ─sin resistir estar un segundo más sentado ahí, viendo el dolor brillar en los ojos de su hija y derramarse lentamente por sus mejillas, se puso de pie y se dirigió directamente a Kenji.

─Le he dado cinco veces… ─susurró el niño mirándolo nervioso hacía arriba.

Sasuke se puso en cuclillas frente a él.

─Ahora trataremos desde más lejos ─los ojos de Kenji brillaron y sonrió a Sasuke, quien aún estaba tratando de pensar en una manera de reparar la forma en que su vida había ido cambiando hasta convertirse en algo realmente retorsido.

* * *

_¡Hello~! Realmente he batallado escribiendo el chap ¿Saben lo difícil que es controlar a una niña tripolar -sí, el bi no es suficiente-, un Uchiha demasiado ciego y los examenes de admisión a la U al mismo tiempo? Es lo MÁS PEOR que me ha pasado jamás =.=... Dan ganas de llorar, pero el punto es que realmente me gusta esta historia y me he esforzado a muerte. No sé... Creo que es la más "adulta" por llamarla de algun modo, que tengo._

_Ahora, me sorprende que todas -o casi todas- odien a mi Sasu-chan ¿Qué les ha hecho el pobre? *las mira con ojos llorosos* ¡Él es una victima tambien~! Imaginen lo feo que ha de ser ver esos ojos todos los días y que les recuerden a la persona que más aman. Sí, su culpa, pero si quieren odiar a alguien odieme a mí xD~! Hay muchas indirectas así en el chap, y fue difícil escribirlo... Tenía una idea, pero despues de escribirla me parecía toda out, así que la borraba y cambiaba. Ese fue el proceso como tres veces... ¡El titúlo cambio cerca de ocho veces~! .! Horrible, y aún no quedé del todo satisfecha, pero no quería hacerlas esperar demasiado -si de por si-._

_Les agradesco a todas sus R&R~! Son mi pan de cada día y creanme que aunque tarde y no los responda todos, los leo, porque me hacen feliz y me hacen querer escribir más rapido -aka la indirecta bien directa ;)-._

_PROPAGANDA: Tengo un Fic Drarry, sí les gusta, pasen plis. Tambien tengo varias cosas cortas Yaoi, busquen las en mi perfil. Me gustaría que me dijeran que tal. Quiero acercarme más a ese fandom :D,_

_Besos!_


	38. Cap 38 No quiero estar sola

_**Capitulo 38.**_

_**No quiero estar sola.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akari salió del preescolar arrastrando los pies totalmente desesperanzada. Ese día tenía que pasarlo con esa mujer, que aunque era su madre, podía llevarse lo poco que le quedaba de familia con ella.

Miró a su alrededor buscando la llamativa cabellera rosada. Ese color no servía para un ninja. Desentonaba demasiado con todo a su alrededor, a menos que se metiera en esa casa de muñecas que Ino le había regalado. Una suave sonrisa luchaba por aparecer en sus labios, si lo pensaba era un poco… demasiado cruel de hecho, la idea de querer hacerla bolita y meterla dentro de la casa, para nunca dejarla salir a molestar de nuevo, pero esa preocupación fue remplazada con la enorme sonrisa en sus labios cuando la cabellera rubia de Naruto apareció dentro de su campo visual.

Corrió hacia él sujetando los tirantes de su mochila, para detenerse estática a solo un par de metros.

Le encantaba que Naruto sonriera, pero no quería que le sonriera a _ella. _

─Naruto ─lo llamó con suavidad, y el chico se giró sonriéndole enormemente.

─ ¡Akari-chan! ─el Uzumaki se dirigió hacia ella con movimientos rápidos, para tomarla en sus brazos.

Ella realmente detestaba que la cargaran. No era una bebe, ni tampoco tenía problemas en sus piernas que le impidieran caminar, además, sentía que eso mismo la limitaba bastante. Pero jamás había dicho nada, ni lo diría, porque a su padre le encantaba cargarla, y ella era consciente de que eso le daba tranquilidad. Con Naruto era diferente, ella no quería ser una niña para él, pero el chico de ojos azules realmente se comportaba como un niño berrinchudo si no le cumplían sus caprichos. Y a él le volvía loco levantarla en brazos.

Cuando él le acercó a su cuerpo ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de sonrojarse.

Naruto era su novio, y se suponía que los novios se besaban, pero sabía que su padre se enojaría si ella le besaba en la boca… de cualquier manera se sentía incapaz de realizar un avance de tal calibre con el chico zorro.

─ ¡Hoy vamos a pasar el día juntos! Sakura-chan y yo te llevaremos por un helado, y luego jugaremos por ahí ─los ojos azules brillaban de manera hermosa y Akari se sintió sonrojar de nuevo al darse cuenta de que sus narices casi se tocaban ¡Naruto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era espacio personal, eso lo tenía claro! Asintió desviando la mirada y fijándola en su madre. Ella la miraba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

─ ¿Papá te mando? ─preguntó forzando una sonrisa. Esa mujer estaba feliz, y si era sincera, aunque le gustara que sus ojos brillaran de esa forma, ella no podía dejar de sentir un poco de ira hacía a ella.

Sus palabras funcionaron exactamente como lo había estado esperando. Los rasgos de Sakura se tensaron y su sonrisa desapareció al oír la total adoración que la voz de la niña emitía al mencionar al joven Hokage.

―No Akari-chan, yo quería verte hoy, así que le pregunté a Sakura sí podía quedarme con ustedes ―buen mentiroso no era, pero la niña tenía claro que Sasuke no lo había hecho. A su padre le encantaba enviar a varios ANBU a misiones demasiado patéticas, una de ellas, mantenerla siempre vigilada.

― ¿Y Kenji? ―preguntó sin intención, mientras miraba a su alrededor empezando a buscarle― Hoy no vino a la escuela.

Naruto frunció el ceño por unos momentos antes de poner una sonrisa relajada y mirarla de manera tierna.

―Sasuke lo ha llevado a ver a Hinata-chan, pero supongo que estarán en casa para cuando te llevemos de vuelta.

Los ojos de Akari brillaron justo antes de que apartara la mirada de forma brusca. Naruto_ no _se cría capaz de verla deprimirse, ni siquiera de ver una lágrima.

―Akari ¿Quieres helado? ―preguntó rápidamente Sakura, antes de que él fuera capaz de abrir la boca. Le dirigió una sonrisa a la chica de cabellos rosados. Estaba bien que se esforzara, y le hacía sentir bien que su presencia ahí le infundiera un poco más de confianza, pero en cuanto Akari negó fuertemente con la cabeza, le dieron ganas de gritar de frustración.

Esa niña era obviamente hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Que lo soportarán, porque ambos le habían proporcionado el código genético ―además de las razones―, para actuar de esa forma.

― ¡Pero si tú adoras él helado! ―chilló el rubio empezando a andar lejos de la escuela, en dirección al jardín de juegos.

―Quiero paletas ―respondió ella empezando a jugar con el collar azul le rodeaba el cuello al Uzumaki.

Un poco sorprendido él asintió. Quizá debería de haberlo esperado. Kenji no estaba con ellos, de manera que no tendría que compartirla.*

* * *

― ¡No~! ―chilló Akari antes de echar a correr lo más rápido que le era posible. Esquivó un par de árboles haciendo zigzag y una deliciosa carcajada brotó de sus labios, consiguiendo que Naruto y Sakura sonrieran enormemente. El chico apretó un poco el paso, sabiendo que de ir un poco más rápido lograría atraparla y el juego terminaría, la dejaría ser por solo un instante más. La mujer suspiró llena de un sentimiento de anhelo apropiándose de su pecho.

En lo que iba de la tarde Akari al menos no la había tratado como a una paria. Por supuesto que la atención de la niña siempre estaba fija en Naruto.

Ella sabía que su amigo tenía un don para agradarle a todos, pero verlo jugar de esa manera con su hija era diferente. Ella realmente deseaba poder ser como él y dejar que los límites totalmente fuera.

― ¡Te tengo! ¡Ahora me debes una cita! ―la alegre voz del Uzumaki le llenó los oídos y la obligó a soltar una risita que nadie escuchó.

Aún no comprendía como era que se podía tomar de manera tan tranquila el hecho de ser _novio _de la hija de cinco años, se sus mejores amigos. Sonrió de nuevo al ver que su pequeña se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo mientras asentía, todo eso, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa con el cabello que le caía hasta los codos.

Eso la distrajo de su momento de felicidad, para colocar una triste sonrisa en sus labios.

Sasuke seguía admirando el cabello largo en cualquier chica.

Gimió ligeramente, y se maldijo por dentro cuando fue consciente de que una de sus manos había ido a parar a su cabello. Lo había mantenido de un largo parecido a sus días de academia. A ella realmente no le era estorbo o molesto, dado que realmente no cumplía con misiones en la Aldea de la Arena. Según se viera, ella no era más que una protegida. Jamás fue llamada para actuar como un elemento en las filas del Kazekage, pero eso no era una excusa ¿Por qué diablos había dejado que su cabello creciera otra vez?

Sacudió la cabeza y caminó hacía donde se encontraba Naruto con la niña aún en sus brazos.

―Es hora de llevarla a casa ―les informó con una débil sonrisa.

Akari hizo una mueca de claro disgusto y Naruto miró a su amiga confundido.

―Es demasiado pronto ¿No? ―inquirió mientras abrazaba a la niña a su cuerpo― Yo quiero jugar otro rato con Akari-chan, además Sasuke-teme no va a volver a casa temprano hoy… Tenía que hablar con alguien de Kusagakure después de dejar a Kenji con Hina-… ―el rubio se calló de golpe y miró a ambas mostrando pánico en sus ojos.

Sakura frunció el ceño tratando de encontrar una razón para esa expresión y Akari lo miró con cara de horror.

― ¡No! ―chilló la niña y empujó el pecho de Naruto, tratando de alejarse de él, de una manera casi desesperada.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero trató de mantenerla en sus brazos. No quería que empezara a correr en ese momento. Era fácil alcanzarla, pero tenía que arreglar su pequeño desliz antes de que algo pasara.

―Akari-chan, quédate quieta ¡Te vas a caer y Sasuke-teme me matara! ―su voz temblaba un poco. Estaba empezando a sentirse fuera de control. _Él _ era el único verdaderamente capaz de conservar la cabeza fría cuando se trataba de Akari, y ahora estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

― ¡No! ¡Tú y papá son unos tontos! ¡Él no puede ir con ella otra vez, tiene que volver con mi mamá Hinata! ¡Ella es una bruja! ―empezó a luchar con más fuerza contra los brazos que la rodeaban, y el Uzumaki sabiendo que ella terminaría cayendo por ello la colocó en el suelo.

Se colocó en cuclillas frente a la pequeña Uchiha y la sostuvo de los brazos para mantenerla cerca. Se sintió miserable al ver la comprensión y el dolor brillar en los ojos de Sakura.

Listo.

Estaba hecho. Las cosas eran difíciles, pero él las había vuelto verdaderamente malas.

Akari siguió chillando y luchando contra él, pero realmente dejó de prestar atención a ello cuando Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

―No sabía que Karin estaba en la aldea ―musitó de forma seca y el rubio la miró con dolor. _Realmente _la había jodido esta vez.

―Sakura-chan… Yo-…

― ¡Ella no vive en la aldea! ―soltó la niña de pronto y ambos la miraron sorprendidos. Naruto no estaba seguro de cuando realmente sabía y entendía ella de la relación que la pelirroja mantenía con su padre.

Akari respiraba de manera agitada y miraba a Naruto con el ceño fruncido y los ojos relampagueando con el color rojo del Sharingan. _Eso es malo. _

―Akari-chan, Sasuke se enfadará si hablas de sus cosas ¿recuerdas? ―la niña se quedó estática al instante, pero después de un par de segundos pareció reaccionar. Una patada en la espinilla fue suficiente para que Naruto la soltara, mientras lanzaba un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

La pequeña Uchiha se alejó de él y se acercó a Sakura con movimientos rápidos, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se llenó de indecisión y miró al piso ocultando su rostro debajo de su largo flequillo.

―Quiero que mi mamá me llevé a casa ―susurró y Naruto la miró sin comprender, pero cuando la azabache tomó tímidamente la mano de Sakura entendió.

―Llévatela ―ordenó el poseedor del Kyuubi, cuando la Haruno permaneció quieta, aún sorprendida por la presencia de la pelirroja en la aldea, y la forma en que su hija rodeaba sus dedos de forma débil―. Llévatela a casa, Sakura.

Asintiendo de forma distraída, ella permitió que Akari la arrastrara de la mano lejos de ahí.

No estaba segura de cómo actuar en esos momentos, de forma que su hija la guió todo el camino hasta la casa de los Uchiha. Al pararse frente a la puerta algo dentro de ella se estrujó de forma dolorosa. Ella realmente había querido que ese fuera su hogar, donde _ella _habría criado a su propia hija, y tal vez ―solo tal vez―, a un par de niños más.

―Tu padre no estará en casa ahora ¿verdad? ―preguntó de la forma más tranquila posible, su voz temblando ligeramente. Estaba… Demonios, ni siquiera era capaz de saber cómo es que podía sentir dolor por lo que pasaba.

―No… Cuando va a verla no regresa temprano ―su respuesta salió del todo forzada y fue acompañada de un encogimiento de hombros. Su mano se apretó en torno a la de Sakura―. No quiero estar sola ―confesó la pequeña y Sakura supo qué, aunque Akari quisiera estarlo, ella misma no se lo permitiría de ninguna manera.

―Vamos… ―contestó con voz suave, dándole un apretón a su mano.

Akari levantó la cabeza para mirarla sorprendida y con un enorme sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, a la vez que sacaba su mano de un tirón. Eso era muy vergonzoso.

* * *

_*En esta parte me refiero a las paletas heladas que solía comer Naruto con Ero-sennin. Esas con dos palitos que no he visto en ningún otro lugar #u.u._

* * *

_Ahora, son las 3.42 de la mañana ¡Y al fin he terminado! Pero lo subiré más tarde, porque ahora tengo que ponerme con mi tarea de la escuela .~! Y entro a las 7.00, solo saquen cuentas de cuanto voy a dormir xD!_

_Ahora volviendo a lo mismo… ¡Chicas, amen a mi hermosa Akari! Ella es toda ternura y aunque se ponga quisquillosa y grosera recuérdenlo ¡Tiene 5 años y una familia __**muy **__inestable! Ahora lo de Sasuke… ¡No lo odien! Él es solo víctima de las circunstancias ¡Cúlpenme a __**mí**__! Por haberle jodido tanto la vida xD~!_

_¡Waaa~! Este chap es de lo mejor~ quería poner algo que uniera a esas dos ¡y solo se me ocurrió que Sasuke y vieja __**algo **__podrían ser lo indicado! Mi mente no coordina, pero en los primeros chaps menciono a Karin de pasada, así que releyendo… pues bue… Agradezco los Reviews con todo mi ser a pesar de que no fueron demasiados u_u-, pero de todas formas adoro a las que solo pasan a leerme :*_

_Hahaha la nota es más larga que el chaps, ahora el siguiente está escrito en mi libreta desde… ¡Siempre! Pero si lo quieren pronto tienen que dejarme 12 Reviews~. __**Adelanto que habla del tiempo fuera de Sakura y otras cosas importantes ¡ES SAKURA POV! Y se llama "Atrapa una mariposa". Así que ya saben ;)~!**_

_¡Besos~!_


	39. Las cosas cambian

_**Capitulo 39.**_

_**Las cosas cambian.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sakura POV's.**

Me removí incomoda en el sillón mientras observaba a _mi _hija sentada en al sofá al otro lado de la sala de estar.

_Todo _había cambiado después de cinco años.

Akari no era una pequeña bebé. Naruto había madurado lo suficiente. Ino vestía de forma más discreta. Kiba era un ANBU maravilloso, pero había decidido crecer y dejar a Hanabi, él no se iba a quedar atrapado dentro de ese clan. Incluso Sasuke había cambiado y no, no me refería al campo físico ―realmente no me permitiría pensar en él como un hombre, no de nuevo―, ahora era _padre_. Cuidaba y amaba a Akari, inclusive a Kenji.

Su frialdad e indiferencia habían sido menguadas por dos niños de cinco años. Era doloroso pensar que yo nunca había logrado llegar más allá de una ligera sonrisa y palabras huecas. Yo nunca había logrado que Sasuke actuara más allá de todo.

Alejé mi mirada de Akari, no quería asustarla. Realmente sabía lo sombría que esta podía ser cuando esa sensación de vacio llenaba mis ojos.

Demonios.

Si miraba a mí alrededor era capaz de ver que esta no era la sala de Sasuke. Ahora tenía que ser llamada "la sala de la familia Uchiha". Era asqueroso el hecho de no _ser _su familia. El lugar había sido redecorado en su mayoría y yo podía ver el tranquilo y formal gusto de Hinata en los muebles y el alfombrado. Demasiado blanco, demasiados colores… Hyuuga. No era capaz de imaginarme como había logrado que Sasuke aceptara esa decoración.

Retuve un suspiro pesado y miré a Akari, en un intento de ignorar el hecho de que Hinata seguramente había sido una esposa perfecta para Sasuke.

―Puedes irte… ―musitó abrazándose las piernas al cuerpo. Quería ponerme de pie, ir hasta ella y abrazarla con fuerza, pero era incapaz de acerarme.

Mi mano aún ardía por la sensación de sus pequeños dedos alrededor de los míos, y mi corazón martilleaba sin control al pensar que ella realmente _me _necesitaba, pero ella solo estaba enojada con su padre y con Naruto. En esos momentos yo había sido la única persona en estar cerca. Probablemente hubiera querido ir con Hinata, pero tenía la ligera sospecha que no quería que ella se enterara sobre su padre y _Karin…_

Yo realmente deseaba no haberlo sabido, porque solo me hacía sentir más estúpida y patética. Realmente no dejaba de doler el sentimiento que aún conservaba enterrado dentro de mí.

Sasuke era un verdadero idiota y lo sabía. Casi podía jurar que Akari también lo sabía.

―No, me quedaré hasta que tu padre llegué… ―respondí con una sonrisa. Akari me miró por unos instantes antes de sonrojarse un poco. Desvió su mirada tan rápido que pudo haberse mareado.

―Como quieras… ―susurró y se abrazó un poco más antes de que un pequeño sonido me hiciera reír― ¡No es divertido! ―chilló y apreté mis labios tratando de esconder mi sonrisa.

Mi corazón se aceleró al verla desafiarme con la mirada.

Había dejado de abrazarse y sus pies colgaban en esos momentos del sofá. Su cabello negro estaba un poco revuelto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban de manera especial.

Era terriblemente hermosa, y podía entender que Sasuke la amara más de lo que jamás me había amado a mí.

Frente a mí tenía al ser más perfecto que jamás había existido, y su estómago rugía de manera increíblemente graciosa rogando por alimento.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella. Me acuclillé y le sonreí ligeramente.

― ¿Qué quieres que te preparé de comer? ―pregunté y por un segundo pude ver las ganas que tenía de rechazar la oferta, pero en cuanto su estómago volvió a emitir ese sonido, desistió.

―Omu…subi…* ―sus manos estaban sobre sus rodillas, apretándose en pequeños puños. En ningún momento apartó su vista de ellas para mirarme a mí, y aunque realmente deseaba que lo hiciera, estaba bien. Ella podía andar al paso que quisiera y no sería yo quien la apurará en esos momentos.

Dentro de mí sabía que ella seguramente lo estaba pasando mal con toda esta mierda que tenía que cargar.

_**(…)**_

Si tuviera que decir de un lugar que ya no era nada parecido a como era antes, sin lugar a duda sería la cocina.

Hace años, cuando todavía esta era solamente la casa de Sasuke, la cocina estaba prácticamente vacía. Un par de sartenes y solo una olla se encontraban junto al fregadero, mientras en la alacena solo había tres platos y cinco vasos. No recordaba cuantos cubiertos, pero podía jurar que no estaban todos esos. Tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas. Cada uno en un cajón diferente.

Ahora había unas blancas cortinas en la pequeña ventana al lado del refrigerador, la pintura de la pared se veía limpia y perfectamente cuidada. Incluso, sin ver lo que restaba de la casa, podría jurar que era el lugar más femenino.

Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué a buscar lo que necesitaba. Era un tanto difícil buscar entre las alacenas. Realmente este lugar había cambiado por completo, y yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde estaba cada maldita cosa.

Suspiré frustrada cuando después de saquear varias veces la alacena no encontré arroz. Era totalmente ridículo que no tuvieran. Sasuke se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en el caso de que hubiera olvidado comprarlo, porque Hinata no estaba ahí para hacer algo tan básico.

―Está en el bote de galletas ―salté un poco y me giré a mirar a Akari.

No tenía la menor idea de cuánto rato llevaba conmigo en la cocina, pero esperaba que no el suficiente para haberme oído maldecir a su padre. Unos segundos fueron necesarios para que captara el significado de las palabras.

― ¿El de las galletas? ―pregunté frunciendo el ceño y ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios― ¿Por qué guardar el arroz en el bote de galletas? ―al parecer mi pegunta había sido bastante graciosa, pues una risita escapó de sus labios. Mis oídos absorbieron el sonido desesperadamente y mis ojos tomaron de esa imagen todo lo que fue posible, incluso el hecho de que el salero estaba volcado en la mesa tras su codo.

―Por qué papá no sabía dónde estaba el bote donde ma… Hinata guardaba el arroz ―la miré atentamente. Su buen humor se había esfumado ligeramente, y ahora ella fruncía el ceño. No se me había pasado por alto que ella realmente seguía queriendo a Hinata como su madre. No me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pero dolió.

Desvié mi mirada, y luego me giré para tomar el galletero. Al abrirlo lo encontré rebosante de arroz.

― ¿Y las galletas? ―solté sin poder detenerme.

―A papá no le gustan, dice que engordaremos si comemos mucha azúcar ―el despreocupado encogimiento de hombros de Akari fue un poco tenso, pero ella estaba jugando con la sal, dibujando torpemente los Kanjis de su nombre.

Asentí y me volví a preparar la comida.

Estuvimos en silencio durante unos minutos mientras trabajaba. La miré en varias ocasiones por el rabillo de mis ojos, pero ella en ninguna ocasión pareció hacerlo. Eso era realmente decepcionante.

Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Necesitaba hablar de algo, estar en la cocina de Sasuke me traía recuerdos a pesar de que todo era diferente. Podía recordar con claridad cuando una noche tormentosa había decidido por mí misma que me quedaría para evitar la tormenta. Sasuke se había enojado, pero después de un momento se había resignado a que no me haría irme. Esa noche cenamos _Tori Teriyaki*_, con demasiado sake y sin semillas de sésamo.

Él se había sentado en una de las sillas y yo había estado temblando bajo su mirada mientras cocinaba. Todo el rato solamente quejándome de Ino y su incapacidad de decidir si quería o no enredarse con Neji. Realmente me sentía un poco avergonzada con él mirándome de esa forma.

Esperaba honestamente que Akari no se pareciera tanto a su padre, por mi propio bien.

_**(…)**_

Estando sentada frente a Akari en la mesa de la cocina mientras ella comía y seguía haciendo figuras con la sal, no podía evitar preguntarme como hubiera sido mi vida si ese día Sasuke me hubiera escuchado, o simplemente me hubiera negado a ver a Kakashi esa noche.

Akari hubiera crecido conmigo y habría sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero no hubiera garantizado la felicidad de Akari. Ella hubiera conocido a Sasuke como su Hokage, incluso tal vez como su padre, pero de ser así ella habría sido considerada una bastarda. Sí bien, no sería la primera madre soltera de la aldea, al menos sería la chica que se había embarazado del Hokage.

Tal vez las cosas estaban mejor de esta forma.

Akari había sido una niña feliz, tenía un hermano, un padre y una madre… Ella podría tener dos madres incluso.

Sasuke había sido injusto y un imbécil rencoroso como lo había sido siempre, pero al menos había mantenido a su hija, a _nuestra _hija feliz y segura durante todos estos años.

Suspirando sonreí un puco cuando Akari hizo un puchero y con un movimiento de la mano borró lo que había escrito por quinta vez en minutos.

― ¿Tienes problemas con eso? ―Sin pensarlo mucho solo me puse de pie y tomando su mano le enseñé la manera de hacerlo― Solo tienes que hacer esto…

― ¡Que gracioso! Ahora parece que tiene ganas de jugar a la madre ―Las palabras llenas de odio y burla me enervaron y giré para enfrentar a Karin.

Yo estaba lista para todos los insultos, pero no estaba preparada para ver a Sasuke rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura. La bilis subió hasta mi boca y apenas pude contenerla.

― ¿Papá…?

―Ahora que está aquí, será mejor que me valla Akari ―Sonreí y me despedí con sacudiendo mi mano a mi hija antes de salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible. No me importaba que tan cobarde podría parecer.

Yo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarme a la imagen de Sasuke con ella. No con ella…

* * *

*Lo pongo solo por si acaso. Omusubi es Onigiri, o bolas de arroz.  
*Tori Teriyaki. Pollo teriyaki. Es delicioso!

* * *

_Ahora, sé que para ustedes no hay escusas, pero he tenido tiempos "difíciles" por llamarlos de una manera. Pero parece que mi vida se ha estabilizado lo suficiente como para que las ganas de escribir volvieran a mí._

_Lo que me preocupa realmente ahora es que 1. Nadie recuerde mis historias, o 2. Que mi forma de escribir halla cambiado tanto que ahora nadie me entienda. De hecho ahora más que nunca soy más fanática de las parejas Yaoi o Slash que de las hetero ¡No se asusten! No pienso convertir a todos en gays de repente. Solo era un comentario, por si a alguien se le antoja pasar a mi perfil y ver las otras cosas._

_¡He vuelto para quedarme! _

_**¡El próximo domingo actualización si consigo 8 reviews! Si no hasta el Jueves 15 ;D**_

_**¡Besos y mucho amor!**_


	40. Cap 40 Las consecuencias de tus actos

¡Hola!

Este es un aviso, ahora mis historias serán publicadas en mi Blog. No borraré nada de aquí, pero ya no se continuarán en este lugar.

Aviso que también dejaré el capitulo 1º uno de las historias de ahora en adelante cuando publique, pero solo para que las puedan ver y decidir si les interesa seguirlas.

Mi blog se llama "Ai o Hakai" y pueden encontrar la liga en mi perfil, sino se las dejó aquí  
_**ai-o-hakai (punto) blogspot (punto) mx.**_

_**El capitulo 40 de "El sueño roto de Naruto" ya está disponible en el blog.**_

Esto es todo.

¡Besos!


End file.
